Dragonball Z / Tenchi Muyo - Rebirth of Rage
by SSJ Nate
Summary: What happens when the two most epic anime of all time collide? Love, Hate, Action, Chaos, and much more. New enemies, and old ones make appearances. Power is found where none was before. And ultimately, the final battle of good and evil will be fought. Wh
1. No Need For Convincing

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.

Chapter 1 - No Need for Convincing

It sunny over Mt. Paozu. Birds are singing, and there is a general calm over the area. An eagle flies overhead, passing close to a man who is sitting on a stone on the Mt.'s peak. The man is wearing a orange/red karate gi, complete with the turtle symbol on the front and the Kaiou's symbol on the back. The man has spiky black hair that seems to defy gravity, and has an all out peaceful look on him. The man concentrates all of his mind out into the world, feeling and probing his inner consciousness. All of a sudden a mountain explodes near by. The rocks go flying in every direction. Then, they stop, as if time were killed in that instant. Slowly, the rocks and trees began to assemble again. Rock after rock began to rebuild the broken mountain. Then the trees came back into place, followed by the mosses, grass, and other plant life. The mountain was rebuilt, as if it had never been destroyed.

Son Goku smiled. These types of training more for Piccolo than himself. He much rather preferred to go an all out punch fest than expanding the mind like this. Still, if Trunks was right about these Androids being so powerful, he would need every scrap of his powers at their best. Even though he had stepped into history by becoming the legendary Super Saiyan that only appears every 1000 years, he wasn't convinced. Trunks was a Super Saiyan, and he couldn't deal with them in his time.

Speaking of Trunks, Goku wondered how Vegeta was doing. A while back, he had felt an enormous ki signature emit from Vegeta. It seemed as big as a Super Saiyan's. Perhaps the prince finally got his wish, and maybe did become a Super Saiyan. Goku thought of this as good and bad. It was good in that another Super Saiyan would be great in the battle against the Androids, but then there was Vegeta's character. That was the bad. He was so unpredictable. Hopefully, he would finally side with the good and not revert back to his evil ways, but that was pushing it. Although I would probably be capable enough to handle Vegeta, that still doesn't mean he could destroy the things I love. 

Ah, the many things I love, thought Goku. There was of course, all of his training bros. It was Krillin's death that in fact made him a Super Saiyan. He just couldn't imagine life without the little bald guy. And then there was the other bald guy of the group. Tenshinhan was nearly as proud as Vegeta, but his heart was always set in the right place. He would never give up, even if it meant his life. But he wasn't the only one. Goku chuckled a bit at the thought of how much Yamcha had changed since their first encounter. He was now as brave hearted as Goku himself, and Goku didn't doubt that they wouldn't all get up and fight in the direst of situations. There was also always Chi-Chi. He couldn't imagine life lacking her. She and Gohan were everything to him. Gohan was something none of the others could be. He was his only son, one person he swore to always protect. He hadn't been there for little Gohan for over a year. He had to make it up to him somehow. It was nearly two years since his return, but he still just didn't shake the feeling that he had abandoned the little boy. 

There had to be a way to make it up to him. Chi-Chi had been talking about a shrine in the rural section of the country. She wanted Gohan to go there as a part of his rehabilitation into getting "unviolent." Perhaps this would be good opportunity to spend some quality time with him. Training was getting rather repetitive...

"Goku! Supper is ready!" Chi-Chi yelled up to Son-kun.

"Alright! Coming Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled back.

He was decided. He would take Chi-Chi and Gohan up to the shrine. Maybe even Bulma could tag along. He didn't really want the entire gang to storm into the shrine. Gosh, we'd probably eat them out of house and home! What was the name of that shrine again? I think it was Ma... Masaki. Yeah, that was it.

At the sprawling complex of Capsule Corporation.

"Yamcha! How many times have I told you not to flirt! Jeez! And you are expecting this relationship to work out?!"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry Bulma! I was not flirting though. She was just asking for directions!"

Bulma turned right around.

"Yeah right! That was the excuse you used for the last 10!"

Yamcha was on his knees "I swear they all NEEDED DIRECTIONS!!!!"

"Can I believe you?"

Yamcha was rapidly nodding "You betcha Bulma!"

"I guess so, but this is the last time!"

"Thank you Bulma! Thank you so much!"

"You damn saps are pathetic to watch!" Vegeta snarled as he walked over to the gravity ship for his daily training.

"Shut up Vegeta! We are in love!" Bulma defended Yamcha.

"From what I saw, you were being your usual bitchy self and Yamcha was acting like the dog he is!"

"Vegeta, your crossing the line...!" Yamcha started.

"You want to take me on? I wouldn't recommend it."

Yamcha sighed "No Vegeta... ...You're not the enemy right now..."

"Smart move earthling!" He walked off.

"He's right about one thing, though Yamcha." Bulma said.

"What's that honey?"

"Our relationship has been shaky for a while. I think we should go on vacation or something." 

"Like where?"

"Well, Chi-Chi was on the phone the other day telling me about this shrine up in the rural area. It sounded nice."

"A shrine?" Yamcha sat down in one of the Capsule Corp. chairs "I never was the religious type."

"Oh come on! It would be so fun!"

"What about my training? I need to be in top shape for these Androids." 

"A week wouldn't hurt. You've been practicing for about 2 years now. It's time for a break."

"I guess so..." Yamcha started.

"Alright! You are so sweet!" Bulma hugs him.

"This will be so much fun Yamcha!"

"You think that your dad will be able to take care of the place with Vegeta around?"

"Hmm, you got point there pal. I know! We'll take Vegeta with us!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What!?! Are you nuts!?"

"Not at all silly. He could be dangerous without my influence. Besides, it could be a golden opportunity to make you all to improve your relationship!"

"This is FUCKING NUTS!!!" Yamcha yells.

"Hey pal, no swearing! My gosh we really need this vacation!"

"How in the world do you plan to make him come?"

"Oh my womanly touch will be enough."

Later, at Vegeta's training ship.

"WOMAN, GIVE ME BACK THAT FUCKING CHIP!!!!!" 

"Oh no you don't Vegeta! Me and Yamcha are going on a vacation to a shrine up north. Since we don't trust you here alone, we are taking you with us."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND BITCH!!!"

"That's enough swearing bucko! Without this chip you can't run the gravitron on that ship. Without your precious training, what will you do?"

Vegeta had calmed a little. Just a little though. " Woman, I'm giving you till the count of 3 to give me back that chip. 1..."

"You really think you can harm me when I have this chip in hand?"

"2...!" Vegeta was pretty stubborn.

"Before you blow me up, I would like to tell you two things: #1, that I have deactivated this chip and it can only be reactivated by me. #2, Goku will be tagging along so you guys can spar or something."

Vegeta stopped "Kakarot will be coming?" He sighs, "I, I guess I'm coming too..."

"Oh wonderful! This will be a great opportunity to improve our relationships as a group. It will be fun!"

Vegeta thinks: As soon as these Androids show up, I'm gonna push her in front of the first attack they make.

"What is the name of this shrine?"

"It's owned by the Masaki family."

It's the train station.

"Bulma! Yamcha! What's up?"

"Oh not much Goku. Glad to see you make it!"

"I can't wait for my little Gohan to finally resolve from the evils of Martial arts!"

"Oh mom, it's not evil! It's my way of life!"

"You won't become a great scholar with that attitude mister!"

"Chi-Chi, just leave him alone. Son, this is going to be great fun! You and me will have a blast!"

"Thanks, Dad."

"I fell like I'm going to throw up..." Vegeta snarled.

"Oh, is that you Vegeta? You're coming too?"

Vegeta walks out of the shadows. he is wearing his pink "Badman" shirt. He is carrying nearly all of Bulma's luggage, which pretty much obscures his entire body.

"Hah! Is that you Mr. Vegeta? I can hardly recognize you under all that junk!" Gohan laughs.

"It's not junk Gohan! It's my things!" Bulma exclaims.

"Jeez Bulma, we are only visiting for a week or 2" Yamcha says.

"It never hurts to be prepared."

"I can't believe me, the prince of all Saiyans, am the luggage carrier to this, this, woman!"

"Oh come on Vegeta! This should be fun!" Yamcha says.

"Hey guys! Here's the train!"

The train chugs up to the station and halts.

"All aboard!" The conductor bellows.

"Here we go, Gohan!"

"I really don't know why I'm not just killing these people. I am Vegeta, the Prince of the late Planet Vegeta! In fact, why are taking a train? Why can't we just fly?"

"Because we will try to be like normal people as much as possible. Flying, sheesh! What a waste of time!"

"Masaki shrine, here we come!"

"Finally, some peace and quiet!"

In the sky above, Piccolo is flying in the direction of the Train. Earlier he had felt something strange. Gohan had told him about the Masaki Shrine, which he and his family were going to. Something just hadn't clicked, and since he was pretty much buffed out as much as possible, he decided to follow the train. He recongnized the name Masaki from somewhere. Somwhere from the back of his old Piccolo Diamao mind. That's why he was here, flying at 500 feet above a train moving as slow as molasses. He knew that a green man with antennae on a train would not pass well, so he would just have to follow it. Already he was getting bored; the train was going incredibly slow. He could move so much faster than that stupid train. Still, he didn't know where this shrine was, so this was he could do. He couldn't let anything happen to Gohan, so it couldn't hurt to tag along from a distance, just in case. Besides, training was getting rather dull. Some action might be nice...

NEXT TIME, ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"Hi! This is Goku! On the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z, the Son and Briefs families visit the shrine of the Masakis to get some peace. But what's this? The Masaki shrine isn't as peaceful as it seems... Be sure to see/read the next incredible episode of Dragonball Z:

Chapter 2 - Tenchi, meet Goku!  


My first fanfic! I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP! I know there's not much Tenchi in this chapter, but there will be a lot of Tenchi. I beg you though, please REVIEW THIS IF YOU HAVE READ IT! PLEASE!  
  



	2. Tenchi, Meet Goku!

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 2 - Tenchi, meet Goku!

The sun was beginning to set on the farm of the Masaki's shrine. The peace that was felt was just like it was earlier on Mt. Paozu, but Tenchi didn't know that. As much as he knew, he didn't believe anything to be more beautiful the land of his Grandfather's shrine. He was standing in the top branches of his favorite tree, admiring the site. It was the only place those crazy women wouldn't look for him.

Still, they weren't all the bad. In fact, they were some of the most loyal, friendliest, and kind people he knew. It was mostly just Ryoko and Ayeka. They would start a war over him, and Tenchi didn't know what to think of it. On one hand, it was really flattering to have so many people love you. But on the other hand, the hand he all too often was forced to look to, they were destroying his peaceful life. He would never forget the day he battled the awakened demon, Ryoko. Her name even means "Demon Caller," which she was all to glad to show Ayeka. Oh well. I guess some action never hurt every now and then…

Tenchi looked at his watch. It was 6 o'clock. Those people were suppose to arrive some time soon. He wondered what this group would be like. Many people these days were coming to the Masaki shrine to bath in its beauty and pay respects in the shrine. The last group was a little put off by the strange habits of Ryoko and the others. They only stayed two days. Tenchi hoped that this group was a little less subject to strange happenings…

He jumps down from the tree and begins walking towards the house to prepare.

"Well, that was one totally shit blown ride."

"Vegeta! How many times have I told you that that kind of language is inappropriate!" Bulma yelled at the Saiyan.

"Yeah, Vegeta! You got to learn to have class, instead of your usual tough guy attitude!"

"Don't you start, Kakarot!"

"You were right about one thing, Mr. Vegeta: That train ride was very boring. I think we should have flown instead." Gohan said.

"Now now, Gohan. I don't want any more talk of your martial arts' abilities. This is suppose to be a nice, peaceful escape." Chi-Chi explained.

The two families exit the train station. Goku goes to the teller to ask about a car rental.

"Even I think this is stupid. Why don't we just fly to the shrine? We late as it is!" Yamcha said, bitterly.

"Because a rental car is more like a normal family. You guys are too weird."

"No luck guys. All of their models are out. We'll have to take a bus or something." Goku said as he returned.

Vegeta spits on the hell would drive anyway? You have a license Kakarot?"

Goku shakes his head. "No. But I did try out for one. So did Piccolo..."

Bulma is shocked. "You and that Namek went to driving school? Well, did you get your licenses?"

Goku smiles. Chi-Chi frowns. "No, he most certainly did not. He failed miserably."

Gohan tries to reason with his mom. "But mom, there was a bus about to fall off a cliff. Would you rather have had Dad get his license but not save the bus full of kids?"

Chi-Chi walks off pouting. Bulma turns to the group. "Well, I do have a license, remember? It was my idea to rent a car. I, of course, would have to drive it."

Yamcha stretches his arms and legs. "I never got a license because there was no need to. Not when you can fly

"Just be quiet. Goku said that we would have to take a bus. Well, that could take hours! How in the hell our we going to get to the shrine?" Bulma exclaimed.

"There's got to be a way. We're late as it is." Gohan said, worriedly.

"Well, we could always fly we could get there in time at all!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi spun around "I'm the boss of our family, and I SAY WE TAKE THE NORMAL WAY THERE!!!"

"Damn, Kakarot. You have to deal with her every night?"

"And don't you start Mr. Fancypants!" Chi-Chi yelled. A vein was throbbing in her temple.

"Mom, you are married to the strongest being in the universe. I think you can expect some things to be a little different. Let's just fly so that we get there as soon as possible." Gohan said, hoping to appease the situation.

"The brat has a point. Well, I know where it is, so I'm off to it. If you want to make it to the shrine before I do, you better follow. I'm pissed off as it is so there's no telling what I could do…"

Vegeta then turned around and blasted off in the direction of the shrine.

Gohan flew after him. "We can't let him do anything to anyone! C'mon guys, let's go!"

Chi-Chi was nearly beat-red, "Gohan!!! You come back here right this instant!"

"Come on, honey! Here, I'll carry you!"

Goku then picks up Chi-Chi and blasts off towards the fleeing Gohan and Vegeta.

"GOKU!!! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!!! I MEAN IT!!!"

Goku carries her off kicking and screaming.

"Well, if they're going, then I'm going! C'mon Bulma, I'll carry you as well!"

"Well, Yamcha I don't kn… WOOOOWWW!"

Yamcha blasts off with Bulma in his arms. The 6 of them are heading for the shrine.

Behind some distance, Piccolo sees them go off.

"Finally! Now it's time to use some of my real speed!"

He follows them in similar fashion.

A passerby on the ground drops his coffee cup in astonishment.

"Wow! Don't see that everyday. Maybe I should cut back on the caffeine."

At the shrine of the Masakis, waiting at the gate of the house, Ryoko and Ayeka stand vigil. An oil lamp burns nearby.

"Aren't they here yet!? I'm getting bored!"

"That's a switch, Ryoko. Most of the time you are after Tenchi, so I'm surprised that you are ever bored with him on your mind." Ayeka, the Jurain princess said to the former Space Pirate.

-Gets little hearts in eyes- "Tenchi! How could I ever forget about him?! If my love hadn't asked me to wait out here for the guests, I would be all over him!"

"First of all, Tenchi is NOT your 'love'. Second, he had to practically kick you out of the house to get you off him. As for me, I was nice, polite, and obeyed Master Tenchi's orders right away. I guess I just have more class then low lifes like you…"

"I'll give class, you, you, BITCH!"

Ryoko gets into a fighting stance and prepares to take on Ayeka. Ayeka just smiles and does the same.

"Have it your way. I've been wanting to put an end to your tyrannous ways ever since I met you!"

"Prepare to die…! What was that?"

The two take down their fighting stance.

"What was what?"

Ryoko was looking around.

"I could have sworn I heard something. Sounded like voices…"

"You're hearing things." Ayeka said, bitterly.

"No, I swear I heard something. My hearing is a lot better than yours is. Hey! Look in the sky!"

Ayeka turns to the sky, looking to where Ryoko was pointing. What she saw ran her Jurain blood cold. 4 figures approaching at a rapid rate.

"What are they?! They're too big to be birds. Maybe they're, they're monsters!" Ayeka said with a extreme look of worry on her face.

"Well, Ayeka, you can be the first to find out!"

Ryoko teleports out of there, leaving Ayeka alone.

"Ryoko! You coward! Grr, I guess I'll have to take them on my self!"

She brings her arms down and begins to focus her thoughts. Several little versions of Azaka and Kamidaki appear. The black things are almost upon her, and she yells out:

"Take this you demons!"

Focusing her Jurai power, she sends a blast off at the things. Being closer now, one could see that they had hair on their heads, and two seemed to be carrying another person on their backs. One with spiky hair standing straight up goes up to the weak blast and bats it away like a beach ball.

"Oh no! Is this the end? I never even got to kiss Tenchi!!!"

Ayeka cowers down waiting for the inevitable. A hand comes and rest on her head.

"It's okay. We're not your enemies!"

"Ahhh!! Get away from me!"

She jumps up and backs away from the voice. She backs into another person, who heaves with a large hmmph!

"Damn woman, watch where you're going!"

"Ahhh!!! A monster!"

She begins to pound her fists into the person. Vegeta steps into a the light of the lamp. Ayeka backs off a bit.

"You, you're human?!"

"Well, not exactly. He's a Saiyan, like me" Goku steps into the light as well. The others are right behind him.

"Well, I'm the Prince of Saiyans. Kakarot is just a lowly soldier."

"Vegeta, you really need to stop calling me that. I never was a Saiyan, so my name is Son Goku!"

Ayeka stands up. "You're not monsters at all. Your human!"

"Well, duh, Ayeka! I figured that out even before they landed!"

"Ryoko! Just where were you when I was in trouble! I could've used your help!"

She lands next to Vegeta. "Oh, I was helping you out. In case you needed anything I would have jumped right in! (Grins)"

Sweat drops appear on everyone's heads. Ryoko turns to Vegeta.

"But I don't think that you guys are my enemies. Otherwise I'll have to blast you!"

Gohan stepped forward. "Well, I don't know about Vegeta, but the rest of us wouldn't hurt a fly if we didn't have to. Especially my dad! He's the most honest and caring person I know!"

"Who are you people though?"

"You see Goku! I told you we shouldn't have flown in the middle of the night! We scared the heebie-jeebies out of that purple haired girl!"

"Well, we would have ended up arriving a lot later than we did. Besides, she seems all better now!" A concerned Yamcha said.

"Yes, I'm all right, but Ryoko is right. Who are you?"

"I'm Son Goku, and this my son Son Gohan and my wife Chi-Chi."

"Nice to meet you!" Gohan bows to Ayeka.

"So sorry about dropping in on you like that!" Chi-Chi says.

Ayeka still looks bewildered, "I… …see."

"My name is Bulma, the smartest woman in the world! This is my soon-to-be husband Yamcha, and that's Vegeta over there."

"Nice to meet as well!" Yamcha takes Ayeka's hand and kisses it. Bulma slaps him across the head.

**WHAP!**

"Yeowch! Bulma, that hurt!"

"You should know better buster!"

"OKAY, that was a little strange. Anyway why are you here?" Ryoko asked.

"We signed up to stay and relax at the shrine for a week or so.

"So here you are!"

"I'm sorry about being late. The train was running late and we couldn't get a car, so we had to fly!" Goku explained.

"Uhh, how could you fly in the first place?"

"Well, it's because we know how to manipulate ki."

"Wha?"

"It's a long story. Perhaps I could explain over dinner?"

"Sounds great!"

They all begin to walk towards the house.

Ryoko turns to Bulma.

"You know, you can't be the smartest in the world. Washu is."

"Wash… …you?"

"No, Washu. She's my 'mom', and is the greatest genius in the universe. She's invented many things."

"Well, so have I!"

The two argue a bit more. Ayeka approaches Yamcha.

"Uhh, Mr. Yamcha? Why is it that Gohan said that he didn't know about that Vegeta character? Is your enemy or friend?"  
  
"It's kinda of hard to explain. Sometimes he fights us, sometimes he helps us."

"I see…"

Yamcha turned to her. "You really just need to get used to him. He's not all that bad. And if he does try something, I'll protect you!"

"Why, thank you Mr. Yamcha!"

Inside the Masaki house.

Mihoshi is asleep in her dinner chair. The whole atmosphere is dull as the entire house is waiting for the arrival of the guests."

"Aw man, Grandpa. Are they EVER gonna come?"

Yosho turns to his grandson. "You just have to be patient, boy. A true warrior could wait years on top of a stone, doing absolutely nothing. Just meditating."

"You know I'm not that kind of person. I'm justa normal kid."

Yosho thinks: You couldn't be more wrong, my Grandson.

**Knock knock**

"Wowowow!"

Mihoshi falls out of her chair. Everyone turns to the door.

"That must be them." Washu says as she gets up.

(From the other side of the door)"Tenchi! You locked us out!"

"Coming!" He says as he gets up. He walks in front of the door and reaches to open it.

"No need to get up, Tenchi! Remember who I am?" Ryoko head appears right in the doorframe. Her face is only about a inch away from Tenchi's.

"Why, hello Tenchi dear."

"Wow, Ryoko!!!!"

**Crash**

Tenchi falls backwards since he was startled by Ryoko's "appearance." Ryoko falls in with him. She is lying on top of Tenchi.

"How are you doing, my love?"

"How many times do I have tell you? I AM NOT ANYONES 'LOVE'!!!!"

Ryoko gets up.

"Sheesh! Someone's very tired and grumpy. You want me take you to beddy bye?"

"Oh be quiet!" He says as he gets up as well.

"Hey you two! Is anyone going to let those people in?" Yosho yells to them.

"Right! Nearly forgot!" Tenchi grabs the doorknob. He unlocks it and let's the people in.

"Nice to meet all of you. My name is Tenchi! My Grandfather is the shrine priest."

"The pleasure's mine. I still feel bad about dropping in the way we did." Goku replies.

"What do you mean?"

Ayeka steps in and closes the door.

"I'm sure they'll explain at dinner. Let me introduce them."

She turns to the group.

"The one with the orange karate gi and spiky hair is Son Goku. His son is little one over there. His name is Son Gohan. That's Chi-Chi, Goku's wife."

"I'll take it from here, Ayeka!" Ryoko clears her throat. "Hrrmph! This is Bulma Briefs. Her dad is the President of the famous Capsule Corp., and that's her fiancee, Yamcha."

"How do you do?" Bulma says politely.

"Hey, WAZZUP?!"

Sweat drops appear on everyone's heads.

"Uhhh, what? Was it something I said?"

Ryoko regains her stance. "…Moving on… that's Vegeta!"

Vegeta turns his head away. "HRRMPH!"

Tenchi whispers into Goku's ear:

"Does that guy have a hemorrhoid problem or something?"

Goku tries to suppress his laughter.

"I hahha, wouldn't, haha, say that, hahha, to his face!"

"Well guys, let's get to dinner! I hope to have a great time with you people!"

"Yahoo! Dinner! Where? Where?" Goku starts to drool at the thought of food.

"Father, your embarrassing us!" Gohan says to his food stricken father.

Vegeta, in usual way, thinks: How the HELL did someone like him get to become the Legendary Super Saiyan?

At the dinner table.

Yosho gets up. "Now it's my turn to introduce us! My name is Yosho and I was once a Jurain night of the planet Jurai."

"Nice to meetcha Yosho!"

Vegeta thinks back. Jurai? That sounds so familiar. Something his father once told him, but what was it?

Ayeka points to her little sister. "That's Sasami, my little sister. She's the owner of Tsunami, Jurai's most powerful ship."

Chi-Chi looks impressed. "Really. That's wonderful. And you're so cute too." She pats Sasami on the hand.

Sasami giggles. "Why, thank you."

Ryoko then walks over to her mom, Washu. "And this is Washu, (turns to Bulma), the smartest person in the world!"

Wahsu smirks, "It's true."

Bulma pouts, "Whatever."

Tenchi points to his father, "This is my dad, Noboyuki."

Noboyuki smiles and waves, "Hiya, I work as an architect in the city. I designed this house!"

Yosho turns to each of the other girls.

"You've already met Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi. Here is, last but not least, the Galaxy Police officer: Mihoshi!"

"Hiya… WOWWOW!" Mihoshi falls as she attempts to stand and shake the guests' hands. Sweat drops once again appear on everyone's heads.

"…Unfortunately, she is also the clumsiest person ever born!"

Tenchi spins around. "Ryoko! That wasn't very nice!"

"Well, it's the truth!"

The night moves on. The group chats together for a while. Yosho and Goku exchange battle stories. Vegeta is off eating on his own at one end of the table. Bulma and Washu are talking about their many inventions, while Yamcha is chatting with Ayeka. Tenchi is trying his best to keep Ryoko off him. It gets late. Goku and gang get sent to various parts of the house to sleep. Ryoko moves outside. She flies up to her usual spot on the roof. She doesn't even notice that a green man wearing a white cape is above her in the air.

Piccolo smiles, "So that's what it was. Yosho… Jurai…. It's all coming back now. My other half Kami was best friends with Yosho. And I remember him telling Kami of Jurai. They lived properly in the universe, rapidly becoming one the biggest superpowers in the universe. They were only rivaled by one other species: the Saiyans and Frieza's 'company.' But since it was the Saiyans who generally did the dirty work, so it was the Saiyans who were responsible for many Jurain disappearances. Tensions were growing great, and the council of Jurai was about to declare war on… …all of the Saiyans."

He thought though: Of course though, that was the day Frieza destroyed the planet Vegeta, so the problem pretty much stopped being a Jurain problem.

Piccolo strained his mind. Something bad was going to happen. He tries to pull the memories from his Kami half, which was off at his palace. Yosho was given one last order before he broke his Jurain tie. It was… …Destroy all Saiyans you encounter. Piccolo knew that Jurains always follow orders faithfully. But how will Yosho react now that there are two Saiyans living with him. And a half one to boot.

NEXT TIME ON DRANGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"Hey! This is Goku. On the next episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo, the gang and Me settle in the Masaki household. Things are peaceful. The sun is bright. Everything is relaxing. But what's this? Piccolo followed us here. How will the Masakis react to his presence. And what's THIS?! Ryoko taking on Vegeta and Tenchi after me? Is it just a spar… …or something else. Don't miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo!"

Chapter 3 - Hidden Potentials

Ayeka: "It's unquestionably a must see!"

Man, I got that up quickly. A lot longer than the last one, but oh well. I'm glad to see that I got the two anime together so well, and am equally impressed with the reviews I've been getting. If you read this, then PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! I want all the suggestions I can get.


	3. Hidden Potentials

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 3 - Hidden Potentials

Same as always, the sun rose on the shrine of the Masakis. As usual Birds sang their morning song. As usual the morning dew settled on the grass. All in all, it was a normal day in the Natural world around the shrine. I don't think one could say that about the INSIDE of the house, but that house never was too normal.

Goku had woken up early in the morning, with his Super Saiyan stomach growling. When he went to check the refrigerator, he gasped.

"My god! What is this?! All I see is carrots!!!!"

While he may not have meant to say it so loudly, he did succeed in waking up the whole house. A disgruntled Ryoko rubs her eyes as she enters the kitchen.

"What the heck was all that racket?"

Goku turns around, and begins to try to apologize to the tired Ryoko. "I'm so sorry! I guess I just never have been to a place that only has carrots. Last night we did have carrots, but also other things too..."

"That's because that's Ryo-ohki's food fridge, silly!"

Sasami walks in the kitchen as well. In her arms is a small furry... uh, not really a rabbit but... ...maybe a cat? Oh let's just let Sasami explain what it is!

"Wha, What is that?"

"This is miss Ryoko's ship, Ryo-ohki! She's a cabbit!"

"Kinda small to be a ship, right?"

Ryoko walks over to the confused Saiyan, "It's a little complicated. My mom invented Ryo-ohki as a mean of easy transportation. If I wanted to, I could make Ryo-ohki turn into a giant spaceship."

Goku pears a bit closer at the cabbit. "Is it... ...alive?"

Ryoko takes Ryo-ohki from Sasami. "Oh yes, very much. Is the concept of a living ship that hard to believe?"

"I.... ...just never have come across one." Goku reaches out his hand to the cabbit. Not recognizing his scent, Ryo-ohki jumps up and bites Goku's finger.

"YEEOOOWWCCHHHH!!!"

Goku waves his finger around and around. He finds a sink and begins to wash his throbbing finger.

"Ryo-ohki! You should know better than to bite a guest!"

Ryo-ohki looks sheepishly at her owner.

"Meeooww!"

"She's probably just hungry. Sasami, why don't you grab 2... ...no, better make it 3 baskets of carrots please!"

"Okay."

Bringing out the carrots, Ryo-ohki begins to promptly chomp them down. At this point, the rest of the house has wandered into the kitchen. Bulma rubs her eyes.

"Goku, what are you doing up so early? And what's that on the table? A rabbit? A cat?"

"Close Bulma. It's a CABBIT."

She throws up her hands. "Whatever."

Washu walks over to Ryo-ohki, "This one is one of my greatest inventions. While she is living, she is in fact a living ship. She can transform whenever she wants. Ever done something like that before, Bulma?"

"Well, I always thought experimenting on living things was cruel."

"You're just jealous!"

Bulma shruggs, "Whatever!"

Washu turns back to Ryo-ohki. "Not only is she part Rabbit, Cat, and ship. But she also has been made with an enormous appetite for carrots."

At the sound of food, "Really? How much could she put away? Not as much as human, right?"

"Very wrong, Mr. Goku. Ryo-ohki can eat up to 100 times her own body weight.. Since her body can expand to make a ship, it's rather simple to eat a lot. A ship does need fuel."

Gohan walks forward, "There's no way that thing could out eat my dad. He has enough room to eat a 1,000 times his weight!"

Tenchi goes over to Gohan. "You got a wild imagination kid. But I've never seen ANYONE out eat Ryo-ohki."

Vegeta is now also up and about in the kitchen. "What the fuck is with all this carrots? Can't a prince get a decent meal here?" 

Ayeka smiles at Vegeta. "Oh, good morning Mr. Vegeta!" 

"Aw stuff it up your ass, bitch."

Yamcha is at Ayeka's side in a second. "Vegeta! That was uncalled for!"

"Whatever earthling." Vegeta finds the second fridge and takes out a few select things. Namely, the houses' best and most expensive foods.

Before he walks off to eat alone, he turns around. "You know, Kakarot. Your name means "Carrot." I think a match would be most interesting between you and the cabbit. You do ACT like an animal."

He walks off outside, with Goku sticking his tongue out at the retreating Saiyan Prince. Mihoshi jumps on the table. "Then it's official! Son Goku vs. Ryo-ohki! He will end up being the biggest eater of all?"

"As long as there's food, I'm in. I just hope that 'cabbit' is up to my abilities."

"Would you be able to put that up, Mr. Goku?"

"Sure! Let's eat some carrots!"

Outside, a cloth is et up. 40 baskets of carrots are out there, with 20 for each eater. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Bulma, and Yamcha are behind Goku, cheering him on. The whole Tenchi gang are backing up Ryo-ohki. Vegeta watches from a distance.

"Hmmph! Idiots."

Yosho comes and raises his hand. "Alright. The first one to eat all of his carrots... ....Wins! And... GO!!!"

His hand drops. Ryo-ohki and Goku go at the carrots like dogs. The first basket falls first to Goku, followed quickly by the second and third. Ryo-ohki then makes a come back and eats the 4th basket before Goku. Through the 5-10 baskets, they are even. Then Goku comes out with a victory over the 11th and 12th baskets, but then Ryo-ohki gets the 15th, 16th, and 17th. Baskets #18 and 19 fall quickly with both as a tie. The audience grows tense.

"C'mon Goku you can do it!"

"Your appetite has never failed you dad! Go for it!"

"Let's go Ryo-ohki! I invented you, so you have to win!"

A dust cloud comes up from the rapid eating. All of a sudden, the 20th basket of Goku is held up. It is empty.

"Yeah! Way to go Goku!"

"I knew that your stomach would do something good for once!"

Goku staggers a bit. "Wow, that was a lot of carrots. I... ...don't feel so good...?!?!" He runs over to some bushes where puking sounds are heard. Ryo-ohki follows in suit and throws up as well.

Tenchi sits down. "Amazing! I've never seen anyone get the better of Ryo-ohki. This Goku must have one amazing stomach!"

Yosho just stares at the vomiting Goku. How could any human be able to do what he just saw. He'd never seen any being eat like that except for... ...a saiyan. Didn't that Vegeta person call him Kakarot? That's a saiyan name. Also Vegeta was name of the King and planet of the saiyans. Only one way to be sure... 

Yosho walks up to Goku. "Mr. Son. Could I have a word with you?"

Goku is now recovering. "Ugh, oh, sure Yosho."

Yosho motions for Goku to follow him. Gohan sees them walk away. Curious as ever, he follows them. Yosho leads Goku up to the floating garden above the shrine's lake. There, he and Goku sit down in the beautiful little spot. 

"Wow, Yosho! This place is amazing! How does it float like this?"

"It's based on the same principle of your flying, Mr. Son. Except here it is supported by Jurain power."

"Tell me, Yosho. Just is this Planet Jurai? I may not be the biggest knowledge on different planets and such, but do have quite a knowing of the universe."

"Well, Planet Jurai generally doesn't stick it's nose where it doesn't belong. By the time our scouts first reached Earth, we discovered that your species was evolving nicely. We felt that we didn't need to intervene."

"I see."

Yosho slips off his sandals and dips his feet in the water. Not wanting to be the odd one out, Goku takes off his combat boots and slips his own feet in the warm water.

"Not even the Galaxy Police tend to come out this far. That officer, Mihoshi,, was accidentally dropped here when she was chasing Kagato."

"Kagato? Who's that?"

"Well, let's just say he was one bad ass. He lived for nearly 2,000 years, destroying and plundering planet after planet. The scientist Washu, along with Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, and the Soja were kidnapped by him. Luckily, a long time ago I confronted and defeated Ryoko and set her free of Kagato's control."

"This Kagato character sounds a lot like my race."

"You mean the human race?" Yosho was beginning to think that Goku was just going to spit it out for a second.

"No, you see, I'm a Saiyan."

Doh! Well that certainly answers my question.

"That's what I thought."

"What is it?"

Yosho thinks back, to a time long ago. "Back when I was a prominent knight of the Royal Jurai blood line, I was sent out on various missions with my men. Although the majority of them were always peaceful and diplomatic like, that all stopped one fated day... You see, we encountered a group of fighters unlike anything we had ever seen. They were ruthless, cunning, and fantastically powerful. They wiped out my men like they were mowing down grass. The most fearful thing of all, was that they did it with only one or two of their warriors! They were the Saiyans."

"I would just like to say that I never took part in any of this killing. In fact when I was a baby I was..."

"Silence Saiyan! Let me finish!" Yosho said with a serious tone.

Goku backs off a bit. "Jeez, was it something I said?"

Yosho turns back. "Moving on... This period of chaos was horrible. The citizens of Jurai always believed that their government was the strongest in the universe. Something being stronger than them was preposterous. So the Saiyans were kept a secret. As the days and weeks turned into months, things were getting worse. The death tolls were rising, people were beginning to ask questions, and we had never even killed a single one of them. I had battled a few one on one, but never successfully beat one. It was at this moment that we decided to try to unleash the might of Tsunami against the Saiyans. But something else happened before we could do that. Kagato attacked with Ryoko. Despite what I told my sister Ayeka, I didn't just leave just because of the blood line issue. I left to take my anger of the Saiyans out on Ryoko. When our fight concluded on the Earth, my ship was horribly damaged and I had to let it grow as a tree. That's what stuck me here."

"The one order I was told by my superiors, the emperor and empress of Jurai, was that Saiyans were to be terminated with extreme prejudice..."

Yosho turned to Goku. "And Jurains never disobey an order."

"Nooo!!! Father!!!"

Gohan, who had been listening from a distance jumped out of hiding he immediately put himself between Goku and Yosho. 

"I have half Saiyan blood in me! Take me instead!"

"Gohan!" Gou exclaimed.

Yosho began to stammer. "Wh, What?"

"If you take on Gohan, then you deal with me!"

All the heads turn to the entrance of the Garden. A green man wearing the all-to-familiar white cape and hat is standing there.

Gohan smiles and yells out, "Piccolo!"

Yosho is now in utter confusion. "Piccolo, but who? How?"

Piccolo walks up to the old man. "No one harms Gohan as long as there's air in my lungs."

Yosho was beginning to understand. "Harm Gohan? Why would I do that?"

"Because Jurains we told to exterminate all Saiyans!"

Goku was up now too. "Besides! You never let me finish! I was sent to Earth as a baby. I never took part in any killing and even bonked by head when I fell of a cliff. I remembered nothing of my Saiyan mission or blood."

Piccolo began to take up a fighting stance. "As I said before, NO ONE IS HARMING GOHAN!"

Yosho walks up to Piccolo and puts an appeasing arm on the Namek. "Please sir, you didn't let ME finish."

"What?"

Yosho laughed a bit. "You thought that I would try to kill to Goku and his son Gohan?! Hah! I may be an old man, but I'm not stupid. First of all, I have lost much of my old fighting spirit. I can only create one Lighthawk Wing!"

Piccolo was beginning to calm down as well. "Okay..."

"Plus!" Yosho continued, "I know all about Goku. Jurains have many abilities, and one of them is the ability to communicate and make contact with celestial deities. One of my best old sparring buddies was the Kaiou of the Northern Galaxy."

"King Kai!"

"Yes, him. I know all about your fantastic power Goku. You are, in fact, the Legendary Super Saiyan! How could I compare?!"

"Well, you just scared us a bit I guess." Gohan said.

"What I was going to say is that Jurains may have followed all orders, but at this point I broke all ties with Jurai. The Planet Vegeta blew up several years after I landed, so the Saiyans paid for their crimes. Plus I was marooned on this Planet. I forsake all of my Jurain ties and tried to live as an normal human. Trust me: No Saiyan or half Saiyan has anything to worry from me!"

Piccolo was alright now. He folded his arms up in his usual fashion. "I see."

Yosho turns to Piccolo. "And you! Mr. Piccolo! Don't think I don't know who you are! At the same time I was landing, so was a Namek who looked a lot like you. You know him well. He is now known as the Guardian of the Earth!"

Goku was awestruck. "Kami!?! How do you know about him?"

Yosho gives a wry grin. "Now Goku, just because you and your friends are some of the strongest beings in the universe doesn't mean that you're not the only ones with... ...connections."

Goku was now calmed down. "I see."

Turning back to Piccolo, Yosho began talking to him again. "Ah, but that was years ago. Only recently have my ties with him been a bit stronger. You know, it was me who convinced him to be god. I said that he was the only person on this rock with enough spirit and honor. But enough of this foolish hiding and such, Piccolo."

He walks over to the exit. "Let's go mingle for a while."

He exits the garden. Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan just look blankly at each other. "Well, that was interesting, wasn't it guys?"

Inside the Masaki house, in Washu's lab.

Bulma is being shown the many inventions of Washu. She awestruck by them.

"Pretty amazing aren't they Bulma? Bet you never invented this much!"

Bulma is checking out a robot of some kind. "I guess I just never felt the need to. I only invented things when they would become a great asset in our battles and such. That's why I invented the Dragon Radar so that we could track down the Dragonballs."

Washu looks confused for the first time ever. "Dragonballs?"

Bulma smirks. "Does the great Washu not know of the Earth's Dragonballs? Well here's the synopsis: long ago the Guardian of the Earth aka Kami aka God created a set of 7 amazing balls called Dragonballs. When all 7 are collected from the far reaches of the Earth they can be used to call out the Eternal Dragon. After that, the Dragon can grant any one wish within the powers of God. The Dragon Radar was invented so that we could track the balls down."

Washu is impressed. "Amazing! You must of used an over-addressing matrix to lock on to the uniform characteristics of the balls. Then used simple fiber optics to put up a radar like screen with LCD screen."

Bulma moves on to some of the other inventions. "Uh, yeah right. Say what's this thing?" She points to a curious assembly of thick wires, three glass tubes, and a big console that it is all attached to."

Washu walks proudly over to it. "This, my dear, is probably my greatest invention. I call it: An Atomic Rephaser!"

"Uh what does it do?"

Washu walks over to it. "If it were finished and worked perfectly, what it would do is literally combine two objects of the 3rd dimensional plane into one. It looks for one uniform characteristic within the atomic mass of the two objects and, if that characteristic is constant enough, will fuse the two things together!"

"Amazing."

Washu begins to push some buttons. "The problem is, that this form of Atomic Fusion takes up a TON of power. It takes the equivalent of nearly 10 nuclear reactors just to get it started. And after the objects fuse, the power drainage it takes to keep them together is even stronger. Luckily, I have a Positronic relay for my power distributor, so I have adequate power to get it going. But I have never had two objects stay fused for more than one millionth of a second."

Washu is rapidly typing on her keyboard. "Here's some of the rapid still shots my computer takes every trillionth of second during the fusion. Check this out!"

Bulma peers at the screen. Before her, is a bird. But not like any bird she had ever seen. It had the markings of a Blue Jay, but was much bigger. In fact, as she look back to the containment tubes, she thought that the bird was the size of an Eagle. And the head was not of an Blue Jay's. It was very similar to a Bald eagle's. 

"You fused a blue jay and a bald eagle?"

"Yep."

Bulma points to the tubes. "Let me guess, the two things your fusing go in there, and the fused creature comes out there!"

"You hit the nail right on the head, Bulma. The other bad thing about the fusion is that it's very unstable. Even though it's hard enough just to keep the fusion, it takes even more just to keep the fusion from decaying. A strong punch to any of this fused things would defuse them."

"Absolutely amazing, Washu."

At the living room of the house.

Everyone is fooling around and drinking sake. Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi and Yamcha are watching TV. Noboyuki and Sasami are plating with Ryo-ohki. Well, Noboyuki was more or lessed dragged into playing. Tenchi is sweeping the floor, looking rather peeved at the lazy bums. You'd think they offered to help me with these chores, he thought. He hears the front door open, and goes over to see who's here. He drops his broom and screams out: "What the hell is THAT?!"

Yosho, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo walk in the house. At the sound of Tenchi's yell, Ayeka and Ryoko at Tenchi side in an instant. They both place themselves between Piccolo and Tenchi. "You'll have to get through us to get to Tenchi, you monster!"

Piccolo just stares a the two woman. "Uhhh, I'm not really a monster."

Gohan puts an assuring hand on Ayeka's dress. "You don't need to worry about Mr. Piccolo. He's a great man. He's saved the Earth countless times."

Ryoko still looks agitated. "That's a man?!"

Yosho walks over to Ryoko. "No, not at all. In fact, his species doesn't even originate from our solar system!"

Tenchi breaks free of Ryoko and Ayeka's barrier. He walks up to Piccolo. "Well, if your not my enemy, then I guess you're my friend. Hi! My name's Tenchi."

He shakes hands with the Namek. At this time, Bulma and Washu exit from her lab. They are saying:

"...still think it's possible? I mean that's a lot of power... ...oh my god! Piccolo!"

Piccolo looks towards Bulma. "Oh, hello Bulma."

Bulma walks over to Piccolo. "Did you follow us all the way here? We did come here to get some peace!"

Piccolo shrugs. "I felt something strange on the area, so I decided to investigate."

Washu takes out one of her scientific devices and begins to scan Piccolo. She cries out with excitement. "Wow! Amazing. I've never seen a specimen in this great of shape. An actual, living, Namek!"

Tenchi looks over Piccolo. "Is that what you're kind is called? Nameks?"

"Yeah... umph! Hey woman! What do you think you're doing?"

Washu is trying to pull Piccolo with her to her lab. "I've never seen such a great specimen of Namek before. C'mon! I must experiment on you!"

Sweat drops appear on everyone's head. Piccolo looks blandly at Washu. "I am a living thing. Just because I'm a different species doesn't give you the right to experiment on me. Besides, I think you'd find it a little hard to get me to cooperate!"

Washu is begging. "Oh please! Mr. Piccolo"

Yamcha, Noboyuki, and Sasami walk into the room. Seeing Piccolo, Yamcha waves. "Hey Piccolo! What're you doing here?"

Sasami's reaction is a little less than friendly. "OH MY GOD! THERE'S A GIANT BUG IN THE HOUSE!!! SQUASH IT!!! SQUASH IT!!!!"

Giant sweat drops appear on everyone's head. Gohan walks over to comfort Sasami. Yosho talks to Piccolo. "Once you get used to them, they're really not that bad."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

Goku turns to Yosho. "Same with us. We may be a bit strange, but we try to be as normal as possible."

"Really Kakarot? Always thought that you were the one who wanted to live your life by fighting strong opponents. That's not exactly 'normal.'"

Everyone looks up to see Vegeta walking down the staircase. He is wearing his battle armor and gi. It makes him look even more menacing to Ayeka, who cowers behind Yamcha. Piccolo grits his teeth.

"What the hell is HE doing here?"

Chi-Chi, who just entered the room after taking a shower, says to Piccolo, "Bulma had to bring him here. Didn't trust him alone at the Capsule Corp."

Piccolo doesn't calm down. "I still don't like it."

Vegeta just smiles and walks to the door. "Don't mind me. I'm just going out to do some training. Anyone who wants a good show, feel welcome to watch."

Vegeta walks outside. Everyone just stares blankly. Ryoko is the first to recover. "I'll go. I want see what this hot shot can do. He can't be stronger than me, so I doubt it will be that impressing."

Gohan turns to Ryoko. "Don't doubt his power. He is one of the strongest beings in the universe. He destroy this planet if he wanted to."

Ryoko just smirks. "We'll see."

Outside, in one of the open fields. Vegeta is showing off his stuff. Everyone except Sasami, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are out watching him. Yosho and Tenchi are on the roof of the house, while everyone else is on the ground. Vegeta breathes deeply, trying to decide on his repertoire. Ryoko yells to him across the field.

"Well, let's get the show started! If there is one to begin with."

"Just be patient woman. Ah, here we go."

In flash he's off. A hurricane a punches and kicks, all of which are moving too fast to follow individually. He performs several flips and somersaults, all being landed perfectly. Then he takes to the air, prepares a blast, and fires it straight up. Then calling it back, right at himself. Everyone gasps, but Vegeta just smiles as the blast careens into him, detonating with force of a thousand Saiyans. Ryoko just looks on.

"Well, he didn't last long. His own attack put him in."

Goku just smirks. "I wouldn't be too sure of that, Ryoko. Just look."

Everyone turns back to see. The smoke clear. Vegeta is there, unphased. He laughs. "That was just a test of my endurance! You want to see a show? Well here's one! AAAAHHHHH!!!"

Vegeta's whole body begins to glow. He throws his arms out, sending blasts out. Hundreds and hundreds of small ki blasts are sent out. They hang in the air, before they begin to come back, right at Vegeta. Vegeta laughs and dodges each one after another. As he dodges one, he slams his fist into it, causing it to explode.

The explosions light up the sky. Vegeta is moving so fast that no one can follow him. Explosion after explosion detonates in the sky. All of a sudden, Vegeta appears right in front of the gang. Everyone jumps up.

Ryoko yells, "Vegeta! All of those blast things are coming right at us! Are you crazy?!"

Vegeta doesn't even respond. He watches the approaching blasts, and brings his hands forward. Charging for a second, he lets loose a BIG beam. The ki beam flies towards the smaller blasts. In a giant flash, all of the blasts are consumed. After a little while, the smoke clears. Everyone looks around, expecting destruction. Not a single piece of the Masaki property was harmed. 

Ryoko just sputters. 'Th-that's impossible!"

Up on the roof, Tenchi is awestruck. Yosho just smiles. "Didn't I say it, Tenchi? These people are phenomenally powerful. They could probably destroy this entire planet with no effort."

Tenchi comments, "Yeah, but Kagato could've done that too..."

Yosho just laughs at him. "Not if he didn't have his ship! This people could destroy this planet with their own hands, not the weapons of a ship."

"Incredible..."

Yosho gets up. "Come, Tenchi. As you know, you have great potentials. You created 3 Lighthawk Wings, whereas I could only create one. I think I have good test for you..."

Everyone is still amazed at what Vegeta had just performed. Yosho and Tenchi walk up to Goku.

"Mr. Son? I would like to make a request for you."

Goku gets up. "What is it, Yosho?"

"As you may or may not have sensed, my grandson had amazing power. Although most of the time it's hidden, it's there."

"I know how you feel. My son has the same problem. He possesses fantastic potential, even greater than my own. He can only release that potential when he is in an severe situation."

"Yes, it is frustrating when a pupil of yours cannot reach his full potential. So may I make a request of you?"

"What's that?"

"Mr. Son Goku, you are the greatest martial artist in the universe. Please... ...teach my Grandson how to fight!"

Tenchi is shocked. "Grandfather! I don't want to fight!"

"Enough, Tenchi! You have amazing dormant power. You could use that to help defend this planet!"

"I don't know Grandpa..."

Goku walks up to Tenchi. "Don't worry, Tenchi. It's not like it will kill you or anything. C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Tenchi shruggs, "I guess. What do we do first?"

Goku puts his hand underneath his chin to think. "Let's see... ...well, first I need to see where your faults lie. I need to see you fight someone..."

Tenchi, a little concerned, says "Who?"

"Well, I possess the greatest ability to control my power. If you fought me, I would make sure that your power level would match mine."

"I don't know. It sounds dangerous."

Goku pats Tenchi on the back, probably a bit too hard. "Don't worry! I am a great controller of my own ki. If it gets too rough, just say so."

Tenchi rubs the spot where Goku patted him. "I guess so..."

Across the field, yells are heard. Tenchi, Goku, and Yosho look to Vegeta's training grounds. Ryoko is yelling at Vegeta, who doesn't seem to care at all. They run over to see what the commotion is.

"You take that fucking back!"

"What? Bitch? Bitch, bitch, bitch, BITCH!"

"Now, what is going on here?" Goku asked.

Yamcha looks over to Goku. "Vegeta called Ryoko a bitch."

"Vegeta! That wasn't very nice!"

"Kakarot, remember that I only came because that blue-haired other bitch Bulma reprogrammed my ship's gravity chip. I need that chip, so I tagged along. I never said I would be friendly."

"No one, but NO ONE calls me names! I'll beat an apology out of you!"

Ryoko is restrained by Ayeka and Tenchi. A huge vein is throbbing in her forehead. "Calm down, Ryoko!"

Gohan places himself between the two. "This is no way to settle an argument. Ryoko! Vegeta! Why don't you just talk some things over?"

"Because the last time he did the talking, he called me a BITCH!!!"

"You were pissing me off. You called my training a trick. No one calls the training of the Prince of all Saiyans a joke! You want to take me on?! As I've said to many people before, I wouldn't recommend it. And all those who did challenge me are now 6 feet under, or even deeper! Hahahhha!"

"You want a fight? Well I'll give you one you jerk!"

"Do your best!"

Goku attempts to assuage the situations. "Now now guys, let's work this out. Vegeta, it was wrong of you to call Ryoko a bitch. Ryoko, a piece of advice. Never insult anyone's training, no matter how silly it looks. I for one value training very much, and Vegeta did a fine job. Now me and Tenchi are going to spar soon, so if you guys want to take your frustrations out on each other, then we can make it a duel or something. Only you have to power down a lot, Vegeta!"

Vegeta folds his arms up the usual way. "Why should I listen to a mere soldier talk when I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

"Because there all no Saiyans left to be Prince of!"

"You'll pay for that, Kakarot!"

Now Ayeka was in the fray. "Now boys, there must be something that can be done. This bickering is getting on my nerves."

Yosho declares "If this is going to be a duel, we have to make it official. There's a nice little spot up by the shrine. Let's go."

At the designated spot, the warriors gather. A set a rules are set out, and before Vegeta can say "The Prince of all Saiyans doesn't follow rules", Goku tells Vegeta he must follow them. No one can kill anyone, a knock out constitutes a win. If it gets too rough, any person can call it quits.

First up is Tenchi vs. Goku.

Goku walks up to Tenchi in the center. They shake hands. "Remember Tenchi, this is just a test to see where you stand. I won't go too rough, but I want you to go as hard as you can."

"Yes sir, I'll try."

Mihoshi yells out, "Let the match begin!"

Tenchi takes out his sword containing all three of Ryoko's gems. He concentrates for a second, and then the blade of light appears, glowing a radiant blue.

Goku smiles. "Impressive. But never rely on a weapon to win you a fight. It is yourself that must wield it."

"Ahhhh!!!

Tenchi charges Goku. Bringing his sword up over his head, we prepares to strike. Seeing the attack coming a mile away, Goku doesn't even try to move. Tenchi's sword comes down with frightening speed. But as he finishes the swing, he realizes that his target isn't there anymore. Tenchi looks around frantically for Goku.

"Looking for me, hmm?"

Tenchi whirls around to see Goku floating right behind him. Tenchi brings his sword up for another strike.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Mr. Goku!"

"Trust me, Tenchi. I think you should worry about yourself!"

Tenchi's sword swings again. And again. And again. While Goku doesn't seem to be moving at all, Tenchi's sword doesn't seem to make contact. Goku zanzokens again, but Tenchi now remembers the attack. He swirls around, bringing his sword with him. Using the momentum of his turn, his sword makes a wide arc towards the appearing Goku. Instead of dodging the sword. Goku brings up his index finger on his right hand.

*Zappp!*

"What?"

The audiences ohs and ahs. Goku has caught Tenchi's sword, in similar fashion to the way he caught Trunks' sword. The pulsating energy beam has no effect on Goku's single finger.

"How can you do that?"

"Lesson one, young Tenchi. Never assume anything on your opponent. You thought that your sword would be harmful to me and therefore it would win the fight for you. You thought wrong."

Goku brings up his left hand to Tenchi's chest. Gathering a small amount of ki, Goku sends Tenchi flying back about 30 feet. He hits the unforgiving ground, hard. Ryoko is on her feet.

"Tenchi! I thought you said this wasn't a killing match!?"

"Take it easy, Ryoko. Tenchi is still very much alive. See?"

Ryoko turns back to Tenchi. He is on his feet. As his head comes back to eye level, everyone gasps. The symbol that had glowed on his head right before he had defeated Kagato was there. Next, the 3 Lighthawk Wings appear. Tenchi puts up his arms. The first two wings ride through his arms and along his body. As they pass, his body is covered with a new armor. Tenchi then reaches out and grabs the 3rd wing, which turns into a solid sword as he grabs it.

"So this is your grandson's hidden power Yosho? Let's see what it can do..."

Tenchi charges Goku once again. This time, however, Goku doesn't have enough time to react. Tenchi's sword slams into Goku with an loud thud.

"Yeowch!"

Instead of it's usual happening of severely wounding the opponent, Goku seems just a bit frazzled. He shakes his head.

"Much better Tenchi. I guess I'll have to use some of my other abilities as well!"

Goku zanzokens and appears in the air. He brings his hands at his side in a clam-like fashion.

"Ka, me, ha, me HA!!!"

Goku's signature beam (Although very suppressed at this moment) careens towards Tenchi. Tenchi quickly brings up his arms and catches the beam. The two warriors have a slight beam battle, with Goku sometimes being stronger and Tenchi sometimes moving it up. 

"Aaahhh!!!"

Tenchi channels all of his lighthhawk wings off his body and into his hands. With all of it's power together, Tenchi pushes the beam back at Goku. Before Goku has time to redirect the attack, it slams into him, causing a fair sized explosion.

Chi-Chi yells up to him, "Goku!"

Tenchi returns to normal form. "I didn't mean to..."

Yosho walks up to Tenchi. "I wouldn't worry too much about Goku, Tenchi. he was suppressing a lot of his power. Just look."

The smoke where the Kamehameha detonated dissipates, revealing Goku untouched. Well, not totally untouched. His gi is slightly ripped, and there are a few burn marks on his arms and face. He flies down to Tenchi.

"Well done, Tenchi. You do indeed have incredible power. I never thought that you'd be able to block and rebound that attack, even though it was suppressed."

Tenchi looks shyly around, "Well, it wasn't that strong, was it?"

Ryoko walks up to Tenchi. "No Tenchi, it is that strong. You have amazing power."

Vegeta is rather impatient. "Now that that wimpy ass fight is over, it's time for me and you, bitch."

Ryoko grits her teeth and tightens her fists. "If it's a fight you want, Vegeta, then it's a fight you'll get."

A little bit later, as the Vegeta vs. Ryoko fight is about to begin.

Vegeta is stretching a bit. Ryoko is practicing bringing out her energy sword, and then retracting it.

Vegeta thinks: Well, she can control limited ki. It's nothing to mine, though.

Vegeta yells over to Ryoko, "I hope you're ready to be K.O.ed, bitch. I bet I won't even need to go past 10% of my full power!"

Tenchi puts a reassuring hand on Ryoko. "Don't listen to him, Ryoko. Just do your best, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Tenchi dear." She puts her own hand on Tenchi, but before she bring him in any closer he backs away.

"This isn't exactly the time for that, Ryoko..."

"Oh then what is the right time, Tenchi?"

"Never! Got it!"

Tenchi walks off to the sidelines. Ryoko gets up and teleports to the center of the field. Vegeta zanzokens to the center as well. The two give each other cold stares.

Yosho walks in the center. "Okay people, let's have this one like the last fight: clean and proper. The fight begins, now!"

Ryoko starts off. She runs up to Vegeta, who doesn't even try to move. Ryoko lets loose a furry of fists and kicks, all of which make contact. Not a single one seems to have any affect on Vegeta. Ryoko backs off a bit, and makes a side chop to Vegeta's neck. This time, Vegeta catches her arm. He laughs and tightens his grip.

"The first thing you need to know about me, woman, is that I never give mercy. Unlike Kakarot."

Vegeta tightens his grip even more. Before Ryoko or anyone in the audience can say anything, Vegeta sharply brings his arm across his body, ripping Ryoko's arm off.

"Aaaarrrgghh!!!"

Tenchi yells, "Ryoko!"

Ryoko staggers a bit. She pants and winces from the pain.

"Ah too bad. Was that your best?"

"No, Vegeta, that was not my best. Errrrr!!!"

After a bit of straining, Ryoko's arm regenerates. She is still panting from the pain. Piccolo thinks: Wow, she can regenerate like a Namek...

Vegeta doesn't seem too impressed by the arm regeneration. "Not bad, but I've fought many opponents who could regenerate. And all of them are dead now!"

Ryoko gets back into her battle stance. Concentrating a bit, she lets loose a red ki blast. The blast goes right into Vegeta. It explodes, but when the smoke clears Vegeta is still there, unphased. He smirks.

"What the hell was that suppose to be?"

Ryoko grits her teeth for the umpteenth time. "How about this then?!"

She lets loose another one of the blasts, followed by another and another in rapid concession. The many blasts detonate and detonate on Vegeta's spot. Then bringing her arms up, she creates a much bigger blast.

"Vegeta! This is for calling me a bitch!!!"

She lets the blast go flying. It detonates, shaking the entire ground. Ryoko pants and heaves. "Did I win?"

"Not by a long shot, bitch!"

Ryoko turns around to see Vegeta standing right behind her. "But how?"

He laughs, "I can move faster than your eyes could follow. I was long gone before the blasts even got to me!"

"Errrr!!"

Vegeta's face suddenly becomes more menacing. "You've been the one doing all of the attacking. Now it's my turn!"

He knees Ryoko right in the stomach. She gasps out blood. This time, before anyone can say anything Ryoko is sent hurtling up in the air by a drop kick by Vegeta. She goes unchecked for a ways before Vegeta zanzokens above her. Reaching back he punches her in the gut again, sending her back to the earth. She careens into the ground, leaving a sizable crater. She doesn't move.

"Oh no! Ryoko!"

Vegeta flies down to the fallen woman. He picks her up by her shirt collar. He shakes her a bit, and she comes to.

"You weren't even a challenge to me. It's scum like you who give warriors like me a bad name!"

"You monster..."

"Monster? No, I'm the devil! Hahhaaahha!!!'

Vegeta laughs evilly. "And you want to hear the best part of all this? Well here it is. I'm only here because I need Bulma to reprogram the gravity chip. Once that's done I can continue my training properly. And in a year or so, two androids will appear to ravage the world. Thanks to my repeated trainings, I will easily dispatch the androids. After that I'll kill Kakarot, proving I am the strongest Saiyan. Then I'll have to gain immortality with the Dragonballs. After that, this planet will have no more use for me. I'll destroy you, the planet, and even your beloved Tenchi! What do you think of that, bitch!!! Hahhahhahaa!!!"

"That man is insane..."

"Your right, Gohan. This is pushy, even for Vegeta. I think I'll tell him to quit it now..."

Ryoko turns to face Vegeta. "You... ...hurt... ...Tenchi? Never..."

Vegeta still laughs. "What? You going to stop me?"

She looks up at him. "Yes."

"Huh?"

Ryoko's body begins to glow. On her neck, right wrist and left wrist, a little spot begins to glow.

Washu looks amazed. "Incredible! I thought that the gems were moved to Tenchi's sword! Ryoko's body must have had the power in her the whole time!"

Ryoko's forehead begins to glow as well. As it comes into focus, a ring consisting of 10 marks appears. Now, her whole body glows. Vegeta let's go of Ryoko, but she still hangs in the air. 

She looks blandly at Vegeta. "I will never let anyone harm Tenchi."

A glowing shield appears in front of her, followed by another and another. They all come into place, forming a circle around her body. It is the 10th one that completes the circle.

Washu is nearly tearing her hair out. "I don't believe this!!! She has reached full power!!! 10 Lighthawk Wings!!!"

Yosho turns sharply to Washu. "But we relocated all of her gems. How is this possible?!"

Washu smirks. "I built her, remember? Her full power was always there, it was just the gems that brought it out. Now she has tapped into it again. She now rivals Tsunami!"

Vegeta watches the figure of Ryoko. "So this is your true power, eh? Then it will be much more fun."

Ryoko just keeps on staring at Vegeta.

"Cat got your tongue? Here... ...this should loosen it up!"

Vegeta fires a ki blast at Ryoko. Before it can reach her, one of the wings shifts and absorbs the blast.

"What?"

Ryoko now speaks, her voice loud and clear. "Vegeta! You told me that you would bring harm upon the only one I have ever loved! I cannot allow it to happen!"

"Uhhh... ...what are you doing?."

Ryoko brings her arms and legs straight out. One of the Lighthhawk wings goes on each arm and leg. Two more create a side of her body armor on her chest and stomach. Another one comes up over her chest, creating a Ginyu force styled (Although much cooler looking, with stronger looking metal) battle armor. She brings out two of arms and catches two more lighthawk wings, creating two little sticks (A light saber handle). She brings the two together, and each end shoots out a double edged lightsaber (Like Darth Maul). She has one lighthawk wing on each limb, plus three on her torso and two for her weapon. The final Lighthawk wing comes up to her face. Her face passes through and the wing rides through it and along her hair. After it passes, her hair becomes longer and golden colored instead of bluish grey. And when she looks up, her eyes are turquoise instead of amber.

Vegeta takes a step back. "She... ...she's a Super Saiyan!!!"

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"Hey, this is Goku! Is Ryoko truly a Super Saiyan? How could it be so? And even if she is, will Vegeta still be her match? Be sure to see the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo to answer all of your questions!"

Chapter 4 - Saiyans, Nameks, and Jurains . Oh my.

Mihoshi: It's unquestionably a revealing episode!

Another chapter put fairly fast. I would like to say that the chapters are getting bigger and taking a longer time. In the future it may take much longer to put up a chapter. Anyway, you know the drill. If you read it, please review it!


	4. Saiyans, Nameks, and Jurains. Oh my.

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 4 - Saiyans, Nameks, and Jurains. Oh my.

Everyone is too shocked to say anything. A moment ago, the happy tea and Tenchi loving Ryoko had been blue-grey haired and had amber eyes. The Ryoko before them was quite different. Her entire body is encased in a thick armor, since there were so many lighthawk wings to pass around. She also wields a double edged light saber. The most frightening of all, especially to Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Yamcha, was her golden hair and turquoise eyes. Those were the trademarks of a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta regains his composure the first. He begins to laugh. "Hahhaha... ...A SUPER SAIYAN?! YOU!? Hahhahaaha!"

Ryoko just keeps staring at Vegeta.

Vegeta, slightly p.o.ed that Ryoko isn't responding, yells at her. "There are no more Saiyans left in this universe besides Kakarot and me. And that little brat of Kakarot's has only half Saiyan blood. There's no way you can be a Super Saiyan simply because the Saiyan blood line has stopped."

Washu is not too happy. Oh no, she thinks. Now that Ryoko has become a Super Saiyan, it could get me in REAL trouble. Gohan tugs on Washu's dress. She turns to him.

"What is it, Gohan?"

"You're Ryoko's mom, right?"

"Well, sort of... ...yeah, I am her mom."

"Did you ever have Saiyan blood in your bloodline?"

"Well, uh, not that I know of... ...WOW!"

Yosho was right behind Washu and put his hand on her. Washu whirls around. "Yosho! You scared me!"

"Washu, after this conflict between Vegeta and Ryoko is solved, we must have a talk..."

"Uh yeah right, Yosho... Hey look! Ryoko is moving!"

Everyone turns back to the fight. Washu is relieved not to have Yosho's burning eyes in her. She looks back to the fight as well. Ryoko is indeed moving. She slowly walks towards Vegeta. Vegeta stands riveted to his spot. Ryoko walks so close to Vegeta that he could spit on her.

She just stares at him. "What is it? Something I said?"

She mumbles something very softly. Vegeta leans towards her. "What was that?"

Bringing her lance into her other hand, she brings back her right fist and delivers a jab to Vegeta's face. Vegeta spits out a combination of blood and saliva. "I said, no one will ever hurt Tenchi!!!"

Vegeta falls back a couple feet. He lays there for a moment before he starts to get up. As he staggers to his feet, he shoots daggers at Ryoko. How in the world could she do that? 

He wipes blood from his mouth. "Not bad, but I won't be caught off guard so easily next time!"

Vegeta charges Ryoko. He brings his fist back tries to make a right cross to her own face, but she zanzokens just in time. Vegeta spins around just quick enough to see Ryoko's energy lance coming down at him. Bringing his arms up he catches the blade.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!!!"

Vegeta gasps and wheezes. The blade is damn hot! He watches in horror as his gloves begin to melt off his own hands. He winces from the extreme pain.

"You had better let go, Vegeta. That is unless you DON'T want to keep your hands."

Vegeta lets go and staggers back a bit. He takes a look at his now gloveless hands. Both of them are slightly singed. He watches as Ryoko retracts the lance and makes the weapon dissipate into two lighthawk wings again. "That really stung, but this'll hurt a million times more!!!"

Vegeta charges again. This time, his punch connects, with no effect on Ryoko. he begins to rapidly "beat" Ryoko with punches and kicks. Not a single one seems to phase her.

"Take this!!!"

He rears back for a monster punch. Ryoko simply brings up her open palm and catches the punch. Vegeta strains and strains, but the fist won't move an inch forward. Then to his horror, he discovers that he can't move it back either.

"Let me go, woman!!!"

Ryoko tightens her grip. Vegeta screams out from the pain. "What's the matter? Has the great Prince of all Saiyans finally met his match?"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"

Powering up, Vegeta finally succeeds in breaking free of Ryoko's grip. He staggers back and rotates his hand a bit. "That damn well hurt. You'll pay for that!"

Vegeta takes to the air. Charging up, he begins to collect energy. "Hah! Let's see you dodge this! Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!"

Piccolo yells at Vegeta. "Vegeta! Stop this! You could destroy this planet!"

"Shut up, Piccolo!" He turns back to Ryoko. "Let's see what you got, Ryoko. Gallet Gun, FIRE!!!!!!"

He lets his purple ki blast fly. It sails towards Ryoko.

Tenchi is nearly beat red from screaming. "Ryoko! Don't try anything funny! That blast could destroy you!"

Acting as if he had not heard Tenchi, she watches the blast come towards her. She brings both of her hands to her sides, and gathers her own energy. Two pulsating red energy balls glow in her hands. She then brings her hands together, thus creating one big energy ball. Vegeta's blast is almost upon her.

"Now die!!!"

Ryoko lets her blast loose. It connects with Vegeta's blast, creating a giant flash and shockwave. Everyone turns away from the fight for a second. Sasami falls down to her feet.

"Sasami!" Ayeka runs to help her little sister up.

"I'm okay, Ayeka. Look!"

Everyone turns back Vegeta's and Ryoko's beams are caught in a beam battle. Vegeta pushes his power into his attack, but Ryoko doesn't seem to care.

"This match ends now!"

Ryoko's beam begins to push back Vegeta's beam. Slowly at first, then faster and faster. After a few seconds it is careening unchecked towards Vegeta.

"How can this be?!?"

*Booooooommm!!!*

Ryoko's blast detonates on Vegeta. Once again, the audience is forced to look away. "Oh no, Vegeta!" screams out little Gohan.

The flash fades, and all that is seen above is a cloud of smoke. Tenchi gasps. "Ryoko! You didn't need to kill him. Whatever happened to 'sticks and stones?'"

Yosho comforts Tenchi. "I wouldn't worry too much about Vegeta, young one. Just look."

"Huh?"

The smoke clears. Vegeta is still there. Most of his upper gi is torn off, and his battle armor is barely hanging on him. He just floats there. He thinks to himself: How in the cosmos can a woman have so much power? Where did she come from? It's like she just popped up. It's time for me to show her what a real Super Saiyan is.

He grits his teeth and yells to her. "Prepare for battle!"

He blasts down to Ryoko. Still as silent as ever, Ryoko stares on.

Vegeta laughs, the way he has always done. "Hah! That was very impressive woman! I would have never believed that any one except Kakarot could put forth so much power. But there is one flaw in your plan."

"Oh, and what's that, Vegeta?"

"Your strength is amazing, but that doesn't mean it win you the fight. And even though I find it hard to accept, you must be a Super Saiyan. That would account for your strength. But you missed one thing: I am a Super Saiyan as well!!!"

Yamcha yells out, "What?! How can that be?"

Goku just stares on. So I was right.

"Hahaha!!! You never had a chance against me! It's over!"

Suddenly, Goku realizes what's about to happen. The last time the Super Saiyans fought a fairly even match against an opponent, an entire planet was destroyed. If Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and fights Ryoko, it could jeopardize the planet.

"Vegeta! Ryoko! Stop this!"

Both warriors turn to Son Goku. He is running out to the center. "This is getting too dangerous. I want this fight to end now!"

Vegeta growls at Goku. "Kakarot, stay out of this! This is between me and Ryoko!"

Well, at least he stopped calling her 'woman,' thinks Goku.

"Vegeta, we both know that this fight was started for pointless reasons. And two Super Saiyans one on one could endanger this planet!"

"I don't care! I will win this fight!"

Goku stares at Vegeta in disbelief. "Vegeta, that's exactly the attitude that got you killed last time!"

He doesn't say anything this time. "If you want to take on the androids, beat me, and become immortal then this planet has to remain intact! Got it!"

Vegeta powers down. Well, there's one down. Now for the other... He turns to Ryoko.

"Now Ryoko, Vegeta just said those things. If you knew him better, you'd find that he's all bark. I will never allow him to put harm towards any one of you!"

Ryoko calms down a bit, "But what he said was unforgivable! I couldn't live without Tenchi!"

Goku walks up to Ryoko. "I know how it feels to not have your loved ones nearby. It is the worst feeling in the universe. But this IS a pointless fight. Save your energy for a real fight."

She doesn't move at first.

"Please..."

"Oh... ...okay Goku."

She powers down. All of the Lighthawk Wings come off her body and disappear. She is back in her normal form. Vegeta and Ryoko face each other.

Goku, with a serious tone, says, "Now Vegeta. Unless you want me to make you, apologize Ryoko."

Vegeta is practically aghast. "Why the fuck should I apologize to her?!"

Bulma walks over to Vegeta. "Because we said so! You picked this fight with our host. Now it's your turn to assuage the situation!"

"But..."

"No buts, mister! Unless you don't want me to reprogram the gravity chip at all..."

"Oh, fine." He says, reluctantly.

Vegeta rubs his neck. "Uh, this is hard to sat, but Ryoko... ...I'm... I'm... ...sorry."

Ryoko looks as agitated as Vegeta. "I know... ...I shouldn't have ever called your training a joke. I now know that your power was real. Kiss and make up?"

She tries to get closer to Vegeta. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING????!!! I SAID I WAS SORRY, SO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!"

Goku laughs, and everyone else does as well. At this point, Washu begins to slink away back to the house. Before she can get back inside, a hand comes and rests on her shoulder. "And where do you think you are going, hmm?"

She turns around to see Yosho, Tenchi, and the rest of the gang behind them.

"I think you have some explaining to do, Washu."

It is back at the Masaki house. Washu is in the living room, surrounding by the Tenchi and Z gang. She heaves a sigh.

"I never thought I'd have to tell you guys about this. In fact, I nearly forgot about it myself. It just faded away when it didn't need to be."

Yosho leans forward, "Now is the time to tell us, Washu. Why did Ryoko become a Super Saiyan? Why did she create Lighthawk Wings? Maybe this will even explain how she can regenerate!"

Ryoko sits down next to her mother. "Please tell me, mom. What am I?"

Washu sighs again. She looks up blankly towards a wall. For a while, she just sits there. Goku is about to get up and ask if she's okay, but then she starts to speak.

"It all started a long time ago. During my inventing age. I was working on creating the perfect being. Something that could never be rivaled in strength, agility, and emotions. But the necessary components for that were not just embedded in the genetic code. It would have taken years to create that type thing by scratch. So, I naturally worked with what already existed. During this time, three primitive tribes were being brought into creation. They all showed great promise for their astounding abilities. The first of the species was the Saiyans. While not possessing the smartest intellect or the most compassionate minds, they were strong. In fact, the first Saiyan to be ever created was the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Vegeta nods, "Yes, I know all about the Legendary Super Saiyan. He had powers that were unrivaled in the universe. He was so strong, that he could only support his power in Oozaru form."

"Ah, Vegeta, that was the last LSSJ. He could only support his power in Oozaru form. The first one didn't have to. A LSSJ only appears every 1,000 years, so this was two LSSJ before now. This Saiyan possessed powers beyond all imagination. He was called Brolly (No connection to DBZ movie 8. This guy just looked the same and has the same name. Movie 8 never really occurred in the anime timeline, so it's impossible to have him fit him in from the movie. But he was the Legendary Super Saiyan, so I wanted to include him in this discussion). He ruthlessly went from planet to planet killing millions. But like most Legendary Super Saiyans, he died of his own power. But not before he had kids..."

Ayeka leans towards Washu, "What about the other races?"

Washu continues, "Ah yes, them. The 2nd was the Namekians of Planet Namek. While they didn't possess the strength of the Saiyans, they did have some fantastic abilities. Of all of the three races, they were the most compassionate, strong willed, and cunning. Not only that, but they had the ability to regenerate and asexually reproduce. The third race is that of yours, Ayeka. Good ol' Planet Jurai. While not having the strength of the Saiyans nor the compassion of the Nameks, they well made up for it in their genius. Using their technology, they rapidly became one of the most advance civilizations in the universe. These races were only opposed by each other. The Saiyans had strength, the Nameks emotion, and the Jurains intelligence. This were the ingredients I needed. So, I collected them."

"You did what to us?" yelled Piccolo.

"Calm down, Piccolo. What I meant by collecting, I meant sampling. I took DNA samples from all three races. With the necessary ingredients I then preceded to create Ryoko. That's why she has the abilities she does. But not all of her abilities came from those races. I threw in a few extra."

Ryoko, slightly proud of her newfound past, asks "Like what?"

"Like your teleportation. Your image splitter and your energy sword. Your telepathy and matter transfer. Those are just the select few. But there was one problem..."

Tenchi now understood, "The gems..."

"Yes, the gems. Ryoko's powers were just not showing through on the day she was born. I knew it was there, but it wasn't showing up. Therefore I used my powers as a goddess to create three gems to uncover the power. Only the power I uncovered wasn't her real power. I know that now, because Ryoko wasn't a Super Saiyan when all three of her gems were in place."

Washu turns to the group. 'That means that Ryoko's power was so immense, that it even eluded me."

Yosho sighs. "You broke international Jurai law with that, Ryoko. The Saiyans were to be accounted as total enemies. Cross breeding with the Saiyans would have landed you death when you created Ryoko."

"You're not going to do anything now?"

"No. It happened a long time ago. You desperately wanted to make the Ultimate Creature. While you were playing with fire, Ryoko has become a fine young woman now. I don't think we need to worry about her anymore, But I would GREATLY advise you to cease your cross breeding permentaly."

Remembering her fusing machine, she just nods. "Of course, Yosho!"

Ryoko just stares ahead. Ayeka comes over sits down next to her. "Are you going to be alright, Ryoko?"

"I think so... ...since when do you care about my well being?"

Ayeka turns away, beat red. "Well, I, uh, you see. It's just my character, that's all! I'm such a nice person that I'm kind to even you!"

Ryoko giggles a bit, "Saiyans have strength, Nameks emotion, and Jurains intelligence. That would explain how I am but what about you. Your as brain dead as an door nail! Hahhaha!"

Ayeka pushes away from Ryoko and runs upstairs. Ryoko flies after her. "What? Was is it something I said? I'm sorry, doornail! Hahhaha!"

Everyone has sweat drops on their heads. Piccolo looks to Washu. "Are you sure you don't have that thing on intelligence mixed up?"

It is later that day. Everyone has slipped back into the daily routine. Sasami, Gohan, and Ryo-ohki are playing in the field. Ayeka is trying to get Tenchi's attention, to no avail. Piccolo is meditating above the lake, with Washu trying to get a scan on him from across the lake. Bulma is with her, giving her tips and such. Goku is training up in the mountains, to avoid damage to the house. Chi-Chi and Mihoshi are preparing dinner. Noboyuki, Yosho, and Tenchi are all up in the garden, laughing at Ayeka's attempts to be "pretty." Yamcha is and about, just surveying the grounds, where he happens to run into Ayeka's body guards. At first, he thinks they're resting logs or something, so he puts his head up to rest against Kamidaki. Of course, Kamidaki wakes up, causing Yamcha quite a little time trying to figure what the heck is going on. Vegeta is watching Goku train. He still can't believe that Son pulled him out of the fight like that. then again, it wasn't looking all that up for himself.

"Vegeta!"

He turns to see Bulma running up the hill to where he was. Oh shit.

She reaches his spot. "Vegeta! I've been looking all over for you."

"What is it now, woman? Going to drag me another one of your gay little trips? I thought you and that crazy red haired woman were talking about some scientific shit."

Bulma puts her arms at her sides. "That's what I came to talk about."

"Huh?"

Bulma sits down next to Vegeta. "Vegeta, we've never done anything to you. The only thing that's been bad between us was your thirst for power. Why can't we all just be friends?"

Vegeta just pouts, "Well, for one thing I'm the Prince of all Saiyans. That does put me a little ahead of people like you."

"But what exactly are you the Prince of? The saiyans are nearly extinct. You really don't have a kingdom to rule anymore."

Vegeta spins around to Bulma, "I know that! That's the whole point!"

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta sighs, "When I was a boy, I grew up in my father's image. He taught me about pride, and how I must never lose it. Now with him dead, and the rest of my people, I don't have anything to live for except to get stronger. If I keep the memory in me, by always remaining the Prince of all Saiyans, it makes my father live on inside. Even if there are only a few Saiyans to rule..."

Bulma just stares at Vegeta. Who is this man? This is certainly not Vegeta. He would usually tell me to shove up my big ass or something. This is entirely unlike him.

"Vegeta, are you okay?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, this is just not like you."

Vegeta just keeps on staring at Goku training. "I don't know. Maybe it was that fight with Ryoko just loosened me up."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but okay I guess. Why do you care?"

"I care because you matter to me, Vegeta."

"What?"

Bulma turns away for a second. "Even through the times where you tried to kill me and my friends, I noticed something about you. You were different from our other enemies. Ever since you risked your life to save us and our planet, I taken a new leaf to you."

"Well, part of the reason for that is because I want to fight and kill the Androids. Also I need the Dragonballs to become Immortal."

Bulma hits him in the shoulder (Slightly playfully). "You never give up, do you?"

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

Both of them turn to see Mihoshi waving to them.

Bulma turns to Vegeta. "Well, it's chow time!"

The two of them run down (Well, Vegeta flies) to the house. Ryoko watches them.

She sits up on the roof, watching the various people go about their business. She just can't get the thought out of her head: I'm a Saiyan Namek Jurain. Three different species combined into one. Does that make me some sort of universal creature or something?

She can't figure it out, or what to think of it. I guess life will just have to be, she thinks.

"Ryoko! Supper's ready!" She hears Mihoshi yell out.

Well, that took my mind off the current issue. Time to eat! She flies off to the house entrance.

It is supper time. The house specialty of the night is Calamari. Gohan has never tried it before, so is slightly disgusted by eat.

"Are you sure? It looks really disgusting."

Chi-Chi slaps him on the hand, "Gohan! That's no way to talk of other people's food!"

Goku is poking the invertebrate himself, "I don't know Chi-Chi. It is kind of gross..."

"Now don't you start, Goku! I'm sure it's delicious!"

Tenchi is chewing on his own. "You really need to try it, Mr. Goku. It's really tasty."

Goku brings a forked portion of the Calamari. "Well, here goes nothing... (Munch, munch, munch)."

He swallows it. He smacks his lips a bit, thinks about the taste, then decides. "It's great!"

Throughout the evening, the Sons and the Masakis joke around and have a great time. They drink much sake, and all get pretty drunk. Goku, hanging on to Tenchi, are walking around outside.

"Yep, that sure was some fight earlier, huh Tenchi?"

"You got that right, Goku! Some fight it was."

"What was wrong with Vegeta when you first saw him?"

"Oh, you mean his hemorrhoid problem? Hahhhahhah!!!!"

"Oh you're too much! Hemorrhoid! Hahhahhaa!!!"

"Hahhhah, you know, hahhaa, something Goku?"

"Hahha, what? Hahhaa!!!"

"I think we're drunk!"

"Wow! Cool!" 

They give each other high fives and keep on staggering like a pair of drunks. Vegeta watches them from inside.

"Idiots."

Washu is in her lab, tinkering with her new invention she had shown Bulma earlier. A wire there. A ship installed there and WALLA! It was finished. Washu takes a step back to look at her newest invention. It seemed to glow with her pride. She had invented many things in her life before. But this topped them all. But then there was Ryoko. She wasn't exactly her invention. In fact, she was more of her daughter. Washu never did like to think o her as her invention. If she was though, then this Atomic Rephaser is second to Ryoko only.

She stares at the machine, wondering of the possibilities. It still needs a huge amount of more power. She would have to discover how find enough to power it. She had solved the fusion stability, however. By fitting each creator with a harness that is Super Attracted to the other one, she could make the objects (If they were split apart) come right back together. Also, with the machine complete, the fusion should be more stable anyway. Power was still the issue...

"Washu? Are you in here?"

Washu turns around to see Bulma coming in through the door. 

She smiles. "Ah there you are. I was just wondering where you ran off to."

Washu turns back to her invention. "Well, I just completed the Rephaser."

"Excellent! Do you want to give it a whirl?"

"But how? I don't have nearly enough power..."

Bulma walks up to the console. "Oh, I'm sure there must be a way."

Washu laughs. "Hardly. I need to get it up to 567.2 Terrawatts. That's a TON of power."

"Well, you have the resources. What are you up to now?"

"Ummm, let's see."

Washu types a bit on the console. A number blips up.

"Uh huh. Right now I have 325.9 Terrawatts. I still need quite a bit more."

"Washu, what type of power gird do you use?"

"A positronic 33 6v, why?"

Bulma is looking at some of the back wires. "Because one of the things I taught myself was that power was never the issue. IF you need power for one particular machine, all you have to do is redirect and subscribe your power sources. If you allow a big enough transformer, you can easily triple or even quadruple any amount of power."

"But what kind of resistor? No metal I know of can do that..."

Bulma grins at Washu. "Then make one."

Washu starts to say something, but then turns to Bulma. "My god , you're right!"

"Aren't always?"

Washu is busy working around her various other stations. Need something that follows ohm's law. Yes something with super resistance. Not even Tungsten will do, but it may still be useful if I transfer it's properties across the subatomic plane..."

Bulma shrugs. Finally! Someone who speaks on the same level as me!

Back on the roof of the Masaki house, Vegeta turns his gaze upwards, to the stars. He sees a shooting star fly by. He thinks: This universe isn't really that bad. This peaceful eras are not TOO bad. It either seems to be really peaceful or really violent in my life. I hope it's taking a turn for the peaceful one. Fighting is a blast, but it's getting tiring to the Prince of Saiyans. He stares at the stars, seeing how peaceful they looked from this side of the universe.

He could not have been more wrong about the other side though...

A light buzzes on and off annoyingly. An old man is awakened by it's persistent flashing. He turns away from it, trying to get some sleep. Then again, it was hard to get any sleep where he was.

He looked around. He was in a cell. Not one of those fancy little Galaxy police cells, though. This was a dank dark prison. Something you'd expect from a primitive society. Why was he here? He couldn't even remember. He feels his chin. It stubby from a slight beard. He seemed to remember a beard though. A long time ago, however. All can seem to remember is this damn prison. Even his name is a blank. He does remember one thing: he was betrayed by someone. No one would just abandon an old man like himself in a place like this. Someone or something left him here to rot. If he ever found that... ...thing, that thing would regret the day it was created. He goes up to the super strong bars holding him in the cell.

"Guard! I can't sleep! Get me some water!"

The guard wearing the symbol of the Planet Jurai walks up to the bars. He takes out his wooden sword and bangs it against the bars. The old man is forced to take a step back.

"You want water? Wait for the rations in the morning!"

The old man cowers in the corner. The guard laughs at the elderly man. "That's right. Know your role. I am the guard, and you are the lowlife scum I have to keep in line!"

"Please, I just want some water!"

The guard snickers and walks away. Damn guard, he thinks. He climbs back into bed, and closes his eyes, trying to sleep.

All of sudden, he hears a scuffle in the corridor. A suppressed scream, the sound of bones crunching, and a limp object hitting the ground. Then footsteps, coming towards his cell. He gets up and hides in the dark corner of the bed. What is it? Is that damn guard coming to kill me? Well I'll be ready to put up a fight.

He raises his fists as a shadow passes over him. A fat shadow. He looks up to see one of the strangest creatures he's ever seen, not that he remembers all that much anyway. He looks like a snowman of some kind. A Chinese one almost. He has a cap on, with a orange black vest. He sees the symbol "R R" on the thing's hat.

The thing brings it's hands up and grabs the bars of his cell. Before he can say a thing, the thing bends, and then breaks the bars. It throws them to the side.

"What do you want? If are here to kill me, I'm not going down without a fight!"

The thing steps into his cell. He reaches towards the old man. He prepares for the worst, as the thing grabs his shirt. But instead of hurting him, the thing picks him up and places him on his feet. The man is just shocked.

"Who are you?"

The thing steps outside the cell, and motions for him to follow. He cautiously steps out.

"What is it you want from me? Are you springing me from this hellhole?"

The thing answers for the first time. "Yes."

The man claps his hands together, "Hot damn! But who are you? On the other hand, I don't even know who I am, so I don't think I can ask questions now."

The thing turns to the man. " I am called Android #19. My creator is Dr. Gero. He has sent me to recover you, Dr. Clay."

"That's my name? Dr. Clay?"

#19 begins to walk down the hallway. "Yes it is. But I don't have time to talk. Your services are needed, but the upper guards will soon be suspicious of the lower guards' disappearance. Come now."

The newly found out Dr. Clay rubs his hands together. "Freedom, here I come!"

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"Hey, what's up guys? This is Goku. Just who is this #19 and Dr. Clay, and what does he plan to do? Is he an enemy or what? I'll tell you, I don't like the sound of this at all. Pleas join me on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo to find out more! See ya there!"

Chapter 5 - The Doctors' Scheme

Tenchi: "It's unquestionably an diabolical scheme, I bet!"

I guess I just love this fic so much that I write very fast. I don't want to reveal too much, but let me tell you guys that I'm setting this fic up for a HUGE villain coming up. This fic is far from over, and for those that have been kinda disappointed with this fanfic's action, just wait. It's coming. Hope you guys are excited as I am. As always, if ya read it, please review it!


	5. The Doctors' Scheme

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 5 - The Doctors' Scheme

"Now concentrate. Feel not only the rock pile, but the area around it. The trees, the water, the bugs. You must have a complete understand of an entire environment before you attempt to change it."

Goku is out on one of the mountain tops with Tenchi. Following up on his word, he was training him. But it was both good and bad. It is good in that Tenchi shows an uncanny amount of strength and abilities. The bad part is that his entire power system seems to be based on sole Jurai power, not ki. Still, both forms of energy follow the exact same system. Ki and Jurai power both flow through your body and should. While a person may possess a body that is in great shape, it's amount of ki depends on the mind of the body's user.

The rock pile begins to shake. First the top rock lifts up, then a second and third. Soon the rock pile of about 15 or so rocks is suspended in the air.

"Excellent, Tenchi. Now move them around. The sooner you master your mind, the stronger you will become. You have the body already, so it's your mind we must perfect."

"Yes, Mr. Goku."

The rocks begins to spin. At first, it just slow revolutions, then they pick up. Faster and faster. Soon, they are just dull objects; moving so fast that they appear to blend together. Tenchi strains his mind. The ones on the left begin to turn counter-clockwise, while the ones on the right turn clockwise.

"Very good Tenchi. Now, intermix them."

"But, Mr. Goku. How will I keep track of each individual one?"

"That's the hardest part of all. Each rock is like a person in your life. You don't always pay attention to them, but they are there. Through and through. You can't get rid of them, yet they seem to blend all together... ...now do it."

The rocks on the left and right begin to come closer together. First it's just one meter, then50 centimeters, then 25. They get closer and closer. The first two cross paths...

*Smash!*

All of the rocks begin to tumble and fall. One falls directly on Son's head, causing him to jump up.

"Yeowch! Wow... ...I'm seeing stars here..."

Tenchi runs p to him. "Goku! Are you okay?"

Goku rubs his head. "Yeah I'm fine. I believe that will be all for today."

"But Mr. Goku, it is not even lunch."

"Just because it is early in the day doesn't mean you can't finish your training. There is no enemy coming anytime soon. I don't think that we want to drag you guys into out Android fight, so you have nothing to worry. If you want to help perfect your mind some more, go talk to Piccolo. His specialty is his mind. Get him to agree to train you, and you will better complete yourself. I taught you all about strength, but I guess I'm just no good in the mental department. Talk to the Namek."

"Yes sir!"

Tenchi floats up in the air, shakily at first, then more confident. He flies down the mountain towards the house. That was all Goku had really taught Tenchi in the mind area. He taught him to fly. It was amazing how fast the boy was learning. Yosho was indeed right. This Tenchi does have great potential...

As usual, Piccolo is meditating. His spot of the day this time is over the Masaki lake. Ryoko and Washu watch him from a distance.

Ryoko stares at the motionless Namek. "Why does he do that? How does one get stronger by floating over some water?"

Washu doesn't even turn to her daughter. "You have to be more open minded. An increase in strength is nothing without a increase in one's mind. Just look at him. He is absorbing all the information around himself. Every single bird, rock, and blade of grass do not escape his attention. He is perfecting the one thing most of us, except for me of course, don't have: mental discipline."

"Amazing..."

Piccolo begins to twitch a bit. He strains his mind out into the waters below, the swirling depths. First one wave rises up, and falls. Then another one follows the same as the former. And another and another. Ryoko stares with amazement. He is actually controlling the water! The rises and bulges grow bigger and bigger. Soon, the whole lake is a lake of high water bulges and valleys. Suddenly, the water bulges rise in the air, creating swirling columns of H20. They spin around and around his body, with not a drop dampening his clothing. The columns rise up into the air, all the way to the sky. They swirl around Piccolo, coming closer and closer. Then they connect, forming a gigantic water column AROUND his body. The lake is dry.

Washu turns to the lake bottom. "Ryoko, do notice anything strange about the lake bottom?"

The newly found out Super Saiyan turns down as well. A pretty normal lank bottom. Not a single piece of sand seems disturbed. But something else is missing...

Ryoko realizes it. "The fish..."

"Yes, this lake is teeming with fish. Where did they all go?"

They look all over the lake bottom, not seeing a single fish. Washu then realizes the only other place they could be. "Ryoko, look at the column around Piccolo."

She looks at it. At first, she only sees water. Motionless water with the figure of Piccolo at its base. Then a shape darts by inside. Not inside the space around Piccolo, but in the water. She looks at the entire column from top to bottom. She sees many more of the shapes.

"The fish... ...my god."

Washu is amazed. "Not only did he manipulate the water so that it didn't disturb a single grain of sand, but he also brought the fish up with the column. Those violently spinning columns must have had fish in them, blissfully unaware anything was happening. By the looks of it, those fish don't seem scared or anything. He must have kept the water around the FISH calm as well!!!"

"That would mean that he can control things at an atomic level."

Washu is ecstatic. "Incredible!"

Tenchi flies down to the two women. He stares at the column of water. "Is that Piccolo in there?"

Ryoko nods. "That's him alright. He's incredible. He can actually control individual atoms. Just look at how perfectly balanced that column is."

Tenchi just stares on. "I can't even control big rocks..."

The column of water slowly begins to come down, emptying itself into the lake below. Not a single grain of sand is disturbed as it falls. Soon, the lake is restored to it's former self. Piccolo does not have one drop of water on his clothes.

Piccolo opens his eyes and looks at Tenchi. "So, Goku wants me to train you?"

"H, How did you know, Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo closes his eyes again. "All Nameks have been born with incredible hearing. As you may have guessed, I am no ordinary Namek. I was meditating when you were being trained with Goku. When I'm like that, I can hear, see, and feel EVERYTHING for miles and miles."

"I see..."

Piccolo zanzokens and appears on the shore. Everyone has a little shock from it. Piccolo smiles and puts his hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "If it helps save the universe, I'll do it."

Sasami runs through the fields close to the Masaki house. Gohan and Ryo-ohki are close behind.

Sasami turns to her friends. "Come on guys! You're too slow!"

Ryo-ohki bounces along the ground like the, uh, cabbit she is. 

Gohan smiles. "You want me to go faster? Here I come!"

Gohan zanzokens and appears right in front of Sasami. 

"Wow! Gohan! You know I don't like it when you people do that!"

Gohan rubs his neck. "I'm sorry. Is this the spot you told me about?"

Sasami spins around and around, her arms extended outwards. "This is this alright. I could live here a thousand years and I would never grow tired of it's beauty and grace."

Ryo-ohki bounds up to the two. Sasami picks her up. "Isn't Ryo-ohki cute?"

Gohan peers at the cabbit. "She sure is. She really seems attached to you, doesn't she?"

Sasami nods. "Except for Miss Ryoko, I am probably her best friend. We are almost never separated."

"Do you take care for her? Feed her and such?"

"Sort of. The job is split between myself and Ryoko. Feeding's not a problem since the only thing Ryo-ohki eats is carrots."

Gohan stares wide eyed at the little creature. "Would you like to hold her, Gohan?"

"Really? You'd let me?"

Sasami holds Ryo-ohki out. "Sure. She really is a lovable little thing."

Gohan takes and cradles the cabbit in her arms. "Meooow!"

Gohan really seems to like Ryo-ohki, Sasami thinks.

"She's very cute. Just like you, Sasami!"

Sasami giggles. "Oh you're such a joker, Gohan!"

"Am I?"

Inside the Masaki house, Mihoshi, Noboyuki, Chi-Chi, and Bulma are all relaxing for really the first time in a long while. Chi-Chi sips her sake.

"My, my, this tea is excellent. Where do you get it, Mihoshi?"

Mihoshi purrs herself another glass. "You can get this particular brand pretty much anywhere in this area."

Bulma drinks more of hers. "Well, it's delicious. (hiccup) Maybe a bit strong though..."

Noboyuki takes the bottle, and pours himself another tea. "This is my favorite kind. I grew up with the stuff."

"As did I."

Everyone turns to see Yosho come in. He sits down next to them and pours some sake for him. 

Bulma nods at Yosho. "Why, hello Mr. Yosho."

He sips his tea down quickly. "Hello to you to, lovely ladies. And you don't have to call me Mr. Yosho or anything. Just Yosho is fine."

Chi-Chi giggles a bit. "Whatever you say... ...Yosho!"

Noboyuki sniffs the air. "What's that smell? It smells heavenly."

Yosho motions to the kitchen. "It's my specialty. A mix of several different blends of spices and meats. It will be served at lunch today."

Chi-Chi licks her lips. "It does smell great. When will it be ready?"

"It's ready right now."

Bulma stands up. "Excellent, I call down the guys."

She walks outside. Mihoshi gets up and goes after her. "I'll help too... Woww!!! *crash* Oops, sorry about the lamp Yosho.... ....hey! Wait for me Bulma!"

She runs out, leaving Chi-Chi, Noboyuki, and Yosho with big sweat drops on their heads.

Yamcha is staring out at the view of the area. He is sitting atop a hill overlooking the lands of the Masaki shrine. He takes a deep breath in. *Deep Breath* Ahhhh... ...nice clean air. Nothing like the hulking compound of the Capsule Corporation. He really needs to take these vacations more often. 

He remembers the Androids, though. They could not only threaten this beautiful shrine, but the entire world. That's what counts right now. Sooner or later, he would have to leave this sanctuary of peace. But not right now...

"Yamcha!"

Yamcha turns to see Ayeka running up the hill to him. He smiles and waves. 

"Hi, Ayeka!"

She comes up to his spot. "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all, Ayeka!"

"What about us?"

"You can't sit, silly! You're a piece of wood."

"Oh yeah! That's right."

Yamcha turns around to see the two guardians. "Hey, where did you guys come from?"

Azaka's little 'bulb' flashes "Oh, we're always around Ayeka. We are her guardians."

Kamidaki proudly answers. "As long as we're functional, Ayeka will never be harmed!"

"I see..."

Ayeka turns back to Yamcha. "Don't mind them."

He turns back to Ayeka as well. "Uh yeah. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

She suddenly looks sad. "It's about you and your friends."

"What about us? Oh, I see."

"You're leaving soon."

Yamcha puts his arm around Ayeka. "Don't worry! I'll visit this shrine more than one more time in my lifetime! This place is a paradise."

"You really think so?"

Yamcha smiles. "I would definitely say that the majority of it's grace and beauty doesn't come from anything like bird or tree. If you ask me, you make this place what it is."

"Why, thank you Mr. Yamcha. You are indeed a gentlemen."

Yamcha looks at her straight in the eyes. "But that's not the only thing you're worried about, is it?"

She turns her head down, sad again. "No, it isn't. I worry about... ...these Androids."

Yamcha sighs. "The Androids. You know, the only thing we have to provide us with the theory on the Androids is some teenager."

"What?"

"You see, a while ago there existed an incredibly powerful evil force. His name was Lord Frieza, and he went around purging planets of life."

"How horrible..."

"That's not the worst part. He would then sell the planet to the highest bidder on it. And things turned around later on, he could easily end up destroying the person who bought it just a while ago."

"By Planet Jurai, I would never have imagined a person so cruel."

"Everyone knew about Frieza. Not a single being could ever stand in his way. Then he found out about the Dragonballs. He decided to make his wish to the Dragon: Immortality. That way, he could rule the universe uncontested, for all eternity."

"My god..."

Yamcha smiles at the horrified Ayeka. "Don't worry! Luckily, Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta managed to stop him. And then, later on, Son Goku became the Legendary Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza."

"So he finally got what he deserved."

"Sort of. Frieza was so desperate in winning against Goku that he used a specialized blast that pierced to the heart of the planet they were fighting on. Right after Goku won, the whole planet exploded."

Before Ayeka can say 'My God' again, Yamcha continues. "Luckily, Goku found a space pod and escaped from Namek before it blew. All of us assumed Frieza was dead. But unfortunately for us, his father King Kold showed up and remade his son into a cyborg. Then, the two of them came to earth to destroy it. And Goku had not returned yet from his little space trek. We thought we and the entire planet were goners."

Ayeka looks as distressed as ever. Yamcha smiles. "But no one on this Earth needed to worry. For right before Frieza was going to kill all of us, and Mysterious young kid showed and defeated everyone of Frieza's men. There was one left, but Frieza killed him anyways since he showed fear. Then, to Frieza King Kold, and our surprise, the kid went Super Saiyan and easily dispatched Frieza and King Kold. That was the end of that chapter, but also the beginning of a new one. The kid warned us of two Androids that would appear in 3 years to ravage this world. Goku would die of a heart disease, and all of my friends, including me would be killed. So he warned us to train, and took off. Now two of those years have transpired, and I just hope all of our training has paid off."

Ayeka looks at the strongest willed person she has ever seen. "Yamcha, you could be killed."

"I know. But that's a risk I have to take. I will not let this world fall into ruin so innocent people like you can suffer."

"Yamcha..."

Yamcha looks into Ayeka's beautiful eyes, his face very close. "You know, Ayeka. Yours eyes are absolutely gorgeous."

"Yamcha, you are so kind..."

They don't part. Their faces hang very close together.

Azaka speaks up. "Hey you two, what do you think you're doing?"

Kamidaki speaks up as well. "Don't forget you have loved ones!"

But neither Yamcha nor Ayeka were thinking of the others. At the moment, it was just Ayeka and Yamcha. Yamcha closes his eyes, and presses his lips to Ayeka's. She does not resist, and they kiss passionately for a while. They pull away. Ayeka looks deep in Yamcha's eyes, and they start kissing again. They don't even hear the screams of the two guardians. To them, there is only each other. Unfortunately, they also don't notice Bulma, who saw the entire scene, and runs away, crying.

"I (sob) don't believe (sob) him! (sob, sob, sob)"

Bulma is running. From what, she doesn't really know. From the fiancé that betrayed her, from the woman that Yamcha had only met for a few days. She didn't care. She just ran, and ran on and on. She finds herself on some god forsaken hill. These stupid hills all looked alike. Strange how something beautiful one moment was just a damn hill in another moment. She plops down, crying out her shame.

"(sob, sob, sob ,sob, sob , more sobbing, sob, sob, still more sobbing, sob, sob, you know what I think she's pretty upset)"

Vegeta flies by overhead. He had just finished his training before lunch, and he decided it was time to get some grub. All of a sudden, he hears some sounds below. He looks down, but it's just that damn woman, Bulma. But he looks again. She is crying. Not just sad crying, but crying out of a pain deep inside. Vegeta could tell that type of crying. He had cried that way when he was explaining to Kakarot what Frieza had done to him and their race. Going against his better judgment of staying out of other people's business, he flies down to her. He would later tell his son that that action set him up for many trials to come. He would be yelled at, beaten up, and killed. Yet, if was given the choice again, he would have still flown down to Bulma.

Bulma is still crying. She just can't seem to stop. Yamcha hurt her so bad! 

"What's wrong, woman? Something in your eye?"

She looks up. Vegeta lands next to her. She doesn't seem the slightest bit happy for the company. "What the hell do you want, Vegeta."

Vegeta walks over to Bulma and sits down. "What? Isn't this what you do gooders do? Comfort each other when your sad? Maybe I should just go..."

"No! Please... ...stay."

Vegeta looks at her. "What is it... ...Bulma."

"You really want to know?"

"I guess a part of me does."

Bulma wipes some of the tears from her eyes. "Well, I was going to yell at Yamcha to come down for lunch, and what do I see? Him sitting next to that Ayeka woman. They talk and talk, and seem to get along fairly well. Then all of a sudden, he kisses her! Then they part, and kiss again! (Sob) I just can't believe he... ...betrayed me!"

"You want me to kill him or something?"

Bulma, slightly cheered up, hits him in the shoulder. "Oh, of course not! In my opinion, violence doesn't solve anything."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

She gets all teary eyed again. "Oh I don't know... (sob) (sob). This has never happened to me before. Not his hurtful. Not this painful."

Vegeta nods. "I know how you feel. I may be the Prince of all Saiyans, but even I... ...uh.... cried once."

"You cried once?"

Vegeta, slightly embarrassed, rubs his neck. "Well, you see, uh, my entire species had been wiped out. I was about to die, and I just poured out in front of Kakarot. I wasn't like I wanted to, it just came."

"I understand. Maybe you're not so cold hearted as we once thought you to be. Will... ...you.... hold me?"

Bulma throws herself on Vegeta. She wraps her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "I just don't know what to do, Vegeta. (sob) (sob). Will you help me through this?"

Vegeta just sits there, too shocked to say anything. I am the Prince of all fucking Saiyans! What am I doing here with this stupid earth woman hanging on to me?! I should push her away and blast her to pieces. But he doesn't. He thinks: Well, I do need her for that chip. But there's something else here too. Something... ...very deep in both of us. Something I can't put my finger on. I don't think I can just push her away. Can I?

Vegeta, shakily and very slowly at first, brings his arms down. He brings his arms around Bulma as well, keeping their hug together.

"Don't worry Bulma. It will... ...be alright."

Goku, Tenchi, Ryoko and the rest of the gang come inside to try out Yosho's tasty surprise. They all dig into it like savage wolves. It is perhaps the most superb tasting soup they have ever eaten. Goku looks up from his bowl. 

"Man oh man, Yosho. You sure do cook up one killer soup."

"Why , thank you, Goku. It's my family's recipe."

Tenchi shoves his grandfather playfully. "Oh, you big liar. Planet Jurai, come up with a recipe like this? You know perfectly well that it's Grandma's recipe!"

Yosho laughs a bit. "Haha! So it is, Tenchi. So it is."

Sasami looks over to Piccolo. He's not eating a single drop of the soup.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo. Why aren't you eating? Are you just not hungry or so you not like it?"

Piccolo looks down at the soup. "I'm sure it tastes great, but I don't eat. Nameks only need to drink water to survive. eating is not part of what our bodies can do."

"I see..."

Gohan looks up from his bowl of soup. "Say, guys. Where's Bulma and Vegeta?"

Mihoshi looks around the table. "I don't know. She went out to call you guys in."

Yamcha looks around. "This isn't like her. She usually loves to eat. Brain food, she calls it."

Washu stares at Yamcha. "Really? How is it brain food? The brain, like all living tissue, gets eats food from broken down sugar molecules. Such as glucose and sucrose. I doubt that the brain would receive food from only certain foods."

Gohan shakes his head. Just like Bulma, he thinks.

The sound of a door opening is heard. Tenchi turns around to see Bulma and Vegeta walk into the house. No one moves.

Tenchi is the first to talk. "Uh, hi Bulma! Vegeta! What took you?"

Goku (still eating) says, "Yeah! This soup is delicious!"

They still don't say anything. Both of them are staring at Yamcha. Yamcha nervously loosens his collar. 

"Uh, what is it guys?"

Still nothing. Yamcha gets to his feet. "Are you guys okay?"

He walks up to them. They still just glare at him. "What is it?"

*Slap!*

Bulma's hand flashes across Yamcha's face. He staggers back a bit. A throbbing red hand print is on his face.

"What the hell was that for? Vegeta... ...what are you doing?!"

Vegeta walks up to Yamcha. He brings his arm back.

"I think you damn well know why!"

*Pow!*

Vegeta back hands Yamcha across the face. But instead of just stepping back, Yamcha goes flying through the air. He slams into and through the wall, flying across the ground. He sails for quite a distance, before landing in the Masaki lake with a splash.

Everyone is on their feet and screaming.

Ayeka is nearly in tears. "On no! Yamcha!"

Goku is going nuts. "Vegeta! What the hell did you do that for?!"

Vegeta turns to Son. "Let's just say that Mr. Fancy pants Yamcha hasn't been all that faithful with that woman."

Tenchi is still confused. "What do you mean? Was he cheating on Bulma!?"

Bulma sits down in Yamcha's now unoccupied chair. "Yes. The little prick was cheating on me. After all we went through to!"

Washu glares at Ryoko. "Have you been unfaithful to Tenchi?! I knew you'd turn bad!"

Ryoko is up on her feet, and literally yells in Washu's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!??! I WOULD NEVER DESERT MY TENCHI!!!! NEVER!!!!!!"

Washu hides her face underneath her arms. "Okay! Okay! Sheesh."

Ayeka begins to slink away. Ryoko thinks to herself. Who is it then? No one outside the shrine for sure. I know it wasn't me. Tenchi is just too deer for me to leave behind. Chi-Chi is too strict and is already married. Sasami is too young, and Mihoshi is too much of a ditz. Washu thinks she's too smart to be anyone's girlfriend, so she's out of the picture. That leaves... ...oh my god!

Right before Ayeka is going to leave, Ryoko teleports in front of her. "And just where do you think your going?"

Ayeka backs away. "Well, I, uh... ...was going to get some, uh, more tea! Yeah! That's it! More tea!"

Ryoko just smiles at her. "I always did say that of the two of us, I was much more devoted to Tenchi. I would never deteriorate from him. Ha! And you said I only wanted to have fun! How the tables have turned!"

Ayeka has a vein in her forehead. "Shut up! Space pirate! I love Tenchi... ...I think. No, I do!"

"Don't kid yourself, Ayeka! We both know that you knowingly submitted yourself to Yamcha. I guess this proves which one of us is more faithful."

"Don't you ever know when to shut up! If speak a single word of this to anyone I'll..."

"Do what?"

Ayeka whirls around to see Tenchi, Goku, and the rest of the gang. Bulma walks up to Ayeka.

"And I thought you were such a nice person."

*Slap!*

Once again, Bulma's hand flashes across. Ayeka holds her face in her hands.

"Why you... ...you... ...bitch!"

She runs off crying. Bulma just snorts. "She's the bitch if you ask me."

Tenchi gets up. "I'll go talk to her. She is really a nice person. Goku! Why don't you see if Yamcha is okay."

"Right." Wow. Tenchi didn't call me Mr. Son or something. Perhaps he is finally starting to mature. I'll have to ask Piccolo how Tenchi was at training.

Tenchi slowly knocks on the door. A voice broken with tears answers. "W-what?"

"It's me, Tenchi. Can I come in?"

"Why would you want to? I betrayed you."

Tenchi opens the door and walks in. "Ayeka, you're a great person and all. But I never really consider us lovers or anything. I just thought that we were really good friends."

She turns to him. "How can you say that? I thought that we were meant to be together."

Tenchi rubs his neck as he sits next to her. "Uh, I don't really know how to say this, but I never did."

She sighs and stops crying. "Figures, I guess. With my luck now, I'll never be able to marry anyone to rule with me."

"I'm sure you'll find someone great!"

She rubs her eyes. "You think so?"

"Of course! You really are a great person. All you have to do is get to know each other and have a good time. You'll have great passion between each other!"

Ayeka looks much more cheered up. "You really think so?"

"Of course."

She turns her head down again. "But that still doesn't solve anything. I betrayed the person I loved most dear. I don't think I'll ever be able to get into a relationship again."

"What about Yamcha."

She looks up. "Ah, Yamcha. He is a wonderful man. He is brave, handsome, and smart. Just like you. But there was something about him. Something that exerted on me. Something unconscious."

Tenchi takes her hand. "It's okay now. Why don't you go downstairs and mingle with the others."

"You don't think they hate me?"

"No no no, Ayeka. As I said before, you a great person. People are overjoyed when around you. I don't think you need to worry about what happened today. Let bygones be bygones."

She gets up, and s does Tenchi. She hugs him, very warmly. "Thank you, Tenchi. for all you've done for me. I would have been dead a long time ago if not for you."

"It's okay, Ayeka. I would never forsake you."

"Just one more thing, Tenchi."

"And what's that?"

Ayeka looks up in his face. "There's not a possibility that things could work out for us, is there?"

Tenchi smiles a bit. "I'm sorry, but no. But that doesn't mean I don't hold you dear. Remember that."

"Not even a kiss?"

Tenchi smiles warmly at her. "I don't think ONE itsy bitsy one could hurt. I don't want to forgot about 'us' entirely, even though it was doomed to never really happen."

Tenchi closes his eyes and brings his face close to Ayeka's. She does the same, and their lips meet. They stay for an instant, then part. They look at each other. Tenchi is the first to separate, and walks downstairs. Ayeka follows.

Yamcha slowly wades himself ashore. At first, he can't move out. Then, he finally pulls himself out. 

"Need a hand?"

He looks up to see Goku, hand extended. "Thanks, Son."

Goku pulls Yamcha out. Yamcha tries to shake the water out of his hair. "Did you know why Bulma and Vegeta did that? My head really hurts and I'm soaked."

Goku turns to his friend. "There's no need to hide it. We all know you were kissing Ayeka. You betrayed Bulma."

Yamcha turns shamefully to the ground. "Yeah, I know. But something came over me. I just looked into her eyes and something clicked. I just had to kiss her at that time."

"Still, didn't you remember her? When you were kissing?"

"No, it was the weirdest thing. It was like she exerted some kind of aura around us. I only knew she was there and so was I."

"I see... ...well, in any case, I advise you not to go near Bulma anytime soon. Or Vegeta."

Yamcha turns to Goku. "Yeah, what is it between those two. They almost seem like friends now. Just a few days ago Vegeta couldn't pass her without calling her stupid or a bitch."

Goku rubs his neck. "Well, uh, I'm sure it's nothing (not)."

Yamcha nods. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Goku and Yamcha both get up. They begin to walk towards the house.

"You know, you better patch up that hole over there. It will get drafty in the house."

"Why me! Vegeta was the one who did it."

"Still, it was kind of your fault."

"You're probably right..."

The two walk off to the house. Despite the many conflicts that may result between the groups, they will always work things out. They are the epitomes of good people. They all relax and go on peacefully. Until the Androids arrive, there will be no problem at the moment. The Z Warriors can finally now rest in the calm before the storm. Or can they?

The elevator whizzed down the monotonous shaft. Flashy light after flashy light passed by. At least, that's what it seemed like to Dr. Clay. He looked around elsewhere. The confounded clown thing was still with him, and while he did owe him and this Dr. Gero character the gratitude of springing him, they were being very secretive.

He turned to #19. "Hey, sonny boy. What does this thing lead to?"

#19 turns back to the elevator console. "This is the master elevator of the ship. Remember? It's so long because it takes you from one end to the other. We came from the cargo bay, and are now heading towards the laboratory areas, which are just ahead.

Dr. Clay turned ahead. Indeed, something different was coming up. A highly illuminated door came up to them. The fast elevator slowed its fast speed to almost a crawl instantly. Dr. Clay didn't even feel a surge of momentum.

"Shouldn't we be flying forward since we were moving so fast?"

"You really don't remember a thing, do you?"

Dr. Clay shakes his head. "Not a thing."

#19 pushes a button as the elevator stops in front of the door. "You'll remember soon enough."

Still leaving the Doctor as confused as ever, the Android leads him out the elevator and into a corridor. From there, they walk a ways where they come to another door. As before, the Android pushes a button, and the door opens with a silent hiss. The two of them pass into the room, which immediately gives Dr. Clay the chills.

"Why's it so damn cold in here?"

"In order to keep it alive, it must be stored at a low temperature."

Dr. Clay rubs his arms. "What it? Where exactly are we?"

"Right now, the cleaning room before the lab. If you were stand here... ...there you go."

Dr. Clay is placed in a circular tube. It is set up so that it's attached to a wall. Another room filled with test tubes and such is seen on the other side of the tube. 

"What do I do?"

"Just stand there a moment. Ah, here it comes."

A gas begins to come out of the base. It fills up the entire tube. Dr. Clay coughs. "I don't know about this shit. This stuff is making me wheeze here."

#19 presses some more controls. "That's natural. Your body is being cleansed of all of its bacteria and filth. We need you clean to enter. Just a moment longer... ....and, done."

He turns to the sputtering Doctor. "The door is now opening. You can enter the lab now. I will go through the same procedure. Don't touch anything."

The other side slides open, revealing the rather vast laboratory before him. Dr. Clay steps out of the tube and into the lab, just as #19 is being gassed. Amazing. There were all kinds of Scientific gizmos and stuff like that. Something you'd see on Sci-Fi or something like it.

#19's gassing is complete, and walks out. He walks past Dr. Clay and to a console.

"Just what was the deal with the gas?"

"It is a microscopic burner. Except for yourself, everything foreign to your body is killed. While that may cause some radical affects on your digestive system and such, we compensate with creating artificial bacterium. That's also in the gas, and we can control them without infection."

"I see..."

#19 presses button after button on the console. It bleeps and bloops.

"Say, uh 19? What's the deal with this place? Who runs it. you?"

Without turning away from the console, he comments. "Why, it's yours of course."

"I don't follow."

"You will in a little while."

Very annoyed, Dr. Clay walks up to #19. He grabs his chair and spins him around so that he's facing him.

"I've had enough of this secretive crap. I appreciate you springing me and all, but just tell me my answers! You clown!"

"Still as hot tempered as always, I see Clay!"

Clay turns around to see a monitor come down. #19 pushes a button, and the image flashes from static to slowly a clear image of an old man. He has long white hair, complemented by much facial hair. He wears a large black hat, with the symbol RR on it. For those who have seen the Android fight, this is Dr. Gero (aka #20).

"Who are you?"

Dr. Gero laughs. "Why, I am your savior, right? It was my #19 that sprung you from that prison. And since I created him, I guess you owe me your gratitudes. My name is Dr. Gero."

Dr. Clay nods to him. "My thanks to you, Dr. I see that this must be some kind of transmission from another location, hmm?"

"Very correct, Dr. Clay. I am transmitting from Earth. I am sorry we could not meet in person, but I have had other... ...duties. In the mean time, make yourself comfortable. This is your ship and lab."

Dr. Gero laughs. "Even in complete amnesia, you still have the scientific mind. Your mind will be very useful once we bring it back."

"What do you mean? Was my memory erased or something? That would explain why I can't remember anything."

#19 walks away from the transmitter and begins to bring up another console on another machine. The machine has lots of hanging wires with suction cups on it.

Dr. Gero speaks again. "Yes, quite correct. The divine goddess, Tokimi, had your memory erased. But, that's not a problem. You see, deleting one's memory is like deleting a file on a computer; the table contents for easy access may be gone, but the pages are still there. We just have to reconstruct your mind's Table of Contents, so to speak."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Dr. Gero nods towards #19. "With that. It's handy invention you made before your, uh, imprisonment. It emits a nuero-reconstrucotor wave into a subject. It will look into your 'pages', and remake your 'Table of Contents.'"

"I see. I would be nice to learn of my past."

"Well, since it would be easier to just get your memory back than to tell you of your past life, then we will do just that. Although, since you never met ME, I'll tell you of my past. Walk over to #19 and he'll strap you in. There you go."

Dr. Clay follows his instructions and walks over to the machine, where he sits down in an awkward looking chair. #19 begins to place the suction cups over his head an body.

"Excellent. Now, on to my past. I worked for a huge conglomerate long ago called "The Red Ribbon Army." Hence the RR on my hat. The Red Ribbon army led the world in manufacturing and military. In essence, we could have ruled the world. But we did have one rival: Capsule Corp. In a flash they passed us, and we struggled to hold on to their lead. Our leader was mad and power hungry, so he naturally went through all means to beat Capsule Corp. He would think nothing of slaughtering innocent people. I didn't care really. It was good money, and all employees were trained to hate and despise Capsule Corp. I was no exception. But Capsule Corp. had a secret weapon, one we could never duplicate. He was a boy, named Son Goku."

"Son Goku?"

"Yes. He was young, but he possessed phenomenal strength and speed. In a flash, he completely annihilated the entire Red Ribbon Army. I was the only survivor. To this day I have only lived to get my revenge on Goku and his friends. Now I will have it, with your help."

"How's that?"

Dr. Gero laughs, slightly evilly. "Before your encounter with the Masakis on Earth, you were working on many great weapons. One was Zero, which was a complete success. The other was something you had been working on your whole life. It may seem like a mystery now, but as soon as your memory is restored, it will all come back. You were jealous of Washu's Ryoko. Ryoko had amazing speed and agility. You desperately wanted to out do Washu, so you begin work on your own super being. You collected the powers from the strongest species, just like Washu did. Only you collected them by first killing the specimen. That's what got you kicked out of the Academy. But your experiment never stopped. All this time, ever since you begin growing the thing 2,000 years ago, the creature was being built. You knew that the thing would take millennia to grow, so you concentrated on Zero instead. Well, the creature has been completed for some time now. The strains of the strongest warriors that ever existed have become one. But, he can only be awakened if you finish the process. The last piece of the DNA code must be imputed by yourself. Neither #19 nor me could duplicate the code. Only you knew it in your head. That's why we freed you and will soon restore your memory. So you can complete your experiment, and we can both get our revenge."

The wiring is complete. #19 stands by the controls. "Ready, master."

Dr. Clay yells out. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Dr. Gero turns to #19. "Push the button."

#19 presses on the designated button. The mechanics of the machine whirl to life around Dr. Clay.

"Try to relax, Dr. Clay. This will feel... ...a little weird."

The generator lights up. In a blink of an eye, specialized electricity flows to the wires and into Clay's body.

*Zzzzaaaapppp!!!*

Dr. Clay's entire body shakes and rumbles from the power. He violently has a seizure, as the waves of nuero-reconstruction waves pierce his mind.

"T-t-t-th-is r-r-rea-l-l-ly s-s-s-s-t-t-ra-n-ng-e!"

The waves are turned up to full power. Dr. Clay's body stops shaking and just remains in a charging forward position. If not for the restraints, Dr. Clay's entire body would lunge forward from the waves.

Dr. Clay sees things come before him. A woman, with long red hair. Her name is... ...Washu. They laugh, they fight, they say good bye. He sees a boy, with black hair and a ponytail. He is Tenchi... ...and that's grandfather, he realizes. The old man is, Yosho. Another and another image flash in front of him. Zero... ...Ayeka.... ...Ryoko... ....it's all coming back.

"It's all coming back, Gero!!! I can see them! All of them!!!"

The machine sends one final wave that ripples through Dr. Clay's body. He shivers, and then falls back down. His body is limp, just laying there smoking.

#19 walks over to Dr. Clay and removes the wires and cups. Dr. Clay slowly regains consciousness. Yes... ...this is it, thinks Dr. Gero.

Dr. Clay looks at the harnesses around him. He pushes #19 away, and unbuckles the last few himself. The fall to the floor, and he stands up. He looks from one hand, to another. #19 walks forward.

"Dr. Clay? Are you fully functional?"

He doesn't answer. #19 moves closer.

"Dr. Clay?"

*bam!*

Dr. Clay's hand slaps across #19's face sending him back. He looks up at the doctor. "Dr. Clay..."

He begins to laugh, a cold evil laugh. "Hahahha... ...hahhahhaha.... ....hahhaha!!! Yes!!! I'm back! From the depths of living hell I have returned. Watch out Washu!!! The Doctor is back!!! Hahahhhaaah!!!"

Dr. Gero smiles. At last, his revenge will be complete. Son Goku will rue the day he messed with the Red Ribbon Army and Dr. Gero!

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"How's it hanging, guys? This is Goku. And the next episode is sure a doosy. Ryoko and I go head to head to train her in the way of the Super Saiyan. But what's this? #19 landing on the Earth and coming to the shrine? I'm sure he's up to no good. Oh no. What's he injecting into me?! Hey stop that #19! Just what does he think he's doing? Be sure not to miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo!"

Chapter 6 - Infected Son Goku

Ryoko: "It's unquestionably a shocking episode!"

Phew... ...glad to see I got that up. I was more or less writing this chapter to agree with the Yamcha/Bulma thing, to show how exactly they broke up. I was fairly pleased to this chapter. I hope this is doesn't have much OOC in it, as I took what Crystal Phoenix said earlier for Chapter 3 seriously. As usual, Read and Review. SSJ Nate, out.


	6. Infected Son Goku

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 6 - Infected Son Goku

The sun reaches past the zenith of the day, the time being past noon on the Masaki shine. All across the shrine, the sound of hammers pounding can be heard.

Yamcha wipes a bead of sweat on his head off. He is trying to repair the Masaki wall that VEGETA destroyed. Damn Goku, he thought. Since the job didn't require a whole lot of strength, he powered down for it. This was making the job more managible, but harder. He didn't want to accidentally destroy anything more. He moves a board across vertically, and prepares a nail. He raises his hammer.

"What ya doing, Mr. Yamcha?"

*Bam!*

Yamcha just sits there a second, looking at his throbbing hand. Then the pain reaches his brain, and he jumps up and screams.

"Yyyyeeeooowwwcchhh!!!! God damn it! That hurt! Who startled me?!"

Yamcha whirls around to see who spoke, but sees no one. A tiny hand tugs at his pants. He turns down. Sasami is there, holding Ryo-ohki. Yamcha tries not to strangle the kid.

"Wha, what is it, Samami?"

She smiles. "Just wondering whatcha doin'. Repairing the wall, I presume?"

Yamcha nods. "Yes, that's quite correct, Sasami. Now, why don't you run off and go play with Gohan or something?"

"Why?"

"Because Mr. Yamcha here is doing some hard work, and needs some peace and quiet."

"But I don't wanna go..."

Yamcha places his arms on the kid's shoulders, and turns her around. "Come on now! I'll play with you later! Go talk to Vegeta, I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!"

She giggles. "You think so? I'll go see him right now!"

She runs off. Before she leaves earshot, Yamcha yells out. "And no matter what he says, don't leave his side. And when he tells you shut up, do the opposite!"

"K Mr. Yamcha!"

Hah! Thinks Yamcha. That will be my little revenge on Vegeta. Now back to this wall...

Outside, Piccolo is training Tenchi. Ryoko, Goku, Gohan, and Washu all watch on. Piccolo sees Tenchi charge, and easily dodges each one his punches, kicks, and sword slashes. Even though he has his Lighthawk Wings activated.

Piccolo smiles. "You perform well, Tenchi. But you have to learn to not follow me with your eyes."

In-between fast attacks, Tenchi says, "And how do I do that? It's not I like I can hear your movements or smell them! Hiya!"

Tenchi brings his sword down on Piccolo, who easily catches and holds it. "Then that's what we need to work on first, Tenchi! Ahhhh!!!"

Piccolo summons his mental prowess among him and sends Tenchi flying back about 30 feet with a blast a wind. Tenchi rolls and tumbles, before he lands face down in the dirt. He raises his face and spits out some grass. Piccolo walks over to him.

"Now that I know your weaknesses, we must get rid of them. It's time that you learn to expand your senses, Tenchi."

Tenchi staggers up. He raises his arm and wipes dirt from his face. "And how is that done, Piccolo?"

Piccolo sits down, and folds his legs up the way he usual does. He just sits there a moment, and then his body rises up in the air. his cape droops down behind him. He closes his eyes, reaching his other senses out beyond the shrine.

He solemnly tells Tenchi, "Meditating and extreme concentration is the only way to obtain true mental discipline. That's how I got as strong as I did. I'm usually not one to talk much. Generally, once you understand how to meditate and stretch your mind, all that's left is practice. Try it out."

"O, okay."

Nervously at first, Tenchi sits down and follows Piccolo's example. After a bit of straining, he rises in the air beside Piccolo. He closes is eyes and tries his best to stretch his mind.

Piccolo, without moving a muscle except for his mouth, says, "You try too hard. You must not just try to relax and put forth your mind into the world outside your body. You must look into your ki inside your body as well. Feel it, and once you do, using and mastering it will become easier."

"Yes... ...master."

The two sits there, concentrating. For several minutes, nothing happens. Goku nudges Ryoko.

"Has Tenchi always shown this inner power? He seems as relaxed and controlled as Piccolo!"

Ryoko nods. "Yeah, he always seemed to. I've watched over him for his entire life, and there was always something I couldn't put my finger on. He showed some of that power during our battles with Kagato and Dr. Clay, but he seems stronger than ever now!"

Gohan proudly says, "It's because of Piccolo. He's one of the strongest beings in the universe."

Washu stares on. "When are they actually going to do something? This is getting boring."

Goku gets up. "You're right. This is the only flaw in Piccolo's training; it takes a long monotonous time. They probably won't move a muscle for a few hours. It's how he does things."

They all likewise get up. Ryoko stretches herself. "Well, I could never be one for that type of training. Give me good ol' fighting any day."

Goku laughs a bit. "Except for the fight with Vegeta, you don't seem to train at all. How do you expect to master your Super Saiyan skills?"

Ryoko turns her head up. "Because I don't need to train. I am already the strongest in the universe. I don't see why I would have to."

Gohan laughs like his father. "You really haven't been Super Saiyan long. After a while, you'll notice that your power could easily be expanded. Take it from my dad."

Washu nods in ascent. "I'd believe them, Ryoko. Your power is amazing, but without proper training it will be for not."

"Mom! Stay out of this! Since I'm not only Saiyan, but Namekian and Jurain too, I don't need to worry about power."

Washu laughs at her daughter's ignorance. "You don't understand. You may gain a lot of abilities and strengths from each one of your blood lines, but that has it's drawbacks. You must be equal in each area. That means that you will NEVER be able to obtain FULL Super Saiyan power. In order to increase your power, you must master all of your talents."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh mom! I bet I'm as strong as Son over there!"

Goku doesn't say anything. Gohan walks up to Ryoko and says, "I wouldn't be too sure. My dad IS the Legendary Super Saiyan. Therefore he has reached into the full powers of the Super Saiyan. I wouldn't underestimate him."

Ryoko turns to the boy, then to Goku. "Really? That must mean you're powerful. how 'bout a little match? You and me... ...to see just how strong my Super Saiyan abilities are."

Goku smiles. "A match would be great. As long as it's not too rough. I don't like to hurt friends."

Ryoko smiles as well. "And neither do I. But I think it's yourself you should worry about, Son Goku!"

"We shall see. What time do you want to spar? This day is getting late."

Ryoko answers. "What about tomorrow morning?"

Goku thinks about it, then answers. "That would be great. But it has to be after breakfast. You must never get in-between a Saiyan and his food!"

"KID!!!! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!"

The group look towards the house. A very scared looking Vegeta runs out of the door and slams it behind him.

He is breathing hard. "When I get my hands on that Yamcha, I'll..."

"Oh Vegeta!!! Don't you want to hold Ryo-ohki?"

Vegeta screams at the sound of Sasami's voice. "Aaaahhhh!!! Leave me alone!"

He charges up a bit and blasts off. His body streaks across the sky. A very mad Sasami pouts at the door. "that Vegeta... ...well, he does have to come home sometime!"

Goku and the rest cannot stop laughing.

"I guess the prince of all Saiyans is scared of a kid!"

They all laugh joyfully as they walk to the house, where Yamcha has finished the make-shift wall. They all act as if nothing in the world could ruin their day. They could not be more wrong.

**********

Up in the far skies, beyond the moon. There, a sleek shape slips passed the lunar body. The form of the Shunga II slides pass. Inside it's bowels, a scientist and an Android are working in it's laboratory. Dr. Clay looks from one test tube, to the next, writing down results as he goes. He scoffs at what he writes.

"These results aren't working at all. Why can't the body be accessed right now?"

#19 turns from his station. "Dr. Gero said that the creature cannot be activated unless it has at least one of the gems from the sword, Tenchi. You see, doctor, Dr. Gero and I have made some slight modifications to your creation. While it may possess the traits of a Saiyan, Jurain, and Namek, it is quite different from Ryoko. It is male, and the latter of it's abilities are locked away in it's chromosomes."

The doctor turns back to his test tube, then to the giant one on the wall. The creature inside sleeps, unaware of the events transpiring around it. Dr. Clay frowns. "So we need some of the gems to unlock it's hidden power, eh? That still doesn't account for why I can't wake it up."

"You see Clay, Dr. Gero and I saw the potential of it. But, at it's current growth, it would never obtain the Ultimate Body. So we had to seal it in a special capsule. That one."

He nods towards the container of the beast. "He grew a lot better, but the only way we can bring it out is with the frequencies of one of the gems. We used the powers of Tokimi to seal the capsule. Luckily, thanks to our remote spy bug, observing and copying the power of Tokimi was a snap. But we need the opposite wave of power from one of the gems. We discovered that once we tried to open it."

Dr. Clay turns back to his test tubes, and then to a computer hooked up to the creature's capsule. "Well, the inputting of the code is complete. The creature will have an intelligent mind, which in turn will be easy to control. I see though that we will need one of the gems connected to the head of the thing. That way, it won't grow out of our control."

"Agreed."

"But there's the gems... We know that since Washu created the gems, that they run on her goddess powers. Therefore they could break this damn Tokimi shield. But the question is, how do we get them?"

#19 walks up to a large viewing screen. Moving his hands over several controls and pressing them, the screen blips to life. He smiles.

"You see, Clay, the gems are located in rural Japan. This ship has extremely sensitive scanners that Dr. Gero had upgraded with. We can pin point any type of power signal, and it's to run a search on Washu's type of power. You see, up close, there are 5 dots. One is Washu herself, the other his her daughter Ryoko, who has some of her mother's power. The other three, concentrated in one place, are the gems. Once we get hold of one, we can activate the creature. But we need more than that for gems. The other gems can be used for activated the various "extras" Dr. Gero and I put into it."

"Like what?"

#19 smiles, evilly. "Once we get at least one gem into the thing, you'll see. The first ability we inputted was a special one. Once the gem has activated it, the thing will be able to perform it. Subsequent performance of this technique will need the other gem, but as long as it's executed correctly, the results will be... ...pleasing. Just look at the data chart over there."

#19 nods towards the chart. Dr. Clay walks over to it. he begins to read it. "Total atomic mass diffusion? Energy conversion? This would mean that the thing can..."

"That's correct."

Dr. Clay smiles, an evil smile. "Let's see Washu beat this!"

The android finishes his scanner sweep. "I've locked on to the gems. Wherever they go, we will know. When do you want to get them?"

"What?"

"Well, when do we go down and retrieve them?"

Dr. Clay shakes his head at the ignorant android. "You don't know anything. People like us CAN'T handle the gems. You remember Kagato, right? Well he made the mistake of trying to take the sword Tenchi, which had two gems in it. He was electrocuted from mealy handling the sword. If the person who holds the gems/sword has a pure heart, then it's all fine. But when a person with an evil heart tries to take them, the gems will reject them. However, there is a way for evil hearted people to gain the powers of the gems. A pure hearted person can not only handle the gems, but can transfer their powers and physical bodies to another person, good or bad. If we 'convince' one of the good hearted people down on the shrine, we might be having a trio of gems by sunset."

#19 claps his hands together. "Excellent! But the question is, how do we 'convince someone to give us the gems, or help us in anyway?"

Dr. Clay walks over to another station with test tubes. He lights up a Bunsen burner, causing a flask to bubble. A liquid begins to rise out of the flask and into a connection of little tubes. The liquid runs through the tubes, combining with other substances and such, before it finally comes to the end, where it runs through a fine filter. A beaker waits at the bottom, as the chemical drips into it. Dr. Clay picks up the full beaker.

"You see, I am a scientist through and through. I've had the thought of the gems for some time now. That's why I made this."

He shook the beaker containing the clear fluid. "This is a cerebral stimulant/depressor. It is part mechanical, in that we control it. It is part biological, in that it infects a host. And it can stay in that host for days. But it does take a while to spread to the brain, where it does it's work."

"What does it do?"

He laughs as he takes out a small hypodermic needle. Plunging the tip into the fluid, he begins to draw the fluid. "You see, in essence, it CONTROLS the brain. It makes the host see what we want it to see. It allows us to make it say what we want it to say. Make it do, what we want it to do. Once this thing is inside someone, that person is ours."

"I understand now. You'll want to inject a person with it. Once we activate the virus, we can make the person give us the gems!"

With the needle full, Dr. Clay puts a protective cover over the needle. He turns around and hands the needle to #19. "Yes. But you'll have to do the injection. Since you don't have any ki, Son and the others won't detect you. But the question is, who to infect? I think it's clear. Washu is not an idiot. She'll stop anyone who tries to steal the gems, so we need a host with the muscle to take them by force. You catch my drift?"

#19 turns the needle over in his hand. "I most certainly do, Doctor!"

Tenchi allows his body to relax. After several hours of meditating, one would be surprised to find that it was tiring. Tenchi was breathing hard. He would never have guessed that expanding hid mind would be so tough. Beside him, Piccolo does likewise. He runs his hand across his neck and cracks his vertebrae.

"Nice session for today, Tenchi. Meditation is the key to becoming stronger. Don't you feel it? Your body slightly stronger. The world seems clearer."

Tenchi looks from one hand, then to the next. "You're right, Piccolo. I can sense things I wouldn't have known about before. I can tell that Mihoshi and Ayeka are cooking dinner tonight. They are cooking, rice with shrimp. And, Mihoshi is burning hers."

Piccolo places his hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "Well done. You've taken a big step into a bigger world. Meditate often, if not daily."

"Yes sir... ...Piccolo, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Piccolo suddenly becomes very alerted.

"I don't know. Something is approaching the Earth. Something, I've seen before."

"Really? I don't feel anything. Nothing I recognize, at least."

Tenchi shakes his head. "No, it was nothing. Come on, Piccolo. Let's go to dinner. Perhaps tonight we'll have flavored water?"

"Don't push it, kid."

**********

Inside the Masaki house. Mihoshi finally manages to do her rice right. After several servings, the rice was found to be either badly burnt or severely under cooked. At last it was right.

She triumphantly holds the rice up. "Yahoo! The rice is ready!"

Ayeka turns a little bit from her shrimp, then turns back. "It's about time, darling. That was your 5 try. How much rice did you waste?"

Mihoshi, now crestfallen, sighs. "There's no pleasing some people..."

From out of the dining room, a voice roars out, "Women! Bring me my victuals, now! You can't have a Prince waiting forever, you know!"

This followed by many other voices. most of which seem to sound like angry women. There is a loud crash, as a plate is hurled across the room. Ayeka turns to Mihoshi.

"We better get this food out before they start blasting!"

"Yes, well, the rice is ready."

Ayeka holds up her shrimp. "As is the shrimp. Let's go."

The two walk into the impatient room A hungry Vegeta bangs his fist on the table. "It's about time! You have a starving prince here!"

Ryoko mutters, "More like a starving idiot."

"I heard that!"

"What?"

"You dare call the Prince of All Saiyans an idiot?! I could blast you to pieces, woman!"

Ryoko stands. "My name is Ryoko, not woman! And if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll..."

Goku stands up quickly. "Now, now, you two. Just calm down. The food is here, so let's dig in!"

They sit down. Insults can be heard underneath the breaths of Ryoko and Vegeta. Bulma takes her first bite.

"Mmmm, this is great! You make good cooks, girls!'

The two modestly turn their heads down. "You think so?"

Gohan nods. "Yeah, it's great. Don't you agree, dad?"

Goku doesn't answer. He's too busy stuffing his face with as much food as possible. He turns up. "Bleah! Hit's brate!"

They all laugh at Goku's speech. The night passes on. The sun dips below the mountains, causing darkness to overcome the shrine. A full Tenchi stretches his arms out.

"*Yawn* Don't you guys think it's about time to hit the sack?"

Chi-Chi pokes Goku, who was dozing. "Z-z-z-z... ...Ouch! Oh, yeah. It's getting late. C'mon Gohan, let's catch a few z's."

The Sons get up and head towards their rooms. Before they go, Goku turns around. "Tomorrow is the big day, Ryoko."

She nods. "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The groups go off to each of their beds. With so many guests, the Breifs have to stay in Washu's lab. Vegeta may not like not sleeping in a King Size bed, but he doesn't complain. The Sons all get a upper room, with Goku and Chi-Chi in their own bed. Gohan sleeps on a inflated mattress. They sleep soundlessly. On the lower levels, Sasami stirs in her sleep.

She is in a place, a place all too familiar. She looks around, seeing the various trees appear and disappear in the mist. She is in the Shipyard of Jurai! The same place where she fell and nearly died.

"Why am I here?" She asks.

A voice behind her speaks softly. "Because I've summoned you, Sasami."

Sasami turns around to see a tree, bigger than the rest. She recognizes it of course. And it comes no surprise to her when the tree fades away, to reveal a beautiful women. She has red eyes, and long blue hair. He mouth is in a perpetual state of peace and happiness.

Sasami speaks to her other self. "Hello, Tsunami. What is it?"

Tsunami turns her head down. She then looks back up, a single tear coming down her cheek. "Sasami, you are grave danger. A evil force is approaching the planet."

Sasami looks very frightened. "What is it? Where is it heading?"

With her voice still calm, she answers. "To the shrine, young one."

"What should I do? Are my friends in danger?"

Her voice echoes with Sasami's. "Yes. You must be wary. Even though we are one body, I cannot always protect you. We all must face trials in our lives, and this is one of them."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Tsunami approaches Sasami, placing her arms on the child's shoulders. "As of this moment, nothing. You must be there for your friends. They are going to suffer, that I know. But they will do it for you. You must never forget the sacrifices that Tenchi, Goku, and the others will make to keep this planet and universe safe."

Sasami buries her head in Tsunami's robes. "Oh, Tsunami! I'm scared. Why can't we live in peace?"

Tsunami places her hands comfortly on Sasami's head. "Because that is the naturally way of things. For every good, there is a bad. Every positive a negative. Every full glass... ...an empty glass. The universe balances itself out by having these forces come to destroy. But always remember, for every evil that comes to destroy, there will be a good, who comes to bring peace."

"You'll never leave me, will you Tsunami?"

Her voice kind and loving, she answers. "No, Sasami. Even though we are one, I would never abandon an angel like you. We must be brave, but for now, rest. Close your eyes young one. Return to your dreamful sleep. You now the trials to come. Rest now. Rest."

Sasami closes her eyes, her face still buried in Tsunami's robes. They are so comfortable. She easily drifts of into a dreamless sleep.

**********

Up in the sky, the moon glows a eerie white. The night is silent. Not a mouse stirs among the Masaki shrine. A lone owl hangs in the tree branches, waiting for a mouse or any kind of pray. A sound emits from it's left. It turns it's head in that direction, to see a sparkle emit in the darkness. The sparkle grows into a point, and then into circle the size of a baseball. The edges of it glow a dark green. The circle expands and expands, until it is finally the size of a man. The oval portal stands still.

A hand sticks out, cautiously at first, then more confident. Then comes an arm, followed by a head. Scared at the site, the owl flies off. #19 looks around, making sure no one is around.

No one is, so he brings the rest of his body out of the portal. He whispers to Dr. Clay on the other side.

"This will not take 10 minutes. Keep the portal open until then.

"Of course, #19."

#19 creeps across the open ground, darting from tree to tree. He pokes his head around one tree, and smiles as he sees the house of the Masakis up ahead. Excellent.

He takes up into the air, trying to be silent as ever. Floating very carefully and slowly, he glides across the ground. He is 100 meters from the house. Then 75. And now 50. He stealthily moves across the ground, until he is at last at the house. He smiles, and rises up to one window. He peeks inside.

A young boy sleeps, unaware of his watcher. #19's scanner flashes on the boy's outline. TENCHI MASAKI, it says. Not the one.

He flies over to the next one, and sees inside. Two women sleep as soundly as a lamb. The names flash up. AYEKA & SASAMI. Damn. Not the ones at all.

He moves from window to window, scanning the occupants. The names RYOKO, NOBOYUKI, YOSHO, MIHOSHI, and RYO-OHKI all show up. He brings his head around to the last window.

There are three. A man with spiky black hair snores on with a black haired women next to him. On the floor, on an inflatable mattress, sleeps a young boy. The scanner flashes/

SON GOHAN, CHI-CHI, and SON GOKU. At last, his elusive prey had been found. He quietly moves the latch of the window handle up. Testing it at first, to make sure that it doesn't squeak.

The window opens silently. #19 flies up to the open window. Scrunching down his figure, he squeezes into the room. His feet float to the carpet. A floor board squeaks.

#19 doesn't move. Goku stirs in his sleep.

"Honey, are you going to the bathroom or something? Ah, no, you're right here... ...zzzzzzz"

#19 smiles. It's a good thing his ki can't be sensed, since he doesn't have any. he quietly floats across the room, going past Gohan and Chi-Chi. He hovers above the sleeping Goku.

He stares at the Saiyan. This was the person Dr. Gero had wanted to be killed so badly. He looked as harmful as a fly. A bit of drool drips from Goku's mouth. #19 thinks: He's about as smart as one!

He reaches into his pocket, and brings out the minute needle. It's tiny, tinier than a thumbtack. Dr. Clay had shrunk it down for easy transportation, and also so that when it is injected, the host won't notice. Even though the chemical amount in the needle is extremely small, all it takes is one molecule of the stuff. After that, it multiplies rapidly, spreading it's agents all across the body. Once it's reached every nook, it then takes the brain. Then, once activated, they will give Dr. Clay complete control of the host.

He takes the protective cover off of the needle. He brings it down, closer to the unsuspecting Goku. Goku doesn't even see it coming, the fool. With a quick flick of the wrist, #19 brings the needle point into one of Goku's veins on his neck, then brings it out. The movement took less than a second.

That was it. #19 rises up, and flies out the room. He closes the window behind him. Prepare yourself, Son Goku. You are now Dr. Clay's. He snickers. But if Clay fails with his scheme, I'll be waiting for you, Son Goku!

He flies quickly. Since the job is done, he doesn't have to worry about being stealthy. He approaches the area where the portal was. It's still there, with the figure of Dr. Clay in it.

#19 approaches the portal. "It is done, Clay. After a few hours, Son Goku will be yours."

"Excellent. You've done well, #19."

"I was created by the greatest scientific mind, Dr. Gero. But I since you have something on your mind, hmm?"

Dr. Clay nods. "Yes. You've done so much for me. Dr. Gero notified me while you were gone. You are to return to his earth laboratory for some purpose. He said, that I no longer need you."

"My job is done. I'm sure you can take it from here."

"Yes, #19. Go now!"

#19 flies away, to the direction of his master's lab. Dr. Clay smiles at the site of the Masaki house. Soon, the most powerful being in the universe will be brought into creation. And Son Goku would help it out! He snickers an evil laugh, then closes the portal.

**********

The sun rose, as it did every morning, on the lands of the Masakis. Tenchi is the first up, being much more aware of the house with his Piccolo training. The others start to get up. Ryoko comes second, and walks to Tenchi and tries to tell him a reason that he and she were meant for each other. Tenchi, as usual, shrugs her off and says they can talk after breakfast. The others come too, and all crowd into the kitchen, wanting to grab a bite. Goku is the last, and he yawns and stiffly rubs his neck.

"Man, something's sore right there. Must have slept on it wrong."

He sniffs the air. In a flash, he's off. "Oh boy! Breakfast! Lead me to it!"

The company joke and kid at breakfast. Goku, of course, out eats them all. With their bellies full, Ryoko rises.

"Son, it's time. Our fight will take place now!"

Goku gets up, packs his stomach, and cracks his knuckles. "Alright, let's get it on!"

The two meet outside, where everyone follows. Goku stretches his arms and legs. Ryoko just watches.

"All the stretches in the world won't win the fight for you."

"Neither will all the talk"

She smiles. "Touché. Well, are you ready yet?"

Goku stands. "Yes. But I suggest we both power down a bit. Don't want to hurt the shrine or anything. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

The two take their fighting places. The crowd gets edgy.

"C'mon Goku! Show these people the true meaning of a 'Super Saiyan!'"

"Son, you better not lose. I couldn't bear to train by your side if you lose to a woman!"

"Kakarot! Watch yourself. She's no ordinary women."

The Tenchi gang likewise has their cheers.

"Way to go, Ryoko! Show THESE guys what the perfect creation can do!"

"Okay, Mom!"

"Now don't get too rough, Ryoko. It would be a shame to see you hurt."

"Go go Goku!"

The Tenchi gang turns to see Ayeka with little fans in her hands. One fan has a picture of Goku giving a thumbs up. The other has a picture of Ryoko, with a "No" symbol across her face. The entire group has sweat drops on their heads.

Ayeka turns to them. "What?"

Goku shakes his head. "Umm... ...right. Well let's go!"

"Here I come!"

The fight begins. Ryoko places her hand on the ground, and spins around in a attempt to trip Goku. Goku dodges it, and flies fist first towards Ryoko. She brings her hand up just in time to catch Goku's fist. The two strain and strain to gain the upper hand. Seeing an opening, Ryoko kicks up at Goku from behind. Her connects with a sickening thud. Goku is thrown behind Ryoko, where he quickly catches himself.

"Not bad! Your abilities are top notch!"

"Thanks! You're not too bad yourself! Aaahhh!!!"

The two start at it again. They fight DBZ style, bringing each punch and kick in with lightning speed. Ryoko brings out her energy sword, and makes a swipe at Goku. Goku sidesteps it, and catches it with his right hand. Ryoko cannot believe how he can do that.

From the sidelines, the group watch in awe. Tenchi is amazed. "So this is Son's real power? Incredible!"

Piccolo nudges Tenchi. "Don't be so narrow minded, young one. You have to look deep into Goku's ki. He's holding a lot back. He's not even close to a Super Saiyan. The same for Ryoko."

"I see. I'll try harder."

The fight resumes. Grabbing on to the end of Ryoko's sword, he picks her up and begins to spin her around, faster and faster. Ryoko begins to get dizzy.

"He-hey! I think I'm going to throw up!"

She spins faster and faster. Then she gets an idea. She control the sword! Duh!

"How about this?! Yeaahhaha!!"

She let's the sword's energy fade away. Unfortunately, the momentum she gained didn't fade away, so she goes flying off in the air. She sails for a distance, before catching her wits and shaking off the dizziness.

"You're indeed an excellent fighter. I say we take this to the next level, hmm? How about going SSJ?"

Goku, thinks about it for a little bit. "Well, I guess. As long as we keep it under control." He rubs his neck. Damn! That's starting to bother him!

**********

Up in the sky, the Shunga II floats diligently. Inside, Dr. Clay smiles. He watches as the figure of Son Goku on his monitors begins to fill up with the chemical. Soon, He will be his.

He walks over to the other important issue of the day, his creation. He peers inside the test tube. The thing inside is locked in a state of suspended animation. But one can still get a fair description of it. It is a tall man, with spiky black hair. His muscles are very toned, suggesting that he was bred this way. This must be what Dr. Gero meant by "proper power." Soon, he thought, he would see this power. And on the blunt end of the power, would be Washu and the others. Soon, soon enough...

He thinks. What should I call you? Of course, the creature doesn't magically open it's eyes and talk to him, but he still ponders.

"You are like nothing else in the universe. What should I call you? In a way, you are a lot like Ryoko. You contain most of her genes and such. But you're also like my other creation, Zero. Before she went haywire, of course. You also contain some of my DNA as well. I didn't tell Dr. Gero or #19, but I used some of my own genes in you. I'm more like your father than creator. Like Ryoko was to Washu... Maybe that's it. I think I'll call you... ...Zyroko. After your base principal, Ryoko, and my first big invention, Zero. You will better than all them, Zyroko. My son..."

*Beep!*

Dr. Clay turns around. The figure of Goku is filled to the top with the probes. He smiles. It is time. Now, Son Goku will fall into my hands. He approaches the console, his hand hovering over the "execute" button.

"You are mine, Son Goku!

His finger impacts the button.

**********

Ryoko and Goku square off.

Ryoko smiles. I hope you're ready to lose Son!"

"I was about to say the same to you...!"

Goku takes a step forward. He shakes his head. "What... ...what is it!? Aarrrrggghh!!!"

He clasps his head in his hands. He walks from one place to another, screaming. "What is it!?!?!? Leave me alone!!!! Eeeerrr!!!"

Ryoko flies down to him. "Are you okay Goku?"

Goku grasps his head even harder. "Voices... ...whispers. They won't shut up!"

He breathes harshly through clenched teeth. "Nooo... ...AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Goku brings his hands away, and a giant flash emits from his body. Everyone turns away.

Gohan can barely restrain himself. "Father!"

Piccolo tries to look at Goku, but is forced to turn away from the light. "Son..."

Vegeta holds his gloved hand above his eyes. "What is Kakarot doing?"

The white light vanishes. Everyone is blinded by it. Washu is the first to recover. She looks up everyone. "Is everyone okay? Goku, what was that?!"

Goku has his back turned to Washu. At first, he doesn't say anything. He just stands there. Then it comes. A laugh, an evil sounding laugh. Soon, he erupts.

"Hahhaahahah!!! Yes!!! I have complete control!!! I am a genius!!!"

Gohan recovers. "Father..."

Gohan walks up to Goku. He timidly tugs at his gi. "Are you okay, Dad?"

*Pow!*

Gohan is slapped across the face. He goes flying across the ground, landing with a crash into the dirt.

Piccolo yells a him. "Goku! What the fuck was that for!?"

Goku turns around. Everyone gasps. Goku is as he was before. But the difference is his eyes. They look on, with a stare of complete evil in them. On top of that, there is a symbol on his forehead. It is yellow, and has a blue insignia in it. 

Washu gasps, "That's... ...that's Dr. Clay's symbol!"

Goku smiles. "Hahahaha... ...quite right, Washu."

Washu grits her teeth. "But how? He, he was imprisoned!"

Goku breaks into laughter, hysterical, evil laughter. "Hahahhahaha!!! You will all pay for what you did to me! I've taken control of the most powerful Saiyan, Son Goku! You will all die!!!!"

Vegeta gets to his feet. "Damn it! What the fuck is going on?!"

Ryoko grits her teeth, "I don't believe this! Vegeta, what you see before you isn't Goku. He may have his body, but his mind is under the control of Dr. Clay. That symbol is his. But how did he do it? I thought you were in prison!"

Goku stops laughing and smiles. "Why, I was my dear. Thanks to some help, I escaped. And last night, I injected poor old Mr. Son with some infectious chemicals. This morning, they reached every corner of his body, and I activated them. Goku has become... ...Zero Goku! Hahahhahah!!!!"

Tenchi brings his sword out. "Release Goku now Clay!!!"

His sword comes to life. Zero Goku smiles. "That's what I need. Give that to me boy!"

The sword in Tenchi's hand flies out as if it had a life of it's own. "What?"

The sword comes into Zero Goku's hand. "It's a good thing that Goku has a pure heart. I can handle the gems without trouble. And now, I will take them to my master, Dr. Clay. Then his greatest creation Zyroko will be released!!!"

Washu grits her teeth. "I don't know about any Zyroko, but you will never get the gems. Guys, we must stop him!!!"

Washu makes a dash at Zero Goku. He smiles as he easily dodges the attack. "Too slow!"

His hand nails into Washu, sending her face first into the ground. "Who's next?"

The entire gang, even Gohan try to take the gems from Zero Goku. He smiles as each on of them is defeated. "Oh, that's too bad. You all know these gems are powerful, but you will never have them! Aaahh!!!"

Zero Goku turns around to see Piccolo, who just fired a ki blast at him. "The Goku I know would never try to hurt the innocent, I will destroy you!"

"Hah! fat chance!"

"Nooo!!!"

The two of them turn to see Bulma running towards them. "You two stop it right now! This is still our vacation and you shall stop it!"

Zero Goku smiles. "Hold on a second, Piccolo. I have some pest problems to take care of."

Bulma takes a step back. "What?"

Zero Goku raises his hand, and gathers his energy. "I always thought you were annoying! Take this!"

"Goku... ...why?"

He booms out. "Goku is no more! I am Zero Goku and I will kill all of you! Aaaahhh!!!"

He fires the ki blast. It careens straight towards Bulma. Everything happens in slow motion. She sees the blast coming, but she can do nothing to stop it. She stands riveted to her spot as her figure is encased in the light of the blast. She doesn't even see Vegeta come out of nowhere, where he then tackles her. She doesn't feel it until she hits the hard ground. 

*Bbbooommm!!!*

Zero Goku's blast misses Bulma, who was saved by Vegeta. So the blast streaked by them. Unfortunately, the blast kept on going straight. And right behind Bulma was... ...the house. Everyone turns to see a smoking cloud replace the spot of the house.

"Oh my god! My house!"

The debris falls to the ground Ryoko's and Tenchi's Lighthawk wings appear, and protect everyone from the rubble. Yosho turns to Goku.

"How dare you..."

Zero Goku laughs. "That was just a piece of my power! In a bit I will do to all of you what I just did to that house! Hahahahha!!!"

Vegeta stands. The gang gets ready to fight their best friend. Vegeta snaps at them. "Stop it! Now! Kakarot isn't the same. He's as evil as Frieza now. I'm the only one who can take him on. The rest of you will hold back!"

He turns to Zero Goku. "But I will not! You must remember, I am a Super Saiyan. The strongest one of all. You will be mince meat to me!"

Zero Goku laughs. "We shall see, won't we!"

Yamcha yells out, "Now remember, Goku! You did that damage, not me! You can fix the house!"

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"Greetings, punks. This is Vegeta. Kakarot isn't available at the moment, so I'm filling in. The next episode will be spectacular. Very worthy of a Saiyan Prince like me. Zero Goku and me will go head to head in a no holds free for all. It's either him or me on the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo. You better be there, or I'll blow your head off! Hahahhhaha!!!"

Chapter 7 - The Fated Battle: Zero Goku versus Vegeta

Sasami: It's unquestionably a powerful episode!

There you have it! The enemy has appeared. This story is going to take EVEN more twists and turns, so buckle your seatbelts boys and girls. I plan on making the next chapter pretty much one long fight scene. It will be one kick ass chapter, let me assure you! SSJ Nate, out.


	7. The Fated Battle. Zero Goku vs. Vegeta!

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! Also, there will be an "Author's Notes" on at the end of each chapter. I suggest you read it, as I may make announcements and/or say other important things on the fic. 

Chapter 7 - The Fated Battle: Zero Goku versus Vegeta

A breeze blew across the Masaki shrine. The usual beautiful landscape was being plagued by a dead silence. Not even the birds sang. The wind went across Zero Goku's hair, causing it to ruffle in the breeze.

He smiles. "You know, Vegeta. I'm going to enjoy crushing every single one of your bones."

Vegeta smiles in return. "I've wanted to kill you for a long time, Kakarot. Now, I won't even have to wait for myself to kill the Androids. I can take care of you right now!"

Zero Goku laughs at the arrogant prince. "Whatever. I would just love to see your words backed up with actions. And by the way, my name isn't Kakarot, it's Zero Goku. Or Perhaps Zero Goku is too long for your feeble mind to understand. For now, I'll just shorten it Zoku. Zoku, I like the sound of it My master will be proud of me. Not only will I destroy his biggest threat, but I'll personally deliver the three gems."

Ryoko clenches her fist. "Damn it! He must never have the gems! Vegeta! This our fight too! Those gems must never fall into the hands of evil. The result would be disastrous, possibly destroying our very universe!"

Vegeta doesn't turn to Ryoko. "I wouldn't worry. I am the Superior Saiyan. After I kill Kakarot, I just might give back your gems."

Zoku mocks their talk. "'I just might give back you gems.' Hah! Don't make me laugh. You are never going to see these gems again!"

The symbol on Zoku's head glows. Several energy ropes come out of it and go into Zoku's hands. Using them, he straps the sword on the inside of his gi, right under the belt. That way, it won't fall off and isn't in the way of fighting.

Vegeta laughs. "You don't understand. I am a lot different than what your data shows. I have become a Super Saiyan! Just like you Kakarot."

Zoku smiles, an evil smile. "You're the one that doesn't understand, Prince. Now that I have control of Son Goku, I've added a few extras to his repertoire of techniques. Observe!"

The Clay symbol on Zoku's fore head begins to glow yellow again. It gives off a radiant light. "Take this!!!"

Suddenly, three energy tentacles come out of the glowing circle, and fly straight at Vegeta. He doesn't move, and to the horror of the gang the tentacles impact where he is standing.

*Kaboom!*

A smoking crater is all that remains of where Vegeta stood. Zoku smiles. "What? You didn't even have a chance to go Super Saiyan. What a pity. Who's the superior Saiyan now?!"

A voice yells from behind. "Me!!!"

Zoku whirls around to see Vegeta in the air behind him. He has his arms raised, and fires a ki blast before Zoku can react. The blast flies straight at Goku.

"Errr... ...hiyah!!!"

He catches the ki blast, and holds it back with all of his strength. His feet begin to sink into the ground. He strains and strains, which only makes his feet sink deeper in the ground. His veins throb as the blast is held at bay. 

"How... ...about... ...this!!!!"

He hurls the blast upwards, causing it to fly towards the heavens. As it leaves eyesight, it explodes into a brilliant white. The white fades away, and Zoku turns back to Vegeta. "Sneaky trick. Zanzokening at the last second like that. I must say I'm impressed, Vegeta."

Vegeta laughs. "As am I Kakarot! We both know that this battle is pointless. Why not go Super Saiyan and show the Masakis our people's true power?"

Zoku smiles. "Vegeta, we both also know that a Super Saiyan fight here could easily end up in destroying those fools over there."

Zoku nods towards the group while he says 'those fools.' Vegeta laughs. "Hah! You think I car for those idiots?! I could care less abo..."

He looks at them. A very stricken faced Bulma stares back at him with her hurt eyes. "...uh, that is I..."

He can't say it. He just can't say he doesn't care about them enough to kill them. The way Bulma pleads at him, with her eyes...

Vegeta shakes his head. Zoku laughs. "Is the Prince of all Saiyans shaken by the thought of killing weaklings? They have no idea the kind of power we possess, you know!"

Piccolo nods. "He's right you know. When Super Saiyans fight, entire worlds are in jeopardy. Either one of those two could easily erase this world without a second thought."

Tenchi turns to the Namek. "That's incredible, if not frightening. How can any one thing do that?"

Ryoko speaks, through gritted teeth. "Well, I don't believe it. I was a Super Saiyan, and I didn't feel like entire worlds meant nothing to me... ....like I could just erase them in a second. I did feel incredible, though."

Washu sighs. "That's because you aren't a full blooded Saiyan. Or even a half blooded. Your genes prevent you from reaching full power. You don't have the Saiyan instincts of those two to understand your power. I estimate you are about as strong as maybe Tenchi and Tsunami combined But not as strong as those two."

Ryoko is shocked. "What?! That means I would've have never had a chance against Goku."

Piccolo solemnly nods. The group turns back to the fight.

Zoku smiles. "Well, when do you want to get this show on the road?"

Vegeta looks down on him. "Uh, this place is not suited for a proper fight. Look at that: Mountains, trees, fields... ...too many things to get in the way. While I may not care for any creature dying, their death moans could be distracting. Yeah, that's it! We must move to a new location!"

Zoku smiles as Vegeta lands on the ground. "And where would you propose?"

Vegeta looks to the North, then to the South. Let's see... ...where are there the least amount of people? He finds a place. Aha! The Southwest wastelands. Shouldn't be any interference....

Vegeta yells at Zoku, "Kakarot! The Southwestern wastelands should fit our fight perfectly!"

"Really, and does it have anything to do with the fact that NO ONE lives there?"

Vegeta smiles. "You know this fight is between just you and me. No one will intervene. Come, let's go Kakarot!"

Vegeta powers up and takes to the air. He hovers in the sky, waiting for Zoku. "Well, are you coming?!"

Zoku stares at the Saiyan prince. "You're serious, aren't you? Well, once I kill you, there will be no further opposition left to oppose me, so I agree. Let's go... ...Prince Vegeta!"

He powers up as well and take to the air. The two blast of in a southwestern direction. Ayeka shields her eyes in the sun. "There they go. Are they really going to fight?"

Yamcha solemnly nods. "Yes. Either Zoku will win, and we'll all be killed. Or Vegeta wins, and we all end up dying by him anyway!"

Piccolo grits his teeth. "Damn it! Is there nothing we can do to prevent this?!"

Bulma steps forward. "Uh, boys? I don't really know how to say this, but, what if Vegeta really isn't that bad?"

Washu looks at her. "What do you mean?"

Bulma, suddenly embarrassed to be the center of attention on such a subject, twiddles her thumbs. "Well, uh, I don't know. He just hasn't been that bad to me and the others lately. He almost seems... ...nice."

Piccolo smiles. That Vegeta, will he ever quit changing his personality?

Noboyuki walks over to the smoldering ruins of their house. "I can't believe this. Where will we sleep? Eat? Or for that matter, live?!"

Tenchi walks over to his upset father. "Don't worry, Dad. At least we didn't lose our lives. Right?"

Gohan goes over to them. "You know, your house may not be lost after all."

The two turn to him. "What do you mean, Gohan?"

"Well, there are the Dragonballs..."

Bulma claps her hands together. "Of course! It would be no problem to Shenlong to rebuild a house. If we hurry after this fight, we made be able to get your house together in no time at all!"

Noboyuki brightens up. "You think so?"

Gohan smiles. "Of course!"

Ryoko looks at the now small figures of Vegeta and Zoku in the horizon. "What can we do? It's not like we can intervene or anything. I want to see what the hell's going on!"

Washu walks over to her. "Well, I may be able to help you out there..."

The group looks at her. "What is it?"

Washu takes out her transparent computer. She begins to rapidly type on it. "Well, the house may be gone, but my lab isn't. It was connected to an alternate dimension, so it's still there. I can remote access it with my computer. And... ...there we go!"

A little square appears in front of the group. It is only about 12 inches across, but then it grows. It grows proportionally, with each side having the same length as the other one. Washu presses some buttons on the computer, causing the thin square to grow and grow more. Soon, it's as big as a television set, then as big as a big screen TV. Washu smiles and stops its growing. She walks up to it and pushes a button on the back.

The image blips, and it begins to fade from pitch black to white. Tenchi smiles, "I see, it's a portable monitor or something. Like a big TV!"

Washu smiles. "Yep. My own design. It can display an image from any point up to 100 miles away. And... ...there they are!"

The image focuses. The figure of Vegeta flying comes into place. Yamcha smirks, "There's ol' Princy boy. Where's Zoku?"

Yamcha gets his own question answered as the figure of the now evil good-hearted Saiyan comes into sight. Gohan clenches his fists in tight balls. "I can't believe this. That Dr. Clay, he'll pay dearly for what he did to my dad!"

Piccolo stares at the two power houses flying towards the wastelands. This battle would decide a lot. For once, Piccolo actually hoped that Vegeta would win...

**********

Dr. Clay smiles. The computer program is running perfectly. Soon, "Zoku" will eliminate Vegeta. After that, there will be no more big opposition. He will get the gems and will awaken Zyroko. Then the univerese will be his to rule!

*Beep!*

Dr. Clay turns to a adjacent monitor. He presses some buttons, and an image flickers to life. The outline of Goku appears, with the inside filled up with grey. That's the chemical, he thinks.

All of a sudden, the grey at the bottom of Goku's feet "de-grays", revealing blue. 

Damn it.

Son's body is slowly rejecting the chemical. It will take a while, but the chemical will slowly be destroyed by Goku's immune system.

He turns back to the monitor showing the two Saiyans flying off. That Zoku had better kill Vegeta and give me the gems before all of Goku is colored blue.

**********

Vegeta flies at a tremendous speed towards the wastelands. On the ground, there is a noticeable change in the environment. Less trees, fewer houses, almost no people. They were getting close...

"Just how long is it to this wasteland? My thirst for killing must be met soon!"

Vegeta grits his teeth. "Don't worry. In fact, I see it up ahead!"

Zoku looks. Indeed, the first plateaus of the wasteland appear. He smiles. "Hope you're prepared to die, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smiles at the ignorant Clay-possessed Zoku. "You really don't understand. Perhaps it's because your scanners never ran a test on me while I was a Super Saiyan. You will rue the day you underestimated me!"

The two reach the wastelands. Vegeta lands onto the ground with a bam! Zoku does likewise. The two stare at each other, knowing this was the last fight for one of them.

Zoku smiles, "You know, I've always wanted to kill a Saiyan. Those damn Jurains could never do it. And now I'm going to do it to a 'Super Saiyan!'"

Vegeta turns his face very serious. "What the fuck is wrong with you Kakarot? Is your ego so big that you can't see the truth in front of you? Let me spell it out for you: I A-M T-H-E S-T-R-O-N-G-E-S-T I-N T-H-E U-N-I-V-E-R-S-E!"

"You willing to back that up?"

Vegeta smiles." Most certainly."

He brings his arms down and closes his eyes. The ground around him begins to shake a bit. First it's nothing, then rocks begin to scatter and rumble. Veins appear and throb in Vegeta's forehead. He let's a powering up cry emit from his mouth, as the rocks around begin crack and rise up into the air. A huge gale picks up around the two fighters. 

"So, this is your true power?"

Vegeta opens his eyes and looks up at Zoku. He smiles, and a golden flame envelopes his entire body. A flash emits, and it clears. A dust cloud is all that remains around Vegeta's place.

"What kind of power is this?"

From the dust cloud, a stern voice yells out. "Super Saiyan power!"

The dust clears, and Vegeta is standing there in Super Saiyan form. His golden hair waves back and forth inside the golden aura. His turquoise eyes stare coldly at Zoku. "Now who's shaking in their boots? This is my ultimate power!"

Zoku, a little off guard at Vegeta's show of power takes a step back. Then he realizes what he is as well, and regains his composure. "Very amusing Vegeta. You may prove to be an even bigger challenge than I thought. But, as you know, am a Super Saiyan as well. Hiyahahahahhaa!!!!"

Zoku gathers his ki around his body. A similar golden flame runs up his body, turning his hair straight up and making it turn golden. As the flame passes over his black eyes, they fade into turquoise. The transformation is complete. and the two Super Saiyans face each other off. Perhaps for the last time...

**********

Tenchi and the rest are awestruck. Tenchi gasps. "That's a Super Saiyan?!"

Ryoko is amazed. " When I was a Super Saiyan, while I wasn't able to pinpoint what I was exactly, I knew I was strong. Those look jacked, so I'm sure they're even stronger!"

Yosho stares at them. "They look as if they could destroy entire solar systems if they wanted to."

Piccolo smiles. "They probably could. You are looking at the strongest and most ruthless breed of fighters to ever come into being. Nothing else can compare to them."

Washu nods. "It's true. I was slightly afraid of using Saiyan DNA in creating Ryoko. I feared she might become so powerful that the universe would be in jeopardy. Luckily, she turned out to be okay, for a crazy mixed woman that is! You have no idea how much she cares for Tenchi over there. She cares about him so much, that she'll do ANYTHING for him. I know, because were telepathically connected!"

Ryoko grits her teeth. "Mom!... Not if front of the others!"

Tenchi places his hand Ryoko's shoulder. She turns to him, surprised. He smiles. "It's okay, Ryoko. I know you've had feelings for me. Everyone has known. It's not like you've tried to hide it or anything. I must say that I'm flattered a bit. You are a nice person, and I feel privileged to be liked by you!"

Ryoko is nearly red from slight embarrassment. "You... ...really mean that? Do you feel the same for me?"

Tenchi smiles even more. "Well, I was never really looking into a relationship before. Right now, I just want to live peacefully. But some day, perhaps after this matter is solved, I would rather be with no one else."

Ryoko is nearly crying. "Tenchi! I knew it! I knew it! Now that Ayeka has shown herself not to be a loyal follower to you, I'm the one. Of course, it's not like you're a contest or anything, but I won! I won!!!"

She hugs Tenchi, very warmly. "Whoa, Ryoko. I said later. Right now we have more important matters to pay attention to!"

She brings her face out of Tenchi's chest and looks him in the eyes. "Yes, you are right Tenchi."

They all look back at the monitor, to witness the fight of the century.

***********

Vegeta stares at his rival. For so long, he's wanted this. And now that this Clay guy has taken his peaceful mind, I'll have no guilt in disposing him. I am the Prince of All Saiyans. That will never exclude Kakarot, even though he was one of the last creatures of a lost warrior race.

The power emitted from the two kicks up the rock and dust around them. A gigantic dust cloud emits from the ground around their pulsating golden auras. The Earth is nearly shaking from the immense power surge.

Zoku turns his mouth into a evil grin. "I tire of this. We are both Super Saiyans. And never before have Super Saiyans fought each other. This will be an interesting if not exciting fight. For me at least!"

Vegeta returns his grin. "You are a true Super Saiyan. Blinded by your incredible power. It was you that defeated Frieza, and it was the boy from the future who killed him. I would have to say that this fight will be interesting. But the speeches stop now. I have three words for you: prepare to die!"

Goku turns his grin into a serious frown. "As you wish. But it will be you who die!"

The two give each other one last look. This is it. Only one will walk away. Zoku pauses for a moment, then let's out a cry from his mouth.

"See ya!"

He lunges forward with tremendous speed. Vegeta barely has time to fly backwards away from the charge. Zoku brings his fist back and fires a right, and then a left to Vegeta's head. Luckily, Vegeta dodges each one. The two stay in that way for a while, Zoku punching and Vegeta dodging. Then Zoku sees his opening: Vegeta drops his guard on his legs. Zoku at the last second reaches down and grabs Vegeta's legs, and begins to spin him around. Faster and faster.

"Holy SHIT!!!"

Zoku let's Vegeta fly, who goes flying straight into a mountain nearby, which crumbles to the ground. The rocks tumble and fall to the earth, burying Vegeta. Zoku smiles; that was quick. The rocks settle around the Saiyan Prince. Zoku's smile quickly fades as the rocks begin to shake. First one, then two beams of golden light emit from the rocks. Then, all the crevices glow, and the pile detonates, sending rocks everywhere. Zoku holds up his arms to avoid being slashed in the face with a rock shard. After they pass, he brings his arms dwon from his face, and looks at the place where the rocks were. Vegeta, with his aura around him, is unscathed. He immediately blasts off and charges Zoku.

Bringing back his right, he nails Zoku in the stomach. Zoku coughs up blood and spit. But before he can do anything, Vegeta's left nails a hard hit home. He then begins to ruthlessly pound Zoku, with each punch connecting with dull thuds.

"How's this for ya!?"

Zoku, in between grimaces of pain, looks at Vegeta coldly. He brings up his hands, and catches both of Vegeta's fists. The two strain with each other, having a little fight over who can push the most (Or something to that extent). Vegeta realizes this is getting no where, and makes use of his other limbs, his legs. 

Vegeta brings his knee up and nails Zoku in the balls. Zoku's eyes get as big as plates, and just sputters emit from his mouth.. Vegeta laughs at the ailing Zoku. The newly evil Saiyan shakes his head, and returns Vegeta's kick with his own. First one, then two kicks connect with each other, sending off vibrations and flashed of gold. It's as if they were using their fists. The two are kicking each other, when Zoku suddenly reverses his push from his arms, bringing Vegeta towards him. Using a quick movement of his leg, he knees Vegeta in the chest as he pulls him in.

"(cough) (cough). Errrr.... ....that... ...hurt a lot!"

Zoku laughs. "You thought that hurt?! How about this?!"

He breaks away from Vegeta, and falls back a bit. Gathering his energy, he lets loose a ki blast. Vegeta nimbly dodges it, and runs from a second blast fired from Zoku. The blast zip past the battle grounds, landing and exploding in the mountains in the background.

Zoku grins as he ruthlessly fires ki blast after ki blast at Vegeta. "Hah! This is like shooting fish in a barrel!"

Vegeta dodges from side to side, barely escaping the explosions. He sees a opportunity. Using his feet as brakes, he slams himself into the ground, causing skid marks that indent the rock. He then causes his aura to come around him, and he blasts off, right at Zoku!

The evil Goku stops firing his blasts, and barely dodges Vegeta as he rides past him. Vegeta doesn't keep on going after he passes him, and turns right around, making another U-turn.

"Here comes the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta begins to punch and kick at Zoku, who does the same. He punch kick is met with a golden flash. Getting pissed, Zoku brings back his fist and delivers a right cross to Vegeta's face. The stunned Prince backs off. Seizing his chance, Zoku makes a jab into Vegeta's soft stomach. Then another one and another one. Vegeta can do nothing against the hurricane of attacks. Zoku laughs evilly, seeing his punches so effective. The fists sink deep into Vegeta's gut, causing his intestines to bunch and coil. The pain is excruciating. Vegeta opens one eye and spits in Zoku's face. The Saiyan, caught off guard by Vegeta's 'wet' attack, lays off just a bit..

Acting quickly, Vegeta grabs Zoku's face in his strong hands. He raises Zoku high in the air, above his head.

"Take this!!!"

He then brings him sharply down. At the same time, Vegeta brings his knee up. High and hard. With a sickening thud, Zoku's face slams into Vegeta's knee. There is a moment of pure agony in Zoku, seeing everything around him happening in slow motion. Vegeta brings his head back up and knees Zoku's face again. Then, it happens again, and again. Zoku's face is battered around.

"Haaaaaaaahiya!!!"

Vegeta grasps Zoku's arm, and throws the face battered Saiyan into the ground below. He lands with a loud crash! With the force and speed of his throw, Zoku continues going. Fro about 100 yards he cuts into the rocky ground, leaving a ditch. He rises his head, and stares surprisingly at Vegeta. His face was nearly torn apart.

"Wow. Sometimes I even impress myself! Kakarot, or Zoku, whatever you want to be called. Do believe me now that I am a true Super Saiyan? Or do I have to kill you to convince you?"

Zoku staggers to his feet. He looks up at Vegeta, with a look of hatred on his face. A drop of wetness hits Zoku's hand, and he looks down. His hand a deep red, and to his horror, he finds that the source is his own face! His nose is broken, and his gums are a rich, wet red from the blood flow. Zoku spits about the blood, staining the rocks to his left maroon.

Rubbing his arm across his nose, he yells up to Vegeta. "You asshole! You broke my nose! I'll make you pay a 1000 times over!"

With the blood gone, Zoku charges up and flies up to resume the fight.

**********

Yamcha is nearly beat red. "How can those guys do that? If I was hit with an attack like that by Vegeta, I'd be dead!"

Piccolo nods. "You're right. But this fight has just gotten started. Soon, the two will start to get serious. If you pay attention, every time one of their punches or kicks connects, the ground shakes a bit."

Tenchi watches the monitor, and feels the ground as one of Zoku's punches comes across Vegeta's face. "You're right! The ground did shake! This battle is like nothing in the cosmos! And it's so far away."

Yosho smiles. "Simply amazing."

The group is glued to the television set. Not a single person notices Sasami slip away. Away... ...from the carnage of her friends fighting. The one thing she cannot stand.

**********

"Ummmph!"

Vegeta's chin is uppercuted by Zoku's right. Seeing the opening, Zoku makes a high kick and slams Vegeta flying to the ground below. His flight is not long, as he slams straight into a mountain. It cracks and crumbles around the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta lays there, stunned. How can HE do this to me?! I am a Super Saiyan too!!!

He flips him self back up, and brings his arms straight out to his sides.

"FINAL...."

Vegeta's aura surrounds him as he charges up his attack. Zoku, sensing the energy coming, charges up as well. He brings his hands at his side in a clam-like fashion.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

His aura erupts around him as well. The wastelands tremble and shake as the two power up. The nearby mountains crack and rise to the sky. The two finish gathering energy...

"FLASH!!!!!!!"

"HHHAAAA!!!!!!"

The two fire their signature beams. With frightful speed they careen towards each other, creating a giant flash as they hit. When the flash clears away, Vegeta turns back to see both beams caught in a beam battle. He grits his teeth and pumps more energy into his Final Flash.

Zoku does the same. The beams double in size, and a gale picks up around the area. Rocks fall and canyons crack and fall into the earth. A sand storm whips around the wastelands. Vegeta rises to the sky, closing the gap between the two fighters. Zoku does the same, and soon the two fighters are only separated by the "heads" of their beams. Vegeta is on the lower portion, closer to the Earth. Zoku is higher in the air, with his back to the sky.

Zoku strains and strains, his veins pulsating in his arms. The energy kicks up around his body, putting much exertion on his body. "J-just what do you think you can prove? I'll erase this entire planet if I have to!!!!"

He slams his full power into the Kamehameha. His beams not only grows, but has little electric bolts surrounding the ki beam. Vegeta's beam is pushed back towards the Earth. Vegeta realizes somthing: IF I lose this beam battle, then Zoku's beam will slam into the Earth and erase it from the universe. That would mean... ...Bulma... ...would...

"What!!! How could this be?! I won't lose!!!"

Bringing his energy firing hands back a bit, he slams it forward, releasing the full might of his Final Flash. The two beams even out again. Zoku cannot believe his eyes.

"How can a inferior soldier have such power!?!?!"

Vegeta, through tightly clenched teeth, smiles. "It's because I'm not an inferior warrior. I am Vegeta, strongest soldier in THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!"

Vegeta's beam glows with an intense blue flash. The surge of power flows into Zoku's beam, pushing it back a lot.

Zoku screams out. "NO!!!! I WILL NOT... ...CAN NOT BE DEFEATED!!!!! Take this!!!!"

The muscles on Zoku's arms bulge and undulate. His beam glows and grows as strong as Vegeta's. The two beams grow incredibly bright, and the two warriors are blinded by the intense light. Their beams, containing so much excess power, erupt from the unstable ki flow.

*KABOOOMMMM!!!!*

**********

On the television screen of Washu, the white light of the beams exploding blinds the Tenchi and Z gang. Mihoshi covers her eyes.

"What was that?! I've never seen such a strong flow of energy. During that beam battle, I could have sworn we were in an earthquake!!!"

Piccolo shakes his head. "You know, there's nothing like this that has ever been recorded in the universe. Even the Super Saiyans that came into being long ago didn't even have a fraction of the power of these two."

The white flash finally dissipates. Bulma looks all over the screen. "Where are they? I don't see Goku or Vegeta anywhere..."

"Maybe they both blew up..."

Bulma shudders at the thought. Even though Goku had become Zoku, she still cared for him. No matter what evil he does now, she can't, won't ever forget the many heroic deeds he performed. And even Vegeta... ...somewhere in her mind, she didn't want him dead either.

**********

Sasami ran. She didn't know where, but she wanted to run. Seeing her friends fighting before her eyes was too much for her to stand. Why did it have to be this way? She was coming up a hill now, deep in the woods. She now knew where she was going, as her breath came in sharp gasps.

She turned a corner in the path, and there it was. Before her was the spaceship tree. She stopped. She must help her friends. Closing her eyes, she chants:

"Earth to heaven, heaven to earth, ocean to heaven, earth to ocean. Show me the path that has been laid before my ancestors and in me. Show me the path, guided in the light."

The symbol on Sasami's forehead glows. Her body rises and disappears, her body becoming sparkling energy particles. The energy particles shoot forward, into the tree in front of her. The symbol on the fron of the tree glows as it recieves the energy of Sasami's body. Then it disapates, returning to normal. 

The tree is quiet...

**********

Zoku stands up, covered in rocks and dust. He looks at himself. His body is covered in filth and rocks. He quickly begins to wipe himself down. What an attack! He hadn't even imagined that himself could do that! What a power blow out...

He looks around. He is in the center of a crater. Flying up, he sees that he landed on top of a plateau. Vegeta is no where to be seen.

"I guess... ...I won!"

There is no sign of the Super Saiyan. Zoku laughs. "Hah! After all that talk, he was killed! Just like that!"

"Uhhhh..."

Zoku spins around. Where did that come from?

"Ohhhh... ...damn."

That's Vegeta's voice alright. He must have been thrown a little harder than me. Where the hell is he?

"Ouch! My head..."

There! Zoku turns to a pile of rocks about 50 yards away. The rock on the top shudders and moves aside. As it falls, a white gloved hand comes out. The hand is battered and charred. Zoku grins. Perhaps there can be some more fun after all...

Zoku flies to the rock pile. Vegeta's hand probes around, feeling for a bit of leverage to get out. Zoku reaches down and grasps Vegeta's hand. With a bit of strength, Vegeta's body is torn from the pile of rocks. He weakly stares at Zoku.

"You bastard... ...you're still alive?"

Zoku has his usual evil grin on. "Did you think THAT could kill me? I admit that neither of our beams got the upper hand in the end. The flow of power and out proximity to each other was too great, and they became unstable and detonated with us right in front. I, being the one in the air, was blasted off up, and then fell to the ground. You weren't so lucky. You went straight down, like a bullet. I think this rock pile was a mountain before you hit it..."

Vegeta opens his eyes. "You'll never win..."

Zoku smiles. He looks to his left. There's a giant O shaped rock formation, and grins at the prospect at what he's going to do next.

"Nice knowing ya! Not!"

Still holding on to Vegeta's arm, Zoku hurls Vegeta at the center of the O rock. Screaming out, the clay symbol on Zoku's head glows like it did before. Four tentacles shoot out, and fly towards the falling Vegeta. One each wraps itself around each limb of Vegeta's, while the ends imbed themselves in the inside of the O rock formation. The energy ropes tighten, bringing Vegeta sharply into the center of the O rock formation. Vegeta is stuck inside the center of the O, with each limb tightly fastened to a energy rope, which is attached to the inside of the O wall. He resembles a fly caught in the web of a spider. Zoku, the spider, smiles at his fly.

Zoku laughs. "Hah! How about that! This should be fun!"

Zoku zanzokens and appears in front of Vegeta. The evil Saiyan laughs. "You always said you were so superior. What are you going to do now?"

Vegeta opens his eyes and coldly stares at Zoku. He attempts to move first his right arm, then his left. They won't budge. He tries his legs, but they are likewise stuck. The energy binds pulsate, not budging a inch. Their yellow bodies pulsate, burning into Vegeta's wrists and heels.

Zoku scorns at his pitiful attempts to escape. "You aren't going to break those energy ropes. Not in your state. Though, I do admit that we both have lost a lot of ki in our battles. I feel like having some fun! I think I'll slap some sense into you!!!"

*Slap!* *Slap!* *Slap!*

Zoku backhands Vegeta across the face. Again and again. Vegeta, helpless to do anything, takes the punishment. The spider attacks the fly...

**********

Yamcha is on his feet. "This is pissing me off!!! Is there nothing I can do?"

Ayeka puts her hands on Yamcha's shoulders. "You must calm down. This is their fight, not yours. I couldn't bare to see you hurt."

Yamcha clenches his fists. "But just look! Vegeta is being battered around! If we don't do something soon, he'll kill Vegeta and that Dr. Clay will get those gems!"

Washu grits her teeth, then nods. "We cannot allow that to happen. The very existence of this universe depends on it."

Chi-Chi turns to the scientist. "Why is that? What is the big deal with all these gems?"

Ryoko sighs. "You see, Washu is not an ordinary women. The Washu you see before is the human form of a goddess. That's right, a goddess. Washu is one of the three divine goddesses that exist in this side of the universe. All of the other gods live in the heavens. The other goddesses are Tokimi and Tsunami. Tsunami took the form of Jurai's most powerful ship, and later fused with Sasami. What you need to know about them, is that they all run on different waves of power. They are all powerful, but their energies all resonate with each other, balancing out the universe. If one of them were to be killed, the balance would be interrupted. Washu created those three gems in Tenchi's sword based on her own power. And while that means that they cannot be handled by evil people, good hearted people can handle them easily. That's what Dr. Clay wants. He wants to use Goku's body to give the gems to himself. That would switch them over to his power. That would mean that part of Washu's energy would be destroyed. And that would mean that the goddesses energies wouldn't be in balance anymore. The universe would unravel as we know it. Unfortunately, Clay doesn't know that. But fortunate for us, all three gems must be possessed by Clay to change them to his power. As long as we keep at least one away from his hands, we'll be okay. But he can still use the other two gems for his purposes..."

Washu nods. "You hit the nail right on the head. Goku is the only good hearted person in Clay's possession. If Goku is stopped, then no one will be able to give the gems to him. He must be stopped!"

A gust of wind all sudden picks up. The group turns to Yamcha, who is powered up. Ayeka starts.

"Now don't even think about it..."

Yamcha cuts her off. "I have to. This concerns the entire universe. So it has to involve me! You heard what Washu and Ryoko said."

"Please..."

Yamcha smiles. "Don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself! Take care!"

He blasts off in the direction of the wastelands. Ayeka swears.

"I can't let him go. I must follow him! Someone, please..."

The group shakes their heads. "No... why not? Yamcha could get hurt..."

"Because it's dangerous, Princess!"

Ayeka spins around. What she sees causes not only her body to be shocked, but her mind is run amok by the site. A woman, wearing a karate gi is before them. But no woman Ayeka had ever seen. This woman's gi was tight, with a definite woman's touch. It was a dark blue, and was cut off at the shoulders like Goku's gi. She wore golden boots of splendid valor and design. Her hair matches the gi, as it is long and a deep blue. Her beautiful red eyes remind everyone of Sasami. Her lips smile in a peaceful, loving way. The person before them, is a goddess. None other than...

"How... ...but, why... ...huh?"

Standing before them, is Tsunami. In human form. There is no ship around them. Washu stands.

"So, Tsunami. You finally decided to become a goddess again. You know that we both took oaths never to use our goddess powers again. That gi does look very good on you..."

Tsunami nods. Her voice deep and soft talks out. "I have to. This situation could destroy the universe if we are not careful. That would mean that my children, the Jurains would perish. That's something I cannot allow. Even if it means becoming a human goddess. I have had this karate gi for a long time. But being the mind of a spaceship never required me to wear it."

Ayeka shakes her head. "But you're a ship! How in the world can you become a human? I always thought that you could never leave the ship."

Tsunami moves her head in ascent. "That's true. When I ceased to become a goddess, I became the ship tree Tsunami. In that form, I could never leave the ship. In my goddess form, I can walk as freely as you. And, I can also perform attacks and defenses, like any fighter. Also, it was impossible for me to become a ship anyway. Zoku has the master key, so I can't activate the ship Tsunami. But since the mind of the ship Tsunami is me, Tsunami the goddess, I was able to take control."

Tenchi looks around. "Huh, Sasami isn't here. She must have slipped out..."

Piccolo turns to the blue-haired woman. "Incredible... ...Tsunami, you plan to fight? Against a Super Saiyan?"

She turns her head down. "As much as it pains me, I cannot allow the 3 gems to fall into Dr. Clay's hands. Goku would understand. That's why I must go now. Wish me luck!"

Before she blasts off, Ayeka stops her. "Wait! Take me with you! I cannot bare to not be with Yamcha."

Tsunami sighs. "This is VERY dangerous. Are you sure you want to come? You may not like what will happen as a result."

Ayeka stands firm "As long as I can be close to Yamcha, I will always accept the risks!"

"Very well. Take my hand."

Ayeka nervously takes the hand of Tsunami, the goddess of the waters and oceans. Tsunami rises into the air, taking Ayeka with her. 

She turns to Tenchi and the others. "Good bye now. I hope to see you all again soon!"

Tsunami flies after Yamcha, who is already off in the distance. With her is the crowned princess of Jurai, Ayeka

**********

*Slap!* *Pow! *Bam!*

Zoku was now alternating the slaps with punches and kicks. Vegeta spits out warm blood as he takes the blows. He feels Zoku's fist sink into his chest again and again. He hears more than one snap, as his ribs are beaten and broken. Zoku grins. 

"I always said you were the lower Saiyan. I grow tired of this. I will take care of you now!"

Zoku backs off. He flies a little distance away. He begins to charge up a ki blast.

"See ya!"

Vegeta weakly looks up. He sees Zoku firing up the last ki blast of the fight. Is this the end? He can't believe it. Him, the Prince of all saiyans, defeated by this lower class. HIM!!!! How? Why? What cruel fates destined him for this? Vegeta thinks back, to a time long ago. But not forgotten...

**********

Vegeta is running down a corridor. He is young. In fact, he is a boy. Scarcely 5 years old. He runs down the monotonous corridors of his father's palace They all look the same to him. All of them decorated the same stupid way. Then he sees it, the door to his father's room. He runs up to the door, and gives it a tug. It opens easily. Hmm, not locked.

He steps inside the room. "Father? You summoned me?"

He looks around. Then he sees his father sitting in a chair, looking out to the court yard. "Yes son. There is something we need to talk about."

Vegeta walks up to his father. "What is it?"

King Vegeta turns to the boy. "Here, sit on my lap."

Vegeta does so, and looks into his father's eyes. King Vegeta speaks. "Son, you come from the most powerful family in the universe. I don't even think Frieza will be able to match our skills, despite his insane power. You must never forget that you are the Prince of all Saiyans. Never. That is a title that all must know and fear. Or respect. Those who are loyal to your incredible power will never regret the day they began following you. Not only that, but you must always keep your pride."

"Pride? What's that father?"

King Vegeta sighs. "Pride is the most important emotion living things have. It gives hope where there is none. It binds us together. It's what makes us superior to every other species. We take pride in ourselves and in our fighting. Pride is something you must never lose. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father."

**********

Vegeta snaps back to the present. He cannot, will not EVER let an inferior fighter get in his way! He will win!

"I AM VEGETA, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!!!!!!!!!!"

Zoku looks surprised. "What?!"

Vegeta's golden aura erupts around his body. The ground begins to shake. Vegeta pulls on the binds on his arms, nearly tearing them out of the rocks. Veins throb on his arms. 

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Vegeta gives one final push of strength, and the cracks around the parts of the rock where the ropes are attached widen. There is a brief moment of silence, and then two large hunks of rock fall to the ground below. The two energy ropes are still attached to them, and they are still attached to Vegeta.

Zoku let's the energy fade away. He looks grimly at Vegeta. "Amazing. I didn't think you had any energy left. What are you going to do now? You're still attached to the rocks!"

Vegeta stares coldly at Zoku. "Improvise."

"What?"

Vegeta's aura burns around him The golden flames sputter and whir around his body. He lifts one energy rope attached arm in the air. He then begins to rotate that arm, faster and faster. Soon, the arm is moving faster than the eye can follow. It is a blur. The rock on the ground rises up in the air, following the rotations of the arm. Higher and higher it rises, until it is spinning around Vegeta's head.

Zoku is shocked. He's turning that big rock into a huge version of the hammer throw. Oh shit.

"Take this!"

Bringing his arm back, Vegeta swings the rock forward. Zoku sees the rock shadowing passing over him, but it's too late.

*Cccrrraassshhh!!!!*

The slams and breaks apart as it slams into Zoku with a loud bang. Zoku is knocked senseless. He begins to fall to the ground below.

Vegeta yells. "This fight is mine!!!"

Bringing back his other arm, he swings the other tethered rock at Zoku.

As before, the rock explodes upon contact of hitting Zoku. Zoku falls straight to the ground. That attack hit right home. Rock shards fall all around the area. Zoku hits the ground, hard.

*Ssshhiinnnk*

The rocks fall all over Zoku, and he is buried in the rubble of the rocks. Vegeta breathes heavily. He tires to fly forward, but is abruptly stopped. He turns down. Damn it. He's still tethered to the bottom rocks with his feet. He quickly charges up, creating his golden aura around him. After a bit of straining, the rocks break free and he kicks them away. With his hands and feet now free, he easily unties the energy tethers. They fall and dissipate on the ground.

Vegeta turns to the rock pile. It doesn't move.

Vegeta spits out some blood to his side. "Well, this is sort of anti-climatic. I was hoping you die with a little more dignity!"

"Hahahaha..."

Vegeta spins to the rock pile. "What?!"

"Hahhahahhahahhaha!!!! Did you really think a couple of big hunks of granite would kill me?! You fool!"

Golden beams shoot out of the cracks of the rock pile. There is a flash, and the pile explodes, sending rock shards everywhere. Vegeta is forced to turn away. 

The flash fades, and Vegeta turns back. Zoku is floating there. His upper red gi is torn off, so now he only has his blue undershirt and his torn red pants. His golden hair waves in the aura.

He grins, the same evil grin. "This fight is far from over!"

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"What's up punks? This is Vegeta again. Is there nothing I can do to kill Kakarot? But then again, is there anything he can do to kill me? If you ask me, we both are fairly even. And when the hell is the support going to arrive? Tsunami and Yamcha better hurry. On the next episode, our fight concludes, with dramatic results. And what's this?! Dr. Clay's creation, Zyroko, awakened?! Be sure to not miss the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo!"

Chapter 8 - Rebirth of Rage

Washu: "It's unquestionably an electrifying episode!"

Man, long fight scenes are harder to do than I thought. Dragonball Z, in order to be fully enjoyed must be watched, rather than read. Oh well, I was very pleased with this chapter. I hope all of my readers were too. I also hope that I can get some more reviews. Please if you read this, TAKE THE FEW SECONDS IT TAKES TO REVIEW!!!! JUST A FEW MORE REVIEWS WOULD HELP OUT THAT MUCH MORE. PLEASE, just do it! I take reviews VERY seriously. For example, when Crystal Phoenix said there was some OOC in Vegeta and Piccolo (and among others) I immediately tried to rewrite the subsequent chapters with less OOC in it. Anime_Kitty's suggestion about Tsunami was taken into consideration, and while I may not do it exactly the way she said it, I will make Tsunami a bigger role than I intended before. Your feedback really counts, and I really appreciate those who do review. You don't need to blow sunshine up my ass, just give me the cold facts on my fanfics. I appreciate what Saiyan Hunter wrote, concerning Goku's car rental. In fact, while it did slip my mind at the moment, he doesn't even have a license! I guess I should mention that it would have had to been Bulma who drived. So take a relook at Chapter 2 - Tenchi, meet Goku. I will rewrite the particular scene a bit. Compliments are liked, as they generally mean that I am doing a good job. If any one of you see that I am not doing a good job, let me know through the reviews! Hope you guys enjoy reading this story as much as I love writing it. SSJ Nate, out.


	8. Rebirth of Rage

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! Also, be sure to read the "Author's Notes" at the bottom of the fic. 

Chapter 8 - Rebirth of Rage

Vegeta smiled. This was going to be even more fun than before. Kakarot was a true Super Saiyans. This match was more powerful than any other battle in the universe..

A wind blew across the scarred battlefield, not even noticed by the two fighters. Zoku's hair waved in the air. Vegeta stares coldly at his nemesis.

"I'm glad that little rock attack didn't kill you. This fight was just starting to get interesting."

Zoku replied. "What? You mean when I was kicking you ass?"

Vegeta bunches his fist. "You fucking asshole! You'll pay!"

Vegeta charges up his aura and charges Zoku. With a quick flick of his arm, he connects his right across Zoku's face. Zoku floats away in slow motion, stunned by the quick punch. He slowly turns his head, and sees the figure of the glowing Vegeta over him. Vegeta rears back his fist as if to attack...

Acting with pure reflexes, Zoku rams forward and into Vegeta's stomach. The shocked prince is flung through the air by the head butting Zoku. Zoku charges up his aura, and increases his speed.

*Cccrruuunnccchh!!!*

Vegeta's back impacts a nearby rock wall, sending his body in deep. A crater forms around his body as it is roughly pushed in. Blood is thrown from his mouth. Slowly, he looks down, seeing Zoku's head pushing into his stomach. Bringing his arm up high, he centers himself over Zoku.

*Slam!*

Vegeta elbows the back of Zoku, sending the flailing Saiyan down. Vegeta breaks free of the rock wall and watches Zoku fall. He connects with the ground, creating a similar crater Vegeta was in. Vegeta smiles.

"Hah! It will take more than just your head to beat me in this fight!"

Zoku staggers to his feet. "Damn you! Take this!!!"

Zoku flies up to the Saiyan. He delivers a quick punch to Vegeta, who blocks it, sending off flashes and shockwaves. Vegeta then sends off his own punch, which is blocked in similar fashion.

*Pow!* *Splat!* *Boom!* *Bang!*

Punch and kick impact each other as Zoku and Vegeta take their fight to a new level. Zanzokening left and right, the two fighters' attacks produce explosions that rock the landscape, crumbling the mountains around them to dust. From a distance, white flashes are seen, and each one is met with a big bang. 

The entire sky is lit up. White flashes appear all across the horizon. 

The two warriors are fighting so fast that anyone watching would only see the explosions of their punches and kicks connecting. And people were watching.

*Pow!* *Splat!* *Boom!* *Bang!* *Flash!

********

"I can't even see them! What power!"

Ryoko is shaking the view screen. "I don't believe my eyes! Is this some kind of trick?! Is the screen messed up or something?"

Washu gets up and runs to her daughter. "Calm down! I can assure you that what you see is actually happening. But even I am amazed. Piccolo, can those two be moving and attacking so fast that we only see the flashes of their kicks and punches?"

He nods. "Yep. It's hard to believe. And the thing more amazing than that is that while you see those explosions and flashes, Goku/Zoku and Vegeta have already moved and attacked in about 100 other places."

Tenchi shakes his head. "It's mind boggling..."

Bulma looks out in the direction of the wastelands. "Do you think Tsunami and Yamcha will make it there in time?"

Washu turns to her. "I don't know. It's been a long time since Tsunami became a goddess. She's very strong, though. I would say that, with Ayeka weighing her down, she and Yamcha should arrive at the same time."

Ryoko backs off from the screen. "Simply incredible..."

Piccolo turns to her. "Just how many times are you going to say that?"

She turns back to him. "As many times as I see it apply, which, for now, is all the time."

She turns to the screen. "Simply incredible."

**********

*Kapow!"

Vegeta is kicked across the face, sending his body racing through the air. Zoku chases after him. He brings his hand back, and charges up a ki blast.

"Take this Saiyan!"

He let's the ki blast go. It flies towards Vegeta. He turns his bloodied face up, and sees the approaching attack. Quickly bringing up his arms, he catches the burning ki blast in his hands, which are gloved only in a few places now.

"Errrr, errer! Is this... ...yours!?"

"Huh?!"

Vegeta grasps onto the pulsating energy blast and brings it up over his head. He charge up and adds power into the energy ball, which grows double in size. With his own ki added into the attack, he brings his arms down, hurling the even stronger energy ball at Zoku.

With even greater speed and strength, the ki ball hurls towards Zoku. Zoku isn't as brave as Vegeta in handling the attack. He sees it coming at him, and with nanoseconds to spare, he pushes his body to the side within a hairs breath of the ki bomb. The green ki blast rides past him, where it disappears into the mountains beyond. There is a moment of silence...

*KABOOM!!!!*

Vegeta's ki attack detonates in the mountains in the background, reducing the entire chain to dust. The flash of bright white light strobes around the two fighters. As it clears, Zoku regains his posture. He floats upright, and stares at Vegeta. There is a strong burning sensation on his right cheek. He pats his hand on the spot, only to rewarded with grimacing pain. So, the attack hadn't missed entirely...

Vegeta heaves. That attack had taken a lot of his ki. He still smiles. "So you weren't quite quick enough, eh? Goes to show you what inferior warriors are capable of."

Zoku spits on his hand and rubs it coolly on the burnt spot. He turns coldly to Vegeta, who is nearly manic in-between his breaths. 

He smiles as well. "Well, that was smart, putting your energy into my own attack. Even I couldn't shrug off an attack like that. And still stand, that is. But look at you. You're nearly out of breath. That attack used up a lot of your ki, and you probably don't have enough energy for another big ki blast. I, on the other hand, am only slightly burnt."

Vegeta regains his breath and yells to Zoku. "You asshole! Die!!!!"

He flies to Zoku and resumes the punching and kicking frenzy.

*Pow!* *Splat!* *Boom!* *Bang!* *Kaboom!* *Flash!*

"You will die before the hands of Vegeta!!!"

*Flash!* *Pow!* *Boom!* *Kapow!*

"Yeah right! Dr. Clay will have his revenge!"

*Kaboom!* *Flash!* *Slap!* *Pow!*

"Let's see you back that up with actions instead of words!!!"

*Flash!* *Pow!* *Boom!* *Zap!* *Boom!* *Flash!*

"Gladly!"

Zoku breaks away from the punching/kicking frenzy and powers his ki into a big punch on his right. He brings it back.

"How about this?"

He slams his fist forward. Vegeta reaches out and opens up his palm. He pushes his open palm towards the coming fist.

*Kapow!*

With a flash and shockwave, Vegeta blocks and pushes away the punch. Zoku stares for a second in disbelief. Vegeta smiles.

Zoku quickly gathers his energy again and flings another souped up punch forward from his other hand. Once again, Vegeta opens up his palm and flings it forward to block.

*Boom!*

The punch is effectively pushed off again. Zoku develops veins in his forehead.

"Easy to block one at a time, eh? How about several hundred at once?!"

Zoku fires up his aura, sending his golden hair waving back and forth. His fists begin to glow, and he flings them both forward. 

*Kaboom!* *Kapow!*

Zoku sends his punches careening forward, faster than the eye can follow. Vegeta in similar fashion slams his palms open to block them. With frightening speed and power the two super powers collide with their attacks. That is, with Zoku frantically punching and Vegeta scrambling to block. Each block is followed by a sickening shockwave that makes the rocks below crumble and tear. A gale begins to pick up around the fighters as the blocks and punches get more intense.

Seeing nothing happening in the punches, Zoku abruptly switches to his legs, kicking out with his left leg. Vegeta is caught off guard. The glowing leg slams into Vegeta's soft stomach, sending his internal organs all over the place on the inside.

"Ummpphhh!!"

Vegeta spits out blood and saliva, and Zoku smiles as he turns his body around for a right punch.

*Bam!*

The Saiyan Prince recovers just in time to deliver his punch. Vegeta's right collides with the attacking Zoku, sending him flying off with all of the force of the blow. Vegeta, with no time to recover, flies off to attack again. Both of the warriors grow weary...

**********

Yamcha swore softly. The fight was beginning to conclude. Both Vegeta and Zoku's ki signatures were weakening at a rapid rate. Zoku and Vegeta must be near death.

"Why do things always have to go the most difficult route?"

Just an hour ago, the now hated Zoku was Son Goku, his friend. He reminisces about all the times they were together. The times they fought side by side. Against enemies like Piccolo, the Red Ribbon Army, and the Saiyans. Why? Who would've thought that Vegeta would turn out to be the good guy?

Fate has a interesting way of keeping me on my toes...

He charges up and speeds up, gaining ground fast on the battlefield.

**********

"What do you mean the fight is nearly over?"

Tsunami, carrying Ayeka, shakes her head once again. "The warriors' attacks are still powerful. Incredibly powerful. But no being can sustain taking attacks like that for long. Almost all of their movements are for attacking, not defending. Each blow is weakening the both of them close to death."

Ayeka is surprised. "You mean that the two of them might wind up killing each other?"

"It looks that way. But it could turn out a number of ways."

The goddess closes her eyes. "From what I can sense, the energy of the two is fading away. The next big attack from either fighter could easily destroy that victim. But then, another big attack might kill the attacker, as well."

Ayeka shakes her head. "By the gods..."

**********

Dr. Clay frowned at the results he was getting. Vegeta was proving to be more of a challenge then he calculated. Zoku was nearly offline. The chemical was nearly completely drained from the body of Son Goku. He turned to the monitor. The outline of Son was not grey at all anymore. Blue is nearly covering the entire body outline, indicating that the chemical agent was being ejected out of his system. Only the major organs such as the central chest and the brain had some chemical left.

He turns to the monitor of the fight. But then... ...this fight is nearly over. Both Vegeta and Zoku are exhausted. It's a matter of time before one of them gives in. Damn it! If Zoku loses, then the gems will never get into his possession! Damn!

He looked at his sensors. The fight was soon going to conclude. And either Zoku or Vegeta would come out on top. I have preparations to make, thinks Clay.

He walks over to another machine, the portal generator. He flips some switches, and proceeds to power up the device.

"Soon... ....As soon as Zoku or Vegeta win, the two of them will be too tired to stop me. I may be able to use Zoku for one quick instance after the fight to give me the gems. That's all that matters."

**********

*Bam!*

Zoku's face is met a hard blow from Vegeta's fist. His body his sent flying through the air, crashing into several mountains. He lies buried in a pile of rumble, regaining his senses.

Vegeta heaves. "This fight (breath) is getting (breath) to my (breath) body. I (breath) don't know (breath) how long I (breath) can hold (breath) out."

The rocks tumble to each side as Zoku pushes his way to the top. He stares coldly at Vegeta. Who the hell does he think he is? Where does he get off thinking he can do this to him? This fight is getting dangerous.

Zoku floats to the air, to the level of Vegeta. There is a moment of silence as the two regain their breath.

Zoku doesn't smile. Instead, he grimaces as he speaks. "We both know this fight is almost over. My body has received major damage, and so has yours. Just how long do you think you can hold out Vegeta?" 

Vegeta gets his wind back and looks at Zoku. "As long as I have to! Hiyah!!!" 

Vegeta charges his aura and flies towards Zoku. He is sluggish though, appearing to come towards Zoku in a slow manner. Zoku, is also slow. He sees the Saiyan Prince coming, and does nothing. Vegeta brings his fist back to punch...

*Punch!*

Charging up quickly, Zoku delivers his own punch to Vegeta, getting back to his senses quickly. The Saiyan Prince is sent flying back the way he came. Zoku resumes the fight by flying after him. He approaching Vegeta, Zoku brings back his foot as if to kick Vegeta.

Vegeta opens one eye and observes Zoku's movements. He watches as Zoku's leg comes back. I must do something, he thinks.

*Kabam!*

With a shower of fire and golden flashes, Vegeta flips his body around, performing a front flip in the air. As he does so, he brings his leg sharply upwards, connecting the hard boot with Zoku's soft chin. Zoku's had is jerked back abruptly, sending him into shock.

As Vegeta flips around, he makes a wide punch at Zoku, who regains just in time to see Vegeta's fist come back...

*Smack!*

Vegeta's fist collides with Zoku's cheek, causing even more damage to the battered Saiyan's face. Zoku flies towards the ground, where he lands. His aura glows weakly.

Vegeta floats to the ground. The two of them are standing on a plateau. They don't fly, because their energy is too low.

Vegeta smiles. "You know that this it. Neither you or me has the energy to even fly anymore. Whatever happens now, will happen here in now on the ground."

Zoku smiles, perhaps his last evil smile. "Yes of course. Well, I'm prepared to die. I'm just the mind of a chemical agent in Son Goku's body. It would be him that died, not me."

All of a sudden, Zoku's head turns down. He brings his hands up to his head, and cradles his golden haired cranium in them. He suddenly yells out and screams.

"No! Keep out of this! I have your body now!"

The symbol on Zoku's head turns slightly transparent, fading away for a moment.

Zoku yells out: "Vegeta! Get away! This guy is using my body for evil purposes. He could use me to kill you!"

Vegeta takes a step back. "Ka... ...Kakarot?"

Goku looks up at him. "The chemical agent is nearly out of my system. You must buy time. I don't want see you dead!"

Zoku shakes his head. The symbol on his head grows opaque again. Zoku shakes his head a final time, and stands up. He looks at Vegeta and laughs.

"Hah! I guess the fool is finally beginning to regain control again. That means that I don't have much time."

He looks over at Vegeta. "We both know this is the final stand."

The final effort begins. Using all of his strength, Zoku fires up his aura. The near-death Saiyan's golden flame glows bright once more.

"This battle ends right now!!!!!!"

He runs at Vegeta. He makes a left cross to Vegeta, who dodges the attack, barely. Zoku begins what is a flurry of desperate punches. Vegeta dodges some, and is hit by others. 

This is it.

The two go at it. Bringing each punch at each other with incredible force. With no energy to dodge, it is essentially a punching contest. The first one to get killed, loses.

Vegeta rears back and delivers a jab to Zoku's mouth, knocking out more bodily fluids. Zoku turns around and returns the favor with his own punch, sending the prince back.

The two fighters stagger upright, and bring back their fists for one final punch.

*Bam!*

With a shocking surprise, both Vegeta's and Zoku's punches meet at the same time. The cheeks of each Saiyan are painfully pushed away as the two fists dig into their faces. Vegeta realizes: I have NOTHING left. This is it for me.

Zoku doesn't do anything for a moment. A long, silent moment. He contemplates his existence. How Dr. Clay brought his mind into being in that laboratory. How he was injected into Son Goku's body, where he multiplied rapidly, expanding throughout Goku's insides. He was dormant for the majority of this. It was all programmed into him. Then, he was activated, where he attacked the brain, and easily took control. And here was, with the living crap beaten out of him. Dr. Clay had programmed him to be inside the Ultimate Creature's body. IF this was the perfect body, he should win! He should... He should...

"I will."

To the horror of Vegeta, the mutilated Zoku breaks away from Vegeta's fist. He brings his fist back, and sends a straight line drive to Vegeta's face. With absolutely no ki left, Vegeta can't dodge. He sees it coming, but can't do anything about. The final effort of the Zero Goku versus Vegeta fight was being delivered. And both Zoku and Vegeta had front row tickets.

*Ka, pow! pow! pow! pow!*

The sound of the punch connecting with Vegeta's face echoes (hence, the pows!). Vegeta falls to the ground. His descent seems to take a million years. He ever so slowly sees the ground coming towards him. But, like all things, time passes and he indeed hits the ground. 

*Thud!*

The thud that Vegeta made as he hit was heard 'round the world. With a quick movement, Vegeta's golden aura disappears. His hair slowly fades from gold... ...to black.

Zoku's legs give out, and he drops to his knees. His hair too turns black. He looks at the unconscious Saiyan Prince before. He doesn't move. Zoku thinks:

I won.

Vegeta lies there... ...defeated.

**********

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Bulma jumps to her feet and runs to the screen. She grabs it and shakes it violently.

"No! Vegeta!"

Ryoko stands up. "God damn it! What will we do now?! There's a rampaging Super Saiyan free now!"

Mihoshi speaks up, "What will we do now? Will Goku kill us now?"

Tenchi looks at the screen, in-between Bulma. "I don't think so. Look at Goku/Zoku."

They look. Zoku is breathing heavily. His chest is having up and down. His hair is no longer golden and his ki is weak.

"Wait a second..."

Piccolo smiles. "Perhaps all is not lost after all. Zoku has been beaten up. Badly. I don't believe he's much of a threat now. And look at his forehead."

Gohan looks. The yellow circle with the blue Clay insignia fades a bit. Then, it abruptly becomes opaque again. Gohan realizes what is happening. "My dad's body is beginning to reject the chemicals! It won't be long now before he reverts back to his good old self!"

Chi-Chi jumps in the air. "Alright! I knew my Goku wouldn't stay bad forever! He's just too, well, good!"

Washu steps forward. "It's not over yet. As long as Goku remains under Clay's control, and has the gems, we should worry. Look."

They turn to the screen. Goku is fighting off his other side, Zoku, when the air around him begins to blow harshly. And to the horror of everyone, a portal opens up behind Goku, revealing Dr. Clay.

**********

Dr. Clay smiles. Perhaps all was not lost after all. He looks at the struggling Goku, is desperately fighting off Zoku, and is winning. He then looks to Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince is unconscious on the ground. His breaths come in ragged gasps. He'll probably die.

He turns to Goku. "You've done well. But, your purpose has yet to be met.. Give me the gems."

Goku stands up and turns to Clay. To the horror of Clay, the symbol of Clay is gone. Goku smiles. "Your control over me is broken. I won't give you anything you freak!"

Clay frowns. "You asshole. You've broken most of my control over you."

Goku says. "Most?"

"Goku! Your back!"

Goku spins around to see Yamcha fly in. He smiles. "Well well, it seems the cavalry has arrived."

Yamcha lands and yells to Goku. "Are you sure that you're okay, Goku?"

Goku responds. "I think so. That fight wore me out terribly. I think it helped eject the chemical out, though."

He turns to Vegeta, who is lying near death. Realizing what he's done, he runs over to Vegeta. Not fully realizing the damage he took, Goku immediately collapses in pain.

"Oh my god... ....(through clenched teeth) errr, yeowch!! Oh, my sides. It... ...hurts."

Yamcha runs over to him. "Goku! Are you okay?"

Goku slowly gets up in-between grimaces. "I, I think so. But look at Vegeta. He'll die if we don't do something soon."

Yamcha looks at him. "Worry about yourself. We'll help Vegeta as soon as we settle some things!"

Yamcha looks at the portal with Dr. Clay in it. "I assume you're Dr. Clay?"

He nods. "I am, but you should never assume anything. It makes an "ass" out of "u" and "me." (Sorry, bad joke) But your deduction is correct. I am the one and only."

Yamcha grits his teeth. "Then you're the asshole who did this to Goku! All for some fucking gems. Well, let me tell you, you'll never get them!"

Dr. Clay smiles, an evil and crafty smile. "Is that so?"

Reaching into his pocket, Clay brings out a strange remote control type of device. It is interesting looking, with many different knobs and buttons. Clay quickly fiddles with some switches, and Goku all of a sudden stands upright.

"What the hell?!"

Clay laughs. "While I may not be able to control your brain directly anymore, I can still control your muscles. This remote will give me plenty of control over you to hand me the gems!"

Goku, despite extreme resistance, walks towards Clay. "Damn it! I can't stop. Yamcha, stop me!"

Yamcha is dumbfounded. "But, how?"

Goku is closer to Clay. "I don't know! Hold me back or something!"

Yamcha, upon command, lunges forward and grabs onto Goku. Despite his own weight and strength on the Saiyan, Goku continues to walk forward.

"Fuck! It didn't work!"

Goku yells at him. "DO SOMETHING!!! We can't let him get the gems! Blast me!"

Yamcha is shocked. "What?"

Goku moves closer to the gaping portal and Clay. "Just do it! Better me die and prevent Clay from getting the gems than the entire universe being destroyed!"

Yamcha is dumbfounded. "I, I can't..."

Goku yells at the top of his lungs. "JUST FUCKING DO IT!!!!!!"

Goku is front of Clay. Using the remote, he makes Goku reach into his torn up karate gi. Much to Clay's delight, he sees Goku withdraw the unscathed sword Tenchi. The three gems glisten in it's hilt.

"Now... ...hand them to me."

To the horror of everyone watching, Goku brings the sword forward. His hand hovers over the hands of Clay. Clay grins with sheer delight.

"This is it!!!"

"Yamcha! This is for the universe!!!!!!!!!"

"Goku, I can't!"

The sword drops from Goku's hand. 

In slow motion, it approaches the eager hands of Dr. Clay.

"Jurai... ...WAVE!!!!"

Behind Goku and Yamcha, Tsunami flies in. Immediately, upon seeing the sword falling, she brings up her hands and launches her attack. The Pulsating blue Jurai attack flies at Goku and Clay.

The Sword is 3 inches away from Clay's hand.

Then 2.

Then 1.

Then, it's right above.

The area around Goku glows blue as Tsunami's fireball approaches them. Now, what happens next, is a little hard to explain. The sword impacts Clay's hands, but at THE EXACT same moment, Tsunami's wave of Jurai energy slams into Goku and the sword. As the gems are transferred to the control of Clay, one is knocked a little loose from the sword...

*KKKKAAAAABBBBOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!*

A gigantic flash and explosion ensures. Yamcha and the rest are knocked away from the gale that comes forth. Yamcha thinks: This is the end.

But as soon as the flash came, it goes away. Turning his face back up, Yamcha expects himself to be staring into the face of Lord Emna. 

But the scenery is the same as before. The wastelands look as dull as ever. 

"I'm, alive!"

Yamcha never knew that the wastelands could look so beautiful. 

He looks over at Clay. Inside Clay's hand, two tiny glowing spheres give off a eerie light.

"The gems!"

Thinking that existence was only delayed a little more, he expects death again. He raises his arms in typical human defense fashion. But nothing happens. He lowers his arms and stares at the gems.

"The gems..."

Then he realizes. The number of the gems that are there..

"There's only two!"

Dr. Clay looks down at his hand irascibly. "Damn that Tsunami. Her attack knocked one gem just loose enough that..."

He turns to the ground below. Goku's body is cloth less except for some his pants. Both he and Vegeta are unconscious. Next to his hand, a red object sparkles.

Yamcha smiles. "One gem..."

Tsunami and Ayeka land next to Yamcha. Ayeka immediately runs over to Yamcha and hugs him deeply.

"Oh Yamcha! I couldn't bare to see you go..."

Yamcha returns the hug. "You know I didn't really need you to come. Anyway, who's that girl?"

Tsunami leans over Goku. His body is battered heavily. She speaks softly to him. 

"Please forgive me, Son Goku. What happened to you was none of your fault, and no being as noble as yourself deserved that. But I did what I had to do." 

Tsunami looks over at Yamcha. "My name is Tsunami, and for now, that's all you need to know. Here Ayeka!" 

Picking up the gem on the ground, the goddess throws the gem to Ayeka, who quickly catches it and conceals it away. 

Clay smiles. "You are very clever indeed, Tsunami. Now I don't have all three gems to my cause. But, all is still lost for you. I still have these!!! Two is plenty." 

He holds up the two gems in his hand. They glow brilliantly. 

Ayeka looks at Clay. "This is not good." 

Dr. Clay presses some buttons on the remote control he used for Son. He laughs evilly. 

"Two gems really are plenty. I hope you are all prepared to die before Zyroko!!!" 

Before Tsunami can say anything, the ground begins to shake violently. Ayeka drops to her knees, and Yamcha runs over to her. 

"Ayeka!" 

She hugs him closely. "What is it Yamcha?" 

Tsunami looks upset. "He wouldn't..." 

Dr. Clay is manic. "Muwahahahhahahahaa!!!!! Behold! The beginning of the end!! Zyroko, come forward!!!!" 

The portal around the Doctor begins to grow and expand. It reaches well above 2x the Doctor's height. At that point, it stops growing. Behind him, a gigantic capsule comes forward. Tsunami gasps. 

"No! This can't be!" 

The pod comes forward and lands on the other end of the portal, on the wasteland ground. Clay laughs at them. 

"Behold! The destructor is here!!!" 

Yamcha peers at the pod. In essence, it resembles a gigantic crystal. It's clear, and seems to give off a slight glow on it's crystalline edges. Inside, there is a man. A tall man. He has short, spiky black hair, big muscles, and a strange looking headband on his head. He seems to be wearing no shirt, and has white pants. His eyes are closed. Embedded in the crystal on the front are three tiny slots. 

Dr. Clay walks over to the pod of his creation. Bringing out the gems, he places the two of them in two of the three slots. As they slip into place, they begin to resonate and glow a brilliant red. 

Clay turns to the group. "I hope you're prepared to welcome meeting King Emna. Because that's were everyone in the entire universe will go now!!!! Come... ...ZYROKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yamcha, Ayeka, and Tsunami hold their breaths. The crystal containing Zyroko begins to shimmer, as if it were just a hologram. Changing its shape and color. Appearing to be become flat, then 3 dimensional, then gone. The power surge from the crystal is distorting space-time itself. But Tsunami knew, all too well, that the crystal and it's prisoner were all too real and that it was there. 

A crack forms on the left side of the crystal, quickly spreading to the top. It moves with extreme acridity A similar crack forms on the bottom, and another on the back. Yamcha gasps. He's breaking free! The crystal is cracking up! 

The cracks stretch and moan as they make their way across the face of the crystal pod. Zyroko, on the inside, doesn't move. 

Clay smiles. "He's here." 

There is a moment of complete, and utter silence. The most horrifying creature ever to exist lay before them. The cracks glow an eerie green, making the cracked crystal pod glow with a green light though the many cracks. 

*Sha-hink-hink-hink* 

The crystal explodes, sending crystal shards in every which direction. The sound echoes around everywhere. The "hink" of the crystal shattering lasts an eternity. Acting with haste, Tsunami quickly uses a few of her 10 lighthawk wings to cover Yamcha, Ayeka, Vegeta, and Goku. No one can see the insides of the crystal, as a giant flash emits from the innards of the crystal. 

The flash fades. 

Everyone turns back. 

The crystal is gone. In it's place, stands the man that was inside. Zyroko is awake. Clay smiled. This was it. 

The gems were still there, in the places they were in the crystal. They float in midair. The two sparkling jewels float over to Zyroko. One goes up to the headband, where it embeds itself in the center of it. The second one goes to Zyroko's left ear, where it instantly becomes an earring and connects to Zyroko's left ear lobe. The gem in the headband glows. 

There is a silence, and then to the horror of everyone, Zyroko opens his eyes. 

They are lifeless, showing pure evil in them. Zyroko looks up, and smiles. 

"Father, I have come to enact your revenge!" 

Tsunami grits her teeth. So, this was the thing she had been worried about. She sends her mind over, and begins to analyze Zyroko. He's male (duh), with traces of Clay's own genes. That must mean he IS Clay's son. On top of that, she senses Saiyan, Namek, and Jurain powers. By the three goddesses, he's a male version of Ryoko. An evil one. 

She speaks. "So, you finally did it Clay. You created a creature of mass destruction. What do you think you can gain from this. Your evil will only bring down your own downfall." 

Zyroko smiles. "Well, my father did that, yes. I'm not so sure about his downfall, though. Thanks his computer, I am already updated with everything on this universe. I know who you, Ayeka, Yamcha, and even the two knocked out Saiyans on the ground are!" 

Yamcha clenches his fists. They have to get Goku and Vegeta out of here... 

Zyroko looks down at his body. He is wearing slightly baggy whit pants, which extend to his feet, which are covered with some kind of metallic boots. The pants have a black belt at the top, which has a belt buckle with the Clay insignia on it. He isn't wearing any shirt. He has nothing else on him except for the headband on his forehead and the earring on his left ear. His muscles are huge, and they ripple as he moves them. His black hair is spiky and waves in the wind. 

"I must say, I'm impressed, Father. You managed to create me very decently. I feel, Invincible!" 

Clay nods. "Indeed, you are. But it was also Dr. Gero who helped. He's the reason you're even here!" 

Yamcha gasps. "Dr. Gero?!?!?!" 

Ayeka turns to him. "Isn't that the man who created those Androids?" 

He nods. "Yes. We are going to fight his creations in about a year. What's this guy doing here?" 

Zyroko smiles. "To kill you!" 

Yamcha doesn't have time to think. Zyroko blasts off and quickly charges up a white aura around him. Moving with incredible speed, he knees Yamcha in the chest, sending mass pain and spasms throughout the human's body. His eye twitches involuntarily. 

"Yamcha!" 

Ayeka cannot even stand up before Yamcha is picked up and attacked again. Zyroko holds him by the hair. and punches him in the gut again and again. 

*Pow!* *Bam!* *Umph!* 

Yamcha's body is quickly and effectively knocked senseless. Zyroko lets the battered body drop to the ground. 

Yamcha breaths heavily. He really go the wind kicked out of him that time. 

"Damn... ...what are you?" 

Zyroko holds up his hand. He centers it right on Yamcha. He quickly charges up a ki blast. He prepares to fire. 

"Die!!!" 

Ayeka gets to her feet. "Noooooo!!!!!" 

She runs over and powers up a small Jurai blast. Using all of her might, she fires it at Zyroko. Turns and sees the blast coming. He smirks. The evil creation doesn't even try to move as the small blast flies at him With amazing speed, it connects and explodes upon hitting his body. 

Ayeka covers up her arms as the dust from the explosion passes by her. Tsunami shakes her head. That little blast wouldn't even dent Zyroko. 

The smoke clears, revealing a virtually unscathed Zyroko. He laughs at her pitiful attempt. "What the hell was that suppose to be?! Hahahhah!!! My boots aren't even scratched!" 

She takes a step back. "I don't care. I would never let you hurt Yamcha!" 

Zyroko laughs. "Oh, I won't hurt him. I'll just kill him!!" 

Ayeka grits her teeth. "You bastard..." 

Zyroko grins even more. "That wasn't very nice. You know what? Now that I think about it, I am basically a male version of Ryoko. That means that I'm sort of your rival or something." 

He cracks his knuckles. "I've always wanted a rival. For killing, that is!" 

Ayeka is shocked. "You, you wouldn't!" 

Zyroko smiles. "Wouldn't I? Or then again, I could do something else. Hahaha... Father! Should I?" 

Clay looks at the shivering Ayeka. Then he looks at Zyroko. "Fine. She is pure Jurain. It will bring out your Jurain side very nicely! Absorb her!!!!" 

Neither Tsunami or Ayeka has time to say a word. Upon hearing those words, Zyroko spins around and stands firm in front of Ayeka. He screams out and the white aura erupts around him. The gem on his left ear glows red, then yellow. As it does, Zyroko opens his mouth. His mouth is pitch black. The ground shakes violently, making Tsunami fall down to her knees. Ayeka is riveted to her spot. All of a sudden, the darkness inside Zyroko's mouth begins to disappear. His mouth begins to glow yellow, and he screams out: 

"AB-SORB!!!!!" 

What happens next is hard to explain. Everything that happens here occurs within a fraction of a second. Right before Ayeka's eyes, four glowing yellow tentacles snake their way out of Zyroko's mouth. They cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. They shoot towards her, as if to grab her, snaking their way through the atmosphere. She stands riveted to her spot, unable to move. The four tentacles move closer to her. Then she feels a sharp pain in her side. She looks down, and sees Yamcha pushing her out of the way with his strong hands. She is thrown hard to the ground, avoiding the Tentacles. Yamcha isn't so lucky. 

Yamcha spins around to see the 4 tentacles coming straight at him. Before anyone can speak, the tentacles slam and begin to wrap themselves around Yamcha. He gasps as they snake their way up and around him, coiling their energy bodies around him. They cover every part, making his body disappear beneath the growing lengths of the yellow tentacles, which just keep on growing. 

Tsunami yells out, "Yamcha!!!" 

The four tentacles from Zyroko's mouth converge into one. Now, a single beam is shining out of his mouth, and is connected to Yamcha, whose outline is covered by a yellow shield (The tentacles grew and grew around his body until they covered every part and then they merged into one yellow 'net' around his body). Before the group, a yellow Yamcha is standing there. Essentially, the net extends around the outside of his body and shrinks down to a narrow rope that is coming out of Zyroko's mouth. 

Ayeka jumps to her feet. She runs over to the ensnared Yamcha. "Yamcha!!! What are you doing to him?!!!" 

Zyroko opens his mouth wider and begins suck in the energy. To the horror of Ayeka, Yamcha's outline begins to dip into itself, imploding. Like a beach ball deflating. As Zyroko sucks in the energy net, Yamcha's entire body falls in with it. The energy net shrinks down and is sucked towards Zyroko. His outline is diminished and he begins to be drawn towards the gaping mouth of Zyroko. He breaths in one final time, and the yellow net containing Yamcha is sucked into his body. 

The area becomes silent. Zyroko heaves and breaths heavily. Veins pop all over his body, and a white aura envelopes around him. 

Clay swears. "Damn. Instead of absorbing Ayeka, he absorbed Yamcha! But I didn't put any human DNA in Zyroko. This means he won't gain full power from Yamcha. This could also complicate things later. Still, he is getting stronger." 

Zyroko looks up, his body engaged in spasms and convulsions. He screams out. As he does, the air begins to move faster and faster around Ayeka and Tsunami. Tsunami covers her face from the dust coming forth. 

"So, this is the creature ho seeks the Ultimate body/" 

"EEEHHEHEHHEHIIIYYYAAHHH!!!!!!" 

Zyroko's chest begins to heave, and seems to change color. It goes from flesh colored, to yellow, to orange, to red. As it becomes red, his skin seems to almost lift off his body, cutting itself at the shoulders and lifting itself up. As the skin lifts up, new skin comes up underneath. The new skin recovers his bare muscles, so the old skin essentially becomes a article of clothing. The skin that was lifted quickly becomes vest shaped, reshaping itself.. The bottom attaches itself to Zyroko's pants, and the top begins to take shape around the corners of Zyroko's shoulders. It then stops, as the skin becomes cloth. The red skin becomes a read cloth, in the shape of the chest portion of Yamcha's karate gi. 

Ayeka gasps. "That's... ...Yamcha's gi!" 

Zyroko, complete with red vest on, laughs evilly. "Hhahahhaha!!! I may not have absorbed you, Princess, but I think Yamcha will do for now. This karate gi goes good with my pants. Hahahha!!! This isn't the Ultimate body, is it father?" 

Clay shakes his head. "No. You will become the Ultimate body when you absorb people with Namek, Jurain, and Saiyan blood. After that, you gain the Ultimate body. I'll explain it later. Trust me, you'll know it when it happens." 

Ayeka stands up and spits at Zyroko. "You asshole!!! Give me back my Yamcha!!!" 

Clay presses a control on the remote. Zyroko, with the top portion of Yamcha's vest on, walks over to Clay and the portal. He turns to Ayeka and Tsunami. 

"Absorbing takes a lot out of me. I think I'll return to the ship to rest. If you want to see your Yamcha ever again, come and get him if you dare!!!" 

Zyroko and Clay step into the portal. Ayeka gets up and runs towards them. "Oh no you don't! Yamcha!!!" 

The portal closes just as Ayeka reaches it. She looks around the barren landscape of the wastelands, and yells out. 

"YAMCHA!!!!!!!" 

Tsunami gets up. She walks over to Ayeka. "Don't worry, princess. I'm sure that we'll see Yamcha again. Right now, we have to get our strongest warriors to care. Goku and Vegeta will be the only hope we have against this menace. They might die if they don't receive proper medical attention." 

"You mean like me?!" 

Tsunami and Ayeka spin around. Washu, inside a big flying contraption, flies over to plateau with Tsunami and Ayeka on it. Next to it, flies Piccolo. Both Washu and Piccolo land on the ground next to Ayeka and Tsunami. The side door panel slides open. Washu jumps out, and so does Tenchi, Ryoko, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Bulma. They all run to their prospective fallen warriors, with Ryoko and Bulma at Vegeta's side and Chi-Chi and Gohan at Goku's. Piccolo stands by Tsunami. Tenchi walks over to Ayeka. 

Chi-Chi shakes the head of the unconscious Saiyan. "Goku! Wake up! Please!" 

Gohan grits his teeth. "That Clay guy will pay 

Bulma is doing likewise to Vegeta. "Now, don't you go dying on me right now!" 

Washu over to them. "Pick them up. Yeah, by their hands and feet. Put them in the hovercraft. Yeah, that's it." 

Ayeka walks over to Washu. "How did you get that thing. Wasn't the house destroyed?" 

Washu grins. "Yeah, it was. But my lab was still intact. I just used a subspace portal to get into it again. S we flew in to see how you were doing. It looks like these two finished fighting..." 

Tsunami nods. "Yes, they did. But something even worse has happened." 

Piccolo looks at her. "I suspect nothing good." 

Ayeka, in tears, nods. 

Tenchi comforts her. "What's wrong? You look, heart fallen." 

Tsunami looks down at her. I can't blame her, she thinks. 

Washu looks over at Tsunami. "What happened? We didn't have a screen to look at in the hovercraft. Where did Clay go? And where's Yamcha?" 

Ayeka walks into the roomy hovercraft. She sighs. "I'll explain it on the way home to the shrine. Right now, we have to get these two to some proper care. Yosho's shrine should do." 

They all pile into the Hovercraft. Except for Tsunami and Piccolo, who fly next to the craft as it takes to the air. They all blast off, and head for the shrine. As Ayeka told them what had happened, they all had only one thought in their heads: 

Clay was going to pay. 

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO: 

"Hey guys, this is Goku. It feels great to be back again. But then again, maybe it doesn't. Both me and Vegeta took quite a beating. I don't think we'll be fighting any time soon. On the next episode, Ryoko and the rest make battle plans. It's time to strike back. Ryo-ohki reverts to her 'other self,' and Piccolo, Ryoko, and Tenchi take off for the Shunga II, to take the fight to Zyroko and Clay. Tsunami is forced to become Sasami again. So Tsunami is out of the fight for a while. The three warriors are determined. But is there anything they can do?" 

Chapter 9 - Battle Plans 

Tsunami: It's unquestionably a vengeful episode! 

Well, there you have it. For those that haven't realized it already, Zyroko is the main villain of this fic. And the biggest thing is, you seen what he can do. Just wait. The action is going to be coming in even greater amounts soon. This won't be the last time he absorbs, or attempts to absorb. SSJ Nate, out. 


	9. Battle Plans

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6.  If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 9 - Battle Plans

"I just don't believe this! How in the world could this happen?!"

"Calm down, Piccolo. We were all caught off guard."

The very frustrated Piccolo turned to Ryoko. "Yes, but you could've told us about this Clay guy. You could've told us he was still alive."

Tenchi sighed. It had been very difficult for Piccolo. Once he had found out that we had battled Clay, and let him live, he was very irritable. Tenchi looked around at the scene before him.

They were in his grandfather's shrine. Several bookcases and furniture had been moved to accommodate for the unconscious bodies of Goku and Vegeta. They were both resting peacefully now. It was a good thing Washu was good not only in technology, but in medicine.

Ryoko sniffed. "Well, we don't always deal with our enemies by killing them. I mean, did you HAVE to kill all of those other villains? Like Frieza and such."

Gohan looks up at her. "You don't understand Frieza. Not without fighting him. He was the most evil, ruthless being ever to exist. I doubt that that Kagato guy could've even come close. Frieza purged entire worlds and races of life. And, besides the Super Saiyans, he had no match in the universe. He took the lives of defenseless villagers of Namek. He destroyed those who even were within his forces. He even took the lives of children. We had to destroy him."

Ryoko turns to the boy. "...well, there's always an alternative..."

Gohan looks over at them. "Well, that was then. Frieza either had to be killed or the universe would be destroyed. This is now. We have... *looks over at Goku and Vegeta* ...other worries."

Washu looks up at Ayeka. "Are you going to be okay?"

Ayeka had been crying most of the way to the shrine. It had been tough for the Jurain princess. After about an hour, she had calmed down a bit.

"I'm fine. But, I can't get that image of Yamcha out of my mind. Those tentacles. Those evil glowing tentacles. They were reaching for me. Me! Why did Yamcha have to save me? I would've rather been absorbed then to watch him get absorbed."

Tsunami, who had been in the silent background, spoke. "Well, Yamcha was absorbed. For all we know, he may be dead. But I doubt it."

Washu doesn't say anything. Bulma smiles. "Well, I think I know why. The concept of absorption, assimilating one life form into a control one, isn't new. Bacterium do it all the time. Cross-breeding animals, for instance. Those types of absorption are generally powered by enzymes or human intervention. But Zyroko wasn't using either. He had to been using ki. And ki reacts very differently from any natural energy. It allows things to happen that we never thought possible. While I didn't pursue the topic much, I did do some early experiments with absorption through ki. In all cases, the control entity who absorbed the other life form, gained all of the abilities of the life form, except that that life form remained alive. By killing the control, the absorbed could escape. As long as the force that killed the control wasn't so violent that it killed the absorbed."

Washu nods. "Yes, that would do it."

Tenchi gets up. "So, we have to kill Zyroko. I'll do it."

Yosho, looks at his grandson with renewed interest. The boy had grown up quite a bit. Noboyuki had less 'care' than his step-father.

"Now, Tenchi, you know that killing isn't right. Maybe some negotiations could work instead."

Piccolo grits his teeth. "Listen! I've dealt with beings with power like Zyroko's. You must understand that this could mean the universe. Zyroko is pure evil, I know it. You must understand that pure evil will never stand as long as I'm around."

Mihoshi, who has been silent for the majority of this fic, speaks up. "I may not be the most 'powerful' or coordinated person in this group. But if the situation calls for the very universe to hang in the balance, I believe that this guy should go down!"

Everyone stares at Mihoshi. They all get sweat drops. Ryoko speaks up. "...okay. That was strange, for you at least. I never knew you had any care for anything except for TV and snacks!"

Mihoshi blushes. "Well, all Galaxy Police Officers are trained to protect the universe. I guess this is just a carry over from that."

Tsunami drops to her knees, suddenly. She grabs her stomach, beneath the clinging karate gi. She begins to weez and pant. She begins to sweat and pant. It was time. 

Tenchi and the others stand up. Tsunami's shape begins to glow, her outline giving off a white light.

There is a quick flash, quicker than any eye could've possibly followed, and for a moment, just for a moment, Tenchi could have sworn he saw Sasami in Tsunami's place. After the flash, however, Tsunami is still there. She grits her teeth.

"Errr... ...this from is getting hard for me to handle."

Tenchi runs over to her. "Tsunami! Are you okay?"

She looks up at the boy. "Yes, for now. I'm going to have to revert back to Sasami. Since I denounced being a goddess a long time ago, this form is very hard for me to stay in. I'm going. I have to get to the Jurain tree on the hill. I can become Sasami again there. It looks like I won't be taking the first match against Zyroko after all."

She gets up and walks towards the shrine door, her long blue twin ponytails hanging down her back. She walks out before anyone can say a word. There is a moment of silence. Ryoko frowns. What else could go wrong?

Piccolo shakes his head. "Well, she can go ahead. For now, at least. But, we do need to talk about going to Zyroko and Clay."

Tenchi speaks up, "If what Bulma said was true, then Yamcha must still be alive. And if the only way to get him back is to..."

Ryoko finishes. "...kill him, then we have to get to the Shunga II!"

Piccolo stands up. "You two are way ahead of yourselves. We need to make battle plans, strategies. This ship doesn't sound like one that will be easily entered. And by what Tsunami told us about Zyroko, we're going to have to be in top shape to beat him. And how are we going to get to his."

Ryoko nods over to Ryo-ohki, who was currently working on a carrot. "My ship Ry-ohki will do."

Tenchi stands. "Well, let's eat first. After, let's talk plans."

They all went off to eat, knowing next they would plan the battle of the universe.

**********

Several test tubes boiled and frothed. Computers gave off their rhythmatic *ticks* and *clicks*. Several different buttons and knobs flashed on and off. This was the environment of Dr. Clay's lab.

Zyroko picked up a test tube, examining the insides. "Father, why invest your time in such trivial things like this? All you need is me."

Clay quickly grabs the tube away. He shakes his head as he places it back in it's holder. "Yes, son. You are the only thing that really matters. But, the pursuit of science is always on my mind. Bad or good, science exists in every culture. What I represent is the mind of the universe. The universe that will be mine, soon."

"Ours, you mean."

Clay immediately changed his tone. "Uhh, yeah, ours."

Zyroko picks at his karate gi, which was the top portion of Yamcha's gi. "I can feel that Yamcha character alive inside of me. The thing is, I don't feel like I got that much stronger from absorbing him. Sure, I now have his mind, which has given me new techniques and battle strategies. But, my physical strength has increased at all."

Clay responds. "I need to talk to you about that. About the Ultimate Body."

Zyroko smiles. "Father, I know about the Ultimate Body. You can't describe it, but when I reach it, I'll know."

Clay speaks to his son. "Yes, my computer programmed all of that into you. But what I didn't program was HOW you could get the Ultimate Body. Come here and look at this."

Clay walks over to a computer screen, with Zyroko close behind. The Doctor begins to rapidly push buttons and switches.

"It's a good thing Gero put all of my computer records on creating you in one place. Ah, here it is."

The screen flashed and an array of images came up. One the right side, an outline of Zyroko appeared, with spiky Brolly-like hair and all. Next to it, several twists of lines appeared rotating. They have letters all over their lengths.

"Ah, that's me. But what are those twisted lines?"

Clay sighs. He forgot to program some basic scientific information into Zyroko. "Those, are your genes. Your DNA. I made you from three distinct kinds of DNA strains, and a few smaller ones I made myself. Washu did the same with Ryoko. The 3 big ones are Saiyan DNA, Namek DNA, and Jurain DNA. They are very large and dominant in your body so they are the base of your power."

Zyroko looks at his hands. "But, those species have several characteristics that make them special. Nameks can reproduce, for example. I don't have that ability."

Clay nods. "This type of configuration is very strong. Much stronger than any single Saiyan, Namek, or Jurain. Not even Ryoko, who has basically all of your genes as well. But, they have to be activated first."

Zyroko looks a bit confused. "Activated?"

Clay nods again. "Yes. While the DNA may be in your blood stream, they are all dormant. In order to 'awake' them, you must absorb someone with that type of DNA in them. That's why I wanted you to absorb Ayeka, so that your Jurain genes would awaken."

"But instead I absorbed Yamcha."

Clay starts again. "Yes, and that's going to be a problem. You can only absorb 4 people. Or 4 bodies. Your body cannot physically hold more than 4 people. If you tried to absorb 5 people, your body would explode.I would have preferred that the first three could have been a Saiyan, a Namek, and a Jurain. Then the fourth person could be Ryoko."

"Ryoko?"

"Yes, her. I designed you so that once all of your genes were activated, if you could absorb Ryoko, you would become the Ultimate body. She has a special gene in her that no other being in the universe has. That gene would 'ignite', so to speak, your Ultimate body into coming out."

"So I have to absorb her? But she has all three of the necessary genes. Why not absorb her, and then become the Ultimate body right then and there?"

"It's not that simple. When you absorb someone, you break their genes down in a certain order. Generally, an organism's DNA order is decided by evolution. Ryoko's is special. Washu created her like this: First, she compiled Saiyan DNA, and put it together. Next she used the genes of Mass, which is the special gene. Next came Namek, and then Jurain. So, her DNA configuration looks like this: S-*M*-N-J. The various letters represent each gene in Ryoko. The *M* is the special Mass gene. And that's the order you would break her down if you absorbed her."

"So what?"

"Zyroko, you don't understand do you? Once you take in the Mass gene, you MUST have the Namek and Jurain genes activated. Otherwise you will start the Ultimate Body to begin to come out as soon as your body breaks down the Mass gene. That means you have to have the Namek and Jurain genes activated. As you can see, Saiyan genes are not a worry. Since Washu put them in first, they will be the first to go into your system. But the Mass gene is next. When Ryoko is absorbed, you must make sure that you've absorbed at least 3 other people with Namek or Jurain genes."

"Oh, I see now. That shouldn't be a problem. As long as I absorb carefully."

Clay looks over at him. "There's more. You really shouldn't have absorbed Yamcha. Now his human DNA is in you. I did not put any human DNA in you. That means Yamcha's broken down genes are just floating there, inactivated in your body. In order to become the Ultimate body, your genes must be running smoothly and activated in your cells. Yamcha's human DNA, which would never get activated, would prevent that. They would interfere with your bodies chemical reactions during the Ultimate Body transformation. That means that you can't become the Ultimate body."

"What?!?! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Because I thought you were going to absorb Yamcha. But there is another solution. Once your genes are activated, it doesn't really matter if you absorb another person with similar genes. If you absorbed Goku, then Vegeta, it wouldn't matter. Goku's Saiyan genes would activate your own, and Vegeta's wouldn't make a difference. However, it would work differently with Yamcha's human genes. If you absorb another human, his genes will come into you blood stream. And since they are both inactivated, they would cancel out, leaving you Human gene free. Two inactivated genes in your body will always be cancelled out. It's how I made you. Two activated genes, like absorbing two Saiyans, wouldn't do anything. But two humans would. So, if you absorb another person with human genes, they will cancel out Yamcha's."

Zyroko is slightly relieved. "That's good. But, there's a limit on how many persons I can absorb, right?"

Clay sighs. "Do I have to explain it again? You can only absorb 4 people. Your body can't take anymore. And I you ever want to gain the Ultimate body, the last person must be Ryoko. And the two previous persons would have to have Namek and Jurain blood. And one of them has to be part human, to cancel out Yamcha's DNA. Then you will become the Ultimate body, and have unlimited power in the universe."

Zyroko grins. The very thought of it makes my skin have goose bumps, he thinks. "What's our next move, Father?"

Clay turns to his son. "The next move isn't ours. They will come to us. Count on it."

Zyroko laughs. "Hahhaha!!! Then the universe shall know a new kind of power and pain. Once I become the Ultimate body, NO ONE will be able to stand in my way!"

Clay makes a mental note. Zyroko's enthusiasm for becoming the Ultimate body is great. Perhaps, too great. Oh well. For now, this was the kind of thing that he needed.

For now...

*********

Tsunami ran, rather than flew. Unless the situation called for it, flying was a sign of war to her. So that was shy she was running. Where to? She knew. And as she sprinted around the bends in the forest, she knew why.

It all began with a skirmish with Tokimi and Washu. That was when they had all been goddesses. I remember Washu was infuriated at Tokimi. Tokimi was using her powers to purposes of her own self. Taking over worlds and such. Washu demanded that she would treat the Universe created by Dai Kaioshinn a little more respectfully (This was at the time before Buu absorbed Southern and Dai Kaioshinn. And for those who don't know, Dai Kaioshinn is the highest deity known. So he was the one who created the universe) Tokimi sniffed it off in her usually way. Tsunami had stepped in. And then the two of them turned on her. Whilst they argued, the universe was plunged into wars. Their actions immediately affected everything. This was known as the Dark Ages in the Universe. It lasted for nearly a millennia, before Tsunami and Washu finally joined forces and denounced Tokimi. They accused her of treasonous acts. And to punish her, they left their duties as goddesses to become "normal." Washu had become a human scientist. And Tsunami became the ship of Jurai. Tokimi was all alone. Her sisters had abandoned her, and she had sworn to get them back. Tsunami, being stronger than Tokimi, was out of the picture for Tokimi. However, Washu could've been brought back. And she had enlisted Washu's rival, Dr. Clay. That was how it began...

And now, as Tsunami ran along the path, she regretted leaving her sister. If she had not denounced her goddess abilities, Tsunami would have been able to very easily remain in goddess in form. However, as she was now, fused for eternity with Sasami, it was not the case.

Tsunami rounded the last bend, and there it was. the sparkling tree of Jurai, the remnants of Jurai, stood before her. Tsunami runs up to it, and stops at it's base.

Bringing her hands together, she begins to chant the song of Jurai, something that no one but Jurains could comprehend. A series of low whistles and hums escape her mouth. As she does so, the symbol on the tree sparkles and glows. It bathes the landscape in a brilliant light. Tsunami's symbol on her forehead glows in the same spectrum of the tree, and the glow soon covers her entire body. The whole scene is blinded by the white light, and any person who could've been watching wouldn't been able to see anything.

The flash faded, and a tired Sasami fell to the ground. She is breathing heavily, and she looks at her hands.

"Tsunami? Why did we have to come back to me? I could never handle this..."

The voice within her head speaks: Because, I cannot hold the form of the goddess for long. Not since I denounced it. It's a pity, as my goddess form is strong. But as it is, you will have to be in control for now. In one day's time, return here to become Tsunami again.

Sasami gets up on her feet. She nods. "Yes, Tsunami."

Sasami walks down the hill, towards the shrine.

********** 

Washu is typing on a computer in her lab. She works with amazing speed, typing much faster than any human. Behind her, an impatient Piccolo and Ryoko stood. 

Piccolo watches as images begin to flash up as the scientist typed. "Just how long will this take? I mean, It doesn't matter WHAT he looks like. At the end, he'll look all the same. Mutilated." 

Ryoko looks over to the Namek. "Now, you don't know that. This sucker absorbed Yamcha. He's got to be strong." 

Washu, without even halting her typing one bit, says, "It's a good thing I'm so smart. A while back, I put up a miniature satellite around the Earth with Ryo-ohki. It's specially designed to send waves through ANYTHING. And when the waves are in position, which is when they totally cover the Earth, the freeze themselves. The effectively cover every single rock, molecule, and atom on the face of the Earth. This is repeated every other second. And when those waves freeze, they take a picture. Sort of like a world size electron microscope. All I have to do is call up the location and the time. It will then give us a picture of that place. At any angle." 

Ryoko watches her mother work. "But why is it taking so long?" 

"Because, finding the EXACT place and time is hard. Basically, unless you know what you're looking for, this machine is useless. But, I do know what to look for." 

Piccolo says, "The scars on the Earth from Zoku and Vegeta's fight." 

"Exactly, Piccolo. And... here we go!" 

Washu pressed one final button to confirm the selection. The screen went blank, and for a moment Ryoko thought it had crashed or something. 

Washu smiled. "I know what you're thinking, Ryoko. It's a very detailed and big picture. It will take a second or two to come up. Even with my superior system, it's that big." 

The computer blinked. A large window came up, showing a yellowish, brown picture. Piccolo immediately recognized the landscape as the charred battlefield of the Super Saiyan fight. 

Ryoko knew that too. "Incredible. The wastelands look like a picture of the moon, except yellow. Look how deep those craters are." 

Washu squints her eyes. "They concluded on that plateau. Hmm, let's get a closer look." 

She pressed some buttons, and a cursor appeared on the screen. Moving her hand on a strange device, Piccolo assumed the "mouse," the cursor moved across the screen. Washu centered it around one plateau, and held the mouse button down and made a box appear around the plateau. After she let go, the all to familiar "ants" marched around the outlined box. Washu pressed some buttons. 

"20x right now." 

The screen immediately changed. The outline of the box grew, expanding the picture it enclosed. It's corners spread across the screen, and then filled the entire monitor with the plateau. 

Ryoko saw it. "Right there. Two figures, Goku and Vegeta, on the ground. Three standing by them. And two a little bit away." 

Piccolo, with his enhanced Namek eyes, points to the bigger of the two people a little bit away from the others. "That one is big. Maybe he's our guy?" 

Without saying a word, Washu brings the cursor around the figure. When it's enclosed, she presses some buttons. "This should do it." 

The screen enlarged again. This time, everyone knew what they were seeing. A giant with black, wavy hair. It spiked in several directions, similar to Goku's hair. But it was longer. And it spiked in every direction. They couldn't see a face. 

Washu points the curser ahead of where the tall man is looking. "Let's change angles, hmm?" 

She clicked on the area, and the screen appeared to fall. As if the monitor were falling in front of the man. As the screen settled, they saw the face. They were looking at the front of an even bigger looking giant. He has muscles all around him. His black hair extends down to his neck, where it spikes out even more. He has on a red karate gi, Yamcha's. His pants are baggy and white. His feet were in some sort of metallic boots. He had on a golden head band, offset by a gem. Ryoko and Washu saw that as one of the gems stolen. On his left ear, a earring hangs. Also containing a look alike gem. But it was the eyes... 

Ryoko couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man had pure evil and hate coming out of his eyes. They looked menacing, even though they were not moving. His mouth was twisted into an evil grin. "That face... ..gives me the chills." 

Piccolo nodded. "That must be him. Zyroko." 

Washu whistles. "You want to fight that?" 

Piccolo smiles. "I never let down a challenge." 

********** 

Up in the shrine, everyone was eating lunch. The course was leftovers of Yosho's soup. While it was delicious, everyone ate in silence. The shrine was much more cramped than the house. They were eating on the floor, on chairs, and all over the place. Ryoko and Tenchi ate outside. 

"I don't know, Ryoko. That picture you printed out from Washu's lab looked pretty spooky. That guy was jacked!" 

She slurped down her soup. "Mmm, oh, yes. Yeah. But this is a great opportunity for me to use my Super Saiyan powers. I used them like once during my fight with Vegeta. It will be interesting to go up against a male version of myself." 

Tenchi nods. "I guess. Just be careful." 

Ryoko snuggles close to Tenchi. "Why, anything for you... ...whoa!" 

Tenchi steps out of the way as Ryoko reaches for him. He shakes his head. "Not now. There are good times and bad times for these things." 

"Well, when are these good times? Tell me! I want to hug and kiss you!" 

Tenchi gets a sweat drop on his head. "Whatever..." 

Nearby, Ayeka smiles. She is politely sipping her soup while she watches the pair. Even when there is only person after him, he still won't pick. How humorous. 

********** 

Vegeta breathes shallowly. His air comes and goes in hard gasps. He is laying on a makeshift bed made of pillows and blankets. Sasami adjusts an ice pack on his forehead. 

"Mr. Vegeta doesn't look good." 

Gohan smiles. "I wouldn't worry about him. He's a Super Saiyan. HE can live through anything. Pretty much, unless Vegeta is dead, I wouldn't call any injury on him bad." 

The Jurain princess turns to the other ailing Saiyan. "But then there's Mr. Son over there. Your dad. Do you think that toxin is still present?" 

Gohan looks over at the sleeping Super Saiyan. "I wouldn't worry about him, either. I know my father better than any person. He may not be in the fight for now, but he will be later." 

Sasami tips the bowl of Yosho's soup into Goku's and then Vegeta's mouths. They quietly, unconsciously slurp it. "If only this soup could heal them right away. Yosho always said that beans had healing properties." 

Gohan looks up sharply. "What did you say?" 

Sasami blinks indignantly. "About what? Yosho?" 

"No, about healing beans." 

"Well, this is bean soup. And Yosho had talked about how beans could heal persons fairly well. He even mentioned a legend of magic beans that could heal people instantly. They were grown by a cat named..." 

"Korin." 

Sasami smiles. "Now, how did you know that?" 

Gohan smiles. "Because I know Korin!" 

Sasami stands up. "What?! You mean the legend, is, true?" 

Gohan nods. "Yep. And those magic beans are called Senzu Beans." 

"Really? Man, you seem to know a lot about the legend." 

Gohan begins to walk towards the door. "It's no legend. We don't have time. I have to tell Piccolo and the others. This could very easily turn the tide of this conflict." 

********** 

"Pure genius, Gohan. Pure." 

Bulma was patting him on the back. "You ought to be proud. I'm surprised I didn't think about the Senzu." 

Washu shakes her head. "So, these magic really exist? And they can heal people instantly?" 

Piccolo smiles. "Yeah. They really are miracle workers. With two of those, we can have Goku and Vegeta up and fighting in seconds." 

Chi-Chi smiles. "My Goku..." 

Ryoko speaks up. "But, where is this tower? And far is it to there?" 

Mihoshi exclaims, "Yeah. How long will it take to get some here and back?" 

Piccolo thinks for a moment. "Well, the tower is several hundred miles from here. Maybe even thousands. I would say that at most, it would take 1 day to fly there and retrieve the beans. But, that's only if Korin has some available." 

"You mean he can't just grow some more instantly?" 

"No, it's very different. He can only grow like maybe 12 at one time. And those 12 can take years to grow. Fortunately, we don't have to use them often." 

Bulma gets up. "But who gets to go?" 

Piccolo looks to the group before him. A little ragged band of crazy women and some washed up fighters. They were going to mount an attack on the Shunga II soon, so muscle was needed there. So Ryoko wasn't going for the Senzu. Neither was Tenchi, as his strength was vastly improving. None of the other women could get there in time. Not even Washu's genius would do it. That leaves... ...Gohan. Perfect. 

"Gohan will go." 

Gohan spins around to his mentor. "But Piccolo! You need all the strength you can get." 

Piccolo places his scaled hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Yeah, we do need lots of strength. But this battle is dangerous. Perhaps disastrous. I don't think you should join in. Ryoko and Tenchi should be fine. But you should stay behind. Besides, who else can get there in time. You are a fast flyer, and neither Ryoko nor Tenchi really excel at that. Yet, at least." 

He looks over at the two he chose to fight alongside him. Neither Ryoko or Tenchi say anything. They just nod in ascent. 

"We need those Senzu beans, Gohan. They could very well decide the fate of this battle. Will you please go?" 

"But, what about flying there? You know, with Ryo-ohki?" 

Ryoko stands up. "Ryo-ohki isn't really built for fast travel in atmosphere. You would probably be quicker. We also need to get out and try to save Yamcha as soon as possible." 

Chi-Chi walks up to her son. "I agree with the Namek. I don't want to see you get hurt. You agreeing to fight these androids is bad enough. Go now. Get your father and Vegeta well." 

Gohan thinks about this for a moment, then nods. "If it'll get dad back on his feet, I'll do it." 

Piccolo smiles. "Excellent." 

********** 

The entire group was assembled outside the shrine, on the fields. They were saying their farewells to the heroes. Piccolo, Tenchi, and Ryoko were going in Ryo-ohki to the Shunga II. Gohan was going to get some of Korin's senzus. 

Chi-Chi walks up to her son. "Now, Gohan. I want you to take this road carefully. It can be a treacherous road to Korin's place." 

Gohan smiles. " I will mom." 

Sasami speaks to the Saiyan hybrid. "Yeah, be careful Gohan. You come back in one piece, okay?" 

Gohan nods. "Of course. You worry about yourself. As soon as you can become Tsunami again, the better." 

Yosho says, "Boy, Godspeed now. The time to get your father better is now." 

Gohan turns away and looks towards Piccolo and the others. The rest utter their good lucks to the boy, and he looks into Piccolo's eyes for final approval. The word yes seems to come out at Gohan, and nods. 

"Okay. Here I go!" 

With a quick burst of energy, Gohan engulfs himself in his aura. The glistening white flame ruffles up his hair. And with a whoosh, he blasts his body into the air. He looks back for one fleeting moment, then sails off towards Korin's tower. 

Chi-Chi waves until Gohan's figure disappears in the horizon. "Be careful... ...Son Gohan." 

The rest turn to the fighters. Ayeka smiles. "I don't know about Ryoko, but you be careful, Tenchi." 

Tenchi laughs. "Right, Ayeka. You know perfectly well that you care about all of us. In a situation like this we have to stick together." 

Ryoko sniffs. "Well, I don't know about her, but if anyone tries to harm a hair on any of our heads, I'll break their necks! Excluding Piccolo, for he doesn't have any hair!" 

The group erupts in laughter. One last moment of joy before the moments of horror come. 

Piccolo frowns. "Enough with the cracks. Let's get this show on the road!" 

Tenchi nods and turns to Ryoko. "Right, lets do it. Ryoko? Our ride?" 

She picks up the little cabbit. She strokes Ryo-ohki's ears. "Now, go Ryo-ohki!" 

She throws the animal into the air. In spins around head to tail in the sky above them. 

"Mmmeeoooww!!!" 

With a quick twist, Ryo-ohki's body crystallizes and turns jet black. The points extend outward, stretching outward like claws. Some of the points change shape and color, and the middle point develops into a red ball, presumably the cockpit. Piccolo watches in awe at the site. That little cabbit became that?! 

Ryo-ohki's crystalline points reached their zenith. Before the assembly, stood the fully transformed Ryo-ohki. 

Washu says, "Just think. I made THAT. I guess I truly am the greatest genius in the world!" 

Bulma smirks. "I don't know. Just a simple transformation proc..." 

Washu cuts her off and yells at her. "Simple?! You call that simple?! Let's see you do that!!" 

Tenchi quickly puts a reassuring hand on the two. "Ladies, this isn't the time for that. We have more important matters, hmm?" 

The two turn to him. "What?! Oh... yeah. Sorry." 

Tenchi chuckles. "It's all right. We gotta go now. See ya!" 

Ryoko walks up to Tenchi and Piccolo. She places her hand on the two's shoulders. 

"Wish us luck guys!" 

With a quick mental concentration, Ryoko teleports herself and Piccolo and Tenchi on board Ryo-ohki. Noboyuki waves his hand. 

"See you son! Take care Ryoko! Don't kick Zyroko's butt too hard!" 

Ryo-ohki rises into the air. A gust of wind picks up, bathing the field in a strong wind. The gang shields their eyes so that dust doesn't get into them. With a final *meow*, Ryo-ohki takes off into the sky. It's pointy figure rises up, gaining altitude quickly. First it's at 200 feet, then 300, then 500. It rises faster and faster. 

With a whoosh, the shape of Ryo-ohki disappears from view. A flashing star remains where it was last seen in the sky, but then that vanishes as well. 

Mihoshi sighs. "Well, there they go again. Off to some foolish battle again." 

********** 

The black space dotted with white stars was beginning to annoy Piccolo. He was never one for space travel. All the monotonous landscape always got to him. He looked around. The cockpit he was in was like nothing he had ever seen. It was like a giant open area, with the top clear, showing the blackness of space beyond. Ryoko manned the craft, and she used some sort of crystal protrusions to fly it. 

Tenchi sensed Piccolo's thoughts. "I have to agree, Piccolo. I never got used to this type of travel ever. You have admit that this ship is a triumph for Washu. Not only can it reach high speeds in little atmosphere, but it's very portable." 

"Yeah, this thing has demonstrated that already." 

Ryoko maneuvered the controls around. The ship shot like an arrow through space. She pressed some buttons, and some 3D holograms came up. 

"Now, look at this. Washu estimated that the origin of Clay's portal was within 50,000 miles. That may sound like a lot, but it's actually very little in space terms." 

Piccolo frowns. "You don't need to explain it to us. Just show us where we are heading." 

Ryoko shrugs. "Sheesh. Okay. That radius narrowed it down to a small area, really. It was very easy for Washu's several Ultra computers to discern where the Shunga II was. It's right there. On the flip side of the Earth, hiding in the shadow of the Planet." 

Tenchi nods. "Pretty smart move. How far is it now?" 

"We're moving around the Earth now. The Shunga II is using a special navigation system, by Washu's guess, that allows it to stay in the Earth's shadow as the planet moves. We are moving against the rotation of the Earth. That means that the land below us is going behind us. So we are going towards the ship, and it is coming towards us." 

Piccolo strains his eyes ahead. With this tremendous speed and his Namekian eyes, it should be easy to see this ship. Ryo-ohki passed beneath the shadow of the Earth, the side that is currently having nighttime. 

He saw it. It appeared like a gray scar against the blackness. A figure way bigger than a satellite, but smaller than a meteorite. It's luminous figure became bigger and bigger as they closed in. 

Ryoko pulls back on a crystal."Better slow down. Don't want to crash into it." 

Tenchi grits his teeth. "So that's the Shunga II, eh? It's nothing like the original Shunga." 

He was right. While the original Shunga took the shape of a beautiful woman, this ship was entirely different. It actually resembled Kagato's ship, the Soja. It was sleek and long, with several silvery protrusion coming out at the front and the tail. The cockpit could be seen at this proximity, it's glistening windows shining in the darkness. The ship had an eerie, grayish serpent like look. Despite the comfortable cockpit of Ryo-ohki, Ryoko shivered. She did not want to face Clay again. 

Ryo-ohki centered itself about 100 yards from the center hull of the massive snake-like ship. Ryoko manipulated the controls so that the pointed drill-like bottom was towards the hull. 

"It's good thing Washu made that upgrade to Ryo-ohki last month. Using the powers of twin batteries, I can power up that drill point into a seething drill bit. At this range, and at a right speed, it shouldn't be any trouble to get through that hull. Ready?" 

The two other warriors nodded. With a quick flick of her wrist, Ryoko began the power build up for the hull breaching. The bottom crystal point began to shimmer, its point becoming wavy as the immense power surged through it. At first, Tenchi couldn't see any real difference. The point just shimmered. Then he saw it. The point was slowly rotating, turning red as it turned. 

Faster and faster it went, and redder and redder it grew. Soon, it was nothing more than a pointed red spike. Electric bolts shimmered off the spinning spike. 

"Let's do it, Ryo-ohki!!!" 

With a fire from the engines, Ryoko drove Ryo-ohki down to the Shunga II. The needle point of the spinning drill point made the entire craft appear red. With sickening speed Ryo-ohki shot towards the much bigger Shunga II. 

50 yards. 30 yards. 20 yards. Almost time, thinks Piccolo. 10 yards. Almost on top of it. Will the point break the hull? 5 yards. 

*Cccrrraassshhh!!!!* 

With a loud crash and thud, the three manned crew of Ryo-ohki is thrown roughly to the ground Tenchi is knocked to the nearby wall. Piccolo staggers but does not fall. Ryoko falls, but immediately gets up. A low rumbling and crunching sound comes from below them. 

Ryoko smiles. "That's the drill bit in action. Everyone all right?" 

Tenchi gets up. "Yeah, I'm okay. How long will it take to drill through?" 

The rumbling abruptly stops and the ship becomes silent. Ryoko presses the controls of one of the floating crystals. Below her, a hatch appears. Ryoko kneels down and presses some hidden control on the panel. The hatch slides noiselessly to the side. Tenchi looks down to see a long tunnel, running right through the middle of the giant bit. 

"Right now, Tenchi dear." 

Tenchi sees a hatch beyond the tunnel. "Is that the drill bit's outer hatch?" 

Ryoko nods, but doesn't saying anything. She quietly slides herself down the hatch and into the descending tunnel. She floats to the bottom. "Come on, you two! We don't have all day." 

Tenchi and Piccolo look at each other. "Well, this is it." Piccolo says. 

Tenchi nods. The two of them drop to the outer hatch below. Ryoko arches her back and turns to work on the hatch. 

"Hmhmhm, this hatch is pretty tough to open. Since it blocks us off from space when the bit isn't drilling, it has to be sealed tightly. Ummph! And, there we go!" 

The hatch opens with a hiss. Pressurized gas flows around the trio. The interior of Shunga II can be seen on the other side. It looks very alien to Ryo-ohki. An overhead light flickers, as if it were going to go out. Piccolo steps through, followed by Tenchi. Their bodies jump down and hit the ground below. The drill bit must have come into a grand hall or something. 

Before stepping through herself, Ryoko turns to Ryo-ohki. "You stay here for now. If we don't come back in 1 hour, leave without us, okay? Also close this hatch and don't open it for anyone but us and Yamcha. Understand?" 

"Meow!" 

With that reassurance, the Space Pirate with Super Saiyan strength, Ryoko, passes through the gateway into the Shunga II. 

********** 

Ryoko immediately felt a twinge in her body. The atmosphere was rushing by her, making her cold. She felt snakes of pain streak down her body. It was if the room was filled with helium or something. As she dropped to the ground, she shivered. She saw that the others were doing likewise. There were ice crystals on the walls. 

"What is this? It's like a meat locker in here!" 

Tenchi nods. "Either we got into a cold storage room, or they changed the atmosphere so that we would be freezing." 

Piccolo shrugs off the cold. Raises his arms up, he quickly brings them down in a rush. His whitish blue aura burns around him. 

"If we can't stay warm from the air, we'll make our own heat!" 

Tenchi and Ryoko do likewise, and the extreme cold lessons. Tenchi looks around through his burning aura. The room is large and long. There are two rows about 20 feet high and 100 feet long. It consists of two shelves, with many bagged things on them. Some appear to be people wrapped up. 

"This room is like a meat locker. It looks like cold storage for..." 

Tenchi touches one of the lower bags. As if by magic, the sack falls forward, on to Tenchi. Tenchi is pushed back by the surprising weight of the long sack. He lands with a thud on the ground, with the now unhooked sack on top of him. 

"Ouch! Say, what is this?" 

Tenchi looks up. The top of the sack, now unhooked from the rack, was open. A hairy, wet, hard mass was sticking out and was on his face. Tenchi brought his arm back and picked up the frozen thing from his face. The smell of decay entered his nostrils. Tenchi thought he was going to throw up at what he saw. 

A horrifying face was on him. It had pretty much only a skeleton remaining, with wisps of white hair coming our of the top. The Skull was cracked, and pieces of brain oozed out, liquefied from thousands of years of preservation. Some of it splattered on Tenchi's battle gi. 

Tenchi immediately threw the dead body away from him. He brushes off the foul smelling yellow gray matter. 

"Oh my god... What the hell is this?!" 

Piccolo peers at the body. The head, very damaged and frozen, is old. Perhaps over a 1000 years. But, the freezing has preserved most of it except for the skin. He undoes the ties around the sack, and lifts up the cover, looking inside. 

He puts the cover back down. and picks up the sack. With a heave he throws the sack into the air. Bringing his hand up he charges up a quick ki blast. Before Tenchi or Ryoko can tell him otherwise, Piccolo lets a stream of ki loose. The beam rises up in the chilly air and incinerates the body. Bits of ash fall to the icy floor. 

Ryoko screams, "Piccolo! What the hell was that for?!" 

Piccolo lowers his hand. "What I saw underneath that cloth, was a monstrosity." 

"Huh?" 

Piccolo turns to her, his eyes blazing. "The body was mutilated. No skin remained, and the organs were all over the place. I saw that it was dissected, with scalpels still in some wounds. The scalpels had a yellow circle with a blue insignia in it." 

"Clay..." 

Piccolo looked around. "The body was tested on. Cut open. Look around. This must be the doctor's store house for his experiments. All of the life forms mutilated by his hands. I bet that if you searched, you would find cut up bodies of Nameks, Saiyans, and Jurains." 

Tenchi looks around. "My god. There must be hundreds. Hundreds of innocent people killed for the sole purpose of his insight?" 

Ryoko shakes her head. "What a monster." 

Piccolo grits his teeth. "These beings were mutilated. I don't think Clay even cared if they were dead, alive, or even awake when he cut them up." 

"This man must be stopped." 

Ryoko turned to Tenchi. "Yes, he must be stopped for good." 

The three of them walk to the end of the long hall. Piccolo pushes the control on the door, making the panel slide open. On the other side, warm air rushes in. Tenchi and Ryoko step through. Piccolo makes his step, but turns around. 

He stares at the rows of dead, mutilated, bagged bodies. 

He shivers, and not because of the cold. 

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO: 

"Hey, this is Goku. On the next exciting episode of DBZ and TM, Piccolo, Ryoko, and Tenchi face off against the menace, Zyroko. Clay must pay for his crimes against the universe. But can the trio do it? And what's this nasty surprise Clay has for them? A maze of some sort? A labyrinth? I bet Zyroko is the minotaur. Hurry, Gohan! Get those Senzus for me and Vegeta!" 

Chapter 10 - Beginning of the End 

Ryo-ohki: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! 

Hmm, this chapter took a LOT longer than I thought. I would like to apologize for the inconvenience of myself taking so long. I've been detained by prison. I mean school. I was very proud of this chapter, and thought it reflected some of the serious implications of war and violence. Fighting is not a pretty thing. I was disappointed from the amount of reviews I got from chapter 8. I guess people just either can't read my fic as much, or don't take the time to review it. I BEG OF YOU, READERS. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE! YOUR REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPIRATION AND IDEAS! 

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. The Beginning of the End

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 10 - The Beginning of the End

  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The name was like nails on chalkboard. It's wispy voice tearing across  
Vegeta's ears. No matter where he looked, everything was dark, lonely. He  
couldn't see a damn thing. He was alone, alone in a bleak, dark world. No  
one seemed to be around him.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
He spun around, yelling out into the darkness, "Who are you?"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
It was like a stupid broken record, he thought. "Who are you?! Answer me!"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta whirled around in the darkness. All around him was pitch black. The  
voice seemed to come from everywhere. There was no orientation. Just this  
void and that voice calling out his name.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Show yourself!!"  
  
"Vegeta...I'm right here."  
  
Vegeta turned himself around, facing the direction he thought the voice came  
from. "Why are you calling me? Who are you? Answer me!!!!"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The Saiyan Prince was growing impatient. This voice was like his nemesis,  
daunting him at his every turn. But, how could he even get at it? He was  
surrounded by nothingness. It was like it was in his head, not from someone  
else.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta noticed something. Suddenly, the darkness wasn't so dark anymore. Was  
it becoming lighter? No. A light was shining on him.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm over here."  
  
He saw it. Off in the seemingly distant horizon, a point of dense light was  
clustered. He began to run towards it, if one could even run in this barren,  
dark world.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm here."  
  
He ran, pumping his legs out to move forward. At first, he had no sensation  
of running at all. He was just floating in space. But then, he began moving.  
Or at least he thought he was moving. The point of light was drawing nearer,  
and that was what gave him a point of reference.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The point of light began to glow brighter and brighter. Good, thinks Vegeta.  
He is getting somewhere.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Heh. When I reach the source of that voice, he'll think twice about calling  
out MY name!  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The point ceased to be so. Now, it's light crowded around Vegeta. Without  
even knowing it, the darkness became lightened. The black became white. It  
was a quick, almost instant transaction. A moment ago, he had been  
surrounded by pitch black. And now, everything was lighted.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta stopped. He didn't know where he was. Not that there was any  
direction at all anyway. He cocked his head. In every direction, endless  
white. There was no difference in the horizon. No up or down. Just a endless  
sea of blank whiteness. Nothing. Nada. Zero.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta was starting to get pissed. "Will you shut the fuck up and tell me  
where and who you are?!!"  
  
"Vegeta...you know me..."  
  
Vegeta looked up. In the vast whiteness of this infinite space, a difference  
appeared. Out of nowhere, red and orange took the place of the white. Black  
outlines appeared, which would take shape. The nothingness, suddenly becomes  
something. From the chaos, a man is floated above Vegeta. It was if he had  
just appeared there. And to his horror, Kakarot is the man. His orange red  
karate gi wavers, even though there is no wind. This must be a nightmare,  
Vegeta thinks.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Vegeta gritted his teeth. "So, it's you! I see your little connection with  
Clay is lost. Who do you think you are? Leading me through this mad house!"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The name was beginning to lose meaning to Vegeta. "Will you shut up and tell  
what is this all about?!"  
  
"Vegeta...it's about you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kakarot opened his eyes, as they had been closed before. Instead of the  
usual, happy pupils, Kakarot's eyes now gleamed with hate and death. It was  
like he was when he was Zoku.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
The rival of Vegeta turned his mouth into a vile grin, something Vegeta had  
never seen in the Saiyan before. This...this isn't Kakarot, he thinks.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Kakarot smiled. "Vegeta, it's you...the big loser of the Saiyan..."  
  
Vegeta gasped. "What?!! Where the fuck do you get off saying that to me?!"  
  
"Vegeta...you lost."  
  
The words stung Vegeta harder than any blow could ever do. They acted like  
whip lashes across his back. It dug not into his body, but his pride. The  
one thing he was never suppose to lose. Despite his usual composure, he  
actually had a bit of a pitch in his voice.  
  
"Wh, what do you mean?!"  
  
"When we fought...I won...and you lost. Simple as that."  
  
Vegeta began to sweat. "I...I don't know what your talking about!"  
  
Kakarot laughed. "Hah! Being in the denial stage isn't going to help it all,  
boy. I defeated you! Even though you were the so called 'Super Saiyan!' "  
  
That was it. "Boy!? You are sure acting like an ass now Kakarot. I am your  
Prince!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you? You lost to me. I am the superior Saiyan now!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No..."  
  
"Me...not you!!!"  
  
"No..."  
  
Kakarot was now laughing hysterically. "Hahahha!!! You always did think you  
were a jewel, when in reality you were just a dirt clod! And there's proof!  
You lost to another Saiyan!! The one thing you said yourself would never  
happen again."  
  
Vegeta was taking a step back. "No...It cannot...will not ever happen..."  
  
"But Vegeta, it already has! Hhahahah!!!"  
  
He didn't want to hear the voice anymore. "Just...shut up!"  
  
He covered his ears, attempting to drown out the voices.  
  
"Vegeta...a hell lot of good that's going to do!"  
  
He couldn't believe it. The voices were inside his head. "Go...away..."  
  
"Vegeta...you are a loser. And if there's one thing this universe doesn't  
need, it's another loser!"  
  
He was on his feet and running. Vegeta's legs pumped and churned. But  
despite his exertion, he was remaining motionless. He remained suspended in  
the void, doing nothing.  
  
"When will you understand?! This is my world. You can never beat me here!"  
  
Despite the attempted running, Kakarot effortlessly floating in front of  
Vegeta. "What are you going to do? There's nothing you can do! You are the  
inferior Saiyan! Do I need to spell it out for you?"  
  
Vegeta had stopped running. He kept on shaking his head. "Go away...leave  
me alone!!!"  
  
Vegeta rears back his right fist, honing in on Kakarot's head with a square  
homer. But as Vegeta's fist left past him, Kakarot phased out, leaving  
Vegeta alone again.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
He spun around yet again, hearing a different voice. He nearly shit himself  
at what he saw. It was his father, standing proud and tall.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to say, "F, father?!"  
  
King Vegeta's eyes burned with vilification, just like Kakarot's. "Vegeta,  
you have failed me. You have lost to a stronger fighter. That was the one  
thing I told you never to do. I never had you. You are not my son... I am  
disowning you!"  
  
Vegeta lunges towards his father. "Father, wait!"  
  
But as he comes upon him, King Vegeta's body vanishes into the whiteness.  
With a thud, Vegeta lands on the ground, if ground is what you could call  
it.  
  
Vegeta spat out, trying to regain his posture as he tried to stand up.  
  
"How dare you call yourself a warrior!"  
  
As Vegeta looked up, he was none to surprised to see that woman, Bulma,  
before him. She looked down at him wit eyes burning with hate. "Vegeta, you  
are a disgrace! I wish I never met you!"  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
Her figure disappeared as the others did, vanishing into the white  
blankness.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
It was not one voice this time. It was several, coming in at him from all  
directions. He closed his eyes and covered his head, hoping to drone them  
out.  
  
"Vegeta...you are the scum of the universe!"  
  
The voices, of course, didn't drone out. They stuck in his mind, as if they  
were piercing to his very core. Burning him up inside.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Seeing his actions futile, Vegeta opens his eyes. Before him, the whiteness  
is full of people. Spinning around and around. Everyone he ever knew or met  
were staring down at him. All of them, with those burning eyes. Krillin,  
Kakarot, that Super Saiyan from the future. All of them cover him. At first,  
he can't tell whether it is real or not, but as he looks all around, people  
around him begin to talk again, calling out his name. There are so many,  
that Vegeta can't single on one. But as the spinning masses of creatures  
whirls around him, familiar shapes begin to appear.  
  
His father, Bulma, Son Gohan, Frieza, Bardock, Nappa, Krillin, Piccolo,  
Tienshinhan, Yamcha, and others. Every single one of them has the fiery look  
of desperation in them. Faster and faster they twirl...  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
Faster and faster they spin, the voices coming at him from all sides. The  
word Vegeta echoes around him. The world is whirling fast. Too fast. Vegeta  
blinks as it all spins around, and thinks: I think I'm going to throw up!  
  
But, at last the melee stops. The spinning figures of his now hating  
nemesis's spin away from him, turning the landscape back to it's bland  
white. Vegeta drops to his knees, struggling to get a grip on himself  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
He looks forward. In the whiteness, Kakarot appears again. He smiles his  
evil smile, something one would have seen from Zoku.  
  
"Vegeta...you are scum...and this is your end!!"  
  
Before Vegeta can whimper a response, Kakarot brings his arms up over his  
head. With a quick flurry of wind, veins throbbing, and ki gathering,  
Kakarot rushes his arms down, blinding Vegeta with a brilliant golden light.  
A flash emits from his body, turning the white into gold. Vegeta closes his  
eyes and covers his face with his arms, not that it does any good.  
  
As the flash finally begins to die down, Vegeta hears the all to familiar  
swip swip swip swip sound. As he looks up, Kakarot is before him, his hair a  
bright golden from becoming a Super Saiyan. His golden flame burns around  
him, making Kakarot look like the devil with muscles...  
  
Kakarot brings his arms to his side. His vile grin turns into a menacing  
frown. The veins on his arms begin to bulge as he puts his hands together in  
a clam like fashion.  
  
As his ki begins to billow around him, Kakarot's voice echoes out as he  
calls: "Ka..."  
  
Vegeta tries to turn and run, but he can't move!  
  
"...me...ha..."  
  
It's like invisible chains hold him down, preventing him from running from  
this nightmare.  
  
"...me..."  
  
A glowing ball of blue ki forms in Kakarot's hands. Vegeta can do nothing as  
the ki gathering is complete.  
  
"...HHHAAAA!!!!"  
  
Kakarot lets his wave of intense ki and energy fly, it's pulsating width  
encase in scalding energy bolts. Vegeta's entire body becomes blue colored,  
as the beam nears his body. Vegeta is not able to even think as the attack  
slams into his body, moving with such speed. Layer by layer, his battle  
armor and clothing is torn off. The ki envelopes him, burning the very flesh  
off his bones. The pain is excruciating, and Vegeta suddenly finds his  
voice, before his moment of death:  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
**********  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Ayeka quickly grabbed on to the flailing Saiyan. "Mihoshi! You know that you  
shouldn't have used that much iodine on that wound!"  
  
Mihoshi quickly capped up the bottle of the orange liquid. "I, I'm sorry.  
The stuff runs fast, and it poured out and over the cup."  
  
Vegeta, despite being unconscious, threw his arms in every direction. From  
the look of it, the iodine was killing Vegeta, not helping him.  
  
"Did you have to spill it all over Vegeta?!"  
  
Mihoshi was nearly in tears, "I'm, I'm sorry again. That stuff smells funny,  
and I guess I sort of just, didn't like on my hands..."  
  
Ayeka was dabbing Vegeta with warm, moist towels. "Mihoshi, this man is in  
great pain now. Look, his stomach wound is turning bright red now. If only  
you had poured the iodine over the sink like I told you to..."  
  
Mihoshi was full out crying now. "Wahahahhah!!! I'm ever so sorry Ayeka!  
Please don't hate me! Wahahhahha!"  
  
Seeing Vegeta's wound less aggravated, Ayeka turned to Mihoshi. "My dear, I  
will never hate you. We're buds... ...right? Anyway, just be careful with  
those chemicals. They really sting when in tiny amounts, and those are on  
superficial wounds..."  
  
She looked down to Vegeta's exposed torso. The area they had been trying to  
disinfect was horrid. They almost needed to call a doctor, but where would  
they get one all the way out here? There was a long laceration extending  
from beneath Vegeta's right arm pit to his left hip. The wound was wide, and  
very smooth. Almost like a sword wound, Ayeka thought. Must have happened  
from one of those ki attacks. It was clean, and that was what told her it  
must have been a ki blast. Not a single trace of dirt or filth was found in  
it. However, it was deep, It extended well past his epidermic layers, and  
red flesh showed in some places. It had been severally bleeding earlier, and  
it took Washu to patch him up enough so that he wouldn't go into shock from  
the blood loss. So they had stitched it up, but Washu had told them to wash  
it every hour to prevent infection. Ayeka had easily done it in the first  
hour, but Mihoshi had spilled the iodine all over the wound. Vegeta had  
nearly awakened from his unconscious sleep from the extreme pain.  
  
"...this is a mighty wound. And you spilled it all over him. There, I  
cleaned most of it up. Just remember, that in the future be careful!"  
  
Mihoshi had stopped crying. "Mmm, kay."  
  
Ayeka got out a roll of medical tape from the dresser. Using a quick and  
clean rip, she tore off a piece and begin to lay it on Vegeta, covering up  
his other wounds. As she worked, she could only think: Yamcha, they better  
had not done this to you as well!  
  
**********  
  
Goku was snoring loudly now. His body was loosely lying in a makeshift bed.  
The beige sheets that had covered him had stained red the instant he hit it,  
his wounds were so bad. Now, though, it appeared he was stabilizing. Sasami  
and Noboyuki were relieved at last. The two had spent the last two hours  
just to keep Son from dying. His body had been charred and lacerated  
everywhere. Bulma had done the primary job of saving his life, but it was  
still touch and go.  
  
Sasami placed a cool wet rag on Goku's forehead. "I hope that's the end of  
those little 'attacks.' I thought for a second we might lose him."  
  
Noboyuki was preparing some new bandages to replace the blood soaked ones.  
"Naw, we all saw what he and Vegeta did. They are warriors, through and  
through. I don't think that a few little scratches would kill him."  
  
Sasami turned to him. "Even so, look at him. He looks like he was ground up  
and spit out. He has cuts and bruises EVERYWHERE on his body. Even his hair  
is burnt a bit. He looks like he's..."  
  
"...been through hell. Well, he was."  
  
"Yeah, he was. I'm so glad that that Clay lost his control on Goku.  
Otherwise I don't know what Gohan would have done."  
  
Noboyuki finished places the newly white straps on Goku. "Gohan's our best  
bet now. I hope he gets those Senzu things soon."  
  
Sasami got up to get some more towels. "Remember what Washu said, though."  
  
"I remember."  
  
She had said, "It is all well and good to count on Gohan. He is a wonderful  
boy. But realistically, how can he get there in time? Okinawa is a lot  
farther away from that tower than Gohan's home. It could take him days to  
find it. In the mean time, just make sure Goku and Vegeta don't die. I'm  
going to check something out..."  
  
**********  
  
*click* *click* beep* *click*  
  
Washu typed furiously and quickly on her computer. Ever since she had saved  
those two Saiyans from certain death she had a lot of work cut out for her.  
  
*boop* *click* *clack* *beep*  
  
She had to find out what the heck was going on. In a matter of days, these  
crazy fighters were showing up. Goku, Vegeta, how did these people have such  
incredible power? It didn't make sense. Even her daughter, Ryoko, had gone  
through a sort of metamorphosis. Ryoko had possessed power at that moment  
that even Washu had not calculated to be in he daughter. Washu had created  
her from a base of several species, and she knew that each species was  
exceptionally strong. But, this?! A Super Saiyan?  
  
*click* *beep* *click* *clack*  
  
It had to be the Saiyan gene. There was something about it. In her early  
academy days she had first begun experiments on Saiyans. Their amino acids  
were like nothing she had ever seen. It was like they had been specifically  
bred just to be powerful and destroy. Their amino acids contained unusual  
amounts of Hydrogen and Carbon, higher amounts than any acid known in the  
living universe. The way it was set up, the proteins made from the acids  
enabled the Saiyans to do things that no other species could not. Things  
like having Super Saiyan strength.  
  
*beep* *click* *clack* *boop*  
  
The strange proteins were like nothing she had ever seen in those days. Not  
only did they act strange, but they reacted like little personal gym  
trainers or something. These types of Proteins, which she had designated as  
protonox, were extremely abundant in the muscles. They constantly strained  
and stimulated muscle growth , making the Saiyans very strong. It was like  
the protonox were made to beef up the Saiyans, if that was the proper word  
to use. Not only that, but when the muscles ever became damaged, the  
protonox were seen to immediately begin work on the damaged muscle tissue.  
As the muscle healed, the protonox molecules made the muscles much more  
toned and stronger than normal training in humans, for example. At wasn't  
the end of their advantages... The Brute Rays were also a key factor.  
  
*blop* *beep* *clack* *boop*  
  
They were like transductors. Designed to feed the Saiyan with Brute Rays.  
That was one source of power for the Saiyan. Brute Rays stimulated the  
protonox very much. It was strange. Brute Rays generally didn't affect other  
creatures. Only Saiyans. And, it was a strange affection. When a Saiyan  
became enraged, the protonox bubbled to the surfaces of the muscle, allowing  
Brute Rays to more easily pass in that. That would explain why Saiyans get  
so much stronger when they are angry.  
  
"Ah ha! I found it! My old academy records!"  
  
Washu pressed a final button. The file of her old notes from the academy  
days were right there. IT was so long ago, that finding them had been a lot  
harder now then she thought. Then again, after Frieza destroyed Planet  
Vegeta, which she had felt from her crystal prison in Soja, she never  
thought she would need the notes.  
  
"Phew, this sure was a long time ago. Some of my first works ever..."  
  
"Relishing in the past, eh Little Washu?"  
  
The former goddess spun in her chair. She was not at all surprised to see  
Yosho step out of the dimensional door to her lab.  
  
"Why, hello Yosho. What brings you down here? Weren't you supervising the  
doctoring on Goku and Vegeta?"  
  
The Jurain nodded as he walked. "I was. I decided that they could handle it.  
I was a little interested in why you had suddenly left after you pulled  
those two Saiyans from the brink of death. What have you been doing these  
last few hours?"  
  
Washu turned backed to her computer. "You know, before I created Ryoko, I  
was fascinated by the Saiyan. They were an amazing race. Brutal, but  
incredible. I took many notes, during my old Academy prior Ryoko days. It  
was so long ago that finding the files were rather difficult. I think that  
it was worth it though."  
  
Yosho smiled as he looked over Washu's shoulder. "I see, you want to see if  
you can dig up anything useful on Saiyans for Goku and Vegeta?"  
  
Washu, without even turning around, grinned at Yosho. "You always were the  
intuitive one, weren't you? That is exactly what I'm doing."  
  
Yosho grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up next to Washu's. "Found  
anything?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. It may explain some of the bizarre things that  
have been happening. For instance, you remember my power level reader?"  
  
Yosho rubbed his hand across his neck. "Uh, well, hmm, yes?"  
  
Washu shakes her head. "Why is it no one pays attention to my inventions  
anymore? *sighs* The power level reader, which I dubbed the Scouter, is  
designed to register a person's ability to perform feats of strength based  
on a base 10 system. The higher the number, the stronger the person. As of  
late, I heard that low lifes like the modern Saiyans and Frieza were using  
my Scouters. But oh well."  
  
"Well, what about the Scouter?"  
  
She pointed to her left, away from Yosho. "I have a giant one set up over  
there. It is made so that it can read the power level output of every living  
on this planet. Originally, I set it so that It's sensors were cranked up to  
register 1 million. I didn't think any creature could ever go beyond that.  
But then came Frieza and his Father, and both of them went off the chart on  
that thing. Its systems were in overdrive to register them. I couldn't even  
get a clear power level, it was so high. But then the strangest thing  
happened. Right around the time Frieza and Kold disappeared, a boy, that I  
saw from the world seeing satellite, was there. At first, his ki was low,  
pathetic. But, all of sudden it skyrocketed. Before my satellite went  
offline in that area before the static came through, the last image printed  
to be this."  
  
Pressing some buttons, a little printer jetted out of the side of Washu's  
computer. After it came out about the length of a piece of paper, it  
stopped. As it stopped, a white slit formed across its length. At first, the  
slit was small, and hardly noticeable. But Yosho could tell it was growing.  
Well, printing. It was some sort of high intensity printing. It took a lot  
longer than normal. As it came out, it was easy to see that it was a special  
type of paper being fed out of the printer. It had an almost gloss to it.  
  
As the paper printed out, Yosho noticed an image an the other side. When the  
paper finished printing, Washu tore it out and flipped it around.  
  
"My printers are state of the art. They deliver pictures even clearer than  
photographs. This is what the boy looked like before the picture blanked out  
that day."  
  
She held it up. Yosho scratched his chin. Interesting indeed. There was boy  
there all right. But like no boy he had ever seen. He was wearing a denim  
jacket, with what looked like a Capsule Corp. symbol on the side.  
Underneath that, he had on a black tank top, and a belt came across his  
chest diagonally. It was easy to see that the belt was a sword belt, for on  
the back a sword in hilt could be seen sticking out behind the boy.  
  
"What you are seeing right now is the boy powering up. I've seen this many  
times before, so I know it when I see it. That's why his cloths appear so  
wrinkled and blowing up. It's because his aura is blowing a gale around him.  
But you have to admit that the hair and eyes are interesting."  
  
"Yes, quite."  
  
The boys hair was spiky, divided into two halves like a parted hair cut. It  
was wavering up in the freeze frame of the powering up sequence. However,  
what was striking about was it's color. It was light golden, and the eyes  
were turquoise blue.  
  
"You know what this is..."  
  
"...it's a Super Saiyan."  
  
Yosho looked into the picture further. "But how? I didn't think Goku had  
returned by that time to even become a Super Saiyan."  
  
Washu took the printed out picture from Yosho. "I ran a universal picture  
scan on that boy. There are no records on any boy with that description. But  
that was not what got me hung up."  
  
"What did?"  
  
Washu walked over to her giant Scouter. It was covered in a kind of mesh  
cloth, covering up the majority of the machine. Washu took her small hands  
and ran them over the cloth line, looking for the tied on end. When she  
found it, she hastily untied the cloth and let it drop to the floor.  
  
"When that kid became a Super Saiyan, my Scouter did this."  
  
The machine was a machine alright. :You could make out circuits, chips,  
transductors, and motherboards. But, all them were burnt, smashed, and  
cracked.  
  
"The kid's power short circuited your scouter?"  
  
"That's right. He was so strong that not even this Scouter could handle or  
read the power surge. I was shocked to think anyone could be so strong. But  
when Goku and company showed up here..."  
  
"It all became clear."  
  
Washu nodded as she recovered up the Scouter. "Yes. After I got some more  
data on Goku, I realized a lot more on Super Saiyans. And it all tied in to  
my previous research."  
  
"Shall you show me that?"  
  
"Show him what?"  
  
Both Washu and Yosho were startled to hear the voice. They immediately  
turned to the door. Bulma was standing their, with her hair in a braid.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you two. I finished with Vegeta, so I then decided  
to help Chi-Chi with clearing up the remains of the house, and then I got  
bored so I came to see what you two were doing?"  
  
Washu sat back in her chair. "How much did you hear? I hope I don't have to  
explain it all again..."  
  
Bulma talked as she walked forward, her high heels clicking throughout the  
cavernous lab. "Your voices echoed around this lab. I heard all about the  
Super Saiyans and stuff. I was there anyway, you know."  
  
Washu turned her chair back to her computer. "Good, I don't need to explain  
that event again. I will say that now that I've confirmed that a Super  
Saiyan actually exists, with that mysterious kid and Goku and Vegeta, I've  
fitted the final piece into the Saiyan Puzzle. Observe."  
  
Washu pulled up a menu. With haste she went to a file, and opened. A list  
came up on the screen.  
  
"This is a list I made on Saiyan Cellular code that made them different from  
others."  
  
Bulma peered at it. "Well well, if only I had this technology..."  
  
"The list reads as follows, Bulma:  
  
1. Saiyan have a special and new type of Amino Acid dubbed protonox  
  
2. Protonox is found mostly in the muscles and especially in the tail  
  
3. Protonox stimulates muscle growth.  
  
4. Protonox stimulates muscle growth in extreme amounts when in life and  
death situations.  
  
5. The angrier a Saiyan gets, the more Protonox go to the surface of the  
Saiyan's muscle.  
  
6. Brute Rays enhance the effects of Protonox.  
  
7. Protonox draw in Brute Rays.  
  
8. So, when a Saiyan is angry, their Protonox go to the surface of the  
muscle to draw in more Brute Rays, which make the Saiyan stronger.  
  
9. Protonox are found in extremely high amounts in the tail, which is  
designed like a Brute Ray lightning rod.  
  
10. A full moon sends out thousands of specialized Brute Rays, which is the  
only phenomenon known in the universe to perform such a feat. It comes from  
the special rocks on a atmospherless rock body when lights shine on the full  
surface. A chemical reaction occurs, and thousands of Brute Rays are sent  
out.  
  
11. However, these types of Brute Rays do not magically make the Saiyan  
stronger. These moon Brute Rays can only be gathered by the Saiyan tail.  
  
12. When a Saiyan sees a full moon a special hormones triggers the tail to  
receive Moon-Brute Rays. That is why only during a full moon does this  
occur. If the Saiyan does not see the Full Moon, the hormone will not be  
released.  
  
13. When the Saiyan receives these special Brute Rays, he receives in the  
thousands, which is 10 times more than any Saiyan could get even if he/she  
were at full angriness.  
  
14. The extreme excess of brute Rays causes the Saiyan to transform it's  
body into a much bigger, stronger (10 times, like I said!) and resembles the  
Saiyan ancestry, a breed of Giant Ape.  
  
15. This new form is ten times stronger, as there are 10 times as many Brute  
Rays being pumped into the body.  
  
16. The supply of Brute Rays must be kept in check. If the supply is cut  
off, either by cutting off the Saiyan tail, which would cut the path to the  
body, or destroy the moon(s), which destroy the source of the special Brute  
Rays. Otherwise the Saiyan will revert back to it's normal form.  
  
17. Even if a Saiyan looked straight into a full moon and got really angry,  
it would not make a difference unless the Saiyan has the tail. The  
Moon-Brute Rays may act like normal Brute Rays once they enter the Saiyan's  
body, but they can only enter through the activated tail. That is why an  
angry Saiyan during a Full Moon does not get any stronger or become the  
giant Ape creature without the tail. The Rays may be there, and the protonox  
may be at the surface of the muscle ready to absorb Brute Rays (Since the  
Saiyan is angry), but protonox cannot absorb those moon Brute Rays unless a  
direct path is connected via the tail."  
  
Washu turns back to the other two. "That's all I had wrote down back then.  
Until now, I never thought there was anything else to it. I admit that list  
is rather dull though..."  
  
Bulma shook her head and leaned even closer to the screen. "No, it's  
incredible. You no idea how much this explains. But I can see the one  
missing link...the Super Saiyan."  
  
Washu started typing again. "That boy's hair really got me started, but if  
only I had known he was a Saiyan! It would have all come together then. But  
now, thanks to Goku and Vegeta, it's all coming together now. I had no idea  
that was what a Super Saiyan looked like. Look, the question is, if these  
Saiyan can have protonox in one body area designed to receive specialized  
Brute Rays, why can't there be specialized protonox in other body areas.  
Now, if I'm right...if we look within the hair and pupil areas of a  
Saiyan..."  
  
"You'll find some special protonox!"  
  
A screen flashed up. While to many, it looked just like a string of  
multi-colored dots connected all together, both Bulma and Washu saw it. It  
was a protonox. An enhanced one.  
  
Bulma frowned. 'It doesn't look like these ones are for collecting Brute  
Rays, though. By the look of their chemical formulas, it looks like they are  
only in charge of color change."  
  
Yosho said, "That would explain the golden hair and blue eyes. But does it  
explain how a Super Saiyan can happen?"  
  
Washu began typing even faster. "No, it doesn't. But since we all know that  
a Super Saiyan has Golden hair and turquoise eyes, it should easy to trace  
these protonox to the hormones that told them to do the color change. Then  
all we have to do is then track the hormones to find the real source of the  
Super Saiyan."  
  
Yosho cocked his head, "How long do you think this will take?"  
  
"Oh not long at all. My computer is a Quantum-G32. It will run millions of  
experiments in a matter of seconds on this. It shouldn't take more than  
*beep*. Heh, it's done."  
  
The results began printing out. Washu was ecstatic as they came. "Look at  
this!!! I don't believe it. It explains everything!"  
  
They crowded around it to see. "Apparently, when A Saiyan trains, the  
protonox grows with them. The same is with age. The older a Saiyan, the  
bigger his protonox. And any Saiyan can make their protonox bigger by  
training. Eventually, they might reach full size. They do something strange  
to the Saiyan at that point. A full size protonox totally negates any  
further training. Once a Saiyan trains hard enough to have full size  
protonox, they will never get any stronger. That is, unless, they get angry,  
hehehe."  
  
Bulma looked over at Washu. "Exactly what do you mean?"  
  
Washu sat back. "Well, we all know that Saiyans get stronger as they get  
angrier, right? Well, Full Size protonox are very special indeed. When a  
Saiyan gets angry, and Brute Rays crowd around the protonox, and they jitter  
and scatter around. Now, if a Saiyan gets REAL angry, anger that even tears  
out some of the membrane in the rage gland in the Saiyan brain, the  
transformation occurs. That type of intense anger has a special affect on  
those Full protonox. The amount of Brute Rays that pour in actually allow  
the Full sized protonox to fuse together. I think that these double ones  
should be called, ditonoxes, don't you?"  
  
Bulma shrugged. "Whatever fits."  
  
"Anyway, look at these results. If a Saiyan reaches full size in nearly  
single protonox, that means the Saiyan would have to be COMPLETELY buffed  
out, this works out. Now, if a Saiyan does that, and gets angry enough to  
bring in enough Brute Rays around these Full sized protonox, every one will  
fuse. Now, if every one is full size, and every one fuses, the Saiyan will  
no longer have protonoxes in their body. Their body will be powered by these  
ditonoxes. Now, by what this data shows, when a Saiyan body registers  
protonox in the levels of 100,000 individual proteins, it triggers the  
hormones that make the hair turn golden and eyes blue. Normally, Saiyans  
have protonox in the trillions. But, ditonox don't count as a protonox. So  
getting angry and being fully trained gets rid of protonox by fusing a lot  
of them into ditonox. The result then is a Super Saiyan. Also, the thing to  
know is that ditonoxes will now exist unless a suitable amount of other  
ditonoxes exist as well."  
  
Bulma smiled. "So that's why Goku could not become a Super Saiyan prior to  
his Namek fights. He didn't have enough Full sized protonox to create enough  
ditonox when he was angry. But when he fought Frieza..."  
  
"...he became a Super Saiyan. Exactly. Ditonox react very differently from  
protonox. They vastly enhance the muscle growth and speed. So in essence, we  
have deciphered the very cause of a Super Saiyan!"  
  
Yosho smiled. "Washu, you truly are a genius. I mean, you figured it out  
like it was nothing."  
  
Washu blushed. "Oh Yosho, you know it was just nothing..."  
  
Bulma stared at the screen, showing some of the computer generated models of  
the Protonox and Ditonox. "Now Washu, if you look at how these proteins are  
configured, you have to notice this. Look. it seems like yet another  
protonox could fuse on to here. Like a, uh, Tritonox maybe"  
  
Washu looked closer. "That is strange. Would that indicate yet another level  
for the Saiyan? An ascended Super Saiyan?"  
  
Bulma sat back. "You, who really cares? *as the two turn to her* I mean,  
it's interesting in learning how the Saiyan work and why their strength is  
where it is. But, it really doesn't do anything for me. All you need to know  
is that they are big, strong, and it is not recommended to get them mad."  
  
Washu shook her head. "That's the difference between your genius and mine. I  
go for knowledge on everything."  
  
"You mean everything trivial?"  
  
"Hey! If I were you I'd not talk back to a goddess!"  
  
Yosho wisely got up and placed himself between the two. "Now now, ladies.  
Let us not quarrel in a time like this. We have more pressing matters,  
hmm?"  
  
Washu turned her head down. "Your right. Piccolo, Ryoko, and Tenchi are  
risking their lives up there."  
  
Bulma began to start towards the door. "I have to go. I think I hear Mihoshi  
burning Vegeta again. Man oh man, I hope Gohan gets those Senzus soon."  
  
**********  
  
"Are you happy now Ryoko?"  
  
"Why do you say that? It was you who got us lost in the first place!"  
  
Piccolo sighed. Ever since they left the cryogen room it had been an endless  
passage system of tunnels. The Shunga II was a lot more complex than Washu  
had estimated. There were countless twists and turns. Everything looked the  
same, and for all they knew the 3 of them could be walking in circles. They  
had decided early on that they would not split up, or else Zyroko could much  
more easily pick them off. But, the process was beginning to agitate all of  
them. They had been wandering for hours, and there was no sign of Dr. Clay  
or Zyroko. Or anything else for that matter.  
  
Tenchi put a reassuring hand on the others. "Now, arguing isn't going to  
solve anything."  
  
Ryoko snapped at him. "That's what you said the last time, and that was an  
hour ago!"  
  
"Sheesh, sorry."  
  
Piccolo looked around. "I'm surprised that we can't even feel their ki.  
You'd think that a person such as Zyroko would be easy to find. I haven't  
felt a thing."  
  
Ryoko bunched her fists. "I know! It's like this whole expedition was a  
waste. We haven't found hide nor hair of those bastards."  
  
They turned a corner. Yet again, another monotonous, barely lit tunnel lay  
before them.  
  
"Damn. It's like nothing we do does anything."  
  
"Maybe that's it."  
  
Tenchi looked at Piccolo. "What was that?"  
  
Piccolo nodded towards the walls. "Look at this. Have you noticed that all  
these walls are exactly the same?"  
  
Ryoko gazed her eyes over them, something they had all done many times over  
the course of their stay in the vast ship. "Well, yeah. You'd think a ship  
would be similar in it's markings."  
  
"No, I mean EXACTLY. I've noticed not one single bit of paint chipping,  
metal rusting, dust particle, or anything like that. It's as if these  
tunnels and hallways have NEVER been used."  
  
They passed through another arch into another tunnel.  
  
"This ship is very similar to the Shunga. I remember faintly. But the  
passages all looked the same. Bright white, with everything the same in each  
way. Although I did spend a lot of time in the cockpit, not the tunnels."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "When I was in the Shunga, it was just like this. Every turn  
we made led us to the same conjunction. And we could have SWORN it was  
exactly the same one. Eventually, Clay just closed off each tunnel and  
trapped us. That was because he didn't want us to interfere with his little  
talk with Washu."  
  
Piccolo replied, "Well, how did you get out? Whatever solution worked then  
would most likely be of help right now."  
  
"Well, we didn't really get out. Clay broke the ship's reactor in half so a  
black hole was made, and it torn the walls around us to pieces."  
  
"Oh, I see. How did you escape?"  
  
Tenchi touched the symbol on his forehead. "Whenever situations tend to go  
sour, this symbol glows and my 3 lighthawk wings come out. That was of  
course, all prior to my training with yourself and Mr. Son. Now I can power  
up to full strength at any time."  
  
Ryoko said, "That's good Tenchi honey. I always knew you were full of pep!"  
  
She moved closer to Tenchi, and was about to wrap her arms around him. But  
as she is about to hug him, he steps out of the way.  
  
"I wonder if we..."  
  
*crash!*  
  
Ryoko fell down after Tenchi stepped out of her, uh, hug path. She hastily  
got up, and looked as if nothing had happened. Sweat drops come and go on  
Piccolo's and Tenchi's forehead.  
  
Piccolo whispers to Tenchi. "She never gives up does she?"  
  
"I guess I'm just a 'love magnet.'"  
  
Ryoko, with a big 'everything's cool' grin walked over to them. "Oh, I guess  
I slipped. Hahahha!"  
  
"Ryoko, I said that maybe there was something between us. But I also said  
that we have more important things to do! "  
  
She was tear eyed. "B, b, but Tenchi! I...though...us?"  
  
Tenchi got a little vein in his forehead. "Not...NOW!!!"  
  
Both Piccolo were forced to take a step back from the yell. "Jeez, Tenchi,  
what did I tell you about your anger?"  
  
Tenchi sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, where were we?"  
  
He moved back to the wall spot he had initially pointed out. "Now, what do  
you think this is made of? If you yourself are as strong as you say you are,  
Piccolo, do you think this metal could be blasted through?"  
  
Piccolo walked up to the wall. With a quick rap of his knuckles, he listened  
to the rat a tap tap it gave off.  
  
"Easily. This is just some sort of titanium alloy. The only problem is,  
which was is towards the inside of the ship and which way is space?"  
  
"That's right. IF this place is suppose to confuse us, we could be right  
alongside the ship's hull. I blast could send us all into space. That's not  
a problem for me, as I can breath in no atmospheres, but you two cannot."  
  
Piccolo backed up a bit, giving himself some room. "It doesn't matter. If we  
don't do something, it will be easy for Zyroko to destroy the world, with  
Goku out of submission, we represent the only hope. We have to take out  
Zyroko here and now."  
  
Tenchi backed away from the Namek. "Well, if you are going to blast through,  
I guess we better give you some room. Clay must already know we are here, so  
it really doesn't matter."  
  
Ryoko did likewise. "It's all yours. I only hope you pick the right  
direction. Let's get out of this maze!"  
  
Piccolo, with Tenchi on his left, and Ryoko on his right, stood firm. He  
closed his eyes, concentrated. Let's see, he thought. There's an air fan  
running above me. That could mean the bowels of the ship is above us. I hear  
humming to my right. That has to be the engines. If I turn this way...  
  
He turned himself at an angle closer to Tenchi. He was facing diagonally  
across the hallway.  
  
Now, I don't want to just blast a hole into another maze. I bet this ship  
has levels, and either the level above or below will yield something  
different other than these tunnels. How about...above? Hehe, this is going  
to be easy.  
  
"Okay you two, it's time to do this. I like the look of that upper right  
wall over there."  
  
Piccolo spread his feet wide. He began to channel his power. At first,  
nothing happened. Ryoko was wondering what Piccolo was doing, but then he  
started. First it was his cape, which began to billow and rise up. Then his  
gi wavered, as if a wind was blowing in the tunnel. But, as both Tenchi and  
Ryoko saw, it was Piccolo's aura. The white flame of pure ki rippled around  
Piccolo. His eyes closed, he was carefully channeling his ki into his hands.  
He brought them into his chest, creating a sort of triangle formation. As  
the energy flowed and surged around him, cracks began to appear around the  
Namek. Ryoko could only think, 'And this is just a tiny blast for him.'  
  
The quick gathering was complete. A yellow sphere glowed in Piccolo's hands.  
  
"MA KAN SO HA!!!!"  
  
With a big push Piccolo thrust his hands forward, opening his palms wide.  
Like a bullet from a gun his ki beam shot forward. From the close proximity  
of the tunnel, the attack did not have to travel far.  
  
*BBBOOOMMM!!*  
  
Piccolo's beam sliced through the metal like a hot knife through butter. As  
it did so, the surrounding area became bathed in a bright yellow light.  
Tenchi held his arms over his eyes, to attempt to shield them from the  
after-blast flash. Ryoko did likewise. The ground around them began to  
shake, and though he couldn't see it, Tenchi could swear that cracks were  
forming around him.  
  
The light cleared up. But as Tenchi removed his arms, his sight was still  
diminished from the dust and floating debris.  
  
"Ryoko! Piccolo! *cough* *cough* You guys okay?"  
  
A wave of wind rushed past Tenchi, blowing all the dust away. When Tenchi  
looked up, Piccolo was standing there, with palm outstretched towards him.  
He easily blew all of that dust away, Tenchi thought.  
  
Ryoko was behind Piccolo she surveyed the scene. The tunnel around them was  
decimated. Piccolo's beam had cut right through the wall, creating a jagged,  
glowing hot hole going upwards. The surrounding area was trashed. Piccolo's  
charge up and firing had put great stresses on the metallic walls. Stresses  
they weren't suppose to take. Several walls were bent, out of shape. Some  
had wires sparking out of their wall sockets. Lights hung down, suspended by  
their own wiring. It was like a war zone, she thought. Piccolo just stood  
there, indifferent to it all.  
  
"Well, guys, there you have it. It looks like there are several upper levels  
to this. Just look. There are several cross sections inside that tunnel I  
made."  
  
Tenchi stepped forward, looking up into the newly made hole and tunnel.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Jeez, Piccolo, I didn't think you were going to use  
that much power. What if you cut right to the other side of the ship? We  
would have all decompressed."  
  
Piccolo began to climb up into the hole, his feet testing for leverage on  
the jagged edges. "I wouldn't worry about that. The Makansoha is a special  
little technique I mastered for just this occasion. It puts a lot of stress  
concentrated in a single beam. It doesn't explode, it just pushes through  
things. When I felt that the beam had traveled far enough, I let the energy  
go. That way, I didn't need to worry about damaging the hull. Unfortunately,  
the push through this wall was not clean. There are many jagged edges. Watch  
yourselves as you climb."  
  
He disappeared, climbing up higher into the 45 degree tunnel. Ryoko and  
Tenchi looked at each other.  
  
Ryoko shrugged. "Well, he is an alien, right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The two floated up, and ascended through the tunnel. The three of them flew  
higher up, passing cross section upon cross section of the ship's bowels.  
Various warning lights strobed in some rooms. The three paid no attention,  
however.  
  
Ryoko looked at the various rooms the tunnel had cut through. "This ship is  
rather vast. Most of these rooms are totally different from the tunnel  
system of the outside. Piccolo must have cut through all the way to the  
center of the ship!"  
  
Tenchi, carefully avoiding a sparking wire, continued up. "If Clay didn't  
know we were here before, he knows now."  
  
Piccolo flew on. "It's not like it would have mattered. I'm sure Clay knew  
we were here. It was probably him who kept closing off doors and such in the  
outer tunnels. He was trying to keep us closed off from himself. He must  
realize that we are not as weak as he originally thought."  
  
Ryoko looked back, barely seeing the distant tunnel they had been lost in  
before. "I hope this isn't some kind of trap. Clay is a scientist..."  
  
Piccolo flew on, even faster. "Well, what would you suggest we do if it is?  
We can't accomplish anything just sitting around."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. What's that?"  
  
Tenchi looked ahead, to see what she was pointing to. Piccolo did the same.  
All three saw it. The tunnel was coming to an end. A gigantic room loomed  
ahead.  
  
"So, you thought this was the core and decided to stop up there?"  
  
"That's right, Tenchi. Besides, there's another reason too. Let's go."  
  
They blasted ahead, their auras trailing around and behind them. As they  
came up to the end, Tenchi could swear he saw a gigantic tower. They  
approached the entrance.  
  
With a big push, Piccolo, Tenchi, and Ryoko all shot into the room. It was a  
cavern. As Piccolo landed, even he himself was shocked at the site.  
  
It was huge. Nearly 300 feet from floor to ceiling. Across, it was at least  
500 feet. It gave the impression of being inside a stadium, only much  
bigger. The wide space had scattered lights and windows showing through the  
walls, making the room light up easily. In the center, and taking up most of  
the middle space, a enormous column rose up from the floor to meet with the  
ceiling. It was the tower Tenchi had seen. It was solid grey, and was nearly  
100 feet in diameter. It's height was about 300 feet, as it went from floor  
to ceiling. Although it was entirely metal, with no flashing lights on it,  
the center caught all of the 3 warriors' attention.  
  
In the center glowed a sphere. It was transparent, and inside a crystal of  
shiny white glowed. Several wires were hooked up to it, and appeared that  
the energy of the white hot crystal was pulsating through the wires.  
  
Tenchi was awestruck. "This, this is amazing. You could my house in here  
many times over!"  
  
"And look at that tower thing. And the crystal. It looks like that thing is  
generating a lot of power. Perhaps this is the core of ship?"  
  
Piccolo nodded. "It must be. Just look. I told you we were in the center of  
the ship, right? It only makes sense that this is the core. That crystal is  
giving off a lot of excess energy. It must contain a mega medium for energy.  
Perhaps a sealed black hole?"  
  
Ryoko began walking towards the core. "Well, that's something for Washu to  
answer. But I'd have to agree. Clay used a black hole to power his first  
ship, the Shunga. It is very possible he would try the method again. After  
all, a black hole will enable him to use his back up emergency plan."  
  
Piccolo smiled, "Let me guess. He releases the black hole from it's crystal  
prison. That would destroy the entire ship, not to mention any other nearby  
planets."  
  
Ryoko replied, "Exactly. It was very wise of you not to push your beam any  
further. Otherwise you might have punctured the core. Then we'd be in REAL  
trouble."  
  
Ryoko was nearly at the core, while Tenchi and Piccolo were still at the  
tunnel entrance.  
  
Tenchi started walking for her. "Ryoko, you know you shouldn't wander off  
like that. We have to stick together. Come back here."  
  
She looked back at him. "Oh, don't worry so much, honey. What could  
possibly...AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
As she spoke, the ground beneath her shook and cracked open. Right before  
her eyes, a line appeared in front of her, running along side the room.  
Another one popped up near Piccolo, and another on the other side of the  
room. Each line glowed white, and began to grow and get longer. The lines  
turned and bent around the room, making the floor look like the upper view  
of a maze. And then, without warning, a long, metallic wall shot up from one  
of the lines.  
  
Ryoko watched it come up and connect to the ceiling with a *snap!*. That  
section was now sealed off. Another wall broke up, this one perpendicular to  
the one before. Then another one, and another came up. Tenchi realized what  
was happening.  
  
"Ryoko!!! Those lines represent walls coming up! Clay is trying to seal us  
off from you! Get back!!"  
  
But before she could react, the line she was standing on had a wall shoot  
up. She was knocked backwards, away from Tenchi. The wall was close to  
connecting to the ceiling, and closing off Ryoko from the others.  
  
"Tenchi!!!!!!"  
  
*SNAP!*  
  
The connected. Tenchi screamed. "Ryoko!!!!!"  
  
He took the air and blasted off, moving away from Piccolo. He went straight  
towards the wall separating him from Ryoko.  
  
Piccolo tried to tell him otherwise. "Tenchi!! Don't do it!! Clay is trying  
to split us up! Look, the lines on the floor are arranged in the pattern of  
a maze. When all the walls come up, that's exactly what this room is going  
to become! A maze!! Don't separate from me as well!!!"  
  
Tenchi hesitated, and made a turn to come back.  
  
But it was too late. With a loud crack a wall came from the floor. Piccolo  
saw the look on Tenchi's face for an instant, before the wall connected with  
a loud clank and blocked off Tenchi. Piccolo gritted his teeth, and could  
only watch was the other glowing lines shot up walls along their lengths.  
  
*snap!**clank!**ca-chink!*  
  
All of the glowing lines had disappeared. The room was no longer a room. To  
Piccolo, he saw a tunnel before him. The walls had come up all over the  
room, making the gigantic core room become a gigantic maze, with walls all  
around him extending from top to bottom of the 300 foot high room. He  
sighed.  
  
"Now all of us are broken apart. Damn that Clay. If we don't stick together,  
he can pick us off much easier."  
  
"Hahhahahahahha...."  
  
Piccolo looked up, surprised. "That voice..."  
  
"Hahahhahahha..."  
  
"It must be..."  
  
"HAHAHAHHAAH!!!"  
  
"Clay."  
  
Piccolo looked to the ceiling. A loudspeaker was there. And, the voice of  
the 'good' doctor blasted through it. Piccolo listened on to the jabber.  
  
"Hhahaha...you thought you were being smart by blasted up to this room.  
Well, your plan is looking pretty bad now, isn't it Piccolo? This core room  
is designed to put up that maze around the core if I push a single button. I  
knew you would get out of that tunnel system sooner or later. I counted on  
it. Now, you are all separated, and there is nothing you can do about it!  
Does this remind you of anything? Piccolo? Ryoko? Tenchi? A classical myth  
on your world, the labyrinth and the minotaur, I recall, is being reenacted  
here."  
  
Piccolo bunched his fist up. "Damn that Clay. Why didn't they kill him when  
they had the chance?!"  
  
Clay continued, "Hahahhaha...if I remember right, King Minos brought 14  
Athenian boys and girls to his impossible maze, the labyrinth. Once inside,  
one could never find their way out. And sooner or later, they bumped into  
the minotaur, who would devour them whole. Hhahahahh!! In a sense, you are  
the Athenians right now my friends. And can you guess who the minotaur is?"  
  
"No..."  
  
A new voice boomed out. "HEEELLLLOOOO...this is the one and only, Zyroko  
speaking! And my debut as a radio superstar right now marks your debut of  
your death! Hahhahahh!! Run for as long as you want in that maze. You cannot  
escape. You cannot blast or beat your way out. Those walls are ki resistant,  
and even for Piccolo, who is next to the tunnel you all came in, I think  
he'll notice that that escape route isn't available right now!"  
  
Piccolo turned around. Indeed, the tunnel was closed up. Somehow, Clay had  
regenerated the metal around the opening. Damn him. Damn the bastard to  
hell. He whirled around and faced the speaker above.  
  
"Zyroko!!! I don't care what you do you fucking asshole! I will get you for  
what you did to Yamcha! You hear me!? I will get you!!!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk , tsk. Piccolo, it's not a good idea to lose your temper like  
that. Just what do you think you can do to me?! I will become the Ultimate  
Body! Do you hear me!! All of you will meet my wraith! My father was right.  
You 3 are the Athenians, and I am the minotaur! Prepare to die! You can't  
run from me forever! Hahhahahah!!!"  
  
The evil laughter was getting to Piccolo. With a move of pure speed and  
strength, Piccolo shot a ki laser at the loudspeaker from the tip of his  
right index finger. It shot forward, and nailed into the speaker, causing it  
to explode.  
  
The debris fell down, littering the surrounding area with metal shards. But  
the loudspeakers in the other sections still worked. And Zyroko's evil  
laughter rang on, like a broken record. That bastard was going down. He  
swore it.  
  
Piccolo ran down his corridor, with hope. Hope that he would survive. Hope  
that he could find Zyroko quickly. And most of all, hope that Zyroko would  
not get to Tenchi or Ryoko first. Both of them were not fully trained, and  
Zyroko would not let a piece of them remain.  
  
The very thought only made Piccolo run harder.  
  
**********  
  
The birds chirped in the forest. Squirrels ran across, gathering nuts in  
their happy go lucky way. A wolf sped across the ground, looking for a good  
meal.  
  
From above, a bright, fast object whizzed by. A little gust of wind followed  
it, and all of the wildlife was scared away, chirping and bleating.  
  
Despite his youth, Gohan swore. He had been flying over this forest area for  
hours. Since Okinawa was so far away from his home, Mt. Paozu, he had no  
orientation. Kami's lookout, with Karin's tower below it, could be anywhere.  
He didn't remember exactly where it was. Damn it!  
  
He had to find it. His father and Vegeta's lives depended on it. They needed  
those Senzus! The half Saiyan sped up, increasing his speed well above the  
speed of sound. His small body sliced through the air.  
  
He had to make it time.  
  
He had to.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:  
  
"Hey, this is Goku! On the next exciting episode, Piccolo, Tenchi, and Ryoko  
face against Zyroko. But is there anything they can do when they are  
separated like that? Come on guys! Get together and show him your real  
power! When all of you fight as one, they is no force that can stop you! Be  
sure not to miss the next exciting episode of DBZ and TM! See ya there!"  
  
Episode 11 - Zyroko's Mistake  
  
Ayeka: It's unquestionably a ground shaking episode!  


I am ever so sorry for the long delay of this chapter. After I had typed it, I decided to ask around for a beta reader, someone who could proof read my chapters and make them better. It took a LONG time to do this, and I probably could have gotten this in weeks ago. I apologize for the wait and hope that you all liked Chapter 10. In the future, I will attempt to make slightly more concise chapters, and therefore have the waiting period lessened.  



	11. Zyroko's Mistake

Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo  
 Rebirth of Rage**  
**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ECT... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up.   
As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.  
5. This is an action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it!  
  


Chapter 11 - Zyroko's Mistake  


  
Goddamn it was the only thing running through Piccolo's mind. Even as he  
ran blindly through the maze Clay had made he still said it aloud.  
  
"God fucking damn it!"  
  
Now that him and the others were separated, Zyroko could much more easily  
pick them off. The Namek felt his way around the narrow and twisting  
corridors, trying to find the others.  
  
Why should he be so blind now? The room wasn't that big. Tenchi and Ryoko's  
ki signatures should be fairly easy to detect. But then, what was it Clay  
had said...  
  
"...ki resistent walls..."  
  
Of course, that would block out the others kis. And, Piccolo's best ki  
attacks would most likely be deflected and end up killing him! This would  
certainly make things quite a bit more difficult...  
  
Piccolo's feet rang against the floor. Despite the confined walls, his foot  
steps seemed to echo all around him. He turned a corner...  
  
Dead end. Fuck!  
  
Piccolo stopped, catching his breath and listening to the ambient sounds  
around him.  
  
The sounds of whirring fans, sparking lights, all of the other things one  
would probably hear in a spaceship. The distant hum of the engines roared  
in the background...  
  
No other sounds. If Zyroko was running around in this maze too, Piccolo  
should be able to hear him coming.  
  
.......  
  
Still nothing. A bead of sweat drips down past Piccolo's cheek. With a quick  
movement he wipes it off. He listens again...  
  
.......  
  
A computer beeps off from somewhere inside the ship. Piccolo sighed.  
Wherever Zyroko was, he wasn't here. Perhaps he thinks he can't beat me...  
  
But then the truth dawned on him. Of all of the three warriors here, Piccolo  
was the most experienced. Even with Ryoko's newfound Super Saiyan powers,  
and Tenchi's potential, Piccolo was still the strongest of all of them. Why  
go to him? Obviously Clay was using this maze to keep Piccolo away from the  
others. Which meant...  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Piccolo took off, sprinting down the corridor full wind. His boots pounded  
the metal floor, ringing out aloud the echoing pounding of his footsteps.  
Zyroko wasn't after him now because if he absorbed the others, then Piccolo  
would represent a much less threat. Damn it!  
  
Piccolo sped up, rushing by the monotonous twists and turns, only hoping he  
could find Tenchi and Ryoko before Zyroko could.  
  
**********  
  
"Excellent. Both Vegeta and Goku seem stable now."  
  
"That's easy for you to say Washu. After you left it was Sasami, Noboyuki,  
myself, and even Mihoshi who kept them alive!"  
  
Washu, who had emerged from her lab moments before, walked over to the two  
Saiyans lying next to eachother. "Sorry about that Ayeka. I had some  
important matters to look over. Thanks for keeping these two alive. Without  
them I don't know if we have the brute power to take on Clay."  
  
Ayeka was a little surprised by this. "What do you mean? Tenchi, Piccolo,  
and Ryoko left to..."  
  
Washu readjusted a bandage on Vegeta's head. "Don't you understand? Zyroko  
is a lot more powerful than you think. The form you saw in the wastelands  
was far from what I think Clay envisioned him to be. When Zyroko does absorb  
whatever persons he wants, based on certain criteria, he will reach his  
Ultimate form. With that said I don't think even Tenchi will have much of a  
chance."  
  
Ayeka looked skeptical. "And these two will?"  
  
Washu looked with a bit of vehemence towards the ignorant princess. "Yes.  
They are Super Saiyans. Does that name even register a thought to you? Super  
Saiyans are the most powerful beings ever created! When these two fought  
eachother, a misplaced beam could have easily destroyed the planet. Weren't  
you paying attention?"  
  
"Well, after Yamcha left, I left too so..."  
  
"Then don't speak of things you can't understand. This matter is serious.  
These two represent the strongest fighting force in the known universe. We  
have to rely on their brilliant super power. Trust me, the two battered men  
you see before you are the strongest beings that have existed in millennia."  
  
Ayeka helped Washu with the bandaging. "Sorry, Washu. I had no idea... How  
did you find this out?"  
  
Washu tied a not on a final, brand new white linen bandage on Goku. "You  
must remember that I am a scientist. Although it may be eons since my  
Academy days, I still have all of the notes from that time. I was able to  
relook at the 'Saiyan' notes I took a while back, and understood that the  
true depth of a Saiyan is beyond all comprehension."  
  
Bulma walked in with Yosho behind her. "Tell me about. Even I was a bit  
frazzled by the scientific jargon."  
  
Washu smiled without even turning her back to face Bulma. "He he, you're a  
bit right. I must admit that the diagnosis of Saiyan blood protein is not  
the most interesting subject, but it got the point across didn't it?"  
  
Bulma sat down next to Vegeta, and placed a warm hand on the Saiyan prince.  
"True. So these guys are in the clear?"  
  
Sasami nodded. "Yeppers. It took a while, and a lot of bandaging, but we all  
we able to keep these two guys alive!"  
  
Noboyuki got up and went to the sink to wash his blood red stained hands.  
"Phew, what a job that was. Trust me, I'm not the medical type here."  
  
Ayeka giggled. "Hehe, I think we've all known that for some time!"  
  
*creak*....*slam!*  
  
Bulma looked over to see Chi-Chi walk in. The human did not look at all  
happy.  
  
"What's wrong Chi-Chi?"  
  
She stomped through the house and sat down, pouting. "I'm still upset about  
Gohan leaving. You know he shouldn't be off on his own like that!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "Chi-Chi, Gohan's not the little boy you knew years  
ago. He's grown up. I think he can take care of himself."  
  
Mihoshi nodded. "You have that right. Why, he's old enough to go out with  
ME! Hehehe."  
  
Chi-Chi obviously didn't see that Mihoshi was sarcastic, for the Saiyan wife  
was on top of Mihoshi, strangling her.  
  
"You take that back! You...you...you blond bimbo!!"  
  
Mihoshi tried to gasp out a reply. "Hike am berry forry!!"  
  
Bulma and Ayeka jumped on Chi-Chi, while Sasami attempted to wrest Mihoshi  
in the opposite direction.  
  
Bulma held Chi-Chi by her arms, while Ayeka got her kicking legs. Mihoshi  
was freed.  
  
"Let go of me! Did you hear what she said of my Gohan?!"  
  
Bulma dodged Chi-Chi's flailing arms. "Chi-Chi! You must calm down! Geez,  
can't you take a joke?!"  
  
Ayeka struggled with her feet. As Chi-Chi reared back for another bout of  
kicking and screaming, her right foot sailed straight into Ayeka's lower  
jaw.  
  
"Owwwwwch!!!"  
  
Fluttered with a new sense of pain, Ayeka dropped her half of Chi-Chi,  
which, unfortunately, was held a bit higher than that of Bulma's. While it  
all seemed to happen very slowly to the three, to the rest of the group  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Ayeka all came crashing down. The only way they knew  
how.  
  
*CCCCRRRRRRASSSSHHH!!!!*  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
Sasami, despite her sister being upside down, giggled at the site.  
"Hehehe...you three should really grow up!"  
  
Ayeka was on top, her dress very distraught and thrown about. She brushed  
hair from out of her eyes.  
  
"Umm...what happened?"  
  
With a sharp thrust she was thrown yet again, tumbling off the pile onto  
the hard floor. An even angrier Chi-Chi kicked herself upright.  
  
"Now see what you did! My hair is a complete mess!"  
  
A disgruntled voice mumbled out from beneath Chi-Chi. "Trust me, if you  
don't get off of me soon you will have a lot more problems on your hands  
than just your hair."  
  
Chi-Chi looked down. A very mean spirited Bulma looked back up. Chi-Chi,  
with sweat drop on her head, quickly replied kindly to Bulma.  
  
"Oh, uh, Bulma. Boy, me and Ayeka there must have been pretty heavy on you  
eh? Um, sorry about that!"  
  
Bulma did not look all too pleased. "For starters, you could get off me  
right now!!!"  
  
With a rather abrupt push and shove, Bulma threw Chi-Chi off of her,  
allowing her to land on the recovering Ayeka.  
  
*thud!!!*  
  
Both Chi-Chi's and Ayeka's eyes were replaced by little swirling lines. The  
two, once again, in a heap.  
  
Yosho looked at the scene before him. A bunch of giggling, klutzy girls and  
a few simple-minded men. These was the generation that was to save the  
world. Hardly seemed so...  
  
And yet, in spite of it all, he chuckled.  
  
**********  
  
Ryoko rounded a corner, only to be greeted by yet another blank, metallic  
wall. Damn.  
  
She backtracked, attempting to find the way she came, and to take the other  
branch.  
  
Running down the corridors, she could only think of what Zyroko could do to  
her and the others. First off, he could absorb them, pushing his own evil  
power even higher. He could maim or even kill them. That was about it for  
their possible outcomes. Only the more reason to run faster.  
  
Her arms pumping, legs churning, she came back to her original junction,  
coming round the final curve.  
  
Damn it.  
  
Instead of having 3 paths, one being the corridor she was on, the one being  
the 2nd choice she had to go, and the 3rd being the way she had come in the  
first place, there were now 6 paths, all twirling in a hexagonal  
configuration.  
  
Damn that Clay. He must be changing this maze around as we run around,  
ensuring that we don't run into eachother. And if he make it so that we  
really can't escape, he must be making it all the easier for Zyroko to move  
about.  
  
Shit. That means that wherever Zyroko was, he must be near his target.  
  
She listened to the background noise around her. Besides the usual ship  
sounds one would expect to find, well, on a ship, there was nothing else.  
But then, that would make sense.  
  
Why go after the strongest members to absorb them? They could much easier  
avoid those beam things that Washu said must have been for absorbing. Who  
would I go after if I were Zyroko?  
  
She stopped, and seriously thought about. Well, of all of the possibilities,  
I would choose, she thought....  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
She sprinted off, randomly picking one of the paths before her.  
  
If she were Zyroko, she'd go and absorb one of the weaker ones, making the  
stronger ones all the more easier...  
  
"Tenchi..."  
  
She ran on.  
  
**********  
  
Tenchi Masaki was worried. Even more so than when Ryoko first escaped from  
her crypt. Even more so than when Kagato was battling the gang, and nearly  
won. Even more so than Ryoko's kidnapping by the demented Dr. Clay, who was  
their enemy, once again.  
  
Tenchi was worried because in all of his endeavors, he had been a team with  
the others. Either it was Tsunami, Ryoko, or Ayeka, there was always some  
back up. He didn't like being alone. The whole burden on himself.  
  
But it wasn't that he was afraid. Oh no, far from that. Tenchi was, however,  
afraid of failure. Now that he had gotten to know people like Son Goku and  
Piccolo, things had changed.  
  
Even as he ran full wind down these same old damn corridors, he knew  
everything that had changed. Goku had taught him how to control his ki;  
Piccolo had taught him how to make the best use of it. Certainly a long way  
from his days at school, hehe.  
  
Tenchi slowed down as he came to a corner, sliding his body up to it. Ever  
so slowly he peered out from the corner, looking to what it hid.  
  
A dead end. No Zyroko. No more passages. Damn.  
  
He walked into the dead end, looking to see if it was really dead. Perhaps  
there was a vent or something he fly up to.  
  
He stopped. The dead end was actually a lot bigger than he thought. A lot  
bigger as he entered it even further. Some kind of alcove, he guessed. Fair  
sized one too. He could fit his house in here and then some.  
  
He said aloud, "Why in the world would Clay need to make a tight tunnel in  
a maze turn a corner and then open up into this?"  
  
"Because, young fool, the bigger the space, the better the battlegrounds!!"  
  
Tenchi shriveled at the voice, and even before he turned around, he knew  
whom it must be.  
  
The young Masaki turned around, at the entrance to this wide-open dead end,  
and also his only exit.  
  
A tall man, roughly over 7 feet tall, with baggy white pants, metallic  
boots, a red karate gi top, and wild, spiky black hair was standing in the  
doorway, blocking his exit and trapping Tenchi in.  
  
Tenchi bunched his fists up like twin shot puts. So, this was him....Zyroko.  
  
Zyroko let out a sly smile. "Frustrating isn't it? To know that every move  
you made, every action you took, every thought in your head played right  
into my father's plan."  
  
Tenchi cocked his head and barked bark, "So, the whole thing was a ploy? The  
seemingly endless tunnels, the cryogenic chamber, the layout of this  
generator room, even the shifting of the passageways. All of it went right  
to your scheme?"  
  
Zyroko began stepped forward, his metallic boot impacting the floor with a  
loud clunk. As he moved away from the opening, Tenchi saw something very  
quick shift around the edges of the wall. For a second, it seemed as if the  
lines and metallic decorations of the corridor were moving, giving an  
undulation effect to the doorway.  
  
As he looked closer, beyond the approaching Zyroko, he saw that it was  
indeed moving. The whole surface of the wall shimmered and flowed, as if it  
were standing liquid. Then, to Tenchi's utter surprised, the wall acted even  
more like liquid, for both sides seemed to melt and flow towards eachother.  
He understood at once. It was closing.  
  
Within a few seconds the narrow doorway from the wide-open dead end to the  
rest of the maze was closed off. The liquid look to the walls disappeared,  
making them seem solid again. It had happened so fast, Tenchi didn't think  
that it could have gone on for more than a second.  
  
"Amazing shit, isn't it?"  
  
Tenchi turned back to his more immediate problem. "I guess so. So that's the  
agent that has been keeping us all confused, right?"  
  
Zyroko was less than 10 meters away. "Quite correct. Some sort of compound  
that uses properties of cryogens, and I believe even some bacteria have  
something to do with it. Help speed up the process. It was no problem  
closing off the passageways as you pasted by them. Hell, that tunnel made by  
Piccolo could've been easily closed off, but we wanted you to come to this  
place."  
  
Tenchi began backing up. "And why is that?"  
  
Zyroko, amused by Tenchi's attempts of staying away, pressed on. "This room  
has the most space, and therefore is the ideal location for my father's maze  
to be put up. And once we had sufficient room and had you all in the right  
places...bam! The threesome isn't together no more."  
  
Tenchi was only about 10 feet from the opposite wall. "I see. With each of  
us blocked off, you could more easily absorb each one of us, starting with  
me and moving up to Ryoko and then Piccolo."  
  
*clang!* Zyroko's boot made another rythmatic pound on the floor. "I am  
impressed with your deduction abilities Tenchi. Although you are wrong with  
one thing, hehe."  
  
Tenchi was only 5 feet from the wall. "And that is?"  
  
"Should I tell you? It's not like you can do anything about it, hehe. You  
are all alone here. No one to help you. There can't be any possible way for  
you to interfere. You see, I would not absorb Ryoko after you. Oh no. She is  
the whole key to all of this. Piccolo would have to be next. Every time I  
absorb a person, I gain all of their abilities, and if I absorb anyone with  
Jurain, Namek, or Saiyan DNA within them, I gain the abilities of that  
particular species. I am set up to be the ultimate being, you see. Once I  
activate all 4 of my components, I will become Ultimate Zyroko, the most  
powerful entity in creation! Unfortunately, in order to become that, I have  
absorb people in a certain order. And the last person that must be absorbed  
is Ryoko. When my cells break down her DNA, granted I have the Saiyan,  
Namek, and Jurain cells activated by absorbing people with those DNA in  
them, her Mass gene will be incorporated into me. Once that happens it will  
be like a spark plug to an engine, and my Ultimate body transformation will  
commence!"  
  
Tenchi felt the wall come into contact with his back. He was trapped. "So  
that is the plan eh? Absorbing certain people and gaining their DNA  
abilities. But are you compatible with all types of DNA? What will Yamcha's  
human DNA do to your little system you have?"  
  
Zyroko suddenly became much more stricken, his face becoming a menacing  
sneer. "That's none of your fucking business boy. I think you've heard  
enough. You end right here and now. Are you prepared to become a part of the  
Ultimate Zyroko?"  
  
Tenchi brought his head up, looking the abomination only 15 feet away from  
him right in the eye. "You sure do seem sure of yourself. You know, I did  
defeat Kagato, and even stopped a black hole from swallowing up my friends.  
You think I'm going to be a cake walk?"  
  
Zyroko was amused. "You want to go? Hehe, its fun squashing guys who don't  
know they have no chance. You want to scuffle a bit before your become part  
of the Ultimate being? Then go young fool."  
  
Tenchi smiled. "As you wish."  
  
Tenchi spread out his feet wide, and placed his arms out straight. He began  
powering up.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
First, the ground around him began to shake slightly, the liquid-solid metal  
shimmering under his feet. Tenchi's forhead glowed, and the 3-pronged symbol  
of the Jurain knight appeared. His ki continued to build.  
  
"Hiyaaaaahhahhah!!!!"  
  
They appeared. First the one in the middle, then the left and right ones.  
The 3 of them glowed a luminescent white, and were translucent. The  
Light hawk Wings...  
  
Tenchi thrust his arms forward, making them face the two upper wings. Within  
a flash those two wings shot towards Tenchi, riding along his arms. As they  
passed Tenchi's body, his battle armor would be replaced over his own  
generic armor. The pink white uniform stood full dress as the wings  
correlated into Tenchi's whole body.  
  
With the armor and shield on, the 3rd wing came up, in Tenchi's center.  
Reaching out with his right, armored hand, Tenchi grabbed the wing. As he  
did so the Light hawk Wings flashed and became a sword, standing tall. It  
was  
the most feared of all swords, tall, brilliant, strong, and light. It was  
the ultimate weapon. Or at least Tenchi thought so...  
  
Zyroko was even more amused. "This is your power boy? I've seen more action  
in a retirement home. You got nothing! Although, it is impressive to see  
that  
you've reached full power without becoming angry."  
  
Tenchi shifted his shiny white sword, causing a light to pass by Zyroko's  
face. "You underestimate me. I defeated Kagato, remember? I am far from  
helpless."  
  
"Hahhah! You base your fight on Kagato to me?! You really are a fool!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Zyroko raised his arm, opening and closing his fist. "You see, Kagato being  
compared to me is like a pigeon compared to an eagle. Kagato is lower than  
shit next to my power. You thought that characters like Kagato could muster  
up power like mine?! Ha! I laugh at the statement!"  
  
Tenchi gripped his sword. "You sure are confident of yourself. How about  
testing your boasts?"  
  
Zyroko spread his feet wide. His black hair waved from an updraft of  
ventilation air. He cracked a smile.  
  
"Have it your way kid. Show me what you got!"  
  
Tenchi did not hesitate. Upon hearing Zyroko utter those sounds, he charged  
up his ki. A luminescent bright light emitted from him, and thanks to  
Piccolo and Goku's brief trainings, Tenchi was able to gather all of his ki  
quickly. The Jurain hybrid raised his sword high, the hilt glistening from  
an overhead light.  
  
"Take this!!!!"  
  
He charged. Tenchi flung his body forward, hurtling at Zyroko at a fantastic  
rate. He advanced upon the giant, so close he could almost smell his breath.  
When he was less than a few feet away from Zyroko, hr brought his sword  
back...  
  
*SWISH!*  
  
Tenchi's sowrd sliced through the air, a deadly wind of death to all it  
touched. The gleaming white sword appeared as a blur, cutting through the  
air. Tenchi knew what he was aiming for; a diagonal cut across Zyroko's  
chest. Zyroko saw the sword coming. And yet, he smiled.  
  
Tenchi's foot hit the ground hard, skidding. His body rolled forward, and  
with his cat like reflexes Tenchi managed to bounce back up. He looked  
around. What had happened?  
  
He stood up, and looked around. He had been running....his ki had been very  
high...he approached Zyroko...he brought the sword back...and took a swing.  
Then Zyroko was gone, and Tenchi's sword hit nothing. Then he had to skid to  
stop. What had happened to Zyroko?  
  
"Nice attack kid. I nearly felt some wind from that!"  
  
Tenchi rotated his body sharply, and looked up to the source of the voice.  
Above him, in the metallic ceiling, was Zyroko. The Brolly-like monster was  
unscathed, his body touched not one bit by the Masaki's sword.  
  
Tenchi yelled up to him. "Hey! Just how did you do that?! I didn't even see  
you move a muscle! Did you use some sort of teleportation? Answer me!"  
  
Zyroko floated down to the floor, his boots making a loud clank as they hit.  
Zyroko spoke:  
  
"Young fool. Do not question what you do not understand. That was no  
teleportation. Your movement was so slow, that I saw it a mile away. Sheesh,  
my grandma, if I had one, could move a hell of a lot faster than you could.  
And that was not some teleportation you stupid brat. The technique is called  
Zanzoken. It's when you move so fast in a short distance that you appear to  
leave an after image of yourself as you move. Even the weakest of the weak  
know it. Maybe that explains you!"  
  
Tenchi gritted his teeth. With a quick left turn of his head he spat on the  
ground.  
  
"Just who do you think you are Zyroko? I'll slice you to pieces!"  
  
Tenchi kneeled down and coiled up his muscles, ready to pounce. Zyroko  
sighed.  
  
"Try again, if it pleases you."  
  
And Tenchi did once again. The Jurain sprung off, becoming an Jurain  
cannonball. Aimed directly at Zyroko!  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHIIIYYYAHHH!!!"  
  
*swish!*  
  
Tenchi's sword was brought back and swung. But alas, Zyroko dodged it easily  
with a deft hop.  
  
Tenchi yelled and tried again, lunging at Zyroko once again. His aura  
billowing around him, Tenchi hurled his body at Zyroko. And also once again,  
Tenchi's sword hand brought its package back...  
  
*swash!*  
  
Moving with frightening speed and accuracy, Tenchi's Jurain sword only hit  
air once again. Zyroko had sidestepped the blade yet again. Tenchi turned  
his face and screamed at the man-made creature.  
  
"Just how are you DOING THIS!?!"  
  
*swish!* *swash!* *slice!*  
  
Tenchi's sword cut through the air like an angry hornet, ready to sting. He  
made wide, smooth, fast arcs with the weapon. The sword was moving so fast  
back and forth, it appeared only as a white blur in front of Tenchi's body.  
  
*swish!* *swash!* *slice!*  
  
Yet, despite Tenchi's excellent sword playing skills and swings, Zyroko was  
repeatedly, deftly, and easily dodging each slice with no amount of effort  
what so ever. As Tenchi's sword came down again and again, both parties  
could tell the attacks were coming slower. Tenchi was tiring.  
  
By the time Zyroko had dodged the 30th swing, Tenchi was nearly gasping for  
breath. He swung his sword one more time...and dropped. His heavy sword fell  
from his hands, landing on the floor with a clang.  
  
Tenchi fell to his knees, his breaths coming in ragged gasps. His sword  
gleamed a few feet in front of him.  
  
"How *breath* could he *breath* dodge those *breath* attacks?"  
  
Zyroko was about 10 feet away. Staring down at the exhausted warrior, he  
spat in disgust.  
  
"You call yourself a fighter? A person fit to defend the planet Earth? You  
sicken me. If this is your true, full power, then this match was over before  
it started."  
  
Sweat drops dripping down his face with a rythmatic drip, Tenchi looked up.  
He stared at Zyroko, the first being to ever come face to face with his  
light hawk wings and not be harmed in anyway. Damn him...  
  
Tenchi struggled to his feet, grabbing his white sword as he got up. He  
straightened himself out, and wiped his forehead from the dampness. If he  
fails here...if he allows Zyroko to beat him...then he will have...  
  
...failed.  
  
"No..."  
  
Zyroko eyes lit up. "I see you still have some life in you. What was that  
you said?"  
  
Tenchi gripped the hilt of his sword, veins bulging underneath his full  
armor.  
  
"No...I will not fail."  
  
Zyroko took a few steps forward, going towards Tenchi. "Excellent. It seems  
you still will be able to get some fun out of before I absorb you."  
  
Tenchi brought his sword tip up, raising the massive blade in the air.  
  
"Zyroko! Hear me now! I am Tenchi Masaki! I have cleaned up pond scum that  
is higher than you are! I will not...cannot allow you to harm the Earth! As  
long as there is breath in my lungs...I will always stand to defend the  
innocent against the likes of YOU!!!"  
  
Zyroko stopped walking forward, sensing Tenchi's ki grow. "What...?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Tenchi's bright white aura erupted and burned around his body, making his  
light hawk armor undulate in it. Tenchi's muscles groaned and tightened,  
increasing their size. With a push of pure frenzy and hope, Tenchi shot  
forward like a bullet. Even faster than before, his sword was brought back  
faster than lightning.  
  
Zyroko could only utter "What the f..." before Tenchi was over him.  
  
The giant Light hawk Wing sword of Tenchi Masaki, that which had served him  
well, was raised high above his head. Tenchi, in mid air, shifted his weight  
so that when his sword dropped down, it would drop right on Zyroko's head!  
  
Zyroko, even with the extreme quickness of the power up and charge, was still unmoved.   
He smiled...the same, crooked, sly smile.  
  
Like the atom bomb on Hiroshima, Tenchi's sword fell. It plunged downward,  
going at beyond even Tenchi's comprehendible powers. It raced towards Zyroko's head...  
  
*SHA-HINK!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
************  
  
A green, scaly hand patted down one of the walls in the corridors of Shunga II.  
  
Piccolo was frustrated, even more so than he had ever been. He long ago  
figured out that Clay must be remanipulating the walls within the maze. He  
had also tried Ryoko's method. Clay must be cutting me off from either  
Tenchi or Ryoko, thought Piccolo.  
  
He felt the surface of the wall. Despite his keen Namek senses, even Piccolo  
could not sense anything special about the wall. It was if the walls  
rearranging before had been done by, well, magic.  
  
Piccolo quickly charged up a small, dense ki blast. Taking a step back, he  
let the thumbnail size energy ball sail towards the wall. Once it hit, a  
bluish anti-ki barrier shot up, absorbing the attack. Just as it had done  
every other time he tried a strong, ki technique on these fucking walls.  
  
He just could not put his finger on it. Somehow these walls were changing,  
and it was not by mechanical switches of any kind. He had already spent  
nearly 10 minutes "listening" to these accursed walls. It was if they were  
as silent as a still night. Nearly no sound had come from within them. It  
was if they were not mechanical at all...  
  
Wait a minute...perhaps...  
  
Well, in a situation like this, one would be wise to be open to all possibilities.  
  
Perhaps these walls are...biological. I mean, it's doable, right? Reasoning  
with his own mind had already proven useful several times. Let's ses...  
  
I need to rescue the others.  
  
Then go rescue them.  
  
But I can't. These walls are in my way.  
  
Walk around the walls.  
  
Can't do that either. It's a maze.  
  
Find the exit.  
  
Tried. Dr. Clay is changing the walls every time I take a turn.  
  
Change the walls yourself.  
  
How? They are ki resistent. I can't blast them.  
  
Open them up somehow.  
  
How? I mean, they look mechanical, but don't really act mechanical. They are  
very strange walls.  
  
Well, look, if they're not mechanical, then what else could they be?  
  
Biological of course.  
  
And all biological materials react to stimulus, correct?  
  
Yes...  
  
Give the wall a stimulus!  
  
But...will it work?  
  
Don't know until you try.  
  
Don't know until you try...  
  
As he stood before the strange walls closing him in within the reactor room  
of the Shunga II, those words still echoed in his mind.  
  
Don't know until you try.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing. Let's see...what are the stimulai? Sounds,  
telepathy, heat..."  
  
Heat. I guess I can try that.  
  
Piccolo pressed his hand on the wall, the palm facing directly on the face  
of the surface. Using quick concentration with his mind, Piccolo began to  
build his ki up. Not all around his body, but up in his arm.  
  
The ki swelled all around it, making the green appendage glow green.  
Then...he concentrated that ki into his lower arm...making the glow of ki  
illuminate even more.  
  
Then came his hand, and the stored up surged around his hand, making it  
unable to be seen through the intense light.  
  
The area of the wall the hand was on began to get warmer. Not as hot as a ki  
blast, but not as cold as, say, boiling water. A nice hot hand, if you will.  
  
Immediately Piccolo felt a change in the wall beneath his hand. As the heat  
built and grew stronger, the wall appeared to shimmer and become softer. The  
grayish metal became black, and as Piccolo's hand grew hotter and hotter, he  
could feel the wall beginning to give away underneath his hand.  
  
He stepped away. Interesting...the heat had not been as strong or hot as a  
ki attack, but instead had used some ki just to heat the wall up a lot. That  
way, the resistent ki barriers had not kicked in. And the wall had  
definitely changed. Instead of the uniform metal designs before, the wall was all  
scrambled, looking liquid almost. Perhaps...  
  
He stuck a finger out, extending it towards the melting wall. It probed the  
blackened material, and Piccolo found it to be very soft. Like water, even  
though it looked like thick, molten metal.  
  
He brought his hand away, to see that the material did not travel with him.  
His hand was not wet, even though it had felt like dipping his hand in cold  
water...  
  
But hadn't he heated the wall up to an extreme temperature? What kind of  
material is heated up, and as a result cools down?  
  
Piccolo shook his head. This type of thing was more or less for Bulma or  
Washu. He did not have the instruments nor the desire to figure out what  
made these strange, biological walls tick. If it is biological, perhaps  
microorganisms are involved. Bacteria, perhaps. Bacteria are sensitive to  
heat...  
  
Whatever the case, what Piccolo did know was that heat made the walls easy  
to pass through. His finger had done it easily enough. Maybe...if he kept  
his aura low...just high enough to generate heat...  
  
"Hiiiiiyah!!"  
  
Being careful not to raise his ki too high, Piccolo allowed his aura to burn  
around him. His body glowed white-green, giving off a lot of heat. But...not  
enough heat to classify the aura as ki energy.  
  
Perfect. Time to give my little hypothesis to the test.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward, placing his foot in the air. He hung there a  
second, wondering the possible outcomes of what could happened if he tried  
to step through the wall...  
  
"Ah to hell with this."  
  
He stepped forward, and into the wall. It passed through, as if he was  
walking through a wall of water.  
  
So that was the key. Raise your ki high enough to "melt" the wall material,  
but not so high to set off the anti-ki barrier that went up when the walls  
touched the wall. Now that he knew the perfect level of ki, Piccolo could  
move through the walls as he pleased.  
  
Not even Clay could've thought that Piccolo could've found the perfect  
temperature for the walls. Which was great for Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo stepped forward again, and his body was enclosed within the liquidly  
materials his glowing body was passing through.  
  
"Here I come guys!"  
  
**********  
  
The room was dark. When Tenchi's sword had struck Zyroko, a wave was emitted  
out. All of the surrounding lights either burnt out or were very dim. It was  
like a earthquake had been bottled up in that room...  
  
Emergency lighting clicked in, rushing power to the back up lightings. First  
one light came on, bathing the room in a low light. Then another lamp came  
on, and another.  
  
As the room became more and more lighted, shapes appeared. First, a shiny,  
white rod came into place. As more light comes on, the white rod becomes  
better to see. It is Tenchi's sword, suspended in midair.  
  
More lights buzz on. The room is now mostly lit. At the bottom of the sword,  
at the hilt, Tenchi's hands appear, followed by his arms and then his body.  
Soon, his whole body and sword are illuminated.  
  
Tenchi strains and strains. "What is this? Why can't I move this sword  
down?!"  
  
He strains some more. "Or up either?! It's stuck!"  
  
"Wait for the lights young fool, and you'll see."  
  
Tenchi gasped out. "What the...?!"  
  
The last of the lights came on. Everything was as it had been before Tenchi  
struck. He was in midair, his sword held in front as if it had been swinging  
down. Only this time a little ways from the tip, two strong, big fingers  
held the sword.  
  
Zyroko grinned. "Was that your best? Sorry to disappoint you. Then again,  
you've disappointed me as well."  
  
Tenchi could not believe his eyes. He had put his full power and then some  
into that strike. Yet, that very strike had been blocked, and caught, by  
only two fingers from Zyroko's right hand. Tenchi was fully straining  
against Zyroko's two fingered grip on his blade, and Zyroko was unphased.  
The behemoth had counteracted Tenchi's best attack so far with only two of  
his fingers. How could ANYONE do that?!  
  
Zyroko didn't seem to happy about his rather easy block of the sword. "You  
really are scum. You come here, to my father's ship, boasting about how  
you'll avenge that, or how you'll save this. Where has that talk gotten you  
now? It's gotten you nothing but shit, brat. And here's proof. You just put  
forth your best and most powerful move, correct? And I blocked and caught it  
with only two fingers. Do you realize what that means?"  
  
Tenchi tried with all his might to wrest the sword from Zyroko. "And what's  
that?"  
  
Zyroko's grin turned into a sinister frown. "It means that I have more power  
in my fingers than you do in your whole body. You never had a chance against  
me! I tire of playing with you. I need your strengths, as little as they may  
be to my own power, it will aid me in my fights against Piccolo and Ryoko.  
So... ...you will relinquish your body to me now!"  
  
Tenchi ground his teeth together. "If I refuse? If I balk against being  
absorb into a monster like you?"  
  
Zyroko said nothing. The muscle bound giant stood there holding the sword.  
With his right hand holding the sword, Zyroko's left arm and hand was free.  
And taking good use of that advantage, Zyroko reared back his left arm,  
veins bulging, and let it shoot forward. Tenchi would later recount that he  
had no recollection of how fast the punch had come and gone, only the next  
moment he was flying through the air, like a falcon through the air.  
  
*BAM!!*  
  
With a reverberating crash and thud, Tenchi's body slammed into the wall  
behind him. It indented a couple inches, molding around Tenchi's outline. He  
hung there for a minute, and then gravity took its toll.  
  
Tenchi's body fell, landing on the floor. The boy did not move.  
  
Zyroko was moving, closing in on Tenchi. At first, it looked as if Tenchi  
was dead. His body was still.  
  
But then there was some movement. Tenchi's left wrist began to curl and  
twist around. His fingers open and closed. Then a ragged breath escaped  
from his lungs, and Tenchi was awake. He pushed his body up by his elbows,  
allowing him to raise his head.  
  
"Bleeeahhh!!!"  
  
Tenchi vomited blood, spilling the hot liquid all over the floor and his  
armor. Zyroko stood over him.  
  
"How...could...you...I....never....felt...so....much...pain..."  
  
Zyroko reached down and grabbed Tenchi by his hair. He raised the boy high  
up above the ground; Tenchi's feet dangling several feet from the floor.  
  
"You impressed eh? Now you can experience TRUE power!"  
  
He let Tenchi fall. As the boy fell, Zyroko reared back another powerhouse  
punch.  
  
*Ka-pow!*  
  
Tenchi was punched in the stomach, Zyroko's fist burying itself deep in the  
soft flesh. The boy was flown backwards, looking as if he was going to hit  
the wall again.  
  
But as he got within a few feet of the wall, Zyroko zanzokens directly in  
his path. As the evil giant materialized, he shot out his right leg and  
shifting his weight on his left leg, to allow the right to kick out harder.  
The right foot of his metallic boot drove into the floor for a few seconds,  
before rising into the air like a missile. And that missile was aimed  
directly  
at the fastly approaching Tenchi...  
  
*POW!!!!!*  
  
With a loud, echoing, horrifying crash, Zyroko's heavy metal boot, which had  
been flying at an tremendous speed, connected HARD with Tenchi. Right  
in-between his legs.  
  
Tenchi's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Oh...my...g-god..."  
  
He hung there a moment, held up by Zyroko's boot. But then he fell, like a  
rock. He smashed into the floor, and immediately doubled up in pain.  
  
"AHHH!! My. my...balls!!! You asshole! You crushed my balls!"  
  
Seeing Tenchi's extreme comfort only made Zyroko that much more happy. "I  
see the results of my kick are good. Is something the matter? Oh I see. You  
were forced to prematurely say goodbye to your two best friends, and I'm not  
talking about those other fools who are looking for you! Hahahhahaha!!!"  
  
A deep, red stain was beginning to appear at Tenchi's groin. "*coughs* You  
bastard! If you think...that a little move by you will keep me down...you  
have another thing coming *coughs*"  
  
A river of blood was now dripping from in-between Tenchi's legs. Zyroko  
could  
only shake his head. "Young fool. I warned you about this. I see that the  
new generation these days aren't as bright as they used to be. Even that  
pervert Yosho would've given up!"  
  
Despite the pain, Tenchi managed to sit upright somewhat. "You...bastard.  
Don't you dare...say things...about my...grandfather..."  
  
*BAM!*  
  
Not giving the wounded Tenchi a chance to finish, Zyroko leapt forward and  
dealt the boy another powerful hit to his neck.  
  
"Umph!!" Tenchi grunted out, as he was struck to the side again.  
  
Zyroko zanzokened in Tenchi's fall path once again, and reared back another  
punch. Tenchi saw it coming. Hell, every thought in his head said "Move!"  
Yet, he could not.  
  
*SMACK!!*  
  
With a strong right jab from Zyroko, Tenchi was sent going in the opposite  
direction, landing sharply on his back.  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
Zyroko took the air. "Hahahhaha!!! This is funnier than any video game!"  
  
Tenchi was lying on his back, still dazed. Zyroko centered the boy under him  
in the air, and then plummeted at him. Metal boots first.  
  
*BOOM!*  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Zyroko's boots buried themselves deep in Tenchi's stomach, and as they did a  
few squirts of blood shot out from underneath them as the organs and bones  
underneath the boots were crushed even more. Zyroko, laughing insanely, took  
to the air again, and this time dropped right down on Tenchi's chest.  
  
*BAMM!!*  
  
The walls all around the two fighters shook and rumbled to each hit of  
Zyroko. Tenchi was kicked, stomped, punched, and, in all trueness of the  
term, was getting his ass kicked. As Zyroko delivered another hard cross to  
Tenchi's jaw, a sharp sound issued, signaling to Zyroko that he had broken  
Tenchi's jaw. Zyroko thought: Hehehe, another one bites the dust. Only a few  
hundred more to break!  
  
Tenchi fell to the ground after that punch, and did not get up. He lay there  
still, motionless. His heartbeat slowed, his pulsed was short. And as Zyroko  
neat over him to make sure the boy was not dead, it became clear that he  
was no unconscious.  
  
The perfect and easiest time for absorption, Zyroko thought evilly.  
  
Taking a few steps back from the broken body of Tenchi, Zyroko spread his  
feet wide. With a quick flurry of instant ki raising he allowed his aura to  
build somewhat, making a white flame burn around his outline. His muscles  
bulged, his veins popped. It was time.  
  
"AB-SOR...!!!!"  
  
In mid sentence Zyroko's words were cut short. There was a silence for a  
moment, and then Zyroko fell to his knees, gasping in pain. He grappled at  
his neck, staunching a blood flow that was coming out of his neck now.  
  
"What the fuck...who did that?! I was about to absorb the brat!"  
  
Zyroko looked to his left, then his right. There was no one in sight. He  
looked behind...  
  
Out of the wall behind of Zyroko, a green, scaly hand was extending itself  
out. A single smoking finger was pointed at Zyroko, precisely at where his  
neck had been right when he was about to absorb Tenchi. Connected to that  
scaly hand was a long green arm, with pink patches of flesh exposed.  
  
And to Zyroko's surprise and slight horror, the arm extended outward more,  
and the body the arm was attached to came out with it.  
  
Piccolo stood there, in full battle gi, and ready for action. As he stepped  
through the wall, it closed up behind him. As Piccolo looked at the bloody,  
beaten up body of Tenchi, Zyroko could tell the Namek was not too happy.  
  
"You seem a little puffed, Piccolo. What's wrong? Heheh..."  
  
Piccolo was steadfast. "You know perfectly well what's wrong you stupid  
little shit. What you did to that boy over there is through. You face me  
now."  
  
"So you decided to halt my absorbtion with a quick ki blast from your  
finger? Really, I think my neck will sting for a little while after that!"  
  
Piccolo wasn't moved. "Just shut up, will you? All you need to understand is  
that I'm your opponent. I will bring you down."  
  
Zyroko responded, "I see...you want to wait a sec for that though?"  
  
Piccolo smiled. "What? For you to absorb Tenchi? I doubt it. You afraid  
you're too weak now to challenge me?"  
  
"Quite the opposite. I could easily mop the floor with you. It's just that  
since I will absorb all of you in the long run, it would be easier just to  
get the down and out fighters out of the equation."  
  
"Some excuse that is. I think you're just scared you might lose. Why in the  
world did you beat up Tenchi like that? Afraid absorbing him might prove  
difficult?"  
  
Despite what he was saying, both of the fighters knew that Piccolo was  
right. Zyroko didn't show it though. "That's BS Piccolo. Think of my beating  
up Tenchi as chewing food before you swallow it. Unless he's properly  
beaten, it would prove only slightly harder to absorb him. Besides, it's  
always fun to see the look on someone's face when they are experiencing true  
pain."  
  
Piccolo resisted himself from lunging at Zyroko. "You...bastard. I will put  
an end to your evil reign even if it costs my life!"  
  
Despite a nagging doubt in the back of his mind, Zyroko stepped forward,  
challenging Piccolo. "Well, Namek, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You  
want to start something? And even at my incomplete level I will crush you. I  
guarantee it."  
  
Piccolo was silent. With a slow, clean movement he grasped his heavy  
training hat and cape. With a flick of his right hand, the hat came off,  
landing on the floor with a loud *clunk!* With the same momentum of his left  
hand, his lofty cape came off to land on the other side, connecting with the  
floor so hard that an indent was almost made. Piccolo was now in full,  
outweighed down battle gi. The Namek was ready to bring it on.  
  
Zyroko saw that Piccolo was not joking. "Alright. Have it your way. Don't  
say I didn't warn you, dumbass."  
  
Zyroko began to step forward, approaching Piccolo. Piccolo did not move an  
inch. He was riveted to his spot, staring coldly at Zyroko. At first, it  
looked like the silent Namek was going to do nothing about the approaching  
giant. Would he just let the much bigger guy walk all over him?  
  
"As you wish.", spoke the steadfast Piccolo.  
  
Before Zyroko could finish his 4th step forward, Piccolo was off, raising  
his ki to its full potential and rocketing off. He sailed through the air  
like a glowing bullet, and Zyroko could barely blink once before Piccolo's  
extended arms careened into his gut.  
  
*BAM!*  
  
"He-Umph! Uhh...."  
  
With such high velocity Piccolo's fist had sunk easily 4 inches into  
Zyroko's stomach. And as Piccolo extracted his fists, he could tell the  
quick charge had been effective.  
  
Zyroko doubled over, kneeling down on the ground. He grappled at his  
stomach,  
throwing up a little blood. The blood seeped down his chest, staining  
Yamcha's gi.  
  
"What the fuck...? What...happened...?"  
  
Zyroko looked up, but as he did so the quick image of a green fist coming at  
him blurred all of his vision, and things became black for a while. Piccolo  
had dealt a huge punch to Zyroko's jaw, sending the muscle man tumbling head  
over foot.  
  
Zyroko rolled a few feet, before grasping the metal floor with his big  
hands. Even though his fingers left deep ski marks, Zyroko managed to stop  
himself. He could only sit there breathing hard, scarcely believing what had  
just happened.  
  
Zyroko stood up, managing the sore spots in his stomach and face. "That was  
quite the low shot, Piccolo. I will make sure that a cheap hit like those  
two won't happen again!"  
  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And How do you propose to do that?"  
  
Zyroko, thinking about Tenchi, said out loud. "Well, just let me reach my  
full power. Then you'll be sorry!"  
  
Piccolo laughed a bit. "Your full power...what a joke. I can sense your full  
power, even from here. It lies dormant in your cells, waiting to be  
awakened. Yet, I know, and I'm sure you know, that you cannon become the  
Ultimate Zyroko on your own. Oh no. That's what the whole absorbtion thing  
was about, right?"  
  
Zyroko felt needles in his neck. "What...? Um, I don't know what your  
talking about, Namek. I can reach my full power whenever I wanted to! Just  
wait and see!"  
  
Zyroko was thinking: Tenchi? Where is that knocked out kid? I need him to  
beat this green freak. Zyroko looked side to side, searching for the limp  
image of Tenchi's body.  
  
"Looking for Tenchi Masaki eh? Well, I hope that it interests you that I  
moved him."  
  
Zyroko spun around. "What?! Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
Piccolo could only smile further. "What? Is it a problem? I thought you said  
you didn't need to absorb him. Were you...lying? I wouldn't worry about  
Tenchi though. He's safe. It was quite easy to take a few seconds while you  
were "resting" from those "low blows" earlier."  
  
Zyroko was turning white. Piccolo knew that he needed Tenchi to beat him.  
But with Tenchi gone, things were starting to look a little bad for him.  
Zyroko HAD to find that Masaki boy.  
  
Zyroko blurted out, "Piccolo! Beating me now would not be a fair fight, am I  
right? You'd only be fighting a small part of my infinite power. How  
impartial is that? Come on. Tell me where Tenchi is now!"  
  
Piccolo wasn't smiling anymore. "Zyroko, you've hurt enough people for once.  
The evil intentions of you and your father will be stopped right here and  
now. I do give a damn about fairness. I am the evil half of the Kami of this  
planet, I don't okay by the rules. I play to win. And this case, you lose.  
Game over. I am going to seen you to Emna right here and NOW!!!"  
  
Piccolo's rippling aura fired up once more. The Namek began to push his  
extended ki level to heights even he had not yet had to shown off. As he  
did so, the biometal walls around the alcove began to crack and shake. A  
couple lights exploded in a shower of sparks. Piccolo was going to take no  
mercy on Zyroko.  
  
As Zyroko stood, staring at the powerful Namek before him, he realized his  
mistake. He should have absorbed Tenchi sooner! Now this asshole was going  
to ruin it all for him. How would he get out of this one? He had to find  
that boy...  
  
"Zyroko...here me now! In this place, the Shunga II, you DIE!!!!"  
  
And with that, Piccolo shot off at the Tenchi searching Zyroko, prepared to  
finish what Tenchi had tried to start.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:  
  
"Hi, this is Goku. On the next exciting episode of DBZ/TM, Piccolo will go  
all out to try to kill that menace, Zyroko. Ouch...that's got to hurt. I'm  
not sure if Zyroko will be able to site down for a while after that one. But  
watch out Piccolo, Zyroko is pure evil and clever. He probably has a few  
tricks up his sleeves. But then, where's Ryoko? Will her new Super Saiyan  
powers become a big role anytime soon? You'd better believe it. Find all out  
in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo!"  
  
Chapter 12 - The confidence, the shock, and the training  
  
Ryoko: It's unquestionably a heart pounding episode!  
  
  
  
  
  
Glad to see I got this chapter up sooner than chapter 10. Sorry about all of  
that guys. I've been VERY busy. Future chapters should be coming up much  
quicker, as chapters should be getting more and more concise. But hey, this  
is no concise fanfic. I plan on about 10 more chapters, going into the 20's  
for this fanfic. This is a true saga, and I would want nothing less. Hope  
all of you like ROR as much as I do! Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  



	12. The confidence, the shock, and the train...

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 12 - The confidence, the shock, and the training.

"Hiiiiiiiyah!!!"

Like a green lightning bolt, Piccolo shot across the room. Zyroko saw him coming at him, but by that time it was too late. Piccolo reared back his right hand, and let it fly diagonally at Zyroko.

*Kabam!*

For the first time, Zyroko was hit. Piccolo's side chop landed square between Zyroko's shoulder and neck, and Zyroko fell backwards from the attack.

"Wha..? Ugh...my...neck..."

Zyroko tenderly rubbed his neck. Was that...pain? This was the first time he had ever experienced pain before. Zyroko stood, and stared at the silent Piccolo.

"Well, I am impressed. For the short time I've been alive, this is the first time I have ever felt pain. It's a chilling sensation..."

Piccolo was unmoved. "Interesting. Better get used to it though. My fists will do quite a bit of talking before the fight is over."

Zyroko snarled at Piccolo. If only he had absorbed Tenchi when he had the chance! Now Piccolo would be much harder to beat and destroy. Zyroko didn't want a fight, at least not one with a strong warrior like Piccolo. Hehe, that could wait at least until he becomes Ultimate Zyroko.

"Errrriyahhhhh!!!!"

While Zyroko was briefly lost in thought, Piccolo launched again. With speed faster than even Zyroko showed, Piccolo smashed his fist into Zyroko's face. Zyroko was knocked backwards, but Piccolo zanzokened behind him to halt the fall.

*POW!*

Piccolo's knee sunk into Zyroko's lower back, sending off flashes of ki and shock waves. Zyroko gasped in horror, spitting out a quick gush of blood. Piccolo wasn't giving the evil tyrant any time to recover, and thus picked up Zyroko by his sides.

Holding Zyroko above him, Piccolo let go off him and drop kicked him. Piccolo's brown Namek boot curved in a fast arc, meeting Zyroko's back once again. Zyroko sailed upwards.

Everything was happening so fast. Zyroko could barely blink in-between Piccolo's attacks. Man, he was fast! but it was getting annoying...

"Hey Picc...!"

Zyroko flipped in midair to begin his own assault, but was met with another surprise.

Piccolo had soared after Zyroko had gone up, and thus was right below Zyroko. Seeing Zyroko turn around, Piccolo reared back a ki blast, quickly preparing it into a baseball sized ki ball.

"Here! Catch!"

The ki attack sailed from Piccolo's hands, connecting with Zyroko's turning face. A cloud of smoke exploded around Zyroko's head, and the creation of Clay had its sentence cut off. Zyroko fell to the metal floor, landing with a clunk.

Piccolo's feet touched down nearby, and he watched the twitching Zyroko. As the smoke cleared from around Zyroko's head, Piccolo could tell his quick ki attack had done some damage. Especially when Zyroko stood up.

Zyroko's hair was burned at its ends. So it was even spikier than before, I guess. His entire face was charred, and Zyroko didn't look at all happy about it. His cloths were burned off in small patches, and his upper gi was torn apart. 

Zyroko tenderly touched his singed face. "You...how? That was low Piccolo. Just plain low. Look what you've done to my beautiful face!"

Piccolo almost laughed at that one. "Hee, all the talk in the world is not going to spare you any time Zyroko. I know that ki blast only singed some of your outside. :You have quite a bit of power stored up, even without Tenchi. Come on, I don't have all day. It's time to go all out."

Well, he asked for it. "Hehehe, you sure you want that? I'm not sure it would be much fun to beat you up that easily."

At this Piccolo shot out his right hand fired a thin beam from his extended index finger. The slicer beam sailed at Zyroko, and thanks to a quick hop narrowly missed Zyroko's head. Zyroko was silent. A few more inches and that small beam would've gone straight through his head.

"Listen, either you show me your true power or I will kill you even in your weak state. Mark my words."

Zyroko could tell that this Namek was serious. No words could save him now. The time called for action. He squared his feet off to Piccolo, lining up his body with Piccolo's. His bulky arms came down a bit, bracing themselves for the onslaught of power that was about to surge through them. Zyroko stood ready.

"You've had your fun, now DIE!!! HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHIYAH!!!!!"

Zyroko's ki sky rocketed. His white aura shot up like a burning cloak, encasing his body in a zipping white flame. The fire around him expanded, widening around and around. Small electric bolts sparked across the aura, making Zyroko look even more powerful. His veins began to bulge, and his baggy pants and upper karate gi stretched out a bit. Within a few seconds, Zyroko's muscles were bulging and bulky, much larger than before. The walls began to shake and crack. The entire Shunga II was rocking all around. Ryoko and Clay both felt it. Zyroko yelled out, screaming as the ki flow rippled through him. The stress was incredible.

One light fixture fell from the ceiling, exploding in a brilliant display of white light as it hit the ground. It showered sparks around Piccolo, who watched as Zyroko reached the pinnacle of his power. Zyroko stood a full foot taller, and his muscles were the size of tree trunks. His black hair had grown a bit as well, adding even more to the frightening giant's size.

"Prepare yourself Zyroko. Go...NOW!!"

With that Zyroko, at his current full power, launched at Piccolo. His fist was extended upward, lining itself with Piccolo. Staring along his erect arm, Zyroko could tell that he was lined up for the hit. At a high speed, Zyroko cut through the air straight at Piccolo. When he was almost upon him, he raised his arm for the strike. No way Piccolo could dodge this...

*WHOOSH!*

A layer of dust and metal pieces were thrown off to the sides as Zyroko's fist flew through the air, hitting nothing. The dust parted, spreading out to the sides. It was if Piccolo had never been there. It felt like punching air... Zyroko stood there, un sure of what just happened. 

"Huh...what the...where did Piccolo go?"

Zyroko stood up. He looked around. Somehow that Namek had avoided his punch, even though he was at the full power of his current form. Strange... Most Strange...

*Kapow!!*

Out of nowhere Piccolo's enclosed fist impacted against Zyroko's cheek. The fist came and left like a hawk, leaving a hurt and falling Zyroko. The surprised creation of Clay had no time to blink as his body was sharply thrown through the air. He landed on the floor, shooting up dust. The dust cloud rose up and began to settle around. Zyroko coughed a bit and mumbled through his dazed state.

"Uhhh...there you are..."

Zyroko slowly got up again. His back stiffened and stretched. Dusting himself off, He stared at Piccolo with hate. Somehow he had not only avoided his punch, but sneaked up on him as well for that other attack. Piccolo was hovering above him, staring back undaunted. That damn Namek...

*drip* drip*

Zyroko looked down. A few droplets of red were easy to see on the floor. He saw a red droplet fall down and create another one, and he knew what it was. Despite being red already, it was easy to see how the drips were dripping deep red down it. Zyroko brought his large hand up to his face and wiped across his nose. The damn Namek had given him a bloody nose.

"How...how the fuck did you do that Piccolo? At was at full power too! That is not possible."

Piccolo smiled a bit. "You used a technique that has destroyed the user many times in a fight. I knew what it was when I saw how big your muscles just got. You were fighting me at your best before, but when you powered up you simply traded your speed off for raw strength. You may or may not be stronger than me, but I am so much faster than you that not a single one of your fingers can touch me."

Zyroko spit. "Liar!! I'll kill you ,you asshole!!"

Deja vu, Zyroko fired ahead at Piccolo. His burning white aura extended a trail behind him as he flew. Piccolo got one shake of his head, and easily zanzokened out of Zyroko's path. Zyroko had no time for a quick recover this time. As Piccolo dodged Zyroko, he appeared behind him and grabbed the bulky enemy's sides. His green hands enclosed around Zyroko.

"AHHHHIYAH!!!"

Picking up Zyroko, Piccolo threw Zyroko up into the air, nearly hitting the ceiling. He sailed upwards, unobstructed by any obstacles.

"Ohhhhhh...." was all Zyroko could moan as he soared.

Piccolo appeared above him, and delivered a super fast jab to Zyroko's stomach. His arm extended several inches into the flesh; Piccolo's fist disappearing in the stomach. Zyroko's head snapped forward from the hit, and it spit out blood. Everything happened in slow motion. The blood exiting his mouth, the pain shooting up his nerves, the shock of being beaten up; it all occurred to Zyroko that way. Flipping himself around the blood in mid air, Piccolo showed just how fast he was.

*KerPow!* *Bam!* *Smack!*

Through true Dragonball Z style, Piccolo punched, kicked, and threw Zyroko around all over the place. Zyroko's body snapped back and forth, like a rag doll in a hurricane. You could see Zyroko, but Piccolo was punching and kicking so fast that he appeared invisible. In a matter of seconds Zyroko had been hit several hundred times and had crossed the room probably at the same number. What a sight it was. For the first time, good was looking to win. And it seemed as if Piccolo had just that chance. It was just a matter of taking it.

Zyroko tried to fight back, but every time he made an attempt to hit Piccolo the Namek would dodge every hit ever so deftly. He was just thinking how would get out of this mess when Piccolo kneed him in the chest. His thoughts were interrupted by the shots of pain.

Piccolo raised up his fists. "This is for Yamcha!"

*POW!!!*

Sharply bringing his knee up and his fist downward, Piccolo sandwiched Zyroko. Zyroko's neck was caught in the vice, and immediately pain shot up his spinal cord. Zyroko's eyes got huge, and he almost began to black out from the pain. Of course, this was happening all in a fraction of a second, and right after Piccolo performed that little trick he flipped around, spinning up into the air right above Zyroko. First one leg spun around, and missed Zyroko. The 2nd leg, given more time to gain momentum, sailed through the air and nailed Zyroko. The blow connected and left, leaving a lasting impression in Zyroko's mangled face. The hit nailed like Zyroko almost as fast as the realization of what was happening himself hit him. Despite the swiftness of the kick, Zyroko seemed to be slowly floating backwards...

As Zyroko hung there, face battered, he realized that Piccolo was stronger than he expected. Stronger than him even. Unless he finds Tenchi and absorbs him, Piccolo will prove too strong to absorb himself. Options were running low...

*BAM!* Piccolo dealt a head butt to Zyroko's face, sending the oversized evil one spiraling down. Sailing like a big red, white, and black flash.

"Ummph!!!" Zyroko grunted as he fell.

Zyroko's descent did not last long, and he met the floor with a reverberating crash.

He lay there, barely moving. The metal floor had caved in a bit. The body of Zyroko was deep in it, only twitching a little bit.

Zyroko spasmodically rose, hid hand on his right eye. Some blood drizzled out in between his fingers. His clothing was torn up in several places, and bruises were starting to blister at some patches of skin. Zyroko gritted his teeth. Piccolo was effectively kicking his ass. Damn! Why hadn't his father warned him about Piccolo's power? This was not going good at all...

Piccolo did not follow Zyroko to the ground, but instead stayed instead in the air. Piccolo just stayed there, ever the silent warrior. He wasn't doing anything, just giving a long cold stare to Zyroko. Zyroko was about to inquire what Piccolo was doing, when Piccolo raised the index and middle fingers on his right hand to his forehead.

"Oh shit..."

Zyroko knew what Piccolo was going to do. Damn! With his body bruised and slow as it was, how would he avoid it?

The first sparks on the tips of Piccolo's fingers fluttered and glowed. A small, compact pinpoint of energy appeared on the tips of the two fingers. The energy surged and built up. Electric sparks continuously sparked around Piccolo's two fingers. The air in the room began to pick up, making Zyroko's hair fluttered back as Piccolo's ki rose. The ground shook, much greater than it did when Zyroko himself powered up. The walls began to wave and flutter, reverberating to the shockwaves emitting from Piccolo. As he watched in utter horror, Piccolo finished gathering energy for his attack.

"Makankousappo!!!!!!!"

Piccolo let the screw beam loose, sending a package of death straight at Zyroko. It fired forward like a golden bullet from the tips of Piccolo's two fingers. As it approached, Zyroko's entire body was bathed in yellow light. Zyroko's eyes widened with fear as the beam rode ever so closer at blinding speed. The Makankousappo reached the ground, and turned level to the floor to ride across at Zyroko. Underneath the super strong beam the ground broke up and cracked. Behind the racing beam, a canyon in the floor burst open and followed the path of the beam. But then Zyroko did not have much time to observe this, as it took practically no time for the beam to reach its target.

"Nooo...ahhiyah!!!!"

*BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!*

The explosion filled the entire room, and Piccolo quickly went up to the ceiling. The raging fire engulfed the room, driving up to where Piccolo was. Quickly positioning himself over a concealed hole, Piccolo charged up a ki shield just as the explosion reached him. Thus the flames did not harm Piccolo, no did they harm the interior of the hole behind him. Inside that hole, lay an unconscious Tenchi Masaki.

**********

Ryoko definitely felt that one. Over the last few minutes, she had felt the floor shaking. But it had only been slight. Now something was definitely stirring up the ground. The walls and ceiling had cracked a bit and trembled violently 

She rounded a corner, and looked around. She wasn't really worried about Zyroko. She knew that the shakings must be because Zyroko is fighting one of her friends somewhere. Well, that was good for her but not for them. So she had to find them before it was too late. She couldn't sacrifice Tenchi or Piccolo; they were to important to her to let them go. I mean, Tenchi had just broken up with Ayeka, even though they never really, were, uh, going out. On to the story...

Ryoko had been spending every effort she could to get out of the maze. But it was to no avail. Clay must be somehow manipulating the walls so they change around her. Keeping her isolated. Wherever she turned, the walls would change so quickly she would be trapped in the current section. Clay was keeping her locked away where he wanted her to go, probably so she would be more easy for Zyroko to find. How to trick him?

She began to think, just like Piccolo had. Going through option after option... Sometimes drastic times call for drastic measures.

I need to help the others.

_Go to them._

I cannot do that. Clay is changing the walls so I can't escape.

_How is Clay seeing you so he can change the walls?_

Well...

Ryoko stopped. THAT WAS IT!!! Why hadn't she thought of that sooner? Of course! I guess some people just work faster than Piccolo ^_^ 

Ryoko slunk to the wall, trying to conceal herself as much as possible. If Clay could not see her, or if she could fake him out...perfect...

Ryoko, back flat against the wall, Ryoko raised her hand out in front of her. With a quick gathering of ki, a small glowing energy ball glowed in her hand. She smirked to herself at the genius of what she would do...

She raised her hand high up, the energy ball above her head.

"Well Clay...HERE YOU GO!!!!!!"

She threw the ball down, a few feet from her feet. With pretty much point blank range, the small ball shot towards the ground.

*Bam!*

The small ball exploded on the ground. Though not a strong blast, a ton of debris and smoke rose up and covered, the hallway, Ryoko and all.

Ryoko thought: let's see how smart this doctor really is...

**********

Clay frowned. Things were not going well at all. Zyroko was losing...badly.

He watched his monitors, displaying the location of every character in the maze. Piccolo and Zyroko were naturally in the same screen, as they were fighting. For some odd reason, Zyroko had beat up Tenchi but had not had the chance to absorb him. Damn that Piccolo. He had hidden Tenchi somewhere where he couldn't find him. The Tenchi monitor wasn't registering Tenchi anywhere within the corridors. How strange...

If only Zyroko had not weakened him so much. Perhaps Clay could track Tenchi's ki signature then....now he had to rely on this pan and scan method. He had to somehow get Zyroko to find Tenchi...

"What was that?"

Something caught Clay's eye. He looked. It was from the Ryoko screen. He could no longer see Ryoko. Instead there was only a large cloud of smoke.

"What happened...?"

Suddenly, the outline of Ryoko shot out at full speed, heading down the corridor. Damn, he thought. He quickly readjusted his monitors to follow the outline of Ryoko, no matter what. She would definitely have to try harder to escape his eye than that!

He amusingly watched Ryoko sprint down the corridors, attempting to avoid her condition of being trapped in the maze. What a foolish woman...

**********

Ryoko ran down the corridor, and even though she making good time blasting down the corridor, she wasn't getting away from Clay at all. Clay's hidden cameras followed her every step of the way.

The smoke was beginning to clear now. At the scene of the smoke, Ryoko's steps echoed off in the distance. And Clay was watching her go. A faint, familiar, outline began to appear in the smoke, back where Ryoko original fired the blast.

"Hehehe...worked PERFECTLY."

The smoked clear, and Ryoko stepped out. She smiled.

"I guess even this time I topped myself. Washu would've been proud! Using the double form, the smoke...perfect."

She turned and began to run the opposite way her second form had run. As long as she kept her ki low, she could escape from Clay's eyes...for now.

She came to a wall. And she pushed her hands against it. Without Clay's control, the movable wall was very easy to push in and out (think what Neo did when he touched that mirror in the Matrix). With ever so much more ease, Ryoko stepped through the wall.

Now it should be much easier to reach Tenchi. After all, the maze had originally been a large open room. But it was not THAT large. Soon...she will come. She moved with rapid speed through the walls.

**********

Piccolo first made sure that the smoke and excess energy from the Makankousappo had cleared before relinquishing his ki shield around himself and Tenchi, whom was still hidden in a well concealed hole in the roof.

Piccolo frowned as the smoke began to clear. First of all, the floor was practically indented. That was expected, as a ki shield had been surrounding the walls. That must be because Clay is watching and controlling the walls so that no ki can penetrate them. At least ki he doesn't want to go through...

But that thought was lost on Piccolo, as he quickly dismissed it as he saw the smoke clear. Excellent.

Zyroko had definitely seen better days. His upper red gi and lower white pants were all torn up. Even his metal boots seemed to have tiny chunks missing. His expression wasn't all too happy. He was displaying that panicky, teeth gritting "this hurts a whole crap load" kind of look. All of his face and exposed skin was singed and burned. His black hair had burnt at the tips. Smoke trails issued from a few wounds in Zyroko. Blood dripped from several wounds. Zyroko's entire body writhed in pain.

Zyroko fell to his knees, panting and wheezing. Grabbing his stomach when he felt throbbing shots there, he immediately brought it away when he felt wetness. His hand has deep red. He was bleeding out profusely. He looked down, and in horror saw that on his stomach and several other patches of his skin had burned off. Exposed muscle gushed forth blood. The muscle was severed in several wounds. 

Zyroko vomited blood, and stared coldly at Piccolo. That Namek had done this. With practically no effort he had done this much damage to me...

"You...bastar...*coughs blood again* How could you...do this...to me?"

Piccolo could not help but smile at the pitiful Zyroko. With all the technology in the universe, good would triumph after all. Clay had failed. I guess It just had to be fate that brought the Sons and Briefs to the Masaki shrine, so that he would follow. Now he would stop an evil from destroying the universe.

"Zyroko, what do you think of your situation? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes at this moment. Not that you will have any need for shoes in a moment. Like the rest of your body they will be reduced to nothing but dust."

"You know what?" Zyroko was angry again. "Just shut the fu...!"

*POW!*

Within a flash Piccolo darted forward and elbowed Zyroko in his burnt face. It was clear. Piccolo had outclassed Zyroko in every way. He just could do nothing to stop the attack, and was flung roughly back at the wall. He slumped to the ground, his body y exhausted.

"I can't believe...I am losing..."

Piccolo smiled. "You aren't losing. You've already lost."

"Damn right, Piccolo!" A loud, happy voice cheered out.

Piccolo spun around, instantly recognizing the voice. But even as he turned, he knew that it couldn't be none other than....

Ryoko stood pride and tall. The blue-gray haired woman was floating in the air. She returned Piccolo's smile. They were both glad to see another ally for once.

Piccolo frowned a bit though. "I'm glad to see you, you must have faked out Clay, right? But Zyroko here is not dead yet. He can still..."

Ryoko stared at the hurting Zyroko as she spoke to Piccolo. "Yes, Piccolo. I know. Remember Washu told all of us? He can absorb the likes of us. But if he was worried we'd be too strong for him to absorb, and therefore needed to absorb Tenchi, then him trying to absorb us now seems unlikely."

Zyroko was finally able to rise up to his feet. He wasn't too happy. "You...you sons of a bitc..."

Ryoko cut him off. "First of all, I'm a daughter of a bitch (suppose to be a joke here), not a son of one. Second, I think you and I need to settle some things out about what you did to Tenchi's other two best friends, and I am not talking about myself or Piccolo."

Zyroko was silent. Piccolo was a little surprised. "Wha, how did you know?"

Ryoko smiled. "I evaded Clay so that I was able to easily get through the walls. I used a special double form technique I have, and when I was in the ceiling and safely away from Clay I called the other form back. It just so happened I was moving through the ceiling when I happened upon Tenchi's body hidden away in some concealed hole. Let's just say I noticed that red stain in between his legs."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. The old geezer I'm connected to, Kami, should be able to fix something up for him so he, uh, can heal those wounds."

Ryoko and Piccolo were talking too low for Zyroko to hear. "Hey!...You two. You think you're going to get away with what you've done? I will kill all of you!"

At this, Ryoko turned to Zyroko. She smiled a bit, and began walking forward. Her pleasant manner was replaced with a rather serious tone of expression. Ryoko was looking to get some.

"You, Zyroko. I know what you did to my beloved Tenchi. For your information I was planning on using those!"

Even in his state, Zyroko could not help but smile. "Hehe...you have to love my handiwork."

Ryoko was a square 15 feet away from Zyroko. She gave him a long, cold stare before she talked.

"Piccolo! You will have nothing to do with Zyroko now. Stay out of it. He will pay for what he's done, I swear."

"But, Ryoko!" Piccolo shouted.

Ryoko spread out her legs and arms, preparing to attack. "But nothing. I alone will take you on, Zyroko. All the hardships you've done to my friends shall end at this moment. Your demise happens here and now, by me."

Zyroko, recalling what Clay's database said about Ryoko's power laughed. "Hehe, even this state I should be stronger than you. I have Yamcha in my body you know. That and my original powers should allow me to destroy someone like you without effort. Are you sure it would be wise to back up your brave words with actions, little girl?"

Ryoko laughed back. "Your damn files on me are wrong Zyroko. Though I still hate the words that were uttered to me by Vegeta, what he did vastly upset the intense emotions that are inside of me as a result of Zero assimilating with me. It was the first time I ever got truly angry after my true feelings for Tenchi came out. By doing that, a dormant gene in my body became active. Even without the gems my Jurain, Saiyan, and Namekian powers and ki soared through the roof. I had no gems on me, except for this one gem on my hand."

Ryoko holds up her right wrist, showing the glittering gem Ayeka had reinserted after saving the lone gem from Clay. "It alone could not provide the energy that had ensued from that moment." 

"This one gem is mostly just used for contacting Ryo-Ohki, so that's not the cause of the strange level of power I got. In any case, my anger and power went so high that I was able to do something that surprised all. Not only did I create 10 Lighthawk Wings, I became a Super Saiyan!"

Zyroko was taken aback. "What!?! No way!!!" Zyroko gathers his wits again. What an idiotic bitch...now I've heard everything, thought Zyroko.

"Heheheh...hahhaa...that's a good one. Almost had me worried there. You, a SUPER SAIYAN??! Hahahahahah!!! Ha...I needed a good laugh today. After all, Piccolo had done all those rather annoying tricks earlier. Something to pick up my depressing state..."

Ryoko smirked. "It shall be your last laugh."

Ryoko started to raise her ki. "HiiiiiiiiiiiYAH!!!!!"

It started. Zyroko stood riveted. Could she be....telling the truth?

First a wispy, golden aura exploded and burned around Ryoko, bathing the alcove in a golden light. Frightening shadows danced around the room, cast by the luminescence of Ryoko's aura. As Ryoko strained and allowed her power to build, her veins and muscles tightened. On her forehead, the 10 symbol of the Lighthawk Wings appeared. And one by one, the transparent glowing wings appeared in front of the powering up Ryoko. All 10 hovered in front of her.

Zyroko gasped. "Oh my god....this is impossible! Hey! Stop that!"

He fired a weak ki blast at the powering up Ryoko, but one of the Lighthawk Wings shifted and easily absorbed the blast. Ryoko then thrust her arms out straight and rose into the air. 4 Wings rode through and along her arms and legs, creating armor as they passed each limb. Bright flashes ensued as each wing rode its course. 3 more wings formed Ryoko's chest armor, with one on the abdomen and two on each shoulder. Ryoko reached out with her armored hands and grabbed two wings, turning them into Light Saber handles. Each handle was brought together, and a Darth Maul-like energy lance launched from each end of the handle. Finally, the last wing rode up and through her face. As it passed the eyes, they became turquoise. As it passed the hair, the hair became golden. With the final wing transformed, Ryoko's powering up sequence was complete.

Before the sweating, nervous Zyroko stood a whole different warrior. Ryoko was encased totally in armor, with no part of her skin showing through the thick, hard metal except her head. Both armored hands held on to a single rod, which each end had a energy sword coming out (so it's a Darth Maul double light saber in a sense). Her eyes were now blue instead of amber. Her hair was golden. Her entire body was engulfed in the golden fire that is the aura of all Super Saiyans.

Ryoko was ready. Zyroko, however, was not.

"....How the hell did you do that?"

***********

Gohan was in a better mood. At last, after traveling for many miles he had found his way. It had taken some time, but he was able to locate his home, good ol' Mt. Paozu. He hovered a moment, looking down at his house below. Now he could probably get to and from the Masaki shrine and his house fairly easily.

In his mind, he could see smoke coming from the chimney of the house. He could even hear the chattering of Chi-Chi making supper. He could even see himself training with his dad.

Looking down at his home, Gohan realized how much he misses to be home. The Masaki sure was a nice place to visit, but sometimes you just have to remember your roots.

As Gohan lost himself in thought, he remembered his mission. If he and his family were to ever return to the serenity of their home, he would need those Senzu beans.

Now right on course, Gohan flew off. It would not be long until he reached Karin's tower and would be able to save his father and Vegeta. Not only them, but the rest of the world as well.

**********

Zyroko had nothing to say. Before him was a true Super Saiyan, unmistakable. He could only sweat more and back slowly away from Ryoko. His boots nervously clanged as they backed away.

Ryoko saw Zyroko backing away, and immediately zanzokened out of Zyroko's site. Her after image left for a second, leaving Zyroko briefly perplexed. Zyroko was about to wonder where she went, when a hard metal fist came crashing down on the back of Zyroko's head.

*klang* 

Zyroko's head banged into the floor, hard. As his body bounced up a little (from falling), Ryoko jumped on Zyroko's back. Picking up Zyroko by his leg, she rose to the air raised Zyroko up high. She yelled out with fury, her lungs burning from the shrill war cry. Zyroko was swung through the air at lighting fast speeds. Zyroko spun around faster and faster, and when he was a simple blur Ryoko let go. He sailed upwards, and Ryoko saw here moment. 

"Ahhhhhhh!!!"

With more freedom of movement, Ryoko launched after Zyroko, firing upwards at him. Zyroko was able to get his wits back a bit, and got off a few, weak punches and kicks at Ryoko. Using superior speed and strength, Ryoko evaded every attack by Zyroko and only made her own punches and kicks count. For every attempt to actually hit Ryoko, Zyroko was being belted twice. Like Piccolo before, Zyroko was being tossed about.

Zyroko, out of desperation, reared back a hard punch only to hit air. Ryoko had deftly dodged to the side, and saw her chance as Zyroko's arm was sluggishly moving through the air. As his arm was extended out, Ryoko delivered a hard knee to the giant's stomach. Zyroko gasped; shots of blood seeping out his teeth.

"Ooooooiyah!!"

With a quick twist of the hips, Ryoko sent an uppercut straight into Zyroko's chin, easily moving away and punching before Zyroko could remotely recover. As she did so, Zyroko's head snapped backward sharply. His jaw clanged shut, and the tip of his tongue was cut off from the teeth. The bloody tip fell to the ground, where a stern faced Piccolo promptly smothered it with his foot.

"I just hope Ryoko knows what she is doing..."

*POW!*

With a quick dodge to the left of one of Zyroko's punches, Ryoko saw a huge opening in Zyroko. Rearing back her right leg, she sent a hard kick to Zyroko's exposed side. The metal-armored foot dug into Zyroko, and the force sent Zyroko heading down, at the bottom. As Ryoko brought out her imbedded foot from Zyroko, she could tell the monster was going down. The entire portion of the boot had sliced into Zyroko's side; pieces of muscles, entrails, and blood covered the tip of the boot. Zyroko plunged down...

*Klang!* *klang* *clunk*

He slammed into the floor, and Zyroko's body bounced around a bit before stopping. He did not move. Obviously he had received quite a shock to his system. Piccolo and Ryoko first thought he was dead, but a twitch in the legs told them otherwise. Zyroko slowly began to open and close his fingers, moaning aloud as he tried to move his battered body.

Ryoko was getting impatient. "Hmmm...you are more resilient than I thought. How about you try this on for size?"

She brought out her two Lighthawk Wing handle, and allowed the double energy sword to come out. Raising it above her head, she flew down to Zyroko with blinding speed.

*klang!*

Ryoko slammed her feet into Zyroko's back, pinning him down. The sword was still raised above her head. Ryoko yelled out with extreme fervor:

"Zyroko....this is for Tenchi!!!"

She swung the sword...

*Sa-wish!!!*

With a straight, clean slash Ryoko sliced her sword down at Zyroko's shoulder. It was so quick and crisp, that Piccolo didn't see anything happening. But then, a thin red line appeared over Zyroko's arm, where Ryoko had slashed. The line was blood, and it quickly seeped out. Now it was gushing out very quickly.

Zyroko gasped. "My arm...I can't feel it!" He was now wide awake.

Ryoko stepped off Zyroko, allowing Zyroko to rise. But as he did so, both Zyroko and Piccolo gasped in horror as Zyroko's arm fell off, leaving a bloody stump. Blood poured out by the pints.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! You bitch! You cut my arm off!!! AHHHHHHH!!!"

Zyroko grabbed at the bloody stump with his other hand, not that it did anything to staunch the blood or pain. Zyroko screamed out, blood gushing out of his mouth as well. Despite only being a little less from a day old, Zyroko had already experienced pain beyond his wildest nightmares.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

He was nearly crying for sake of the pain. Ryoko only shook her head. Tsking him and such.

"I told you that I would have revenge on Tenchi. I told you I would win. Guess you'll listen now, huh? But then, what can you expect from a thing created by a fool like Clay."

Zyroko's entire left side, the side where the arm was cut off, was totally bathed in hot wet blood. And more and more were pouring out. Zyroko would certainly die of blood loss soon.

"I.... ....lost..."

Ryoko smiled. "That you did."

Zyroko, despite being covered in blood and writhing in pain, stood up. His eyes were glazing over, but a fire of evil and desperation still burned in them.

"I lost... ...but how?"

Ryoko was getting a little confused by Zyroko, but answered. "Simple really. You just met warriors like Piccolo and I. You have fought and lost to fighters superior to you. How does it feel to be dying evil one? After you go, you can bet that your father and this friggin' ship will go as well. Clay's legacy of terror to the universe ends now!"

Zyroko's rage was building, "I FRIGGIN' LOST!!!!!!!" Zyroko began to tremble, his aura blazing around him once more. As his rage built, so did his ki. Despite his severely hurt condition.

The ground around the room was starting to shake again, the walls and floor shaking violently. 

Piccolo yelled at Ryoko. "Stop!! You're getting him mad!!"

Ryoko scorned Zyroko even more. "Hah! So what? He lost! He's a cripple now!"

Zyroko's eyes were turning white, his veins bulging at the top of the skin. "I AM THE ULTIMATE BEING, ZYROKO!!! I CANNOT, WILL NOT LOSE!!!!!"

Ryoko saw her mistake, even with one arm Zyroko's rage and power was growing. "Hey now...what do you think you are doing?" Ryoko hesitantly took a step forward, before she was forced to step back from the brightness in Zyroko's aura.

"AAAAAHHHHIYAH!!!!!!!!!!"

Zyroko was encased in a white aura, he was at full power once again. His rage was burning around him. He was losing control. He was freaking out. Dormant, primordial instincts programmed in him were bubbling to the surface. Zyroko had been an evil megalomaniac before; now he was an evil out-of-control beast.

With pure unconscious rage fueling him, Zyroko snapped his head back and opened his bloody mouth. His words echoed about the room.

"AB-SORB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With amazing speed, the energy tentacles Zyroko used to absorb Yamcha shot out of his mouth once again. Piccolo jumped out of the way as one raced by him. This was a switch...Zyroko's power had grown high enough that he unconsciously shot out the absorbing tentacles...

"See what you've done Ryoko?!! He's gotten powerful enough to try to absorb us! Watch out!!"

Piccolo tackled Ryoko, just as a tentacle was about to hit her. The tentacle writhed as it bounced off the wall behind Ryoko.

"Thanks Picc..."

Piccolo immediately got nervous and watched the glowing yellow tentacles emitting from Zyroko's mouth. They danced around the room like vile, golden snakes. One bite and that was that.

"Listen, watch out. One touch by those tentacles and the rest close in on you. You get touched even a tiny bit, you are absorbed. Got it?"

Ryoko nodded, but was then forced to jump out of the way as a tentacle whizzed by. They did not seem organized; Zyroko was just blindly throwing them about in his rage.

"There are four of them. Keep an eye on both Piccolo!"

Zyroko's rage was still rising, and the tentacles were getting faster and faster. They zipped around very fast, and Ryoko wondered if she would be able to dodge them. 

Piccolo narrowly dodged two, with one hitting the wall behind him and the other racing after him still. What Piccolo did not know is that while the other tentacle was against the wall, Clay took control of the wall allowed the tentacle to pass right through it. Inside the wall, he was able to use the constantly changing density of the wall to direct the tentacle around in the wall. Clay had a plan... He had to help out Zyroko...

*whoosh!*

Ryoko dodged another tentacle. Man, instead of getting slower and powering down, Zyroko was getting angrier and powering up. How could he do that with only one arm and a beat up body?

"If only his rage wasn't going up so fast! Normally I think he should have tired out by now!"

Piccolo dodged his own tentacle. "True. Hey, I'm only dodging one tentacle here. Watch out, a third one may be coming at you!"

Ryoko looked around quickly. "No, only two are going after me. It doesn't look like Zyroko has any control of these tentacles. It's just that they are so FAST! They are bouncing all over the place. Look for the fourth one, it has to be somewhere!"

Piccolo backed himself up to a wall, so that he could observe the scene. He had a brief moment before the lone tentacle would bounce back at him, so he surveyed the situation. Ryoko was indeed dodging two. And only one was bouncing around near himself. Where was the fourth?

Piccolo quickly looked at Zyroko's mouth, the source of the energy tentacles. Out of the enraged, blinded Zyroko four beams were coming out, but only 3 were bouncing around in the room. "

Let's see...they are all moving fast so it is hard to see which one is which but..."

Okay, Piccolo thought, I see where all three bouncing around are coming from. Where is that fourth beam coming out of Zyroko's mouth going? It appeared like the 4th one was not bouncing around at all, but was rather just lying straight in the air. He followed the fourth beam, to see the tentacle disappear in the wall. It simply ended in the wall...

What the?

In the wall...what is it doing there? Can't Clay just control the wall so...

"Oh god..."

But it was too late then.

The fourth tentacle came out of the wall behind Piccolo, and it shot forward and drove into Piccolo's back. Piccolo could not even utter a word or thought before the other tentacles quickly surrounded him and coiled around his body. It was like clockwork, they wrapped and coiled around his body before the thought could even be registered that the first tentacle had it.

Ryoko yelled out. "Piccolo, NOOOOO!!!!!!" She flew to help him, but by that time he was lost to her.

With no time at all, Piccolo's body was completely covered by the glowing yellow energy tentacles. His body disappeared beneath the vast coils of the energy tentacles, which began to melt into one single force field around him. Just like Yamcha... 

The 4 tentacle beams fused into one, so that Piccolo was completely covered with a full energy net, and the net was now connected to Zyroko's mouth with one large beam (the 4 tentacles had fused into one giant beam coming out of Zyroko's mouth, with the end connected to the ensnared Piccolo). Just like he did with Yamcha, Piccolo's outline slowly distorted, collapsing in on itself. Zyroko was sucking Piccolo in, turning him into raw Namekian energy and bringing him in. It seemed to take eons for Piccolo's body to fully collapse on its self; signifying Zyroko had broken him down into digestible Namek genes and energy. 

As Zyroko sucked the last of Piccolo in, his body began to change. The bloody stump on his left side began to stop bleeding. All of a sudden, there was a gush of blood shooting out. As Ryoko watched with horror, a new arm had grown back to replace the cut off one.

Oh no...he's getting Piccolo's Namek genes.

With one final push, Zyroko sucked in the last of the energy net that had completely contained Piccolo. As the last of the yellow energy entered, Zyroko began to cough and wheeze. He had absorbed someone that would activate the Namek genes inside himself. He began to sputter and cough. The Namek cells were healing his body. The patches of muscle were covered by new skin, the many wounds closed up. Zyroko lurched forward, feeling something bubbling up from his stomach.

"UUUWIAYH!!!"

Zyroko vomited out some blood, but it was a sign of him getting rid of the rest of the internal bleeding. He had completely healed himself with his newfound powers.

Ryoko knew what was going to happen next.

"Oh shi..."

With a loud, frenzied scream Zyroko yelled out. His outline glowing brighter than ever.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIYAH!!!!!"

A giant white flash emitted from Zyroko, and Ryoko could not see from the immensely bright flash. She turned away, blinded, covering up her face from the flashing light. The entire room was lit up from the strobe-like flash

A few more seconds past, and the flash dissipated. Ryoko uncovered her face, and turned her head to see Zyroko.

Ryoko looked...

"Oh my god."

Zyroko was standing full and tall now. His cloths were no longer ripped, and his skin was no longer burned or hurt. He still had the metal boots, white baggy pants, and the red top of Yamcha. The new item, one that scared Ryoko very much, was a white cape with weights in the shoulders sitting on top of Yamcha's gi. Zyroko was now wearing Yamcha's gi and Piccolo's cape. He looked more menacing than ever.

Zyroko smiled at Ryoko. "Who's losing now?"

**********

At Kami's lookout, stretching hundreds of miles above the Earth, resided god. Kami's palace was as serene as ever. Mr. Popo's gardens were looking rather beautiful this year, thought Kami. But then, through the hundreds of years he had been with his assistant there never had been a year when they were not beautiful.

The Guardian of Earth was pacing back and forth within the confines of his temple. Recently, he had felt a strange sensation about Piccolo. When it first happened, he became lightheaded and almost detached. It passed, but then a dark premonition came over him. He had suddenly felt...cold. Something had happened to Piccolo. His intuition told him.

"Hmmm...this is most odd indeed. What has happened to Piccolo? I am still alive, so he is alive as well. Yet...he seems as if he were not alive. Most strange..."

He pace some more, pondering the strange feeling...

**********

The Saiyans were resting at last. Vegeta's nightmares had pasted, and Goku was finally beginning to breath normally. Sasami and the rest were exhausted, except for Yosho of course. He always seemed to know how to stay lively and such. Everyone was now busy resting and drinking sake. Noboyuki was attempting to show off to the ladies how much he could chug. The good times seemed like they were returning...but some still had some work to do.

Washu was now in her lab, researching some more on the Super Saiyans. She just had to figure out as much as possible. These creatures were even stronger than she had imagined. She was currently created a table on the equality of the Saiyan proteins found within Saiya genes. Then....she felt it.

At first it came as a chilly feeling over her, but it passed quickly. As if in that one instant she felt fear and hate coming from somewhere....most strange. She started to busy herself with her work again, but the computerized alarms flashed to life.

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

An alarm was sounding off in the halls of Washu's lab. Red lights bathed the room on and off like strobes. Shading her eyes from the lights, Washu got up and floating to the main control panel, and proceeded to shut them off.

She got them turned off, and ran a diagnostic test to see what set them off. She began to punch buttons to begin the tests.

"Let's see....not internal error. Must be external. Sensors? Hmm, Short-wave has nothing. Nothing in the immediate vicinity of Earth. Long wave..."

She saw the row of figures come up, indicating what had just happened out in outer space.

"By the gods...what power!"

She pressed the "print" button. She would have to show this to the others in writing to get them to believe it.

**********

Ryoko had felt fear many times in her life. Even fighting characters like Ayeka sometimes would give her twinges of fear of what the Jurai princess could do. But nothing to now... This was uncharted territory.

Ryoko was still SSJ and at full power, her aura burning very strongly. But something about the way Zyroko looked, the wild eyes which stared at her with confidence and hate. She knew that Zyroko would either absorb her or kill her. And Piccolo was already about as strong as her, factor in Yamcha and Zyroko's base power level and you get...

Zyroko spoke, "Someone a hell of a lot stronger than you, Ryoko."

Ryoko was shocked, "What? I was just about to..."

"Say, that, right? Hehehe....I guess you could call this a side effect of absorbing someone like Piccolo. It seems that we can deduce that I have inherited his wisdom and mind-discipline as well as his strength. Reading someone as predictable as yourself sure is a lot easier."

The evil creation began flexing his regrown limb. "Not to mention his other Namek abilities..."

Ryoko knew that Zyroko must be a hell of a lot stronger than her. What to do...

"Zyroko, you know very well that no matter how many people you absorb that in the end you will end in ruin"

Hey, you have to think of something right?

Zyroko was unmoved, at least emotionally. For in the next instance, his body left the ground and shot off. Directly at Ryoko. He extended his right fist out, aligning himself right up with Ryoko. Even with her newfound Super Saiyan reflexes, she could not react quick enough to dodge the charge...

*BAM!!!*

Fist extended, Zyroko's arms slammed into Ryoko's stomach. Despite the hard metal Lighthawk armor, Ryoko felt the entire blow coarse through her body. In that single instant, thought Ryoko, she felt more pain than she had ever experienced in her life. Some of the edges in the armor cracked a bit. As the forced ran its course through her body, she could even feel her internal organs being smashed into the back of her body cavity. It all happened slowly to her...

That moment did not last long in real time, as Ryoko's flailing body was fired off backwards by the extreme momentum of the punch. With a loud thud she banged into the back wall and fell face down on the floor. No more than a split second had happened.

Zyroko hovered in the air, about 20 feet above Ryoko. Seeing another moment for an evil opening, Zyroko bent his right leg and let himself fall, right knee extended. As he fell, air rushing past him, he carefully positioned himself above Ryoko...

*KAPOW!!!*

"EeeeaaHHH!!!!!"

Ryoko screamed out, drops of blood exiting her mouth as Zyroko's knee drew itself deeper and deeper into Ryoko's back. The knee was crushing her armor and spine, and a few more inches he would rip right through her. But it he did not go in further...

Nor did Zyroko did not exit out immediately, but instead added insult to injury for Ryoko. He laughed at the pitiful woman.

"Eh, for Tenchi right? Now, not only does he not have any balls but you won't have a backbone soon! I'm sure you've had better days, right? To experience hurt and pain like this? I kind of feel your pain; just a few minutes ago it was you that cut off my arm. Now you will pay!"

He drove the knee in a bit, and then bounced out, giving Ryoko her slight reprieve. Ryoko was breathing heavily, and her hair returned back to its original gray-blue tint. Her metal armor and weapons she faded away into its 10 Lighthawk wings, which disappeared as well as they floated away. With only two attacks Ryoko was beaten. Zyroko smiled. How ironic how the tables do turn...

"Easier than taking candy...no. I won't say that corny saying. This was FAR too easy to even compare it to candies and babies. Should I absorb you? Naw, the site of becoming Ultimate Zyroko is too close still. I'll save you for last, my pretty."

Zyroko picked Ryoko up by her hair, allowing her to dangled several feet above the ground. Surprisingly, Ryoko was still conscious. Her face, stomach, and back were all bruised and bleeding, but other than that she was still fair off. She looked at Zyroko through bruised and swollen eyes. Zyroko had to admit that Ryoko was made well. Washu sure was a genius of some kind to create something that could withstand him for two hits and not be killed. But of course, Zyroko was made far better... And he wanted to prove it.

Zyroko thought for a moment, and then reared back his left arm as if to punch Ryoko. One more blow should...

"Wait! Zyroko! What do you think you are doing?"

Zyroko knew who the voice was, and therefore did not need to turn to answer the person calling.

"Yes, what is it father?"

Seeing that Piccolo was absorbed, Clay had decided to allow the walls to come down. He was now walking briskly towards them, the walls lowering around him. In the background the generator could be seen still powering the ship. He did not look happy in the least.

Clay approached Zyroko. "You know perfectly well that you should not harm Ryoko that much. Kill her, and you kill your chances of becoming Ultimate."

Zyroko's voice was flat, expressing no emotion. "Father...what need is there for more power? With Piccolo I already have the best possible strength to exist."

Clay could not believe what he was hearing. "You forget yourself. Zyroko! Turn and face me when you talk!"

Zyroko did not do so, so Clay had to walk around so that he was facing Zyroko. Clay was beginning to irritate Zyroko... 

"Listen here, and listen well. I created you for the purpose for becoming the ultimate fighting machine. I created you so that I could finally show Washu what a real scientist could do. I created you, for the sole purpose of furthering myself. You have been created a perfect killing machine, but do not let that interfere with your mind. You still must get all the power you can with the available slots left for you to absorb people. You are a thing. An it. If not for me you would not exist."

Zyroko did not express it, but his response was filled with sarcasm. "If you are so great father, why did you have to have Dr. Gero spring you from prison. Some scientist you were..."

Clay was silent for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm not sure how the hell you figured that out Zyroko, but the rest of what I said was true. If not for me, you would be nothingness. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BOY!?!"

Zyroko did not answer. Clay was fuming.

An impatient Clay bunched his fist at the stubborn Zyroko. Why all of a sudden was Zyroko being so pensive and quiet. Was this Piccolo's personality? 

"Now listen here" Clay started again, "You have not fought a true fighter of your caliber yet. Granted you could probably take over the universe now with your immense power, but don't let it go over your head. Ryoko is not a pure Super Saiyan. She may be nearly as strong as one, but she is far off. If people such as Goku and Vegeta ganged up on you, I would fear greatly for you. You are less than a day old and already you act as if you were my superior!"

For some reason, Zyroko's face was still not changing at all. He still held Ryoko by the hair in his right hand, and his left hand was dangling loose, near Clay. Ryoko looked at Clay, then Zyroko, and could see something. Zyroko had a glint in his eye; that glint that always appeared right before he would cause suffering.

"Zyroko!! What the hell is wrong with you?! Speak to me, you damn test tube monstrosity! Did you not understand what I just told you? About how I created you?! Drop Ryoko now!"

"Yes....father."

Zyroko's face remained unbothered. However, his arms did not. In his right hand, he obeyed to his father and let Ryoko drop to the floor. In the same movement, his left arm shot out like lightning, grabbing Clay by the face and raising him up high. Within the time it took Clay to take in a breath he was roughly raised several feet above the floor. Ryoko hit the floor hard, but she turned up to witness something she would never forget.

"Zyrokhhdmpmp!!" Clay could only mumble through Zyroko's hands.

Zyroko's huge, mighty hands completely covered most of Clay's face. Only Clay's horrified eyes could be seen over the rims of Zyroko's left hand. That same, crooked, evil smile came over Zyroko. He shook Clay a bit, tantalizing him. Clay was turning white with fear.

"I completely understand you old man. Not on all things, but at least two things you say are accurate. Do you wish to know what those are?"

Clay's feet were dangling several feet above the ground. Only sounds of gasping squeals could be deemed audible within the grasp of Zyroko's hand.

Zyroko told Clay. "Well, you are correct in that I was created for the being the ultimate war machine. No doubts about that. You never need to worry that your son will 'disappoint' you in that category. Whatever it takes, I will ascend to becoming Ultimate Zyroko. Whether it involves you...well, that gets into the other thing you are right about."

Zyroko was now turning his body, such that Clay and his extended arm and hand were lined up with the black hole reactor in the room. Clay was totally helpless.

"You are also right, old man, that I was made into a perfect killing machine."

"Zyrhohohko!!!"

Ryoko was beginning to awaken now, and she looked over at Clay and Zyroko. My god...he is going to...

Zyroko said no more to his father. Within the palm of his hand holding Clay and pointing towards the reactor, Zyroko began to gather ki and energy. Within a few moments a powerful condensed ball of energy was formed in Zyroko's palm, and thus the energy ball was inside Clay's gaping mouth as well. With no emotion on his face or mind, Zyroko let the energy ball grow volatile and detonate.

*Berrrooooz!!!!!!*

With gruesome speed and power, Zyroko's ball of energy exploded into a full out beam inside Clay's mouth. Though it would have been too quick to observe by the naked eye, Ryoko saw it all. The beam exited the back of Clay's neck, and Ryoko knew at once he was dead. But it didn't stop there. As the beam grew, it engulfed Clay's entire skull, causing it to explode in shards of bone and brain mass. Blood scattered all over the room, bathing the battle scene in more death and carnage. With no more head, Clay's decapitated body fell to the ground, slumping over. Ryoko tried not to look at the bloody stump, but instead was caught by what the beam did after it left Clay's body.

Still continuing, Zyroko's energy beam zipped through the room and nailed into the other target he was aiming for: the reactor. The beam struck the midsection, sending out showers of sparks and explosions. Within that same split second that had seen Clay's demise, the reactor began to shower with small fires and sparks. The thing was growing unstable...Zyroko's blast had destroyed vital parts...

"DANGER! DANGER! REACTOR HAS BEEN BREACHED! T MINUS 30 SECONDS UNTIL BLACK HOLE COLLAPSES!!! MOVING AWAY FROM POPULATED AREAS NOW! T MINUS 28 SECONDS AND COUNTING!!!"

"Shit!!!"

Ryoko was up at her feet as soon as those words were heard. Despite being hurt still, Ryoko knew at once what Zyroko was planning. He was thinking to bring her, Tenchi, and himself down with the ship! Since it was so close to Earth, the Shunga II's engines ignited and blasted the ship to a far enough distance to do no harm to any nearby planets. Ryoko got up and immediately thought: where's Tenchi?

"T MINUS 24 SECONDS!"

Where? Where? She thought back....to when she had talked to Piccolo...

"T MINUS 20 SECONDS!"

"The ceiling!!"

Ryoko, even with her weak ki, blasted up to the ceiling where Tenchi had been. Only now, they were all in a giant room, not that little alcove. Finding the covered up hole would not be easy... She darted from panel to panel searching.

"T MINUS 18 SECONDS!"

Where damn it!? She brought her head out of one panel, and looked around. She saw it; that panel just had to be where Tenchi was, thought Ryoko. She knew it was the hiding spot of Tenchi because a red stain was seeping through it. Apparently Tenchi's "wounds" had not yet clotted.

"T MINUS 15 SECONDS!"

She shot in the hold, ran her hand around until she felt clothing, and grabbed Tenchi. Quickly picking the unconscious boy up in her arms, Ryoko floated down. She could not help notice that Tenchi was not totally bathed in red from the waste down. Gees, I hope he doesn't die of blood loss thought Ryoko. With a thud she landed on the ground and ran over to the hull. What a shame, to have him die of blood loss from getting his balls crushed, only to then be sucked into a black hole.

"T MINUS 12 SECONDS!"

Using the power of her gem, she had sent a call out to Ryo-Ohki as soon as she had heard the recorded voice call out. That was 18 seconds ago, and Ryo-Ohki had now successfully detached from its hatch and had shot up to Ryoko's location. Even with the Shunga II's thick armor, she could already feel Ryo-Ohki drilling in though it. Man, that cabbit works fast thought Ryoko. Good thing she had caught her wits about herself as soon as she had seen Zyroko powering up a blast aimed at that reactor.

"T MINUS 10 SECONDS!"

"Damn it...hurry up!!"

At last, in a shower of sparks Ryo-Ohki burst though. The drill bit parted, exposing the hatch. The hatch slammed open, and Ryoko was greeted with that familiar "Meow." Ryoko had to step back and cover her self and Tenchi from the shower of sparks that ensued from the drilling. Now with the way clear, she ran for the opening.

"T MINUS 8 SECONDS! NOW CLEAR OF ALL POPULATED AREAS! EVACUATE NOW!"

Ryoko shoved Tenchi through the hatch, and prepared to step through herself. She then remembered the other inhabitant of the ship.

She looked back. Zyroko was standing full and tall, still emotionless and confident. As if he did not care that the ship was crumbling around him.

"Go, Ryoko. Do not think a mere black hole or space can stop me. We will meet again, just not now. Prepare yourself for my coming. It would be no fun to kill people with no strength like you and Tenchi have now."

Ryoko thought about this for a moment, before she was jarred back into reality by the announcer.

"T MINUS 5 SECONDS UNTIL IMPLOSION! REPEAT, IMPLOSION IMMINENT! EVACUATE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Not looking back anymore, Ryoko threw herself into Ryo-Ohki. As soon as the hatch closed, she yelled out:

"Get us out of here now!!!!!!!!!!!"

With no more need for a command, Ryo-Ohki's thruster kicked in and blasted itself away from the Shunga II. Ryo-Ohki blasted itself such that it was moving in the opposite direction as the Shunga was moving, thus placing more ground between them. Ryoko knew it would be close. Already they were a little ways away, would they make it?

Ryoko grabbed Tenchi, bracing him. This was it!

*BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!*

With a sound wave that could have shattered an entire planet, the Shunga II imploded upon its black hole. A gigantic flash shot out and flared outwards, like a brilliant Super Nova. Ryoko and Tenchi were thrown roughly all about the cabin of Ryo-Ohki, and all three were sent tumbled head over heels through space. Like two rag dolls in a storm.

It was quite sometime before Ryo-Ohki finally managed to correct itself and realign its flight plane, straightening planes right side up once again.. Ryoko slowly and painfully got her body up and into the chair of the cockpit of Ryo-Ohki. Quickly pressing some dials on the crystals, Ryo-Ohki gave her a quick system layout for the vital parts of the ship. Cabin pressure...air...power...heat...

All of the results were read back as in the green. Ryo-Ohki was fine. It was holding steady. Somehow... 

They had made it out....most of them. Damn that Zyroko...

Ryoko looked out the viewing screen. The Shunga II was nowhere to be seen. Ryo-Ohki had blasted them away so fast that they had escaped...at least far enough not to be killed instantly. There were no signs of the wreckage of the Shunga II. The majority of the ship was probably sucked in the whole, but she seemed to remember Washu telling her that some ships have anti-imploding materials to halt implosion as soon as they are sucked in. Perhaps some wreckage remained far off...

Ryoko checked the navigation systems. The Shunga II had blasted itself far beyond the solar system to get within a safe detonation zone. If they went full speed Ryoko and Tenchi would make it back to Earth in a few hours. 

She hit the controls and went into a space-time warp speed, leaping ahead through the galaxy at a rate of speed higher than light. Only a ship such as Ryo-Ohki could attempt a multiverse jump like that.

Ryo-Ohki and its crew shot home, Earth. How would she be able to explain what happened? Why Piccolo was gone... Why Tenchi was missing his family jewels...

Let's cross that bridge when we reach it, thought Ryoko.

**********

The entire gang were washing up now, cleaning out the mess they had made when caring for Goku and Vegeta earlier. Chi-Chi and Ayeka were chatting, while Mihoshi and Sasami were sweeping the floor. Bulma had gone out to think by herself, and the two men Yosho and Noboyuki were sipping sake.

All in all, the shrine had returned to its peaceful mood once again. That is, until Washu came running top speed from the door of her lab. She slammed the door and yelled out,

"It's over!!!"

Almost everyone simultaneously got up and yelled "What?!"

Washu was still breathing hard, but she managed to blurt out, "My sensors...detected an...implosion. It was...the Shunga II's. Clay's ship...is gone."

At first silence reigned. No one said a word. Then finally, Yosho spoke up. 

"So, is Ryo-Ohki returning now?"

Washu had her breath back now. "Strange, but for some reason the Shunga II's implosion had happened millions of miles outside our solar system. The ship must have moved. I was able to detect it, because, you know, it ain't the hardest thing in the world to register a class 3 implosion like that! Hahahah!"

Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head. Washu stuttered a bit.

"Errr...um, hmm. Anyway, Ryo-Ohki must have departed from the Shunga II while it was far out. I can not detect it from such a distance, however the Shunga II itself was easy to find because of the implosion. I would have felt Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki being killed, had they been destroyed along with the Shunga II. Hehe...though I know they are alive. My connection to Ryoko is weakened a bit, but it is still there. At least if my connection is still good...and it is, And if Shunga II was destroyed, that means Clay's must have been defeated and Ryoko escaped. They must be returning with Yamcha!"

Ayeka immediately perked up. "You think so?"

Washu nodded. "I do, but we cannot be sure until they land. At the distance they were at it should not take them too long. I created Ryo-Ohki with a few extras, remember? I am Washu! Greatest genius this universe has ever seen!"

Bulma walked in at that time. "Or just a grown up dressed like an adult with hair way too long!"

Everyone laughed, except for Washu.

"Darn Heretics...not believing in my genius..."

**********

At Kami's lookout again...

Kami was very disturbed. His connection with Piccolo felt as if it were gone, but yet he was still alive. How is this so? Why has Piccolo's ki dropped so low? He had been thinking these over ever since he had originally felt the strange feelings. Kami could only ponder these questions over and over until Mr. Popo interrupted his thinking.

"Excuse me, god. But have you felt that immense disturbance a while ago? It may have been far off but I most certainly felt it."

Kami nodded his wise, old head. "Yes, I too felt it. I believe that it was some kind of ship being destroyed. A massive wave of power has overcome me. Whatever happened to that ship...it must have been powerful!"

Popo was confused. "Ship? Sir, you don't know what ship it was?"

Kami smiled at his old friend. "Keen as ever, Popo. I wondered if you would notice that. Of course I know the ship, but its not the destroyed ship I'm worried about. Its the escape ship that shot out right before the bigger ship was destroyed."

Popo raised an eyebrow. "Another ship? I did not sense that."

Kami responded, "Of course you did not. The ship does not give off a normal signature you would sense from an oncoming spaceship. For this ship is alive, as it is Ryo-Ohki."

"Ahh...I remember that ship well now. But still...I do not sense them. Why is that?"

"That is because Ryo-Ohki shifted most of its mass into another dimension, to give it more speed. It is rapidly approaching Earth. Though I do not know the full extent of what happened aboard the Shunga II, the other ship, I do have a feeling. Mr. Popo...prepare the Room of Spirit and Time. I have a hunch we will be needed its services once again. I seem to sense Ryoko being hurt...and that young boy, Tenchi Masaki, hurt even more. And behind them...and evil even worse. Definitely, prepare the room."

Mr. Popo bowed. "Yes, my god."

As Popo was walking away, Kami began sending out his consciousness to reach Ryo-Ohki and her crew. He had to tell them to come to his palace...

**********

Ryoko was finally able to stub the flow of blood coming from Tenchi's mangled lower half. The entire deck of the Ryo-Ohki was tinted red from the constant dripping. The kid would die of blood loss soon if he did not get help soon, thought Ryoko. Damn, the promising little crusade the three had originally embarked on had turned out disastrous.

_Ryoko..._

Ryoko looked sharply up. "Who said that?"

_Ryoko...can you hear me?_

Ryoko stood up, cautiously. "Yes... Who are you? How the heck did you get on my ship?"

_Always the strong, direct type eh Ryoko? This is Kami, guardian and god of the Earth. I am not even on your ship!_

"God eh? How do I know its you? Kami does ring a bell though...hey, that is the name of the god of Earth! Wow, nice to meet ya god!"

_And smart too...Ryoko, I am telepathically talking to you. Similar to your connection to Ryo-Ohki and Washu. Though I can talk to anyone within my range. I had to wait a while for your ship to get within my telepathic range._

"I never knew an enemy that was telepathic. So I guess you must be Kami...what is it god?"

_How did your battle go? No need to explain the beginning. I know how the ship left and what its intentions and original crew were. I only sense Tenchi Masaki with you. Where is Piccolo? And Yamcha?_

"How did you know why we were leaving?" She then realized the obvious answer as soon she spoke the words.

_Because I am god, remember? How did it fare? Why can I not sense a connection with Piccolo?_

Even though Kami was not physically there, Ryoko turned her head down in shame. "Zyroko...absorbed him. Tenchi was mangled. And I was beaten. Zyroko killed Clay and destroyed the Shunga II in one blast."

_My god...oh wait, I am god. So that is all? Is Tenchi with you on Ryo-Ohki?_

"Yes, Kami. What do you want me to do?"

_I have great plans for you to help you defeat Zyroko. I can sense his ki...far away. It is small now, but it is approaching Earth at an alarming rate. If you lost to Zyroko, and Vegeta and Goku are still out...you represent the last hope of the Earth._

"What do you want Tenchi and to do? Anyways, Tenchi is out too you know."

_What kind of wounds does he have?_

Embarrassed a little, Ryoko rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, his upper half is fairly intact. Um, let's just say his abilities to be a future father were crushed in the literally sense by Zyroko..."

Kami thought about this for a moment, till he understood what she was saying.

_Come to my lookout. I assume it should not be that hard to find from outer space, hmm? Once here, I will heal Tenchi's most horrible wound with a special extract._

"Thank god...phew."

_After that...you will begin._

"Begin what?"

_You and Tenchi will begin your year long training within the Room of Spirit and Time. Come to my lookout as soon as possible. I'll explain everything once you are there._

"Alright!" 

With that, Ryoko blasted Ryo-Ohki ahead, zooming at the Earth at top speed. In a few minutes Ryo-Ohki would enter the atmosphere. Then...this "training" or whatever will begin.

"Here we go! Yahoo!"

Ryo-Ohki disappeared in the horizon of space.

***********

Within the limited remains of the Shunga II, masses of un-imploded material floating around. With the implosion, almost no pieces have survived. Most of the interior was sucked in, while the exterior was blown away in an explosion fashion. Pieces of the hull floating aimlessly around in space, surrounded by silence.

Several shards of metal and glass floated by. A side panel bearing the words "Shun..." slid past. Within the swirling mound of rumble, resided the dark, dead pit that was once the black hole core of the Shunga II.

The interior had imploded into this solid, black sphere, which had untold amounts of gravity. Instead of destroying the entire galaxy, the black hole had been sealed off as well. Part of the Shunga II's safeguards was to encase the room containing the reactor with a special wall padding material that would neutralize the black hole. The black sphere was now harmless, reduced to a simple mound of black matter with no gravity by the Shunga II's safety measures mentioned above.

A large hand enclosed around the black ball, and slowly wrapped its sinister fingers around the circumference.

"They believe that they have escaped...they believed that they have won. They believe, that Zyroko is dead...well..."

The hand closed completely around the sphere, and with a sharp *crack!* the sphere was crumbled to dust. Zyroko opened his hand and let the dust fly away.

"I can crumble a black hole with ease, such is my power. No matter where they hide...no matter where they run...everyone in this universe shall taste that power..."

Zyroko looked off into space, gauging the direction of Earth. "Hehe...might as well start somewhere."

The evil sentinel blasted off in the path towards Earth, unstopped by the oxygen less space. Zyroko could survive anywhere...

"No matter where they run....or hide..." Zyroko repeated.

"They will soon experience true fear and horror!"

He sped off, a flying menace to the Universe. His very aura causing planets to tremble in his wake.

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO:

"Hey, this is Goku. Yet again I am out of action, but don't let it bother you! On the next exciting episode, Tenchi gets his 'family jewels' all fixed up thanks to Kami. Not only that, but Ryoko and Tenchi are now training in the Room of Spirit and Time! Will they be able to get enough training time in before Zyroko comes to Earth? Hurry with those Senzu beans, son. Oh my...Zyroko has already landed! Watch out Gohan!"

Chapter 13 - Search for Zyroko

Washu: It's unquestionably a nerve racking episode!

I VASTLY apologize to you, my fans. Chapter 12 not only took a long time to write, but I was detained by other factors. For many weeks I was up creating a Dragonball/Anime website, and it now has become fairly popular. I am once again sorry for the inconvenience, and only hope that you, my fans, were patient enough to wait. Also, my beta reader kind of was so busy for so long, I had to take into myself to proofread the chapter. This is my longest yet, so I hope you are all impressed with how much work went into this. The basic structure has been laid, so future chapters SHOULD take less time. I won't know until I read, them, though. I believe that Chapter 12 is one of my better ones, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Thank you, SSJNate out.


	13. Search for Zyroko

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the 2nd OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.  
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 13 - Search For Zyroko

"Ahhhh....peace at last."

For the first time in the last several hours, Chi Chi rested at last. Her husband was now safe from any possible danger he could've encountered during the grueling aftermath of the Zoku fight. Now he rested, bandaged up like a mummy. Chi Chi adjusted the ice pack on his head, ensuring that her special little Son-kun would not get a fever. Likewise, Bulma freshened up Vegeta's wounds as well.

Ayeka finished fluffing Vegeta's pillow. "Its about time we got some rest. I thought they would never get out of that dreadful state."

With both Saiyans now resting peacefully, the girls now sat around various parts of the shrine. Ayeka and Chi Chi stayed to watch over the sleeping warriors; Bulma and Washu worked on their various work projects in the lab, and Sasami and Mihoshi worked on cooking up some lunch.

Mihoshi stirred some homemade rum and chicken broth, waving the fumes into her nose.

"Ah...Sasami, smell this. What do you think?"

The little Jurain waved the smell into her nostrils, instantly smiling upon the sensation.

"Mihoshi! That is excellent! I'm sure whatever stuff you threw in there would wake up anyone to eat it!"

Mihoshi blushed. "You think so? Perhaps a little could wake up Son Goku and Vegeta."

Sasami began ladling the soup into various bowls. "I hope Yosho and Noboyuki are going to finish their scavenge of the house soon. I think Noboyuki is still a little depressed about his 2nd loss of a home."

Mihoshi, precariously balancing soup bowls on her arms, head, and hands. She nervously began walking towards the door. "Okay now...I can do this...as a officer of the Galaxy Police it is my privilege to be born with grace! Now if I can just use that to get some lunch out to people..."

Mihoshi was now backing up, and was near the exit. She began to smile, seeing that she was almost out of danger. She passed by the temporary door to Washu's lab...

*BAM!*

Storming out at full speed, Bulma ran smack into Mihoshi, and the soup went tumbling into the air. As Bulma landed smack on her bottom, she looked up at the ceiling. In ever slow motion, the various soup bowls overturned; their contents, steaming hot, seeping down towards her. Oh crap...

*SPLASH!*

With a unusually loud crash, the soup spilled all over the floor, walls, Mihoshi, and Bulma. Boiling hot soup covered everything. Bulma felt the burning liquid seeping into her dress...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

With a jump rivaling that of a Olympian, Bulma leapt into the air, screaming at the top of her lungs. Mihoshi did likewise, and both girls ran to the kitchen to dump some water over their scalding bodies.

Yosho and Noboyuki entered the shrine, both looking tired from their look around of the house. Noboyuki wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, and turned when he heard a scream coming down the hall.

"OWOWOOWOWOUT OF OUR WAY MEN!!!!"

Like two raving fire demons, Mihoshi and Bulma pushed past them, leaving a cloud of dense steam behind. Yosho waved some of it out of his face, and turned to Noboyuki.

"What do you think happened to them? Smells like they've doused themselves in rum...and chicken..."

Noboyuki got up. "It looked like their were in some sort of hurry, like they were on fire..."

Washu walked out of the door Bulma had come out, and saw the bowls on the floor. As she did so, she overheard Noboyuki. "*Sigh* It doesn't look like you were too far off Mr. Masaki. I think Mihoshi had another one of her 'incidents' with your steaming lunch."

The sound of water could be heard splashing in the distance. Yosho began watching towards the sound. "We best go see if they need help...perhaps you could heal them with a special extract like those beans Gohan told us about, right?"

Washu followed. "Maybe...I was always working on something like those...but I never was able to do anything without at least one gem's power. I'm sure some good ol' fashion cream and water will be fine. I'm just glad it was Bulma who went out first...hehe..."

Noboyuki thought about the situation. "Hmmm...young women doused in cold water....I'll be right there girls!"

He ran off following. Washu remained back for a little while, thinking about what she and Yosho had just said. "...heal them with a special extract like those beans..." If Son Gohan did not come back, we should have to use it? She would need those gems, and Ryoko has one. We'll just have to see what Gohan can do...

**********

*Zooooooooom!!*

Gohan's erect body streaked across the sky, churning up dirt and silt in his wake. He smiled a grin of satisfaction.

"There it is...Karin's tower!"

At long last he had reversed traced his way back to Mt. Paozu and Karin's tower, all the way from the Masaki shrine. He shot across the sky at lightning speed, braking as he came up to the pole.

"Now it's just a matter of time before my father and Vegeta are up and able!"

Quickly changing his path of travel into a perpendicular angle, he raced up the pole, leaving a blazing white aura trailing behind. His small, compact body rocketed up in the air, passing 2 miles, then 3 miles above the surface. He cut right through the clouds, and then he saw it.

Above him was a bulge in the pole; a rounded palace stretching out in all directions for a radius of about 50 feet. As he approached, he saw the gap in the raling, the area where Karin was often found looking out to the Earth. Yet this time his furry, cat body was not seen...

"Hmm..strange. Oh well, Yajirobe's probably has him in a food contest or something

Gohan sailed up to the structure, slowing his body down. As he got his body over the railing and inside, he let his ki fade away. His shoes touched the floor, making a soft thud as he did.

Gohan looked up, calling out. "Karin! I need some Senzu beans! At least 2! Are you there?"

No answer. Strange, Gohan thought. He walked forward, looking in all directions.

"Hey Karin! Yajirobe! Where did you go?"

He entered one hallway, searching still. "Where the heck did they go? Hmmm?"

He saw a shadow cross the little light shining inside; some silhouette. He laughed. "Oh Yajirobe, I can recognize that short, chubby character anywhere! Why don't you come out? What's wrong?"

Gohan entered the kitchen, where he saw the shadow enter. "Karin! Come now, this is serious! I need those senzu b..!!!"

*POW!*

Before Gohan could finish his sentence, a compact, white hand shot out and side chopped him on the neck. A short, loud, crack was heard from Gohan's vertebrae. Gohan could not utter a word or think a thought another thought, and lost consciousness. His body slumped to the ground.

At first nothing moved; Gohan's body remained still. A few shadows shifted, and out of the darkness a pair of pale hands slithered out and grasped Gohan. A faint, dragging sound could be heard, followed by a muffled thump.

Gohan's body was roughly thrown on top of that of Yajirobe's and Karin's bodies, all unconscious. The assailant remained in the shadows, a beam of light only inches away. Slowly at first, then more steadily, the person stepped out into the light. He was wearing a vest, a clown like face for a head, and a cap with the designation "RR."

#19 pressed a communicator on his wrist, near the area of his hand that could absorb ki waves.

"Dr. Gero, I have done as you asked. Do you want me to kill them?"

A garbled, cranky voice answered back in the static. "No, we can leave that up to Zyroko. But I don't want Son Goku or Vegeta going and destroying Zyroko before he can become the Ultimate body. No, let's let Clay's creation win this one, except we'll help out a little. Leave them be, Zyroko is approaching right now. It won't be long before he becomes perfect and all-mighty, and we won't have to lift another finger to bring down Son Goku!"

#19 nodded, "What shall I do now?"

Gero answered back, "Return to the lab. I have some interesting ideas I would like to share with you if this Zyroko plan fails. Come back now."

#19 replied a "yes sir," and walked over to the balcony. Without even looking back, his ki-less body shot off into the sky.

Only a few miles above, Kami was awaiting some of his own, invited visitors. If only he knew about what had transpired a short distance beneath his feet. If only he was not preoccupied with Tenchi and Ryoko's arrival...

*********

Kami was indeed distracted. With Piccolo absorbed, it felt like a whole, new, evil being was prying at his mind. Like when Piccolo Daimou was alive...that sense of darkness and hate just barely clinging on to your consciousness. It was near maddening.

He shook his head, dismissing the thoughts. Right now, he had some extremely important matters to attend to. He looked over to Mr. Popo.

"Popo, ready the bath. I can feel the aura of Ryo-Ohki approaching...fast. I think that Tenchi may be in more dire straights than we realized."

Popo nodded. "Of course Kami. What strain should we use? It's been a long time since we've had to even get them out..."

Kami smiled, "Not since Son Goku was young..."

A small speck appeared in the sky, and Kami raised his voice a little. "Popo! They are entering the atmosphere now! I can feel Tenchi's suffering...go get the most potent one we have!"

Popo bowed, "Yes, god, I shall go now!"

The little assistant ran off to get the necessary ingredients. Though they were not as fast as senzu beans, they could get someone out of the danger zone pretty quickly.

Kami yelled over his shoulder. "Set it all up at the door to the Room of Spirit and Time! Make sure it is ready by the time I lead them down there!"

Popo nodded as he entered the palace, and Kami turned his focus back to the ever growing speck in the sky.

It was increasing in size by the second, and it was plain to see that it was glowing a hot red. Heat was building up around Ryo-Ohki's hull. Several shots of sparks and fire burned across the heavens. It was almost there...

Kami spoke, "Ah...there they are."

The fiery speck became a fiery jumble of spikes and protrusions, now easily seen as Ryo-Ohki's outline. It's tips glowed a crimson red; plunging directly at Kami's lookout.

For a moment, Kami was a bit anxious at how fast Ryo-Ohki was plunging down into the Earth. Was Ryoko in control? Is just her "style?" He would know it a few seconds...for it was coming down fast.

The nose of Ryo-Ohki turned upwards, aligning itself so that it was parallel to Kami's lookout. A few small vents along the bottom opened up, and a white gas was roughly spewed outwards. Ryo-Ohki was around 100 meters from the lookout now; Kami was now officially worried...

With the gas came a dramatic decrease in speed, and by the time the craft reached 50 meters it has nearly come to a stand still. Kami's robes blew in the wind; Ryo-Ohki's fall was sending harsh winds off in all directions. Kami shielded his eyes, preventing dust and light to clog his vision. Ryo-Ohki was now nearly on top of the palace, but her speed was nearly stopped. Ohh...it was going to be close...

Kami shut his eyes for a moment, fearing that Ryo-Ohki would land directly on top of him...

*Psssst!*

A sound of gas could be heard hissing out, and Kami looked back up to see Ryo-Ohki parked directly above the floor of the lookout. He looked to the bottom, only to see that less than an inch separated the floor from the tip of Ryo-Ohki.

Kami sighed, "Well, that was close. Eh? Is that her?"

A hatch opened up near the bottom, and a ramp extended its way down to the level of the floor. Out of the hissing mist of the cockpit, Ryoko stepped out. Kami was aghast at the wounds she bore. Her karate gi was torn and bleeding in several places, her face burnt in several singes. Her amber eyes conveyed a sense of desperation and sorrow. But what took him aback the most was she was carrying...

In her arms was the bloodied body of Tenchi Masaki. He was alive, but going down fast. His entire lower half was basically a mound of mushy red flesh, only the shins of his legs remained "whole." The boy was beat up worse than anyone he had ever seen. How could he still be alive? Could the bath heal up THOSE wounds?

We have to try...only one way to find out...

Kami spoke, "We do not have much time, Ryoko. I can feel his life force slipping away right now."

Ryoko, through tears, nodded, "Yes...what do I do, god?"

Kami took her hand, and led her towards the palace quickly. "Not even a senzu bean could heal that wound he has, so we best not bother Karin. My assistant Mr. Popo is preparing a special bath designed by the Kami's of the past to deliver fast, effective healing on deep wounds. It is his only chance."

Ryoko did not say another word, and followed Kami into the look out. She had to save Tenchi...without him, nothing else matters. Good, evil, family, friends; Tenchi was the bond that held her to those things. If not for him she would have never even become a "good guy." Tenchi had to live...and Zyroko shall pay...

She murmured, "Not even Kagato would have steeped this low...Zyroko!"

**********

The withered, green hand of Kami pushed the last door open. Mr. Popo was ready, a worried look on his face when he saw Tenchi's beaten body.

Kami nodded towards Popo. "You see that? Help me place Tenchi in that bath."

Ryoko observed this so called bath. It was like a sphere, full of some kind of gas. The top of the sphere was open slightly, big enough for an adult human to fit in.

"He's going in that thing?"

Popo helped Ryoko carry Tenchi up. "Yes, its a specialized tool created long ago. It can deliver fast healing to incredibly serious wounds. We use it every now and then in correlation with Karin to produce the gas. Its some sort of mist, infused with Senzu bean extract. Allows the healing properties to get into deep wounds quicker. I just hope Tenchi is not beyond the brink..."

With one final push, Tenchi slid into the container. His blood red body appeared to almost float on top of the gas, before it finally sunk below it. Strange, thought Ryoko, the gas was as thick, if not thicker than water. A bloody trail seemed to leave Tenchi's wounds as he fell lower and lower.

"It's a good thing, that you got him to us as soon as you did. I have no clue how he survived so long, but it looks like he just may make it."

Ryoko looked towards Kami. "What? You really think so? Just how long will it take to heal him?"

Kami nodded towards the tank. "Just look."

Ryoko was about to question him further, until she looked at the tank. The cloudy sphere was nearly now opaque with red; Tenchi's blood was actually mixing with the strange gas. Yet, as it did, she could tell a change was occurring. Beads of white were becoming more and more obvious; the blood being pushed away. Finally, the red began to lessen and recede. What was going on? Was Tenchi's blood returning to his body?

"My god..."

Kami smiled. "We did it. Just in time, watch, his own lost body is being replicated and repaired. Whatever damage dealt to him during that fight is being restored. Look, we can see him now."

Indeed, Tenchi's outline could be seen through the globe. First his arms came into focus, then his legs, chest and head. The clouds of blood were actually being drawn back into the wounds. It was like reverse damage. She watched as a whirlpool of blood was sucked into a gash, and as soon as all the blood was in, the skin sealed up and healed! All over his body, wounds were being fixed up. Tenchi was out of the danger...at least she thought.

Ryoko was ecstatic. "I knew he would pull through! He is not your normal teenager! Look, even his manhood is healing!"

Kami and Popo could not help but have a sweat drop or two appear on their heads upon that phrase, but both were still happy to see Tenchi recovering.

At last, the final couple drops of blood were taken into Tenchi's body. The last wound sealed up and cured. In fact, the only thing on Tenchi that made it look like he had just fought was his torn clothing. It was tattered pretty bad.

As if reading Ryoko's mind, Mr. Popo handed a bracelet to the girl. "Here, when you enter the Room of Spirit and Time, place this bracelet on his wrist. When he pushes the button, an energy wave will pass over his body. As it passes, it will place a special type of battle gi on, similar to the one you usually wear to battle. It can regenerate by just pushing the button again. Here is one for you as well."

Ryoko took the bracelets in hand. "Why, thank you. But why would I need one? I mean, this current gi seems good enough for my training or battles."

Kami sighed, "You have a lot to learn, Ryoko. But that's okay. You see, you will training for one year in that room. Though, only one day will pass out here. The Room of Spirit and Time can have extremely harsh conditions in it. You may wake up with a fine pair of cloths, and by the time the day is over, you'll get several rips and tears. This is just a precaution for you two, or more or less a 'convenience.' There won't be many of those inside that room."

Ryoko's eyes widened a bit, her mouth dropping in slight shock. "Tenchi and I are going to spend a year in THERE?! And only one day will pass out here? Amazing...where is this room?"

Tenchi was now lifted out of the tank, and Mr. Popo was holding the boy in his arms. Ryoko took the boy in her own strong arms.

Kami motioned towards a door on the other side of the room. "That door leads to it. Once inside, every second that passes out here will give you 6 minutes. Every minute, you get 6 hours. Every hour, you get over 2 weeks. And every day...will merit you a year. It should take Zyroko around a day to reach Earth. And hopefully, by the time you exit, Son Goku and Vegeta will have bean healed for the battle as well. Are you prepared to go all the way with the Room of Spirit and Time? Son Goku could barely last a month in there as a child..."

Ryoko was steadfast. "Zyroko...he has nearly taken everything from me. He thrives on pain and misery. He seeks not only to absorb the greatest fighters, but to destroy any and all that get in his way. If not stopped he will devastate the Earth and beyond. I know that now. Heh, its interesting how I have changed over these months. A while ago I was a ruthless pirate. Now, thanks to friends such as Tenchi, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Goku, Gohan, and even Ayeka I have changed quite a bit. Even VEGETA has helped me out, in his own sort of way. You ask me if a little time spent in a room training is enough to stop me from defending these people or morals? Kami, I will go the full year. And if I know my Tenchi, he will as well."

Kami smiled. "Then go, brave woman. Defend your world and stand up to evil that threatens it."

*kreeeeak*

Mr. Popo pushed the door to the Room of Spirit and Time open. "The way is clear..."

Ryoko, eyes blazing with a combination of love, hate, and steadfast dedication, looked onward. "I have nothing to turn my back on...here I go. See you in a day...err, year...well, see you next time!"

Carrying Tenchi in her arms, Ryoko stepped through the door. She caught one last glimpse of Kami and Popo, before their images disappeared in the doorway.

**********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time : 0 years, 0 months, 1 day  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 4 minutes**

At first, Ryoko didn't know what to make of her new surroundings. The place was not very big at all, and it didn't seem like she would be in any danger of getting "lost."

She took her first couple steps in the room, and immediately felt a sinking feeling in her lungs. Phew, she thought, as she gained back her breath a bit.

"My...the air sure is heavy and hot...woah...my voice echoes! Echo!"

*Echo!*

"Amazing..."

*Amazing...*

Ryoko shook her head a bit, trying to get the silliness out. Perhaps the atmosphere was getting to her already. First thing was first.

She looked around for a bed or table; some kind of flat surface. She had to get the unconscious Tenchi situated. Ryoko cocked her head all around, until she finally found what she was looking for: Twin beds.

She laid Tenchi gently down on the bed, pulling the covers up and over his shoulders. His breaths were much more normal now; the danger had truly passed. Yet, Ryoko still frowned at what happened. Because of what she had done aboard the Shunga II, Piccolo had met Yamcha's fate. It was all because of her, damn it!

Ryoko pounded against a wall in frustration. The sound ricocheted and echoed around the room. She sighed. Hitting walls and using her usual violent way of dealing with things was not going to solve the problems at hand. She had one year to prepare for the next time she would meet Zyroko, and she planned to spend it well.

Before Ryoko walked off to explore the rest of the room, she paused to look at Tenchi.

She smiled, "On the plus side I get to have a year alone with Tenchi...hehehe...and no Ayeka to worry about either!"

**********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time: 0 years, 0 months, 4 days  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 16 minute**

Tenchi lurched up, his body snapping to full attention. His eyes immediately scanned the area. He sure wasn't in the Shunga II anymore. He was in some sort of bed, lined with drapes. Was he...dead?

Tenchi began to get out, but as he did so he realized he wasn't in pain anymore. He stretched his arms a bit, and realized that nothing hurt. Moving around, he could feel that whatever wounds he had were now healed. I must be dead, Tenchi thought.

As Tenchi rose up, he started to talk and call out, but only a few coughs emitted. "*Cough!* *Cough!* Ugh...guess I'm not feeling too well. *cough* Well, if I'm dead that doesn't matter much..."

"Tenchi?" A faint voice sounded off to the right. Tenchi was startled at first, and prepared for the worse. However, his fears were soon assuaged as the familiar, spiky head of Ryoko popped her head in.

"Oh my! You're finally up Tenchi. You certainly got your rest in."

Tenchi started to slide out of bed, "Ryoko! Where exactly are we? Where's Piccolo? Zyroko? The Shunga even..."

As Tenchi got out of bed, Ryoko sighed a bit. "It's a long story, and actually its been 4 days since the battle on Shunga. For the people outside, however, its only been maybe an hour or two."

Tenchi stood up, a bit confused, "People outside? 2 hours? 4 days? What is going on here...?"

Ryoko grinned a slightly sly smile as she pointed at Tenchi, "I'm glad to see that your little 'friends' are feeling all better."

Tenchi looked down towards Ryoko was pointing, and immediately turned all red and grabbed between my legs. "OKAY! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHS!?!"

Ryoko blushed a bit, "Why Tenchi...you're so *bad*....heheh..."

Tenchi grabbed some of the covers, and wrapped himself up. "Ryoko! This is no time for silly games! We have more serious things to do than gawk at my, err, um, anyways what if Zyroko attacks us?"

Ryoko sighed, "Sorry, Tenchi. I had removed your cloths when we first got here. I felt it would allow you to sleep better."

Ryoko opened up the drapes, and now Tenchi could see the full size of the room he was in. He saw the place exactly as Ryoko had seen it, white, humid, hot. Strange place indeed...

Ryoko grabbed the bracelet given to her by Kami and Popo, and tossed it to Tenchi. "Here, put this on one of your wrists. Once its on, press the button on the side. Yeah, the blue one."

Tenchi, making sure as to not drop the cover, snapped the bracelet on his right wrist. Following the next set of instructions, he impacted his finger against the blue covered center button.

As soon as his finger left the button, Tenchi could feel his body begin to shiver and shake. The bracelet began to glow a bright blue, and sparks of energy shot out of it. Before Tenchi could inquire what it was doing, a ring of light came out from the circumference of the circle, riding up and along Tenchi's arm. As it did so, his clothless arm was being covered in a tight, blue karate suit. Tenchi started to squirm away from the ring as it came up over his shoulder, but it was to no avail. The light ring rode past his head, and proceeded down his chest.

It all happened very quickly, and before long the ring of light had completely passed through Tenchi's body. He nervously let the covers fall, and stepped upright again. His once naked body was now totally clothed in a karate gi suit, just like the one Ryoko wore when she battled Kagato on the Soja. Only it was blue where the black was, and black where the red was. Except for his head, which sported the traditional Jurain War Marks on each cheek, the rest of the body was encased in the tight battle suit.

Tenchi looked from hand, to hand, from foot, to chest, and then back up at Ryoko. He smiled, "I see more technology from a higher power, right?"

Ryoko nodded, "Yes, God actually gave that one to me. Plus this one."

She shook her right wrist, and a bracelet just like his gleamed. She was wearing the karate gi that had sprung from hers as well, and if looked as if the both of them were about to go off and wage a war.

Tenchi walked across the room, talking as he went. "Now that we got that mess sorted out, where exactly ARE we?"

Ryoko sat down in one of the chairs, "I told you, its kind of weird. You may not believe me at first. Well, guess I can start with the battle on the Shunga..."

**********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time : 0 years, 0 months, 18 days  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 1 hour, 12 minutes**

*Barzap!*

An iridescent beam fired across the sky, ripping right through the thin fabrics on Tenchi's left shoulder. The heat stung at the Jurain, and he immediately spun around in mid air. Tenchiken, blazing at full power, sliced through the air like a deadly scythe.

Tenchi was airborne, dodging and attacking little luminescent orbs. So far, they had proven to be persistent in going down. But so was Tenchi. He jumped left and right, taking out them while avoiding their shots. It was only a training exercise, but Tenchi knew he had to take it seriously.

"Eyah! Hiiiyak! Ahhhhiy!!" Around and around Tenchi slashed and diced, most of the time hitting his mark. 

*ZAP!* *ZAM!*

However, when one of his Tenchiken swings missed its target, it provided the perfect opportunity for the orbs to retaliate. Time and time again, as Tenchi weakened, he was getting hit more often than the orbs going down.

A blue and red orb pair was coming at him in front, while two greens and a yellow were cutting off his escape route from behind. Tenchi could not see any way out of it, so he began to rapidly summon up ki and strength.

For a brief moment, Tenchi's muscles bulged and glowed white. Out in front of him, the 3 Lighthawk wings appeared. Tenchi grabbed one, turning into half sword; half energy. With the seething energy projectile in hand, Tenchi threw the Lighthawk boomerang with a hefty and wide swing.

*Boom* *Baboom* *Boom*

Making a long and swift arc, the energy attack rammed right through each target. One by one, the orbs broke apart and exploded. Tenchi let the Lighthawk wing return, then dissipate. The same went for the idle other two.

"*sigh* Man, I hope I get the hang of these training exercises soon. I'm going to have to be doing them for a while..."

Off on the ground, Ryoko's voice rang up. "Finished? Hmm, perhaps you need some rest. You've been working pretty hard at those orbs. Did I create too many or too many too hard?"

Tenchi's body slumped towards the ground. "No, I think I just need more practice. Whatever pains I have to go through must be nothing to what Piccolo sacrificed for. And even though I have been exhausted with these exercises, I must admit that results are coming."

Tenchi meekly flexed one of his biceps, and Ryoko could only help but smile and laugh. "Hehe...macho man! Anyways, this training is a good start. Next we should both try to work on ki training. Once our bodies are physically tougher, we can begin working within and raising our spirits and ki through the roof. After all, raw muscle affects how much ki you can make, without actually making any. Building up ki not only improves muscles, but fills them to the brim with power."

Tenchi landed, "And what after that?"

Ryoko smiled, "Then we duel..."

*********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time : 0 years, 2 months, 3 days  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 4 hours, 20 minutes**

A soft bead of sweat dripped down. Tenchi was more nervous than usual, but then who could blame him? He stood firm and ready, the target nearly 200 yards off in the near infinite distance around in the dimension of the room of spirit and time...

"Okay...let's see how this one works..."

He narrowed his eyes, concentrating his focus on the target that Ryoko had put together far off in the horizon. Not too surprisingly, she had made the target in the shape of Zyroko...

Tenchi brought his arms straight up, making them steadfast and rigid. A little ways away, Ryoko watched. She was tense; the last time Tenchi attempted to use his new ki technique it had nearly killed the both of them. He had practiced for quite some time now, and it could only be speculated how it would turn out this time...

Tenchi cupped his hands together, like a Masenko-Ha, and started to gather ki. The ground started a like shaking first; then the actual ground Tenchi was standing on began to crack and break. Veins popped up all over Tenchi's body; he was straining extremely hard to gather the necessary energy.

A red ball appeared in his cupped hands over his head, and Tenchi began to chant, "Hi....to...."

Electric sparks sputtered around the energy ball as it grew, "....Kou...."

Tenchi set his eyes directly on the target ahead, "SEN!!"

Tenchi flung his hands over his head directly ahead, and in doing so the energy ball was released. Tenchi's Hitokousen ki beam sailed like a burning end towards the target. Ryoko had to grab on to a pillar nearby to prevent herself from falling down due to the shockwaves. The red beam of death moved like a juggernaut...tearing up everything in its path.

Tenchi pushed the ki beam faster and faster, and it was right on target. Ryoko could see the features of the psuedo-Zyroko target glow a deep red, before the Hitokousen attack consumed it. She braced herself in that split second...

*KABOOM!!!*

With a sickening blast, the ki attack released by Tenchi hit directly on the target, and with a violent shockwave exploded outward. Tenchi was flung backwards, barely able to catch himself as he sailed in reverse. 

Ryoko grabbed desperately on to a pillar, hoping to Kami she could hold on, "Tenchi! Don't you think that was a *wee* bit overdone!?"

Tenchi's hands sunk into the ground as he himself tried to anchor himself against the gale from the aftermath of the ki attack, "Sorry! Perhaps I need to work more..."

After a few more moments, the wind died down. Tenchi was able to pull himself back up, and Ryoko could set foot on the solid ground again. Both exchanged glances as the wind and shockwave sputtered out.

Tenchi sighed, "At least it was better than last time. I just need to try to maintain more control over it; it's just too unstable when it detonates!"

Ryoko dusted herself off, "Yes, you're right there. But you still did accomplish your original intent of the blast. Just look."

She pointed towards where the target used to be, where the giant smoke cloud of the attack was finally dying down. Tenchi nearly did a double take!

A crater, extending several hundred feet down and across, was present where the target had used to be. It's gaping size caused Tenchi to wonder how the heck someone like him could've done an attack like that.

Ryoko nudged Tenchi playfully, "Hehe, not all is lost. Just do that again when you see the REAL thing..."

**********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time : 0 years, 6 months, 19 days  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 13 hours, 40 minutes**

It was late. Tenchi was restless. What more could he do but toss and turn in his bed?

So he rose, despite being extremely tired from the hard day's training. He decided that perhaps he'd take some 'rounds' of the place. Even though he very well knew nothing would be wrong in this secluded dimension.

He rounded the bends and turns of the habitat, just keeping himself awake and alert. Who knows, one of these times he might actually find something. Whatever the case, he couldn't sleep...he had to pass the time somehow...

He came across the kitchen, and decided a late night snack might due him good. At first he looked around for the usual food he'd find around his house...but when he didn't find any, he nearly called out 'Sasami' in his tired state...

Tenchi walked away, munching on some rice. "Hmm...that's right, this place only has rice and water...*sigh*"

*boom...*

He stopped in his tracks. What had that been? He cocked his ear, but heard nothing. Tenchi shook his head. It was late...

*boom...*

There it was again; far off he was hearing something. It was faint, but persistent. Tenchi moved over towards the window, and pulled the drape back.

At first all he saw was the darkness. The Room of Spirit and Time didn't offer much light at all during the night anyway. Whatever the sounds were, he couldn't see them without some lighting.

*boom....boom....*

Tenchi knew at that moment that he wasn't imagining the sounds, for after each faint 'boom' a bright light emitted on the horizon. It was far off, but he could definitely see it. It almost looked and heard like...explosions.

Ki explosions. Which meant some action was going on. Tenchi did not hesitate as he whirled around and began sprinting down the hallways. If someone was fighting in HERE, he had to let Ryoko know. Being the fast guy he is, Tenchi made good time down to the dormitories of the Room of spirit and time. He passed by his bed, then got to Ryoko's.

As he started pulling back the drapes around the bed, he blurted out, "Ryoko! Someone is fighting outside! I'm going to need your help....?"

The bed was empty. Only the faint outline of Ryoko's body could be seen embedded in the bed. Ryoko was out and about somewhere, and Tenchi had a good idea where. If there's a battle nearby, and Ryoko's not in bed...she has to be the one fighting!

Tenchi hastily made his way outside, waited for the explosions to light up again on the horizon, and started running full spring towards the source. Being ever cautious, however, he kept his ki low. It never hurt to be prepared.

Tenchi had barely gone out 50 yards, before he tripped on something on the ground. He wavered and teetered about for a split second, but fell face down anyways.

*crash!*

Tenchi groaned, and picked his head up. He could only gingerly rub his sore noggin, while he tried to get his wits back.

"Uhh...what the...? What did I trip on anyway?"

Tenchi looked down and back at his feet. They were entangled in some sort of wire. Keeping the battle in mind, he quickly freed himself from the wire and got back on his feet. However, he did notice a few things before he sprinted off again. First, the wire was fastened at one end to one of the outside pillars to their rooms in the spirit and time dimension. Second, that the rest of the wire was laid straight across the plains, heading in a direct course for where the assumed fighting was happening.

"Why would anyone...oh well. Time to get going. Perhaps it is just used as a guide. Getting lost that far out would mean you'd never get home..."

Tenchi ran alongside the wire, nearing closer and closer to the ki waves detonating in the distance. He picked up his speed, and lowered his ki. It wouldn't be long now...

Tenchi had scarcely run 2 miles, before he finally reached the end of the wire. When each explosion went off, it was now so close it occupied nearly all of Tenchi's vision. The faint 'booms' he had heard earlier were now deafening explosions of sound; each bang accompanied by a violent gush of wind.

But now, Tenchi was close enough to see who was fighting. And what was causing all of this. He kneeled down to make himself less visible, and opened up his ki sensing prowess to get a good picture of what was happening.

A golden flash fired off from above, detonating as it hit the ground. Tenchi could see a figure dodge out from under it, and it took him no time at all to see it was Ryoko.

She was clad in full Super Saiyan attire; with golden hair, the armor, and the lance. She seemed tired, but not worried.

Another figure dropped down from the sky, and launched itself against Ryoko. Tenchi had to take two good looks to make sure he wasn't dreaming, for the person attacking Ryoko was Ryoko!

The two Ryokos went at each other fist to fist and kick to kick. Both were SSJ's, and their glowing outlines shimmered in the still night. Every time one of their attacks connected or was blocked, Tenchi could feel the ground break up around him. What the heck was happening? 

One of the Ryoko's nailed a hard right across the other, sending her pummeling down. The Ryoko in the air raised her arms above her head, and began gathering quick energy.

The downed Ryoko lay stunned and exhausted. There was no way she could dodge the next ki attack. Tenchi had no clue what to do...was the Ryoko down the bad one, or vice versa?

Whatever the case, Tenchi did not have the time to react. The Ryoko in the air let a large ki ball go loose. It's golden outline sailed across the sky, illuminating the entire scene in bright yellow.

Tenchi shielded his eyes, the Ryoko on the ground instinctively put her arms up over her face for protection. For a moment everything stood still...

*KABOOM!!!*

With the blast being much closer, Tenchi was thrown off his feet and flew backwards from the gale of wind that followed. All around him, the ground cracked and exploded; the shockwave causing huge damage all around him.

Tenchi was not hurt very much, so it did not take him very long to come to. He brushed some bits of dirt and such off his cloths, and turned back to the fight, fearing the worst.

Both Ryoko's were standing up, facing each other. Whatever damage that blast had done, it apparently did not damage either. They both gave each other worried, desperate, almost sad glances. Not exactly what Tenchi thought would be coming from two fighting to the 'death.' 

For a while, nothing happened. The two just looked at one another. Finally, the started moving. Each Ryoko actually phased out, disappearing for a moment. When they phased back in, only one Ryoko stood.

Tenchi thought about this for a split second, then remembered that one of Ryoko's powers was to create an exact copy or double of herself. Piccolo could too. But why was Ryoko outside, late at night, sparring with a double of herself? And why so far away? As he looked around the battle site, at how much damage was being done...he realized the answer. If Ryoko trained full power as a SSJ, she would most likely destroy their precious home...not to mention their gateway back to the normal world.

Tenchi pondered it some more, before the single Ryoko screamed out. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHITYAHHH!!!!"

The armor on her body tore off like paper in a hurricane. Her golden, Super Saiyan aura rippled around her, expanding and rising to the sky.

When the armor came off, each of its parts dissipated into the 10 Lighthawk Wings. All ten floated around her golden SSJ aura, but her hair and eyes remained the genuine SSJ colors. 

Her tight battle gi that she normally wore was bulging. Her muscles grew larger and larger. Veins popped up all over her body. It was if her Super Saiyan powers were soaring through the roof. She was nearly 50% larger than her usual height and size; her muscles were growing large and bulky.

By now, her golden aura had risen to the sky. It was a burning column of fire, with Ryoko situated directly in the middle. The gaping mouth of the column rose up like a dragon in the sky, connecting with the clouds above. Now the darkness of night was no longer dark...everywhere Tenchi looked, golden light shined down from Ryoko. She was still powering up, but Tenchi could make out faint words. He could not make out everything...but he listen tend on anyway...

"For Zyroko...I must...never forgive...I will not stand down...Piccolo's sacrifice...my love for Tenchi...no evil shall...no matter what, I must...have...I will ASCEND!!"

The word 'Ascend' was yelled incredibly loudly by Ryoko, and at that one moment she reached the pinnacle of her power. Her muscles were near the size of tree trunks; her suit stretch tight across her muscular body. It must have been the highest point, for in one quick instant her power dropped.

The aura burned up and faded. Her muscles snapped back to normal size. Her hair went from golden back to grey/blue, and her eyes returned to their normal amber color. Ryoko stood limply for a few moments, looked outwards...and saw Tenchi.

She smiled a bit, "Guess I won't ascend to the necessary level quite yet..."

And then she fainted, buckling over. Her head landed on the ground, and she was out cold.

**********

Washu beat her fingers on her computer impatiently. She and Bulma had been waiting for nearly 20 hours for the supposed return of Ryoko. So far, no transmissions. No signals. Not even a peep.

However, Washu had been keeping busy by studying some of Dr. Clay's old files.

Apparently, he had created Zyroko as a way of getting even with her on the ultimate level. Some of his calculations were far off and bizarre, but he had succeeded in anyway. He used the same basic concept as she did; utilizing the 3 most powerful and versatile species around. The Saiyan, Namek, and Jurain. Not only that...but to use the powers of the Mass as well.

She sighed as she stared at the screen, "What a little copier..."

Bulma was typing away on her own terminal, "What did you say?"

Washu pushed a few buttons, and looked deeper. "It's just that Zyroko is nearly identical to Ryoko. Clay did hardly anything to hide that it wasn't my idea. All he did was add his logo on the front of his belt, and *boom!* It's suddenly _his_ creation and idea...though I have to admit he went about creating it differently."

Bulma didn't even look up from her screen, "And what is that?"

Washu coolly replied, "Well, there is some sort of 'formula' that goes with Zyroko. Biologically, he should be so incredibly powerful that the entire universe would be ripped apart from his sheer strength. However, if Clay had that kind of power in his possession, why would there be a need to absorb? I think that Zyroko's Saiyan, Namek, and Jurain genes do not 'activate' unless he absorbs a person containing them themselves. That's why he was originally aiming for Ayeka and not Yamcha. Ayeka has Jurain genes...and Yamcha has...

Bulma looked up, "Human ones. Do human genes fit in this whole mess?"

Washu smiled, "No, they don't. Yamcha's fighting techniques may have been assimilated with Zyroko, but Zyroko can not break down Yamcha's human genes. So they just sit there, taking up space. And I have a feeling that if he has genes just sitting around, whatever 'ultimate' power Zyroko has will not be released. Somehow, Zyroko would have to cancel those genes out...without going over his absorbing limit."

Bulma smiled, "That shouldn't be too hard. You do know that a negative multiplied by a negative equals a positive, right? I think if Zyroko absorbed another being with human genes they would effectively negate the effects of the first, useless genes. Of course, Zyroko doesn't have all the time nor the ability to just be going around absorbing countless people..."

"Exactly, Bulma. I'm thinking that if Zyroko survived, he will be looking into absorbing specific beings. Hybrids who have human and one or more of the other 3 species genes. Like Son Gohan..."

Bulma bit her lip, "And Tenchi.... Speaking of Gohan, where do you think he is? He should've been back by now."

Washu flicked on a radar like device, it's blue screen flashing up all the objects in its range. No where on it was the little Saiyan tyke. 

Washu frowned, "It's been WAY too long. I wonder if something happened to Gohan. Perhaps we should be making back-up healing plans for Goku and Vegeta?"

Bulma was a bit startled, "You have some backup?"

Washu grinned, "Don't I always? It won't be as fast as a senzu, but if we start them up now, they should be ready in like 4 or 5 hours."

Bulma was already up and heading towards the door, "I'll go get the others to help carry them down."

**********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time : 0 years, 9 months, 6 days  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 19 hours, 0 minutes**

Though no bird had, nor ever will be heard chirping in the room of spirit and time, waking up every single morning next to Tenchi made Ryoko feel like there should be.

They were well passed their half way point, already going through such holidays like Christmas, which had yielded some interesting days...

Tenchi had gotten Ryoko a necklace formed by compressed stone fused with ki waves...and Ryoko had gotten Tenchi a bandana made from her battle suit. After all, it could be easily regenerated.

They had both practiced hard, and the peaceful, restful days were not as common as they used to be.

This morning, it was time to see exactly how far their training had come. Only 3 months remained, and today was an assessment day. What they lacked, what they gained, and afterwards...they would take the last couple necessary steps to correct themselves in time to leave.

And they were going to do that only one way....duel.

Ryoko got up, had a quick rice breakfast, and walked outside. By now the intense gravity of outside had no bearing on Ryoko anymore; she walked effortlessly across it as if it were normal. Tenchi was the same, and she could already see him out and about. Training as hard as ever.

Tenchi saw Ryoko coming in mid kick, and waved towards her. "Hey! Ryoko! Nice to see you up this morning, eh? Are you ready?"

Ryoko stopped a ways, and nodded. "Time to see how each of us stand. I assume you've been practicing **not** converting your Lighthawk wings?"

Tenchi nodded, as he did so the 3 transparent bodies of his Lighthawk Wings materialized around him. "I can now summon them at will, and move them about with good speed. When they were converted into raw material, they could not block most weak ki waves without taking damage. However, as Lighthawk Wings, they can easily absorb any ki wave OR physical attack that comes their way. Not to mention that on top of that, it's much easier to get them around when they're not converted into material."

Ryoko nodded, "Excellent. That should help us out a lot in the up and coming Zyroko battles. I too have pretty much mastered my 10 wings. When I go Super Saiyan, My hair and eyes still change, but the 10 wings just float around me. I can bring whichever ones I want at any moment. Makes it much easier to fight than to just where them as armor."

Tenchi cracked his knuckles, "Well, time to see how they work out in a real duel, eh?"

Ryoko grinned, and spread her feet wide. "Indeed...let me power up first. AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

Her voice echoed around the room, and it took no time at all before a strong gust of wind was whipping up and around Tenchi and Ryoko. Her veins pulsed, showing up all over her tight suit. Around her, the 10 Lighthawk Wings faded in. But this time they did not materialize over Ryoko, and create her armor and weapons. They just hung there. Golden fire began to burn brightly around her outline; her hair rose up sharply in the air.

"AAAAHHHHH....Here...it...comes.....EIYAHAHAH!!!"

With one final push, her hair blasted into a golden color. Her eyes' amber tone was washed instantly away as turquoise color faded in her pupils. She was a full blown Super Saiyan, and she was ready.

Tenchi smiled, and powered up himself. Since he did not require the necessary energy to waste on becoming a Super Saiyan, his powering up took much less time. His 3 wings appeared around him, his white aura roared up and burned a while. His muscles and veins grew and tightened up a bit. And he was done.

Ryoko grinned, "Okay...let's get this show on the road!"

Tenchi needed no further comment, and rose up in the air. "Catch me if you can!!"

Ryoko spotted a bit, but then took off after Tenchi. Her body was streamlined and shot ahead like an arrow. Tenchi looked over his shoulder, and saw that Ryoko would catch up quickly.

Tenchi spun around, extended his right leg, and went the opposite direction. Ryoko did not have any time to stop, and Tenchi's foot cascaded right into her stomach.

"Oooof....uhh...errr..."

Ryoko spat out a little, and looked up at Tenchi, smiling. "Nice job...my dearest!!!"

She grabbed onto his leg, and before Tenchi could yell a "stop!" he was whirling around and around in the air.

*WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!*

The wind whizzed by his ears, and Tenchi knew he had to do something quickly. Rearing back his free foot, he struck out at Ryoko.

*Whoosh!*

It missed...just air. Time to try again... Taking aim, he madly struck out again...

*Whish...*

Nothing but air again. By now he was spinning around faster than sound; Ryoko was going to let him fly soon.... He bunched his leg muscles for one last kick...

*BAM!*

At last, it connected. Ryoko's jaw snapped backwards, and she went limp for a split second. In that moment of time, her hands let go off Tenchi...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

Since he was going at such a fast speed, Tenchi sailed down unchecked. He flipped his body around, and extending his legs down. If he had just the right angle...

*BAM!* *Verererererer...*

His feet impacted the ground, and he kept on going backwards. Since his legs had hit, they were leaving tracks in the ground as he went backwards; cutting into the hard floor.

Tenchi gritted his teeth as he came to a stop at last, and with a quick thrust of ki shot off back at Ryoko. She was recovering fast from being kicked, and was able to pick Tenchi up in the corner of her eye.

She turned towards him, extending her right fist for a punch. At the same time, Tenchi brought up his left for a straight jab.

*Wabam!* *Pow!* *Boom!*

Neck in neck and tooth and tooth, Tenchi and Ryoko exchanged blow after blow. Tenchi winced as he blocked a hard uppercut with both hands; the shockwave of Ryoko's fist rippled through his tense body. This momentarily stunned him, giving Ryoko the opening.

She quickly fired up her ki, and extended an open palm towards Tenchi. Gathering and aiming in mere fractions of a second, Ryoko let a wave of energy slam point blank into Tenchi's face. Tenchi's neck jolted backwards, and he began falling backwards.

His mind was very cloudy and muddled, and he could barely sense, let alone see, Ryoko coming around for another hit while he was in mid flight.

Ryoko straightened out her left leg, aligning it with Tenchi's chest. Tenchi was stunned still, but he managed to shift his weight quickly.

*Kapow!*

Ryoko's foot nailed into Tenchi's left arm, sending rivers of pain down Tenchi's body. He was now back to reality, and could see no better moment to strike than Ryoko trying to get her foot out of being embedded in his arm.

"HIIIIYAH!!!" Tenchi roared as he delivered a strong right hook to Ryoko's cheek. She felt her teeth being nearly bent out of shape as she rode along with Tenchi's fist.

Ryoko was lost in that moment, and Tenchi knew his chance of a few more good ones were at hand. He allowed his ki to rise, and threw a few more solid punches towards Ryoko. Some hit, some didn't. The 700 year old daughter of Washu was no slow recovered. Within moments she was matching every one of Tenchi's hits. Most missed their target, for both fighters' attacks. However, when they did hit, both seemed to be able to deftly block them. It was a stalemate, an impasse. Ryoko knew she had to find a way out.

Striking out with her knee, she thrust out with her arms at the same time. Tenchi, caught off guard by the double onslaught, was hit right in the collar bone by both fists. He was able to block the knee with his cupped hands, but he still was forced to fly downwards fast.

Ryoko wasted no time, and began powering up a large blast. She ran a mental note on what move she should use, and decided. She put her hands outward, palms overlapping.

Her golden aura burned heavily around her, and she began the powering up procedure, "At...."

Tenchi was able to shake himself back to his senses, and saw what was coming. He raised his own hands above his head, and yelled out, "Hi.....to..."

A condensed, electrifying blue ki sphere was gathered in Ryoko's overlapped hands, "Ma...."

Tenchi was nearly ready as well; a red energy stream flowing into his hands, "...kou...."

They gave each other brief looks. Both knew it was not going to be an all-out-fatal ki beam, but they still wanted to make it worth the duel to win.

Ryoko bent her arms inward, and with a quick thrust outwards fired the blue beam. "FLARE!!!!"

Tenchi did as well, throwing an overheard soccer-like throw to release his ki wave. "SEN!!!!"

Like twin eagles, one blue, one red, the beams of intense energy sailed towards one another. Ryoko's Atma Flare and Tenchi's Hitokousen....both new moves they had mastered, and for a good reason. Both were designed to inflict maximum damage...

*BAM!!!*

With loud bang and shockwave, the two streams of ki bent up and pushed against one another. Electric bolts surged around the two of them, and all around the wind picked up as if it were a tornado.

Ryoko's arms strained extreme effort to push Tenchi's beam back, but she was careful not to go so hard as to blow him away. Tenchi did the same, and the result caused a lengthy, 'push' match by their two attacks.

Ryoko decided to move closer up to where the beams were pushing, in order to get more leverage. Tenchi did as well, and soon they both found each other only separated by a few feet of hot, seething ki...

Veins popped up over both Tenchi and Ryoko's suits, and the ki flow grew stronger and stronger, brighter and brighter. Tenchi wanted to end it right now, and fired nearly every reserve he had left.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHIYAH!!!!!!!"

The red energy grew bigger and stronger, and Ryoko was hard pressed to keep it back. As she tried her best to hold the ki wave of Tenchi at bay, she realized that if she was going to beat him, she would have to go all out. And that might cause a shockwave so great, that the close range they were at, not only would they both be killed, but the building below them would most likely destroy it.

So even if they did survive, they would be stranded here for all eternity.

Ryoko sighed a bit, and decided what to do. She threw her body off to the left, and at the same time let Tenchi's beam push her attack up and away.

*WHOOSH!!*

With only inches to spare, Tenchi's Hitokousen attack burned right through Ryoko's abandoned Atma Flare energy, and fired up to the sky. There it went off into the infinite of space, and Ryoko's and Tenchi's duel concluded.

Both were tired as heck; breathing hard and sweating like there was no tomorrow. Ryoko wiped her forehead of perspiration, and allowed her weakened body to revert back to normal. Tenchi let his own ki drop, and their muscles thinned out.

As Tenchi and Ryoko slowly let their exhausted bodies float back down to the ground, Ryoko smiled.

"We have Zyroko beat, my love."

**********

Sasami quietly sowed into a cloth she had been working on all day. It was something to pass the time with. Nearby, Ayeka and Chi Chi busied themselves with the cleaning of the shrine. Mihoshi was outside with Noboyuki and Yosho, and Bulma and Washu were in the lab.

It had already been several hours since they had taken Vegeta and Son Goku down there, for what they said was a 'healing process.' Apparently they were a bit worried by Gohan's tardiness, as was she.

It was late, it had been nearly a day since Yamcha had been taken away. She wondered if she would ever see him again. Or any of the others that had gone off to defend the world.

She yawned, "*Yawn*, well at least I think we're in good hands."

It was dark out; Sasami was tired. Everyone was getting ready for bed. She knew Washu and Bulma would stay up for most of the night, but she sure couldn't. So Sasami closed her little knitting kit, and got up to go to bed.

As she approached the door, she could hear Ayeka's soft snores. She muffled a giggle; Ayeka was always like that; nice and proper during the day, snoring and loud at night. Still, Sasami still loved her. As she did everyone.

It just didn't sit in Sasami's brain that she should simply just go to bed. Somewhere, a great evil was about that threatened these people. Sasami had to _something_ to help. It was at that moment of Sasami's urge to defend the others, that an all too familiar voice rang out in her head.

_Sasami....I understand how you feel..._

Sasami had no trouble recognizing it. She whispered out, "Tsunami..."

_But now is not the time to be worried. Soon, we may have to temporarily unite again..._

Sasami was excited to hear this, "Like when that bad man took over Son-kun's body?"

_Exactly. Even though you are not yet ready for a permanent merging, we can still become one for quite a while._

Sasami was steadfast, "What should we do? I can go right now if you like."

_No, go get some sleep. There are several factors I must observe before we go this course of action. You'll know in the morning._

With that, the voice of Tsunami stopped ringing in Sasami's ear. She stayed a moment, listening if she would say anymore. A minute passed, then 5. The night was silent as ever.

Sasami stood for a moment in the hallways of Yosho's shrine, and opened the door to her make shift bed, along with all the others. Tsunami said sleep, and that's what Sasami intended to do.

**********

**Time Elapsed in Room of Spirit & Time : 1 year, 0 months, 0 days  
Time Elapsed in Real Time: 24 hours, 0 minutes**

Ryoko knew upon waking up that morning that it was time. Not because the calendar said so, or because Tenchi had mentioned it last night.

It was just that 'feeling' one gets deep in their body; an unconscious building up of anxiety and shivers. She lay in bed for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. And despite her 365 days spend here, the ceiling remained unfamiliar, aloof...

No matter where she slept, it always seemed much more at home in the Masaki house. Her whole world was centered around that building. Sasami, Washu, Yosho, Mihoshi, Noboyuki, Tenchi...even Ayeka...they all were a deep and important part of her existence. Despite Washu's 'interesting' way of showing her love towards her daughter...Mihoshi's ever clumsy way of getting things done...Ayeka's prissy mode towards her...it was all worth Ryoko's while to stand up to whatever threatened them.

Ryoko got up, and began to get ready for the day. Not much time would be spent in this room...most of the day would be spent testing their year's worth of training against the real thing.

As she walked out of her bed, Ryoko smiled and thought, 'Well, at least I don't have to TELL the others how I feel...Ayeka might think I'm going nuts, *giggle*.'

Tenchi was already up, eating the last few bits of rice. He saw Ryoko coming, and nodded towards her.

"You ready?", he asked.

Ryoko patted him on the shoulder, "Couldn't be any more so. How about you?"

Tenchi went over, and washed his rice bowl out. Everything else was packed and ready for whomever might desire to use the room of spirit and time next. Ryoko and Tenchi's turn was up.

"Same as you, I say we go out and prove to Zyroko what we've learned. I think the tables will be slightly turned."

Ryoko ran her hands across her biceps; feeling how much larger and toned they were. "I think you're right. Nothing left to hold us here..."

They both looked each other in the eye, standing in front of the door. Tenchi grabbed the door handle, "Well, one step for man.."

He twisted the knob, and the door creaked open.

Ryoko grinned, "...One giant leap for mankind."

**********

Kami was uneasy, as usual. Not only were Ryoko and Tenchi going to come out soon, but for some reason he could not sense the ki of little Son Gohan anymore. Strange, indeed.

His old, restless body paced back and forth along his palace; his feet making monotonous footsteps across the whole area. Popo was down, waiting for the two children to emerge, so he had nothing better to do than to watch over Earth. He had taken the job of Kami to do just that....by now, he should be an expert on what happens on the Earth and how to avoid endangerment to the planet.

He sighed, "Yet...something is not right..."

"God!"

Kami turned back, and saw that Popo was running towards him. "Yes, Mr. Popo. What is it? Are Ryoko and Tenchi..."

He had no need to speak further, for behind Popo, walked a dark pair. Ryoko and Tenchi had finally completed their full, one year within the room of spirit and time. And he could already see the results.

Both were incredibly more disciplined, their expressions stern and dedicated. Their bodies were much more powerful; their muscles more refined and toned than ever before. Most of all, he could sense their ki soaring through anything he could imagine. Even though they were suppressing.

Kami was astounded, "Amazing...right now, if I didn't know any better....I'd say there were two pure blooded Super Saiyan in front of me!"

Ryoko smiled, "And you're not too far off in that, either my god."

Kami smiled back and nodded, "Yes, I am most pleased with how your training went. Was there anything the matter while you were in there?"

Tenchi stretched out some of his tight muscles, "No, it went fairly well actually. After we got used to the gravity, and I could accept what had actually happened aboard the Shunga II...speaking of which, how close is Zyroko?"

Kami's expression suddenly grew much more grim, "I'm afraid that about an hour ago, I felt his ki reach around Earth's orbit, and then it disappeared! He is hiding somewhere close, and I feel he may even be on the Earth!"

Tenchi was surprised, but did not show any fear, "I see...where was he above the last time you sensed his ki?"

Kami pointed out west, "Over there, about 500 miles in that direction. He may or may not be there. You intend to search? Are you sure that there is nothing to fear from Zyroko?"

Ryoko exchanged glances with Tenchi, smiled, and replied back, "If you ask me, it's Zyroko who should be afraid. We won't let you down, god."

Both bowed, and Kami chuckled a bit at their decisive action. Always wanting to jump ahead and save the world...just like Chibi Son Goku so many years ago...

Kami nodded, "You have my blessings...now go young ones. Save our planet."

Ryoko and Tenchi nodded, "Hai!"

With no need for further talk, Ryoko and Tenchi let their ki build up quickly. A ring of white fire burned around them, and they blasted off. Their bright, white outlines streaked across the sky, heading west.

Kami stood there a moment, watching the two retreating outlines. Mr. Popo spoke up, "Do you really think they have a chance?"

Kami looked over at him, "Do we have a choice?"

Popo replied, "No..."

But Kami looked back to the horizon, and smiled, "But in answer to your question...I say yes."

**********

A few light bulbs sparked to life. Several monitors whirred and buzzed to life. Washu's lab was busier than ever.

Washu busied herself with a few final wires. She and Bulma were hooking up twin capsule units, and thanks to Bulma's miniature tools (encased in a CC capsule), they were both able to get the contraption up and running fairly soon.

Nearby, Chi Chi and Sasami watched. They were wheeling in the stretchers containing Goku and Vegeta. Washu needed their help holding them for the moment.

Chi Chi was a bit impatient, "You said that whatever you're doing down here could heal my Goku, right? Well, heal him already! I'm getting tired of watching you just stand around, using your 'high tech' tools preparing another toy."

Washu stifled some of her frustration, and coolly replied, "Now Chi Chi, this 'toy' will get your husband up and running good as new. Bulma and I have just finished the preliminary checks and attachments, and both chambers are ready to receive your husband and Vegeta. If you'd just calm down we might..."

Washu had walked closer to Chi Chi at that time, and at the top of her lungs Chi Chi screamed into Washu's ear.

"CALM DOWN?!?!? MY HUSBAND IS NEARLY DEAD AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!? WHAT KIND OF WIFE ARE YOU?!??!"

*Crash!*

From the sheer force of the yell, Washu went flying backwards and fell on her head. She was stunned, and she lay there with birds flying around her head.

She slowly got up, "Uhhh...okay...Chi Chi...a few things...ONE...you're husband is not nearly dead. TWO, I was a wife long before your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather was an infant...THREE...This will heal them both, and unless you let me go through with this, AKA CALM DOWN, they won't get healed. Simple as that, my friend."

With that, Chi Chi kept quiet. Moving on, Washu started explaining the device. "This is actually a Saiyan style healing tank. However, due to the fact that I have pretty much been isolated from any hard space technology, it's not perfect. In fact, after the occupant is healed in this model, it's nearly impossible to wake them up! I could never finish my work on the subject, seeing as Kagato captured me for a good 700 years. I have made a make shift brain wave amplifier, which will eventually wake up the occupant being healed. That has a few quirks as well. One, it will take an hour for the wave to fully wake the person being healed. Two, it needs a specific, ample energy source. Since none has presented itself in the last few days, I simply molded the energy input for one gem. That should be plenty....BUT..."

Sasami bit her lip, "Zyroko has two gems...and Ryoko has the last one."

Bulma nodded, "And we don't know the whereabouts of either."

Chi Chi spoke up, again, "Still, can't we do something?"

Washu started pushing the two Saiyans towards the two tanks for healing. "Yes, we can at least start their healing process. That shouldn't take more than a few hours...but, we just won't be able to wake them up."

Bulma opened one door to the machine, "Unless Ryoko returns or Zyroko is defeated."

With everything said, no one could do a thing but help put the Saiyans in their tanks. Bulma and Washu helped put Vegeta in place, fastening the various attachments to his body, hooking up pulse takers, breath registers, etc. Sasami and Chi Chi put Goku in. After both were secure, Bulma hit a switch on the consol, causing the the doors to slide down and shut.

A hiss of air was ejected, and they were ready. Washu began typing rapidly on an opposite computer, and before long got the healing process underway. Bluish liquid flowed into the two chambers, rising up to Goku and Vegeta's waists, then shoulders, and finally completely submerging the both of them.

Chi Chi stood by, nervously. "Hang on Goku...Vegeta..."

**********

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO!

"Hey guys, this is Goku. Sorry to keep you all in suspense, but it looks like we finally have a great shot at Zyroko! Will Tenchi and Ryoko's efforts be enough to stop a monster that has already absorbed Yamcha and Piccolo? I sure hope so, because it looks like Washu and Bulma's healing plans are going to be a bit delayed. Tenchi is the first up against Zyroko...but what's this? Having the towel thrown in already by Washu and Tsunami? Don't miss the next chapter....you know you'll kick yourself for it!"

Chapter 14 - Tenchi's start, Tsunami's end

Washu: It's unquestionably time to get back for what Zyroko has done!

**********

Hey guys, I know what happened. Chapter 13 took just as long, if not longer than chapter 12. I hope not too many of you are mad. I got caught up in a lot of things; web mastering, administrating message boards, and most of all........SCHOOL. I had two weeks of midterms, and several research papers and quarter projects I had to work on over nearly all of January. Now that they are over, I could finally sit down and write some. I am fairly impressed with this chapter. Tenchi's new ki technique, the Hitokousen, is actually a legidimate japanese attack, so to say. 'Hito' means supernatural fire, and 'kousen' means beam. So Tenchi is firing a Supernatural fire beam... A lot of time and effort went into it. I can only hope the future chapters will be as good, and get up a lot quicker. SSJ Nate, out.


	14. Tenchi's Start, Tsunami's End

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.   
6. If you read it, please review it! 

Chapter 14 - Tenchi's Start, Tsunami's End

A flock of birds raced wildly across the sky, all going off in random directions. Two glowing white figures had cut directly through their formation, scattering them about. As they flapped aimlessly around, the two glowing silhouettes zipped across farther up the sky at sound-breaking speed.

Ryoko spat into the wind, "How far do you think he'll go? We've scoured this sector fairly well, and our ki levels have been high enough so that he could find us easily."

Tenchi straightened himself out so he could cut through the air better, "It's a good question, but when can you ever rely on an evil maniac like him? We don't even know he will show up here; it was just an estimate location."

Ryoko laughed in spite of herself, "Yeah, I guess you're right, hehe. Knowing Zyroko, HE will find us, not the other way around. Remember, he absorbed Piccolo, and has all of Piccolo's wisdom and intelligence. I didn't know the Namek as well as you did, but even so I felt a mystical prescience around him. Like he could think up a solution to any problem..."

Tenchi nodded, "Yes, you are right. I fear what foul acts Zyroko might commit with the kind of power Piccolo wielded."

Ryoko shot her eyes across the landscape, sweeping her pupils around in 180o intervals. She continued to scan the horizon as she spoke, "So what should we do? We can keep on looking for Kami knows how long...but when it gets down to it, sooner or later something has to be done. What are your thoughts?"

Tenchi sighed, and started to reply. But before he could utter a word, a strange sensation overcame him.

"...my....this is new... Ryoko! Around a 100 miles off in the north east direction, do you feel it? I just felt a burst of ki..."

*Boom!*

Off in the north eastern direction, a bright crimson red light ignited and bathed the landscape in fire color. Ryoko and Tenchi were far enough away such that none of the ki explosion physical harmed them, but the violent gusts of wind and loud *booms* were enough to grab their attention. Someone was blasting away at the earth...

*Boom!* *Boom!*

Again and again explosions rang out, and Ryoko gritted her teeth. "Damn! What does he think he's doing? I can sense population there...he's blowing away people! Just what the fu..."

Tenchi charged up, and shifted his course towards the source of the distant ki explosions. "Well, you said yourself Zyroko was smart enough to get our attention when he wanted it. Well he HAS IT NOW!"

Before Ryoko could respond, Tenchi fired off at full speed towards the target. Ryoko cursed herself for not telling Tenchi to be less brash, and took off after him.

"He most certainly does...I wonder what he has planned this time? Piccolo was no fool...and he's the last mind I would want to fight against..."

The two streaked across the crimson morning sky. Tenchi was in the lead, and showed every intention of doing one thing to Zyroko: 

Destroy him.

**********

It was time.

Sasami yawned and crawled out of bed. She didn't exactly know why, but something was calling her. Even an early riser like her did not usually get up at the crack of dawn.

"Mmm...huh..." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She opened up the door to the outside grounds of the shrine; the cool air might wake her up better.

A few dew drops misted their way down from the roof, splashing across Sasami's freckled face. She smiled, even in the most desperate of situations the Earth always had its ways of making everything seem special. 

Perhaps that was why certain people choose a life to defend it... 'Wow!' she thought, 'what an honorable job that would be...'

Her bare feet walked smoothly across the grounds, the birds chirping in her wake. A few crickets sang their song off in the woods; the lake in front of her seemed so tranquil that the sky above shined within it like a mirror.

Strange how when something is threatened to be taken away...that's when you noticed and care about it the most. Oh, how Sasami yearned at that moment to do something...anything...to help protect these things. Nature had done so much to her...why could she not give something in return?

_Sasami..._

Sasami looked up; startled. She immediately realized she had no reason to. The little Jurain smiled, and walked over to a nearby puddle. Her feet scampered across the wet grass, and she kneeled at the water's edge.

She peered at it; looking at her own reflection. Staring back at her was the serene face of Tsunami, smiling prosperously as always.

Sasami smiled back, "Hi Tsunami! I knew it was you. Any particular reason you woke me up so early, yet had me go to bed so late?"

Tsunami nodded, her image in the water communicating right with Sasami.

_Yes...because it is time. We must reunite like before..._

Sasami was ecstatic, "Really?! That's great! It's really been long enough since last time?"

_Yes. Though it will only be able to hold for a while, we can temporarily merge into one being. That way perhaps we truly can help all these things you have wanted to help._

"Oh, that sounds just wonderful! Last time we were only able to prevent those silly gems from getting into that silly doctor's silly hands...will we **really** do something this time?"

_As much as is needed. _

Sasami sat down, Indian style. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Tsunami closed her eyes, and reached forward, appearing as if her reflection would leap out of the puddle. 

_Close your eyes...think those happy, peaceful thoughts that just filled your head... Reach for my hand..._

Sasami did so; trying to think of all she loved and cared for. Ayeka, Ryoko, the Son family, and all the others. The birds, the trees...insects, plants...water and air...all of the very Earth. She reached forward, at the same time her reflection (Tsunami) was reaching back.

The two hands brushed the surface at the same moment....

*Flash!*

A quiet, yet fantastic wave of light flashed out of the puddle, concealing both Sasami and Tsunami for a split second. The process did not take very long, and the light soon faded.

The figure of Tsunami, clad in her battle gi, with her once dormant goddess powers ready to go at a moment's notice, was kneeling where Sasami had been a while ago.

She stood; looking around the area that was the surrounding forests and fields of Yosho's shrine. Off in the distance, a bird chirped.

Tsunami spoke, her lips barely moving, "One doesn't need a reason to help nature and its people."

With that said, she rose up into the air, like a silent hawk. Her blue gi wavered in the air, her long hair hanging down her back. She narrowed her eyes, screening the horizon for the one thing that did stand in her way from peace...

She muttered, "Zyroko..."

She opened her eyes wide in disbelief. She could sense Zyroko actually on the Earth already! He was firing off several strong ki blasts in random directions. And she could pick up something else...something in the background of it all...

Human screams.

Hesitating no more, she shot off like an arrow, aimed directly at Zyroko. It would not take her too long to reach him, and she had no intention off dilly-dallying either.

**********

Washu rubbed her eyes, waking up from a quick nap. Even a super genius like herself needed a little rest every now and then.

She walked over into the main control room of her lab. The first thing she couldn't help but notice was Bulma in the main chair, her head titled back and snoring loudly.

Washu sighed, not everyone could have her work ethic, right?

The red head walked across the room, her footsteps echoing all over the silent lab. She plopped into a seat next to Bulma's, and just sat there for a moment.

"Sometimes," she spoke softly, "one must just relax."

She looked over at Bulma, resting peacefully. She couldn't help but smile. Strange how even the smallest things seemed so radiant these days. Was this the "karma" of the earth rubbing off of her?

*beep...beep...beep...*

A faint beeping sound began to arouse Washu's attention. What was it? She quickly cocked her head and looked all around the lab room. Mostly she labeled "things to beep" with a flashing red light....there!

On the computer, a lower-right hand light on the console was beeping in cycles. Ahh! The silent alarm! Some strange ki readings must be popping up around the Earth. Washu grinned at her ever so swift methods of deduction, and began typing away.

While she went at work, Bulma woke up, groggy. "Uhh...Washu...what time is it? What are you doing there...?"

Without turning, Washu said "Hello Bulma, nice morning to ya! I just got up myself, and happened to notice we have a silent alarm running here...3 strangely high powers are popping up!"

Bulma's attention was immediately grabbed, and she jumped up with a start. "What is it?"

A radar-like screen popped up. On it, 3 red dots glowed very brightly.

"In 3 different locations of the Earth, something. or someone, has set off very high amounts of ki waves. VERY high, by the looks of it. Let's see who it is..."

She pressed some buttons, and one of the red dots on the radar flashed and enlarged. A TV window opened up on the computer screen, and showed the image of Ryoko and Tenchi flying in the sky. Both were stern faced, with their auras burning brightly around their outlines.

Washu nodded, "That's too be expected. Looks like they really did make it out of the Shunga...and hey! They both look stronger than ever...I wonder...oh, we can just ask them when they return. Let's see what dot this one is..."

Another one of the strong sources of ki on the radar popped up, and Bulma and Washu observed the graceful Tsunami speeding across the ground. She was moving as fast as Tenchi and Ryoko were, and she had that same look of dread and determination.

Washu scratched her head, "I wonder what's eating her up as well? Everyone seems to be in a big rush...and look at this! It seems that both Tsunami and Tenchi/Ryoko are all headed for the same point!"

Bulma tapped against the 3rd point that had sensed a high power level, "Right here...I doubt it's just a coincidence that that's the location of out 3rd high ki level?"

Washu began enlarging that image, "I agree...I wonder who this one is?"

The image came up, but at first neither Bulma nor Washu could discern what was happening.

A man was being held by his leg, dangling down towards the ground. Whomever was holding him, had his back turned to the picture capture location. The man was yelling something, a look of pure fear on his face. A shadow crossed over his body, the shape of a much larger, more muscular hand...it appeared that the other arm was holding him down...

Bulma saw the hand twitch, and within a fraction of a second a thin, ki shot was fired.

Bulma stared wide eyed, "Oh my dear god..."

Washu shook in terror, "No....it, can't be..."

The ki shot, as thin as it had been, had passed directly through the dangling man. A large hole was in his chest, blood and organs dripping down like rain. The man's still-beating heart flopped onto the ground, pumping out gushes of blood all over the ground. The mangled body dropped to the ground, and the killer finally emerged so that they could see.

Standing there, in full view, body washed in blood....

Zyroko.

**********

A loud thump rang out among the town as the dead body hit the ground. Women grasped their children, trying to hide them from the gruesome site. Men stood back, appalled and seeking action. Yet none could dare step up to the menace that was killing them off, one by one.

Zyroko could not help but laugh, "My word...hahah!!!! You humans sure do have fragile bodies, no?"

He shot an evil grin to the surrounding cordon of people. So far half the town had been wiped out by similar methods, and Zyroko knew it was fated to go the same way he had done to the previous 13 villages. In his wake 13 other towns had had their populations cut down. Lucky 14 was being done now.

Zyroko shrugged, "You see, I'm just buying my time here folks. So sorry to put you through this...really."

Moving like lightning, he teleported out from the center of the square, and reappeared in the crowd of people. He snatched up another young man in his vice like grip, his head completely covered by Zyroko's giant hand.

Zyroko zanzokenned back in the center, the people cowered all about him, too terrified to move. Zyroko held the writhing human without fail. The man was no older than a kid, and he tried with all his might to wrest out of Zyroko's grip. His feet made fruitless kicks against Zyroko's chest.

"I guess you're next, eh?"

The man yelled through tears, "Please! I beg off you. don't kill me. I have a family, you can no..."

*Crunch!*

The man's skull was crushed under Zyroko's hand, brains and blood seeping out in-between his fingers. A few spirts of the stuff squirted into the air, landing on the ground. A loud gasp of horror rang out among the town members. Zyroko let the now decapitated body fall to the ground, and peered at his fingers. 

"You know...I always did want to try new and interesting things..."

He brought his fingers up to his mouth, and one by one licked off the pieces of brain and dripping blood. "Hannibal the cannibal, heard of him right? Perhaps you could call me his next-in-line...ehhehehahhaha!!!"

Zyroko's laugh was so cold and evil; it pierced the very hearts of every man and woman standing. There was not one of the people there that wouldn't love to see Zyroko's head on a stick...even some of the little children. Zyroko certainly had his way of spreading misery and hate to people.

Six of the older, stronger townsfolk stepped forward. One spoke up, "You fiend! How dare you drop in on us and just...slaughter us! I won't let you continue!!"

Another, shorter one responded, "Neither will I! Monster!!!!"

Brandishing a colt .38, the man began firing several rounds at Zyroko. The bullets zipped through the air at an incredible rate, giving out loud bangs with each shot. A trail of smoke exited the barrel with each shot. He was only a few yards away, so each shot hit with extreme accuracy. The speedy pieces of metal ricocheted off of Zyroko's head, and were becoming thoroughly annoying. But so far no damage was done at all. 

*click* *click*

The man was out of bullets, and he quickly snapped the chamber open. Letting the spent shells fall, he put in his last bullet.

"This one is for all those you've killed! My own custom diamond made tip! BOUNCE THIS ONE OFF OF YOUR DAMN HIDE!!!"

*BANG!!!*

The chamber snapped back, smoke blasting into the gunman's face. The bullet raced towards its target, Zyroko's ugly mug.

With absolutely flawless speed, Zyroko shot his hand up and caught the bullet. He grinned as he heard all of the people begin to moan and cower. Rolling the bullet between his fingers, Zyroko mocked the pitiful attempts of the gunman and his friends.

"You FOOLS!! Hey you! I believe this is yours!"

He placed the bullet between his thumb and index fingers, and with power no gun on the face of the Earth could possibly ever hold, flicked the bullet back at the gunman.

Racing nearly a couple of thousand times more faster than the gun fired, the gunman could not even think as the bullet burrowed in his skull and shot out the other side.

Blood dripped down his face, and he slumped to the ground. The other five men gasped in shock, and Zyroko took it upon himself to bring an end to the 'rebellion.'

Raising his open palm towards the still-shocked five, he gather ki at each of his fingers and thumbs. A small pinpoint of condensed energy collected at each tip, and before a single person could recover from their friend's demise...the 5 ki balls shot off.

*Bam!* *Pow!* *Boom!* *Zap!* *Kapow!*

Each ki shot nailed each of the five men, some in the head, some in the chest, and others in some unnamed regions. They fell to the earth, lifeless.

A little girl, no older than 3 or 4, came running out to one of the downed men. "Daddy! No! Don't die..."

She tried shaking the limp body of the man who had done the shooting, with no response. Tears ran down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her father's cloths. Zyroko saw this, and decided he'd buy some more time with some fun.

Zyroko got up and walked over to the girl. She looked up, her face tear stained. Seeing Zyroko come made her start to cower away, but Zyroko quickly sped up and grabbed her by the arm. 

She squirmed and tried to get out of his grasp, but it was to no avail. Zyroko sat down next to the man's dead body. He placed the girl on his knee, and began to smirk as he laughed mockingly to the girl.

"Ahhh...something wrong my dear? You really shouldn't be you know, have your whole life ahead of you. Don't think of me as such a bad guy...here! How about you and me have a little drink to our new friendship!"

Zyroko grabbed the bloodied head of the man, and with a quick, deft twist he pulled the head clear off the neck. Blood began to rapidly pour down his arm, so Zyroko began twisting the mangled flesh of the neck so it stopped. 

He brought the head over his own, and opened his mouth wide. He loosened his grip a bit, and allowed a thin trickle of blood pour down into his open mouth. He let it run for a few more seconds, then closed up the neck again. Zyroko smacked his lips and licked his fingers.

"Mmmm...has that zangy taste I just LOVE. Now girl....it's your turn!"

The little girt tried desperately to get away, but Zyroko's iron hands were able to easily hold her back.

"What's wrong...you don't want to have a nice, warm drink with me now? It's a bit late for that! My word! What poor manners, hygahahhahh!!!"

He grabbed her by her neck, and forced her jaws open. With his other hand, he tilted the head down towards her.

A thin stream of blood began flowing down into her mouth, but also spattering all over her face and cloths.

"Drink...drink...don't you think your father's blood is so rich? You know the human head has nearly one quart of blood in it...why don't you be a jewel and drink it ALL!"

The girl tried to get away, to close her mouth, to do anything. But all she could do is cry through her sobbing eyes. Some of the townsfolk's began to get ancy again, and one brave soul even leapt forward yelling.

He shook a fist at Zyroko, "Hey you! You leave her alone NOW! I don't care if you can catch bullets...you better stop right no...!!!?"

*Zooooooozap!!*

Using lightning quick reflexes, Zyroko extended one finger at the man and shot a quick, thin ki blast directly at his head. The man fell to the ground, his soul leaving it. A thin, bloody hole was present all the way through his skull. Zyroko laughed, and yelled at the humans.

"Hahahhahahahh!! Does anyone else care to try to be a hero today? In case you didn't notice I'm having a nice, drink with this little girl here..."

The girl was getting so grossed out, that she was beginning to faint. The blood from her father's head was flowing too rapidly, and soon her mouth was beginning to get overflowed. She tried sputtering it out, but it just kept on coming.

She gave one final cough, and fell silent. Drowning in her own father's blood. Zyroko let both the girl and the man's head go, kicking them away like broken toys. The very feel of human suffering made Zyroko just tingle all the way over...but wait, what was that? Something's coming my way, he thought.

Zyroko looked at the sky. He could sense 3 persons coming at his positions, but they were still fairly far off. Two of them would reach him faster. After recognizing who they were, Zyroko smiled.

"Ahh, at last...some more challenging competition. It appears, however, that they are not taking me as seriously as they could be! Come on Ryoko! Tenchi! I know you can travel faster than that...what's wrong? Need some more...motivation..."

Zyroko shot his left arm out and fired a thin beam out in the crowd. A young woman, holding her child, was struck by the beam. Entering in through the child's head, and exiting out the woman's back...it was done in a second.

Two more lives were claimed by Zyroko. 

**********

Tenchi began feeling tears of hate run down his cheeks.

"Th-that bastard!! Did you feel that?"

Ryoko nodded glumly, "A mother and her child...how horrible..."

Electric sparks danced off of Tenchi's body; his ki rising higher and higher.

"This will NOT go on!! Zyroko's web of destruction ENDS NOW!!!!!"

Tears running down his face, Tenchi shot off at full speed and full power. Ryoko had to pause to hold up her arms over her face; as Tenchi shot forward a powerful gust of wind fired back at her with his backlash.

Ryoko shook her head, swore under her breath, and flew off to try to catch up. Tenchi's rage could be the end of them all.

**********

Zyroko at last was content. Ryoko and Tenchi's ki signatures were now very close. He floated up to the sky, impatient as always. He drew his arms up in a pout, tapping his right index finger against his left arm.

Zyroko spat down to the burning village below, "Damn, even when they hurry they still take forever. My reign of perfection won't be much fun if no one ever rushes to fight..."

Off in the horizon, two specks sparkled for a brief moment. Both warriors were rapidly approaching. It wouldn't be long...in fact...

Tenchi burst into view, directly in front of Zyroko. Zyroko had to take a step back in slight shock. He had come in so swiftly that it was if he had just appeared. Tenchi was not too happy at all. His body was tense and rigid. Zyroko noticed that he looked quite a bit different from their last battle...

Tenchi now wore a tight battle gi similar to Ryoko's, only the arms were black and the inside was blue. His hair was longer, looking as if it just recently had an attempt of an haircut. His total body was much larger; his muscles more toned and pumped full of ki. Behind Tenchi, Ryoko flew into view as well. She too, had changed. Her Body much more enhanced like Tenchi's. It looked as if both of them had gone through extensive training in a short time...

Zyroko was immediately pleased. Perhaps the wait was well worth it. 

"Ahhh...it has been so long, hasn't it Tenchi-chan?"

Tenchi squeezed his hands together in tight fists, "Shut up! I don't need to hear your senseless babble! It has taken a long time, much longer than you could understand...but I am ready."

Zyroko mocked him, "Ready? For what? To have your balls crushed again? I do see you seem to have 'regained' them, hahah!"

Tenchi was getting enraged, "That doesn't matter...I sensed you releasing massive amounts of ki waves around here. I even was able to pick up the individual lives being flushed away by your berserked attacks....what have you done?!"

Zyroko grinned and made a sweeping motion with his arms, "Well, waiting for you was such a bore. I was always the impatient type, you know? I thought I might pass the time playing with a few humans...do you know how little force is needed to snap a person in half? It's incredible..."

Tenchi was beginning to get veins popping up around his forehead, "So you killed them all?"

Zyroko smiled his crooked, evil smile, "Well, if you want to call my playtime 'killing'...let's just say that 13 towns in this area were my playgrounds. Too bad those playgrounds are now all broken..."

Tenchi could take it no more, "You heartless...FIEND!! Even though we were coming to take you on, you just HAD to go on destroy innocent, uninvolved lives...what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Zyroko opened up his palm and let it face the town on the ground below, "You mean this type of thing gets you..."

Before either Tenchi or Ryoko could react, a tiny ball of energy gathered up in Zyroko's hand. Summoning up some quick stores of ki, Zyroko let a ki beam fly. The yellow beam sailed downwards at an incredible pace. Tenchi could only gasp in horror as he saw it head straight for the center of the town below...

*KABOOM!!!*

Radiating out from the epicenter, Zyroko's blast quickly engulfed everything and all things within the town. Houses bent and swayed, eventually toppling over as fire blazed over them. People ran around screaming, they're bodies disintegrating before their very eyes. The dome shaped explosion spread quickly, and in a moment's notice it was all over.

Ryoko took her arms away from her face; the light had been so bright she had to turn away. As she looked down again, she almost wished she hadn't uncovered her eyes.

The smoke was already clear, and where the town was, a gigantic crater now stood. The wind blew across the now desolate landscape. Where once was life, a dessert now was present.

Zyroko spoke, ".....angry?"

Tenchi was too shocked to say anything. He could only stare in wide eyed horror at the destruction below him.

Zyroko smiled, "I guess that makes 14 out of 14 gone, eh?"

Tenchi bunched his hands into tight fists. This was it. No turning back. No more holding back. Tenchi slowly turned towards Zyroko, his eyes fuming with hatred.

"You....bastard....how much longer do you think you can get away with this? I am putting a stop to this here and NOW!"

Zyroko grinned, "Hehe, I assume you plan on doing that yourself, eh? I guess you didn't learn much from out previous battle...but oh well. I always liked a battle here and there. Nice warm up yet again for the prelude to my ultimation. So...you want to get started?"

Tenchi, for the first time since leaving the Room of Spirit and Time, smiled. "But of course."

Tenchi spread his arms and legs out wide. His mouth opened up, and a long, powering-up scream began to emit itself from his lungs.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH....."

All around, the forces were beginning to pick up. The wind howled all around the three fighters. Tenchi hair rose up on end; veins popping out all around his muscle bound body. Below, trees began leaving their root, rising up towards the sky. Pebbles and loose rock bounced all across the ground. Clouds began to pick up speed and race by. Tenchi was getting ready to go all out.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Earthquakes began rumbling across the land. Tenchi's entire body was now reaching his pinnacle. As his power grew, electric bolts began sparking off of his arms and legs. His white aura exploded out; the fire burning all around his body. Within the flames, Zyroko could plainly see the 3 LightHawk wings. But for some reason Tenchi was not converting them into matter, like he did before....interesting, though Zyroko.

The symbol on Tenchi's forehead began to glow. His arms began to bulge and sway with power. Tenchi was at full force now, and he intended to use it against the one thing keeping him from peace.

He screamed out at the top of his lungs, "ZYROKO!!! NOW YOU DIE!!!!!!"

Tenchi threw his arms and legs out as hard and far as he could. His entire aura exploded in a brilliant white light. For hundreds of miles around, everything bathed in the blinding flash.

Zyroko had to turn away for a moment, "My my...you certainly have improved. Very much so since last time..."

The flash dissipated, and Zyroko looked back at his opponent. Tenchi was at full strength, standing steadfast within his white aura. Electricity ran all around his body, as if he were Super Saiyan level 2 (Not that any character is at that point anyways in either anime ^_^). His muscles were vastly increased in size and tone. Veins were visible throughout his entire body. On his face, those same, hating eyes pierced right through Zyroko.

Zyroko shook his head a bit. How could the boy get the better of him just by looking? Nothing has changed just because his ki has increased a bit...

Zyroko brushed off some dirt from his face, "Boy, I hope you don't still believe you can win this. No, I take that back, I DO hope you think you can. Because then it will all that more pleasing to see that look of anguish and terror on your face when....well, you'll find out."

Tenchi did not back down one bit, "You sure do like to hear yourself talk. I think it's high time you SHUT it and got serious. I will not go easy on this time. I am not the Tenchi you knew."

Zyroko didn't reply, that much he could agree with the boy. He certainly had changed, and it seemed he would be slightly more difficult to bring down. But then...there's only one way to find out. Just the mere thought of it brought tingles of joy to Zyroko. Finally, a chance to test out what he was really made of!

Zyroko motioned for Tenchi to bring it on, "Come on boy! At this rate I'll see you make a move next year!"

Tenchi closed his eyes, "As you wish."

*BOOM!*

**********

Tsunami was growing impatient. Just recently several ki levels had risen, fallen, risen, fallen, and so on. And what she thought was Zyroko...now appeared to be matched by yet another high power level.

"What is happening? I don't like the look or feel of this at all!"

She streamlined her body, making quick haste towards the battle site. Perhaps, if she could make it in time...casualties might be avoided.

Oh how Tsunami would've made herself go faster...if she had known...

**********

A silent air was all around the fighters. No one spoke for several moments.

Zyroko heard the sound much later than the actually blow connecting, and as he realized in slow motion what had happened, he looked down.

Tenchi's fist was buried deep in Zyroko's stomach. How had that boy moved so fast? Zyroko tried to talk, but instead of words deep red blood came gushing out.

"*Cough!* BLEAHHAA!! *Cough!* *Cough!* How...*Cough* did you...do that?"

Tenchi let his fist go, and exited Zyroko. Zyroko involuntarily grabbed at the wounded area, and was shocked to feel wetness there.

Blood.

His own blood...bleeding!

Zyroko spat out the rest of the blood in his mouth, and began to concentrate on easing the stomach wound. Within moments he had his full attention to the open gash, and soon his Namek DNA began to kick in. 

The wound began to sputter and moan, and in no time at all it shrunk smaller and smaller. The red cloth of Yamcha's vest began changing too, closing up the rip caused by Tenchi's fist. In no time at all Zyroko was fully healed, and the expression on his face told Tenchi that he was not going to let another cheap shot like that happen again.

Zyroko wiped the blood from his mouth, "I am impressed! Even I did not follow your movements too well...you have vastly improved. How you did, I'll ask to your cold, dead body. For now I'll just settle with beating you to a pulp!"

Zyroko took off after Tenchi, responding with his own blinding speed. Tenchi was able to see the attack coming, so he zanzokenned in the nick of time. Zyroko felt his fist hitting air, so he zanzokenned as well.

*BAM!*

Ryoko spun around, to see a white flash appear accompanied by a loud bang. It lasted but a split second...man! Those two are fast, she thought.

*KAPOW!*

It happened again, this time to her upper left. Zyroko and Tenchi were jumping all over the place, and when they did impact a loud bang and flash ensued.

Zyroko made a wild kick at Tenchi, who deftly blocked it and parried with his own right jab. With a reverberating *THUD!* Zyroko's head snapped backwards. Particles of spit and blood floating around in slow motion around Zyroko's face, and with a menacing sneer Zyroko lunged back at Tenchi.

Tenchi gasped in pain as Zyroko's knee buried deep in him. Wasting no time for Tenchi to recover, Zyroko grabbed Tenchi by one of his arms, and promptly began spinning around.

Faster and faster he went, swinging Tenchi around at a blistering rate. Tenchi saw only blurs in his vision, and when the timing was just right, Zyroko let Tenchi fly. Sailing down like a human cannonball, Tenchi could not help but gasp a bit of air before his body forcefully connected with the ground.

*BOOM!!!*

Ryoko was nervous. Had their training been for not? She scanned all over the wreckage, trying to pick up Tenchi's ki signature. No way he would be dead already... The smoke and dust around the impact area was immense, she thought that she would never see it all clear. But as it did, she began to happily sense Tenchi's ki signature. But it was not within the area he had landed...

Zyroko smiled, perhaps this kid was not so amazing after all. He paused from his looking when he heard a slight sound from behind. Zyroko turned to see...

*BANG!*

Tenchi appeared out of nowhere and delivered a fast, hard left cross to Zyroko's face. Zyroko was totally caught off guard by the surprise attack and went unchecked towards the ground. Tenchi had other plans, however, and zanzokenned out of the air.

Around 50 feet prior hitting the ground, Tenchi zanzoknned back in from of Zyroko's path. Aligning himself up, Tenchi prepared a fast kick. He brought his right leg back, and cocked his foot for maximum damage.

Zyroko was nearly on top of him, and Tenchi let the leg sail high and wide. With a trembling *POW!* Tenchi's leg connected right with Zyroko's jaw, not only causing damage but sending Zyroko back in the OPPOSITE direction...directly up!

Zyroko was still shocked, but his senses were returning quickly. As he flew upwards, he was able to pick up Tenchi reappearing above him. Making as little moves as possible, as not to give away his intentions, Zyroko bunched up his right fist, preparing to thrust his arm upwards.

Tenchi saw Zyroko coming back up, and prepared for another hard kick to send the titan spiraling back to the ground. Zyroko was nearly at Tenchi's place, so Tenchi brought his leg back to kick...

*KAPOW!*

Zyroko's fist nailed Tenchi directly in the gut, and Tenchi had to cancel his brief attack. He opened his eyes wide in pain, causing Zyroko to snap back full consciousness, full of glee.

Zyroko laughed as he quickly brought out his fist and prepared another hit, "Hahahha! I must commend your efforts BOY!!!"

*BAM!* *POW!*

Tenchi was hit several times in a row; Zyroko's barrage of kicks and punches connecting with severe and deadly accuracy. Through one open eye, Tenchi began to stomach the pain and look for an opening to bounce back in the fight.

Zyroko delivered a fast side chop to his sides, followed by a sharp uppercut with his left arm. Tenchi thought he might be able to get an attack in his lower abdomen, but Zyroko must have seen the opening and quickly brought his legs up for a twin kick to Tenchi's chest.

"UMPH!" Tenchi grunted as he flipped over in the air, the momentum from Zyroko's kick carrying over.

Tenchi charged up and decided to go all out, "Listen! I didn't train for nothing!!"

Tenchi was not fighting back, meeting each punch and kick of Zyroko with his own. The ground underneath them began to crack and sputter, despite the rather large distance between it and the aerial battle taking place.

Tenchi decided to pull out one of his special moves, but he needed an opening to get it out. He blocked one of Zyroko's kicks with his own leg, and seeing his chance quickly thrust his arms forward. A stronger burst of ki waves were fired out right at Zyroko, causing some strong wind to push him backwards. Tenchi saw his chance, and soared upwards to the sky.

Zyroko shook his head to regain his senses, and saw Tenchi flying up.

Zyroko laughed, "You think you can get away that easily?!"

Zyroko thrust his hands forward, gathering ki up for a quick barrage of beams.

"Renzokou-Ha!!!"

Out of his hands, hundreds of thousands of small ki waves were fired. The glowing, seething orange ki beams sailed towards Tenchi like demons. Tenchi saw them coming, and deftly dodged the first couple. But Zyroko did not let up, and continued to keep on firing the little suckers. One burst of the beams had gone up to the side, and was now approaching Tenchi rapidly from his flank. Zyroko smiled as he saw them near his opponent. Tenchi could not dodge those.

Tenchi was busy jumping around one of the blasts, when he sensed the ki beams coming at his sides. He slightly turned his head so that he could see. There were three of them, and there was no way he could dodge in time...

Zyroko burst out laughing, "Buwahhahahhah!!! DIE!!!"

*Kapow!*

Just as one blast looked as if it were going to hit Tenchi square on, a shiny, transparent bit of space appeared to come in front of the beam. It sailed directly through it, but as it did so the beam immediately broke apart and became harmless. Zyroko had to look twice to see what it was.

"Th, the LightHawk wings!"

Indeed, the transparent from of one of Tenchi's LightHawk wings floated in the air in front of him. As the other two beams sailed closer, the other two wings popped up and absorbed them as well, turning them into harmless energy. Zyroko stopped firing his beams, and starred with a sense of hatred at Tenchi.

"Quite resourceful...I was wondering why you never converted your wings into armor."

Tenchi nodded in ascent, "Quite correct. Both Ryoko and I realized that armor or weapons would do us no good in a fight with you. We'd be better off just leaving theme nearby, available. That way...they can become useful in a pinch as you just observed."

Zyroko was pleased, "Finally it seems I've found myself a decent opponent. So far no one has been putting up a good fight...now that I at least have my Namek cells complemented."

Tenchi angrily yelled down at him, "You mean 'stolen,' right?!"

Zyroko scorned Tenchi's anger, "Oh? I see you were a bit attached to Piccolo, weren't you? Awww...it seems to sweet to see people grow together so well...then to see the fear and sorrow when they are ripped apart."

Tenchi pointed down at Zyroko, "Silence! Your days of demoralizing my anguish stop now! No more will you cause harm to this planet! I think it's high time you jumped off this mortal coil."

Tenchi brought his hands together; his arms outstretched and locked at the elbows. The 3 LightHawk Wings began to resonate and glow, and their positions began to shift and move. A single, glowing ki point appeared in front of Tenchi's hands. At first one LightHawk wing moved and connected to the point, and afterwards so did the next wing, and the next.

Soon all 3 wings were connected together by a central point. Tenchi grabbed the energy contraption at the center, the 3 wings sticking outwards from the central point.

"I call this a 3-Point LightHawk Wing Shuriken...or something to that extent. I hope you're fast enough to keep up with THIS!!"

With a mighty heave, Tenchi let loose the shuriken go. It immediately began to pick up speed and spin fast enough that the 3 LightHawk Wings were blurred together. Tenchi was now using his LightHawk wings as if they were a Kienzan. And like the Kienzan, Tenchi's LightHawk Shuriken could cut through anything.

Zyroko easily saw the Shuriken coming, and dodged out of its way. With a loud *VRRRROOOM* the Shuriken whizzed past Zyroko, causing an aftermath of wind to rush past him. With its incredible speed, it took no time at all before the shuriken entered the ground, slicing right into it.

Zyroko adjusted his black hair, and looked back up to Tenchi, "Over already? I never did see a Jurain who could hit the broad side of a barn."

Tenchi smiled, "Baka...just wait, it's not over yet!"

Zyroko could barely hear Tenchi's words, but his thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing sound behind him.

The LightHawk Shuriken came bursting out of the ground, at full speed once again. Zyroko snapped himself around.

"What?!" With no time at all to spare, Zyroko zanzokenned out of the flight path of the shuriken. The Shuriken rose up to Tenchi's level, where it rested right above Tenchi's outstretched palm.

Tenchi laughed as he prepared to heave the shuriken once again, "Who's scared now? I can do much more than simply throw it around. Controlling it is not a problem at all!"

Zyroko was about to say something in reply, but realized his energies would be better spent aware of what Tenchi was going to do with his new weapon. Tenchi saw that his tactic was having some success, and let the shuriken fly once more.

*Bbbbbbbzzzzzzzzz!!!*

With the exact same sound as the Kienzan, the shuriken race towards Zyroko. Zyroko jumped out of the way, making his body move up and to the left. With a simple twist of his fingers, Tenchi made the Kienzan give pursuit. Zyroko jumped back and forth; up and down and all around. Wherever he went, the shuriken followed.

Zyroko swore at his own inability to out maneuver the damn disk, "Damn it...this thing is more agile than I thought..."

Zyroko had his front facing the spinning shuriken, and was moving backwards. That way he thought that he could not only see where Tenchi would make the disk go, but also be moving away from it at the same time. All was fine, until quite unexpectingly the shuriken disappeared! Out of the blue, the spinning mass of LightHawk wings vanished before Zyroko's eyes, as if it had zanzokenned.

Zyroko immediately stopped and turn his head towards the sky, searching for the Shuriken. He looked up, down, to his left, right. No where could he see or sense it...

Zyroko yelled up at Tenchi, "Okay boy, what are you trying to pull her...."

His speech was cut right off, as a loud buzzing sound all of a sudden seemed to sound out all around him. Zyroko spun around, to see what it was, but by that time it was already too late.

*BzzzzzzzzzzzZAP!!*

The Shuriken, as if it had just plain come out of no where, came up and sliced directly through Zyroko. It zipped through him so fast, that it took a few seconds for Zyroko to actually register it. Zyroko looked down, horrified at his left side.

Ryoko looked on, trying to see what was happening. At first, nothing seemed to be happening. Then, a thin, barely visible red line of blood appeared on Zyroko's flesh. It started up at his left shoulder, and seemed to actually soak through his cloths. She knew what it was at once: blood.

Zyroko gasped in shock, "You. you...cut me in half! Again!"

Indeed, it started slowly, and then Zyroko's entire lower half began to slide down. It paused for a moment, and fell. From his left shoulder to the right side of his waist, Zyroko's body was split in two. Cords and lengths of intestines and other bodily organs hung down like in a meat locker. Blood seeped down like a waterfall. Zyroko's lower half plunged towards the earth.

Zyroko didn't know what to say, he just floated their, his teeth gritting in pain. Tenchi laughed as the shuriken returned to his ownership, hovering over his hands. Tenchi let the LightHawk wings stop spinning, and then let them dissipate into the air.

"My my...deja vu, eh?"

**********

Bulma whooped into the open air, "YAHOO!!! Look at that! Tenchi has him BEAT!!"

Washu nodded in her chair, "It does seem like Zyroko is no match for Tenchi now. I wonder how this fight will continue..."

Bulma sat back, "It looks like we may not have to use your back-up plans after all. I don't think that Zyroko..."

Washu motioned Bulma to be quiet, "Shh...wait a second, if Zyroko really wanted to...that would ..hmm...OH NO!!"

Washu started typing away, leaving Bulma bewildered, "What is it Washu? What's going on?"

Washu pushed a few buttons, and red flashes popped up all over the computer screen, "Damn! This is not good...no transmitters are close enough to be able to get in direct contact with Tenchi. Bulma, look at Zyroko. He looks like he's in an incredible amount of pain, right? AND he looks absolutely frightened. But why should he be? That wound is nothing to him."

Bulma bit her lip, "Why not? You're not saying that the..."

Washu didn't even need to turn to answer Bulma's question, "The Namek Genes. Zyroko should be easily able to regenerate that. But he ISN'T. Which means he's playing the fool for Tenchi, conning him. We know that if Tenchi were to be absorbed, not only would Zyroko gain the necessary Jurain genes, but he would also cancel out Yamcha's human genes. That would help pave the way for his Ultimation."

Bulma pounded the chair arm, "Shoot! Is there anyway to tell Tenchi? He has to know this! I think he's too overconfident now to even notice something like this..."

Washu frowned, "Exactly..."

**********

Zyroko was angry by the looks of it. VERY angry. His body was falling apart, pieces of many organs were falling to the Earth. His blood flowed down like an endless sea of red.

Tenchi yelled down to him, "I hope that right now, at this very moment, you are experiencing true fear..."

A few tears ran down Tenchi's cheeks, "Like the type of fear you made those innocent people feel in those towns. This is your recompense, Zyroko!"

Zyroko bunched up his right fist, and would have done the same to the left arm if he had one. Blood was flowing down out of his mouth, nose, ears, and even eyes. Tears of blood were cutting rivulets down his cheeks. But Zyroko did not say one word at any time. He just floated there, looking angry.

Finally, Zyroko decided to do something about it. He closed his eyes, and opened up his mind, concentrating. A low, rumbling sound emitted from his throat, like he was chanting something.

What little veins he had left on his upper body popped out, his muscles began to tighten up. The blood flowing down to the Earth slowed a bit, and then seemed to stop. His intestines and other organs hanging downwards seemed to take on a life of its own. They began to actually shudder and squirm around, crawling back into his body cavity. The blood pouring out of his mouth and nose had one final spurt, before subsiding as well.

Tenchi had to really look for a few moments, before realizing what Zyroko was going to do next. "....OH NO! He can't...not with an injury that bad....darn it!"

Tenchi bunched up his fists, and turned away. He didn't need to see what Zyroko was doing to believe it. Zyroko's wound was now all bunched up, the skin actually beginning to come together. Zyroko screamed out one last time, pushing his regeneration powers to their best.

*SQUIIIIIIRTASH!*

Out from his upper half, a giant gush of blood and bodily fluids poured out and rained all over the sky. His entire lower half had just thrust itself out from his wound, cloths and all. Though his white pants and red shirt was very much soaked in his own bodily liquids, and Zyroko was panting very hard, he was indeed whole once again.

Zyroko looked down at his new body, and promptly began to wring out some of the wetness in his Piccolo cape.

"My my...I hope I don't have to do that any more times. It's just horrid for these cloths of mine...what are you looking at boy? You seem...surprised?"

Tenchi made swipes in the air with his hands, "No matter how many times you regenerate the result is the same. Next time I'll cut of your HEAD!"

Zyroko snapped right back at him, "AND no matter how many times you TRY the results will be the same. Next time I'LL shove your shuriken down your throat!"

Ryoko was watching this all with renewed interest. Both fighters seemed rearing to go, perhaps this fight was going to be more interesting that she thought. Both Zyroko and Tenchi had gone beyond her expectations. As she looked on, a voice began to ring in her head.

_Ryoko...this is Washu! Listen up!_

Ryoko was surprised to hear her mother's voice, but didn't find it unusual. She began to telepathically think back.

Ryoko: Yes, what is it mother? Is there a problem?

Washu: Wow, your manners seemed to have improved...*sniffle* You, you actually called me 'mom!'

Ryoko rolled her eyes. Same old Washu..

Ryoko: We can talk about our mother-daughter relationship later...what is it? Tenchi and Zyroko are about to get started again...

Washu: Exactly! Listen carefully, you MUST STOP them at all costs!

Ryoko: Why? Tenchi seems to be...

Washu: No, you don't understand. Listen closely. Tenchi and Zyroko are...

**********

Zyroko floated back up to Tenchi's level in the air. Both fighters were ready and willing to get going. Zyroko even smiled and mentioned it.

"Wow, I guess when the next time may be your last there simply isn't any initiative to start."

Tenchi grinned and nodded in return, "Aye, you may have a point there. But the inevitable is inevitable. Sooner or later one of us will fall. You can bet I'll do whatever it takes to make sure it's not ME."

Zyroko pointed at himself with his right thumb, "As will I."

Tenchi responded, "But you do know I can never forgive you for what you've done. Your sick mind will end here and now at my hands. What you did to those people was inhuman."

Zyroko shrugged, "Hey, who ever said I was 'human?' I am far from being one of those fragile weaklings."

Tenchi was getting angry again, "That's enough. I've had it with waiting."

Tenchi reared back his fist, and prepared to launch forward. Zyroko did the same...

"WAIT!!! Tenchi, stop now!!!"

Tenchi caught himself right before going, and looked down, startled, "W-what the...?"

Ryoko was racing up to their position, moving very quickly. She jumped right up next to Tenchi, and began to speak in-between breaths.

Ryoko quickly began to burst out what Washu had said, "Okay, listen here...Washu wants you to return to the shrine now. According to her, you're too much of a danger if you keep on fighting."

Tenchi was stunned, "Why is that?!"

Ryoko put her hand on his shoulder, "Relax, it's nothing personal. It's just that if you were to get absorbed, you would cancel out Zyroko's human genes..."

Ryoko looked nervously towards Zyroko, making sure she wasn't speaking loud enough to allow him to hear.

"...which were from Yamcha. And if that happens, he can become Ultimate Zyroko. It's just a precaution; Tsunami's on her way and I'm suppose to hold off Zyroko until Tsunami arrives. I'll then catch up to you, and we'll both return to the Shrine. Washu said she had something planned..."

Tenchi was still quite surprised, "Are you sure about this? Am I that much of a bother...I so want to get back at Zyroko personally for what he's done!!"

Ryoko shrugged, "Hey, what's more important...beating Zyroko or YOU beating Zyroko? I frankly agree with Washu. Don't worry, Zyroko will pay one or another. They all do."

Ryoko smiled as she looked into Tenchi's eyes, "Come now, it's not worth fighting if we don't give it all we have, right? This is the safest bet, trust me."

Tenchi gritted his teeth; he was pretty mad. "Shit...but....alright. As much as it hurts, I am inclined to agree with you as well. Think you can hold on yourself?"

Ryoko nodded, "Yes, I think I'll hold out for a few. Just make it back safely and I'll be right behind you!"

Tenchi shook Ryoko's hand, and turned to go. Zyroko yelled out, "Boy! Are you running away already? I'm not finished with you yet!"

Tenchi hesitated for a moment, his fists so tight that underneath his battle gi his skin began to turn white. But then began flying forward, off into the direction of the shrine. His aura exploded and burned around him, and he took off at full speed. Within moments he was a mere speck.

Zyroko swore and began to try to fly after him, when a yelling and bright flash seem to erupt in front of him. 

"AAHHHHIYAHH!!!!"

Ryoko was in his way, in full Super Saiyan form. Like Tenchi was, she did not convert her LightHawk wings into weapons or armor, but rather just let them nearby. Her muscles began to swell and grow, golden electric bolts sparking all over her golden aura.

Zyroko tried to push past her; he needed to absorb Tenchi before he did anything else. But Ryoko simply grabbed his hand as it tried to push her by.

"Oh no, my friend. If you want to get after Tenchi, you'll have to go through ME."

Ryoko began to allow her ki to build and grow. Her fiery aura expanded upwards and outwards, causing great tremors and gales of wind to be rumbling all around the two fighters. Her arms and legs grew larger and larger, pumping with extreme stress and power.

Ryoko let it rest; she had called up enough ki for the moment. She began flexing her arms and legs, checking to make sure she hadn't overdone it in the power up.

"Well well...I must say that even I am impressed with myself...I think I'm good to go!"

Zyroko was not happy, if he had to fight Ryoko he might be in trouble. He HAD to get Tenchi, he was the key to all of this. Perhaps he could take out a little bit of his time to deal with this impotent woman, after all, he beat before in this form.

"I'm afraid you seem to have lost some of your mind in your 'training,' my dear. Don't you remember how I defeated you so easily before in this form? There's no way a petty Super Saiyan-wannabe like you can possible conceive defeating me! I don't need Tenchi, he can wait. Let's finish our fight now!"

Ryoko was still very cool and calm, "Well then, let's."

Zyroko paused for a moment, taking in Ryoko's every move. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't try anything when he attacked. It seemed clear, and he lunged off. Flying at full speed he charged Ryoko. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!"

He made wild swipes at Ryoko, kicking and punching at her in all directions. But for some strange reason, none of them could hit! Ryoko deftly dodged each and every one! Zyroko bounced back and charged with a Johnny Cage-style kick, aiming to hit Ryoko in her soft, stomach.

Ryoko simply sidestepped the kick, and grabbed Zyroko's leg in the process. She twisted his leg in the opposite direction, causing Zyroko to yelp in pain.

"This is your payback for that little girl!!!"

Ryoko swung Zyroko up in the air, throwing him as hard as she could. The evil creation tried best he could to halt his fall, but the sheer momentum and force generated by Ryoko was far too great. Zyroko plunged down towards the ground like a piece of lead in water. The wind howled about his ears, and he knew that any moment he would crash..

*BOOM!!*

It echoed all across the land. Zyroko hit the ground, but he didn't stop moving down into the Earth. He ran unchecked, going in deeper and deeper. He finally started to regain his senses, but by then it was nearly too late. His hurling body ran past the crust, and slammed head on into the magma-filled mantle of the Earth. Zyroko could barely think before he was engulfed by the lava.

Ryoko looked on from above, starring down into the hole she had just created by throwing down Zyroko. She could sense his ki still, so he wasn't dead. 

"I sure hope a little hot lava won't kill him...then it won't be fun at all! Oh, here he comes now."

A slow rumbling sound, sprung forth from the hole. Ryoko craned her neck to look down. A faint glimmer of light seemed to be showing up, still far down in the crater. It steadily grew larger and brighter, and as it did so did the rumbling sound.

Some cracks began to crack open and sputter around the hole. The rumbling sound was immense, and it began to fill all the air around Ryoko. Here he comes, she thought.

*GrrrrrrrrrrriaHAHHAHAHAH!!!!* *BOOM!*

A gigantic rush of lava burst out of the hole, cracking and forcing the hole to widen to a much larger size. The column of hot molten rock sputtered and flowed high up into the sky, where it reached its height it slowed a bit, and began to rain magma all around the surface. Ryoko was careful to make sure none were to fall on her.

The column of fire finally began to subside after a few moments of hard and fast rushing up, and it began to fall down back into the Earth. With a loud, but quick fall, the lava seeped down back into the planet. Ryoko looked up, where the center of the lava column had just been...

Zyroko was scalded all over the place, his cloths and flesh were burned off in several places. But Ryoko could tell by his menacing expression that he wasn't too happy. His teeth were being forcefully gritted down, though it was easy to see that. His lips and most of his face was burned off, blood seeped through in several locations. Some parts of his hair was still on fire. He definitely had had better moments.

Zyroko made stabs towards Ryoko, "You...bitch! Don't think I'll be hurt that badly from some little hot rock, ok?! You've really pissed me off THIS time."

Zyroko started h is regeneration right away, concentrating his strength and ki to all of his various parts. First the patches of his burned off skin began to heal and close up, followed by the various burns and bleeding areas. His hair began to grow back and regain its original size and shape, and last but not least his clothing's threads began to re-attach themselves and grow back to their original look. It took all but a minute for him to finish.

Zyroko wasted no time and charged after Ryoko again, "This time you'll get YOUR payback!!!!"

Ryoko deftly moved backwards, easily outrunning Zyroko. Zyroko charged at her, desperately trying to land SOME kind of an attack. He swung hard with his right, missed. He tried countering with a knee uppercut, missed. He made for a straight left jab at her, but it was blocked by a quick thrust of Ryoko's own arm.

Zyroko tried once again with a strong, fast right cross, but it was stopped by another quick block by Ryoko' s other arm.

Zyroko yelled at the top of his lungs, "WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!?!?!"

*BAM!* *BOOM!* *POW!*

Zyroko landed hard on the ground, he hadn't even SEEN her attack. Damn, she was FAST! He rubbed the three areas Ryoko had nailed, he didn't even know if it was a punch, kick, or ki attack that she used. Not even HE could follow it...what is going on, he thought.

Ryoko landed on the ground in front of him, smiling at her winning status once again. For the first time, Zyroko began to feel true fear, just like he had when he fought Piccolo and Ryoko before. Was there nothing he could do AGAIN?!

Ryoko was right before him, and he decided to take his chances. Zyroko brought his hands together in a clam-like fashion. It was time to use one of Yamcha's attacks. He didn't use very much before he was absorbed, but he had it none the less.

Zyroko laughed, "Nothing can save you now! This is one attack specially designed by the Kame Master himself, Muten Roshi! I think you may recognize it....BUWAHAHAH!!!"

Ryoko stopped moving, and stood steadfast. "Do whatever you want."

Zyroko's aura exploded outwards, the white flame burning all around him.

"KA...ME..."

Ryoko was a bit surprised, Yamcha knew the Kamehameha? Goku performed that attack well...I wonder how well Zyroko will handle it, she thought. Whatever the case, Ryoko wasn't taking any chances.

A small, dense ball of blue ki energy appeared in Zyroko's cupped handles.

"HA...ME..."

Ryoko brought her arms forward, and without hesitation brought forth her 10 LightHawk Wings. The wings all converged into a single, round shield. She was prepared to take whatever Zyroko would throw. All around the ground was shaking. Even the ocean miles away felt the shockwave. Zyroko's power kept on growing and growing, his voice was echoing and rumbling through the air like a shriek. Whether she blocked the attack or not, Ryoko was impressed with how much power Zyroko could call up.

Zyroko looked coldly at his target. He had no intention of missing THIS time. He waited until his power was at its maximum. The blue ki ball in his hands reached full size at last.

"HHHHHHHHAAAA!!!!"

Zyroko let the blast loose, thrusting his arms forward. The earth began to crack, rocks flew up as if they were in a hurricane. Ryoko's entire vision was filled with blue light. The Kamehameha Wave sailed across the ground like a giant, blue titan. It's size was immense, and she braced herself as it neared. Looking at where and when it would hit, she raised her LightHawk Wing Shield at the right moment...

*BBBBOOOOMMMM!!!!!*

The explosion was enormous! The dome-shaped ki explosion spread out for nearly a mile in diameter. The wind picked up and began to life entire boulders hurdling through the air. Zyroko shielded his eyes as the dust overcame him.

"There...maybe now I can now get to my real goal. She must be badly injured...I don't want to kill her though..."

As Zyroko turned to leave, a voice rang out over the sound the crumbling Earth. "Someone sure is a bit cocky today!"

Zyroko spun around, "That's impossible!!"

But as he looked at the clearing dust, he saw that it was indeed true. Ryoko was standing there, unphased. All around her was destruction and ruined ground. She had protected her entire body from the blast. Her body was totally unscathed! Zyroko was riveted to his spot, starring wide eyed in horror at Ryoko.

Ryoko began to walk towards him, and he cowered away, "You...you're not Ryoko!! You're a monster!"

Ryoko proudly nodded, "That's right, I am no longer Ryoko at all. I am now.."

She stopped and did a pose, allowing her golden aura to glow and burn around her. She pointed towards herself with her thumb.

"Super Ryoko!!"

Zyroko was too frightened to move. She had already proven herself to be faster and stronger than him in all areas!! What more could he do?

"I think it's high time I got into this fight, don't you think so?"

Ryoko looked up, surprised. Zyroko did the same. Ryoko was immediately pleased and waved to the person high up in sky. When Zyroko realized who it was, he could only shake his head 'No' once again. His luck was running out!

High up in the sky, Tsunami floated with a grin on her face. She was clad in her full battle gi, just like she had been when Zyroko was first awakened. She seemed happy and peaceful, yet sad at the same time.

She too, probably realized what had happened to the poor townspeople that had once lived in the area.

Tsunami spoke up, "Now Ryoko, I think I can handle this. Zyroko, it's time for your reckoning to come. I will not allow you to harm the souls of this planet any longer!!"

Ryoko nodded, "Yes, Washu informed me of what to do. I'll return to the lab for now; she wants me for something...think you can hold him off, perhaps even take him out while I'm away?"

Tsunami flexed her arms, "Gladly."

**********

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO! :

"Hi, this is Goku. Things certainly are looking up! Zyroko's had his butt whooped twice now! It may look as if we finally might be able to let those innocent people rest in peace. But if one thing has shown itself time and time again, it's that the bad guys always have SOME trick up their sleeve. A trump card if you will. And Zyroko has Piccolo's intelligence...and that's the last thing we want to be up against in a fight. Join us next time on Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo! to see what happens in the fight of Tsunami vs. Zyroko!"

Chapter 15 - Zyroko's Turnabout Plans

Mihoshi: It's unquestionably pay back long since due!!

Wow, I guess I was really trying hard in this chapter to get across Zyroko's sick mind. I hope not *too* many people are mad at it. I just want you all to know that Zyroko is as EVIL as they come. And his deeds of horror are just beginning, trust me. This chapter was put off for quite some time, but it seems I'm getting a *little* better at it. I just hope in the future I can write these things without making them so long...this is nearly 30 pages itself! On the plus side it gives my readers lots to work with while I work on the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and all chapters coming up! SSJ Nate, out.


	15. Zyroko's Turnabout Plans

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.   
6. If you read it, please review it!   


Chapter 15 - Zyroko's Turnabout Plans

Cities fell. Earth cracked open and sputtered. Planets titled. Stars plummeted like searing balls of hell. People murdered, corruption running rampant through more that just mankind. Evil being distributed like candy to the fruits of the world. And yet among all of these problems...creation had been given gifts to counteract such serious matters. Hope, as one might see, is the one undividing force that keeps even the most wretched from being consumed by anguish. It exists even in the hard, emotionless...the rich, the poor...the weak or strong. Gods or aliens, monsters with unfathomable strength and vile appendages. Everyone had hope. It existed like a seething serpent, hiding where even the dead would not dare dwell. Hope was a double edged sword keeping a man's soul from total torture, yet not allowing complete bliss and salvation either. It was essential not only to the human psyche, but to all things great and small. And even in a moment such as Tsunami was in, she realized that in all cases....she must keep on to...

Tsunami's lips silently spoke, the lips barely moving.

"Hope."

A gust of wind blew past Zyroko, his black whipping up around his face. He had taken quite some damage from those damn kids, what was this blue haired bitch going to do, he thought. After all, she had not gone through any sort of "training" like Tenchi or Ryoko might have done...

Zyroko's eyes focused on Tsunami, he wasn't taking any chances this time.

"So, it might seem that Misaki and Ryoko have given up their futile attempts, ne? It's good to see that at least someone is willing to put up with such an ordeal. Tell me, what do YOU plan on doing?"

Tsunami was steadfast, she had waited for such a moment ever since Zyroko's accursed presence had come upon the Earth. Her tight blue karate gi waved in the air in return, her drawn up twin ponytails fluttering back and forth.

She softly spoke to the vile man floating before her, "What I plan on doing is none of your concern...even if it does involve me killing you."

Zyroko smirked a bit, "I see the confidence sure does run high amongst you Jurains. I have to admit that damn Jurain Hybrid did put up quite a fight, and I would have absorbed his fighting power into my own..."

He bunched up his fists, "...but it seems like you and Washu have thought otherwise. *relaxes* It is no matter, I've waited thousands of years for this day to come. A few more hours will not prevent the inevitable. You are simply target practice until I see fit."

Tsunami looked down and began to adjust a pair of gloves on her hands, each one looking very similar to the pair worn by Tifa in Final Fantasy 7 (*please note, I obliviously don't own FF7 either :p*). The solid leather straps were buckled around Tsunami's knuckles, and she began to flex her arms to test their snugness.

Zyroko was a bit puzzled by this action; he spoke up again. "Listen, ignoring me won't do you any good either. What? Are you waiting for ME to make the first move? I can..."

Zyroko waved a finger at Tsunami, shaking his head in a 'no' fashion. "However, I feel as if such action would not make you too happy...I'd much prefer you to start first. That way, the pain you'll experience will be from my fists, not your emotions. Heheheeh..."

His gasping cackle cut through the air like a Vulture's screech, and Tsunami did not like it one bit.\

"If you do..."

Zyroko stopped, and strained to listen. When Tsunami talked, it was so damn quiet he could barely hear it...

"What was that?"

Tsunami turned her head up and stared into Zyroko's eyes. "...do that, and I'll make you suffer that much more. For every life you take, you can bet on feeling their pain ten fold. I am tired of this senseless pain and torment. If you give up now your life may just be spared..."

Zyroko raised one eyebrow, "And if I don't?"

She didn't even hesitate, "You die."

Zyroko was taken aback for a moment by Tsunami's abruptness, it was if she really and truly thought she had a chance. Her invincible attitude was beginning to get on his nerves...

He licked his lips, ready to go. "Is that so...well, I still stand by my previous remark. If you don't make the first move...I will..."

Zyroko raised his arms up in the air, opening up the palms wide to the sky.

"...gladly."

Tsunami realized what he was doing, "Stop this right now! You have absolutely no ide..."

Zyroko wasn't even listening to her, he concentrated on his own task. Calling from within his mind, the deep selections of his pre-programmed attacks. He sorted through a mental list of what he could perform, generously given to him by his late father. Ash...the perfect choice.

Ki waves began to spark around him, running up and along his body. In the center of his two hands held high up in the air a small pinpoint of energy began to build. Within a matter of seconds Zyroko had the ball of energy under his control, ready to go. The ball reached full size, easily two feet wide. It's yellow, glowing mass pulsated within Zyroko's grasp.

Tsunami yelled at the top of her lungs, "STOP THIS NOW!!"

Zyroko opened his eyes, looking for a brief moment towards Tsunami, an evil glint in his eyes appearing for a moment. Then he looked down towards the earth, many miles below. He choose a fairly large area, about 15 miles wide. He carefully locked on to every last life form he could detect in there...

"Ren...zo...kou..."

Tsunami knew she didn't have time to collect enough power to stop Zyroko, and tried to start running at him. She couldn't just watch him do what she knew he would, but as she moved, her pumping her arms to reach Zyroko...it all seemed to be happening in slow motion. In that one moment of desperation, she knew that it would be too late...

Zyroko's voice rang out like hammer on stone, "Rei..."

The last bit of power collected, Zyroko took careful aim as Tsunami gasped in horror.

Zyroko threw his hands down, releasing the gargantuan energy blast.

"SEN!!!!!!"

From the large energy ball, a near endless array of multi-colored beams shot forth. Zyroko's arms pumped back and forth as he fired blast after blast. Each beam, no bigger than a few inches, sailed down towards the earth like insects falling from the heavens.

Tsunami shielded her eyes from the blinding light, but she didn't need to see to know what was happening. 

Each of the thousands of beams radiating from Zyroko's energy ball plunged towards the Earth. Each beam having its own locked on target, its own personal goal and victim.

A few seconds passed as the beams broke through the clouds....a pause that would live with Tsunami for the rest of her life.

Then it started, the first couple beams reaching impact.

*BOOM!* *BANG!*

With reverberating explosions each beam slammed into the Earth at full speed. Trees, rocks, animals, people, are were vaporized in a matter of seconds.

*POW!* *KABOOM!* *KAPOW!!*

Each of the beams were striking the place Zyroko had picked with horrid accuracy. Tsunami struggled to move, and began to fly down, aimlessly attempting to block some of the attacks.

"ZYROKO...NOOOO!!!"

She grabbed on to one of the blasts, focusing her strength into the burning ball. She gained some control over it, and pulled the ball of hot ki behind her head.

"Zyroko, when I say stop...I mean STOP!"

She heaved the blast ahead, making it go right back at its creator. Zyroko was busy letting his own blasts go, but managed to see the oncoming flashing ball of power coming up from below. The glowing mass was approaching fast, and if he wanted to dodge it...

Zyroko immediately cut the power flow to his barrage of beams to the Earth, letting the energy fade nearly instantly away. His hands free, he then pushed himself away, out of Tsunami's own beam. The ray of light shot right up to Zyroko, and barely nicked by his face Zyroko saw in that one moment the beam of destruction that he had created himself...come near close to taking his own head off.

The beam sailed upwards, and exited out beyond Zyroko's line of sight. Within a short amount of time, Zyroko knew the beam would be well out of Earth's orbit. The sky seemed to glow brightly from it, and then faded back into its normal blue color. 

Zyroko shook his head. What had happened, thought. He had been blasting away at that small piece of land...Tsunami wasn't doing anything and he wanted to prompt her to. But...how did she take control of his own beam like that? He didn't think anyone could do that to a piece of the Renzokou Rei-Sen...there was certainly more to Tsunami than he thought, like Tenchi...

He looked down to where Tsunami had been where she grabbed on to his blast. But as he shot his eyes across the landscape....she was no where to be seen.

Zyroko blinked, "What the...? Where did she......oh, she's down THERE."

Zyroko charged up a bit, and began to fly downwards towards the Earth. In the place he had been firing on...

**********

Tsunami landed with a soft touch on the ground, and she panned her head from side to side. Though Zyroko had targeted an area only about the size of one city...the damage was immense and incredible. Craters and beaten up earth lay all about her. She sensed an extreme case of...unease...as if the area had just been cleansed of all the souls it once possessed.

She shivered, could one person really purge such a place of life like that? Shaking her head, Tsunami brought her senses back and continued to look around. She began to pick up a faint life somewhere...its ki was falling fast.

She ran over to a rock pile, and immediately knew that somewhere inside of it a creature was breathing its last few breaths. She began to tear at the rubble, ripping it to pieces.

A few rocks were lifted and pushed aside, their brown bodies breaking and crumbling about the beaten earth and ground around them. 

Tsunami was lifted up rocks and boulders, trying to get down into. She peered inside, shifting from side to side to attain a better perspective.

The crumpled body of a little boy, his eyes glazed over with death. She wrested his body clear of the mound of rocks, almost gasping in shock as she felt his broken body. Nearly every bone had shattered, it looked as if he had been crushed by an onslaught of boulders.

Her hands shook, becoming sweaty. How could....he...

Tsunami held the boy's limp body close to her, "I don't believe this....even the smallest and most innocent don't escape him..."

A few tears ran down her cheeks, and she began to comprehend the seriousness of the situation. Zyroko was far more willing to do whatever was necessary to get a good fight going...she had no idea he would resort to taking out bystanders.

"A Kodak moment to say the least."

Tsunami snapped her head upwards, the sound of the voice all too familiar. She gritted her teeth, Tsunami's gentle demeanor disappearing almost instantaneously. 

Zyroko floated down and landed a few feet beyond Tsunami. "So you see now...don't you wish you had made the first move now?"

Tsunami put the boy down, closing his deadened eyes with her hands. She turned towards Zyroko, a look that said sorrow, anger, and revenge.

"First MOVE? What was so 'first move' about that? The creatures in this area had nothing to do with US!"

Zyroko shrugged his shoulders, "You people sure do get tense about such trivial things. It was a mere showing of what I had to offer, who cares who ended up caught in the blast? The ends justify the means you know."

Tsunami didn't say anything, but rather continued to stare with eyes that nearly burned. Tsunami's loving nature was a double edged sword. It made her cherish life more than anything else, but seeing that life snuffed away made her feel something that she wished she would never ever have a need for: Hatred. 

Zyroko made her hate him, and that alone could be no more disturbing than to anyone else but her. She looked down at the boy one last time... 

Zyroko began to float in the air, rising up. "Have I convinced you yet? I want you to hold nothing back and fight me at your best! It will be interesting to see how strong you are before I either kill you or absorb you." 

Tsunami had her eyes locked on Zyroko, and uttered several words Zyroko couldn't make out. 

"As you wish." 

********** 

A blue and black streaked body raced by, churning up a combination of dirt clouds and soil. Several trees were nearly uprooted as the thing zoomed past. A flock of birds and fowl noisily parted as the object continued to fly by. It was moving at an incredible rate, and was encased in a white colored fire, leaving a trail lagging behind in its wake. 

Tenchi Misaki wanted to get back to the shrine FAST. He was moving low, nearly flying over the ground. He didn't want high turbulence to get in his path. Washu wanted him to return so badly, so Tenchi was determined to return. He moved from mountain to mountain, river to river...crossing miles and miles at once by zanzokenning. 

As he moved farther up, he began to notice familiarities. Below him was a sprawling city, so he decided to take the risks and flew higher up, avoiding people. As he observed the establish passing quickly beneath him, he began to see a pattern. 

Tenchi mumbled out loud, "My word, this is the old city my dad and I used to live in. If I'm here, then the shrine can't be too far away at all!" 

Tenchi lowered his altitude again, and began skimming over the water. As he passed under the bridge, he couldn't help but remember what it had all looked like prior the crash of Ryo-Ohki. My my, he thought, how things change in only a short while. I never thought I'd find myself FLYING over this thing again... 

Tenchi passed over another green laden hill, and he saw it at last. Before him was the shining, crystal clear waters of the Misaki lake. He panned his eyes all around, absorbing in the majestic beauty that was his home. 

The ruins of Noboyuki's house still remained, blackened. The fires and smoke had obviously stopped a while ago, but the dark, crumbling timbers still loomed like a silent forest of charred wood. From up above the destruction seemed to be spread out even greater, even having a few of the surrounding trees fallen over and burned. Yet another reason, thought Tenchi, Zyroko must pay. 

He looked ahead and saw the sheer steps of the Misaki shrine. Also, from a height, the steps seemed to look quite different on the ground level. It took Tenchi maybe 5 minutes to walk up those things, and now he seemed bewildered that he could do it in 20. Vines and overhangs of trees stretched across in some areas, obscuring his view. But up ahead, he could see the gates to Katsuhito-Sama's Shrine. At last, he was home. 

Tenchi smiled, "I can't believe I remember all this so well...it's been a year for me, yet one day for them. Unprecedented..." 

The gate was opened wide, and Tenchi simply touched down at the foot of its open doors. He walked forward, passing underneath the entryway. His feet echoed about the tranquil place...strange how one seems to notice everything of something he's had taken away for so long. 

He was in the open courtyard, but no one seemed to be about. "Hello!!! Is anyone around?!" 

His voice didn't seem to get anywhere, so he yelled out again. "Where is everyone? It's me! Tench...!!!" 

Out from above, Azaka shot down yelling, "NOW!!!!!" 

*BAM!!* 

In a single moment Tenchi's world turned upside down. The giant log crashed into him at full speed, knocking him back and making him roll around in the ground. His rolling was promptly halted as he went right into a type of wire mesh, which wrapped itself around him. 

Tenchi was caught off guard, and instinctively began to try to wrest his way out, "Hey!! What's the meaning of this!? It's ME...OUCH!!" 

A loud BANG was heard as a hard wooden stick nailed Tenchi across the back of his head. Ayeka was standing over him, her eyes closed in tears, beating away. 

"I knew you'd come back Zyroko! Give me back my Sasami NOW!!!" 

Tenchi had gotten his wits back, and folded his legs up inside the net, looking seriously at Ayeka. 

"Uhh...Ayeka..." 

To Tenchi's left, Kamidake materialized out of the ground. "Your highness...it appears we may of made an error..." 

Tenchi sighed, "It's Me Ayeka...TENCHI!!" 

Ayeka stopped in mid swing, and actually opened her eyes. 

"....T...T....TENCHI?!" 

The stick was dropped and she threw herself on Tenchi, hugging him so tight his eyes nearly popped out of his head. 

"Oh oh oh Tenchi-Sama!! I thought you'd never return! Where were you? Did you beat Zyroko? Sorry for the mix-up, but you really didn't look like your old self? What happened?! Are you okay...is Yamcha and the others alright? What about Clay..." 

Ayeka continued blabbing on with question after question. Tenchi made a mental note in-between short breaths to never let Ayeka within 10 feet of coffee from now on. 

A door phased in out of nowhere, and it opened right away. A "^_^" faced Washu stepped out, sweat drops on her head. Bulma followed behind, lugging a large suitcase behind her. 

Washu laughed a bit, "Oh my, poor ol' Tenchi. You really had the thing going there for Zyroko! You look nothing like you used to!" 

Tenchi, tear-stained eyes, pleadingly looked at Washu, "If...you...could...please...get...me...out...of... this...net...and...perhaps...making...Ayeka...let...go...please?" 

Washu brought out a controller and pressed a transparent key, similar to her computer. "The net is a form of biodegradable energy, so it can assume physical or non physical forms at any time. However..." 

The net almost immediately disappeared from around Tenchi, but his situation was not much more improved. Ayeka was latched around his neck like a leech. 

Mihoshi came up from behind, Azaka, and Yosho and Noboyuki came up from behind Kamidake. 

Yosho put a reassuring hand on Ayeka, "Now now dear sister, Tenchi's most likely been through some rough times. It might be best to give him some air now." 

Ayeka looked at Tenchi, gasping for air, and let ago right away, "Ooops!! I'm so sorry Tenchi...it just seems that I haven't seen you in so long!" 

Tenchi thought to himself: Just wait till she hears my story...famous last words, Ayeka. 

Tenchi stood up and brushed himself off. Now that the commotion was over, everyone could finally get a good look at Tenchi. 

Mihoshi was the first to speak after several, sweat-drops-on-heads moments. 

"Tenchi...you're BIG!!" 

Ayeka took it the wrong way, and yelled over at Mihoshi. "And just how would YOU know that?! Does the Galaxy Police issue out x ray vision contact lenses or something?!" 

Tenchi's face turned red, and tried turning away from the group a bit. Sometimes these tight battle suits have the disadvantages... 

Mihoshi held up her hands and smiled with a "^_^" face. "Now now Ayeka...I meant his muscles and body! Look, he's a body builder now!" 

Ayeka thought about this for a moment, and was satisfied. "I...see." 

Washu walked up and began poking Tenchi and looking at his massive and toned muscles. "My my, Mihoshi IS right! You've vastly gained in your mass of muscle. And not to mention your hair is a lot longer! It's much more spiky now! I suppose that's why it was so easy to mistake you for Zyroko there..." 

Tenchi looked around, "What is the big scare? Did he attack directly here or something?" 

Ayeka turned her head down. Noboyuki stepped forward, "We've all been a little ancy ever since Sasami disappeared this morning. Ayeka was convinced that Zyroko had taken her away..." 

Tenchi smiled, "So you all were just preparing to fight for your lives?" 

Yosho nodded, "I suppose you could say that. But do tell us Tenchi, what exactly has happened with the Zyroko situation? You experienced it first hand." 

Tenchi looked a bit to the side, feeling awkward and disturbed. "It's a long story...so much has happened it's hard to know how it all started in the first place..." 

Bulma stepped forward, "What do you mean? It happened yesterday!" 

Tenchi shook his head, "Not for me...for me, the Zoku battle...Zyroko's appearance...the battle on the Shunga II...all of it, it happened a year ago." 

Everyone except for Washu and Bulma had their jaws drop open in surprise. "NANI!?!?!" 

Tenchi closed his eyes and smiled, trying to calm them down, "Don't worry, it's really not that complicated. I'll start off where we were when we last left. Ryoko, Piccolo, and I all traveled over the earth to catch up with the Shunga II. We entered it easily enough, I suppose. After a while, we were able to reach the main core. Clay had a trap set, and we all got separated. Zyroko was going to go pick us off one by one, absorbing the likes of us all. It so happened that he got to me first.... We did battle, but I was heavily injured and lost." 

Washu crept up a bit, "Exactly where were you injured?" 

Tenchi rubbed the back of his neck, "Uhh...well...you se...I'd rather not say..." 

Washu latched herself on to him, "Oh C'mon! We want all the gritty details. *Tenchi shakes his head* No? Oh, then just whisper it to me then..." 

She brought her ear close to Tenchi's mouth. He sighed, and whispered into it. 

Bulma watched as he saw Washu's face go from happy to horror in an instant. She sighed, "If I know Washu..." 

Washu jumped back and yelled at Tenchi, "WHAT??!?!? HE GOT YOU **THERE?!?!**" 

She grabbed him and buried her head in his groin, "Oh poor poor Tenchi's manhood...what trauma you went through. Now how am I suppose to have my baby now!? Damn you Zyroko! Damn you!!" 

Tenchi's face turned beat read and he struggled with all his might to get Washu off of him. 

"I appreciated your affection but will you PLEASE NOT DO THAT!?!?" 

Washu brought her face out to slyly look at Tenchi's face, "If you want, I can _**kiss**_ it and make it aaaaaaaalll better! ^_^" 

Tenchi grabbed onto Washu's shoulders and wrested her out of his private areas, "NO." 

Washu laughed a bit, "Hehe...embarrassed are we?" 

Everyone else had sweat drops on their heads, and Mihoshi whispered to Bulma, "What is going on? I don't get it!" 

Bulma whispered something in Mihoshi's ear, and she too grew very petrified as she finally understood. 

Mihoshi gasped, "Oh my, Tenchi! How did you ever get out of THAT mess?! Talk about ouchies..." 

Tenchi brushed himself off again, "Well, I was about to be absorbed by Zyroko. My Lighthawk wings could not even affect him. But before anything could happen, Piccolo came to my rescue and saved me. I was bleeding bad....in that area...so Piccolo had to hurry or I'd die of blood loss. Ryoko joined as well, and from what I gathered from Ryoko they both were able to get Zyroko beat." 

Washu frowned, "But you didn't...did you?" 

Tenchi shook his head, "No. As a last resort Zyroko's anger caused his absorption tentacles to shoot out. Ryoko said she and Piccolo were able to dodge them for a while, but Piccolo was absorbed. *everyone gasps* Zyroko, with Piccolo's new intellect, killed Clay and destroyed the Shunga II. Ryoko and I were barely able to escape on Ryo-Ohki... When we arrived on Earth, the first priority was saving my life, to Ryoko. The great god, Kami, was able to guide Ryo-Ohki to his palace. There my 'wounds' were healed..." 

Washu and Ayeka are heard mumbling, "Thank god..." 

Tenchi continued, "Since we were obviously no match for Zyroko's new form, we went in and trained in the Room of Spirit and Time." 

Bulma was shocked, "WOW! Kami let you go THERE? Goku could barely last there a month!!" 

Tenchi shrugged, "Ryoko and I both knew we would have to train as much as possible. Sorry if only Bulma here knows about the Room of Spirit and Time. It's a gateway to another universe, where every second here is 6 minutes there. One normal minute is 6 hours in the room of spirit and time. And one day outside is one year inside. Ryoko and I spent one year in there, and we trained our bodies to the max..." 

Yosho was seeing his grandson in a different light. No more was he the simple farmer's boy, wishing to live a normal life. He was a full blown Jurain Knight now, laden with experience. In fact, by the immense power Tenchi seemed to be giving off now with all of his new strength, Yosho could see Tenchi was by far the strongest Jurain ever to exist. Except for Tsunami, of course... 

Mihoshi urged Tenchi to go on, "Well...what happened? Did you confront Zyroko?" 

Tenchi nodded, "I did...and fought him as well. Before I could kill him, Ryoko told me that Washu had telepathically delivered a message: Tell Tenchi to return to the shrine at once. So I left Ryoko, upon much reluctance, and headed back here..." 

Washu smiled, "Well, that's perfect. You realize you have human genes inside of you, right? If Zyroko absorbed you he would be able to cancel out Yamcha's human genes. As long as you don't get absorbed, Zyroko can never become Perfect." 

Tenchi smiled, "Well, that's good to know. *smiles* Whatever happened to Goku and Vegeta? Did Gohan come yet?" 

Bulma held her head down, "No...right now they're resting in a cooperation chamber. If we can get a hold of one gem, we can revive them to full strength. We had to something...it appears Gohan might have not gotten the Senzu beans..." 

A loud voice screeched out from above, "OKAY! I'M READY NOW!!! ZYROKO'S GOING DOWN!!!" 

The figure of Chi-Chi seem to fall from the sky as she dived after Tenchi. Tenchi was about to open his mouth to speak, when Chi-Chi slammed head first into Tenchi, knocking him down and creating a cloud of dust. 

*BAM!* *POW!* *SPLURT!* 

From inside the cloud of dust, various punches and kicks could be seen flashing out every now and then. 

Chi-Chi: Try to attack us again, eh Zyroko! This is for what you and your Clay have done to my GOKU!!! 

Tenchi: What are yo-ouch!-u doing to me lad-OWW!-y?! I'm not -UFF!- Zyroko!!! 

Chi-Chi: I'll give you a left, a right...and more!! This'll make you think twice about forcing my Gohan to keep out of his studies!!! 

*Everyone gets sweat drops on their heads* 

Washu rubbed the back of her head, "Perhaps I should've told Chi-Chi that it was Tenchi, not Zyroko after all... 

Bulma sighed, "You did tell her to climb that tree and pounce on who the intruder was when you had the chance... 

Mihoshi was getting nervous, "Maybe we should break them up?" 

Ayeka was not paying too much attention, she was turned away mumbling to herself, "Tenchi...Ryoko...alone...together...for one whole year...why do I get the feeling I'll NEVER hear the end of this...*gets hearts in eyes* Oh, where is my beloved Yamcha when I need him... 

The view zoomed away from the scene, with everyone trying to get the mis-informed Chi-Chi off of Tenchi. Azaka and Kamidake are seen standing by the gates, guarding as usual. 

Azaka: "My my...another gorgeous day" 

*POW!* *BAM!* *OUCH!* 

Kamidake: "Yes...quite." 

********** 

Whatever sadness that had been in Tsunami's eyes had left now. She was more determined than any being on that planet to never allow such abominations to occur. How could the sanctity of life be violated so terrifyingly by one man? All the souls he's crushed...tortured...made suffer...she planned on getting revenge for them all.

Yet, as Tsunami floated high above the Earth, staring across at Zyroko, she almost felt a regret. Of all things she did not like hurting things. She cared and loved for all forms of life, especially her Jurains. She only went out of her way to harm others when her children were threatened, such as the battle with Kagato. Now here she was again, going to cause a lot of pain to life. But no matter how many times she ran through the situation, thinking it over, the Jurain goddess knew only one option remained.

She spoke, her voice as smooth and silent as a breeze, "I will do whatever it takes to ensure that life continues...and it means his death."

Zyroko had less comprehensive thoughts on his mind. Tsunami couldn't be nearly that tough, he thought. There were no recorded battle readings on her at all in his data files. How good could she be if she was undetected all this time? Dr. Clay's recordings dated back to nearly 20,000 years ago. Thus he was not too worried. He quietly and smugly folded up his arms and focused his eyes on Tsunami. 

The wind was fairly calm for such an altitude, but both Tsunami's and Zyroko's hair brushed back and forth in the steady gusts. Zyroko's mouth upturned in a crooked smile; this was it.

Zyroko cocked his head towards Tsunami, "Any time you're ready...begin!!"

Tsunami closed her eyes, whatever regrets she could have been thinking were being forced from her mind. No longer did the tidings of doubt course through her psyche.

Tsunami opened her eyes, her gaze stuck directly on that of Zyroko's floating figure.

"BEGIN!!!"

Tsunami shot her arms outwards, like a twin springed trap. She began to screech out at the top of her lungs. Almost within the same moment a shockwave of sheer sound slammed into Zyroko, making him be pushed back a few feet in the air. Tsunami's voice rang out so loudly, so clearly, so sharply...that it cut through the air like a knife. Mountains began to shake their massive, earthen bodies as if in quake. Trees and their limbs sway harshly back and forth in the wind.

Tsunami's aura bursted out in a furious explosion. Zyroko hastily covered his eyes, and spun back around. Something was wrong. Tsunami's ki levels were growing to unimaginable heights. He stood back, observing as Tsunami's rage and purity of power began to flow through her and show. 

Her mouth began to emit an imminent tone, yelling in time with the surge of strength.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

Within the white fire around her, streaks of silver began to emit and resonate with the white. A definite shaking was erupted from deep inside of her lungs, it seemed like she could scream in pattern with her power up all day.

Below them, the very seams of the Earth cracked. For miles around animals dove for cover, people huddled inside. The clouds actually began to move away, clearing a large open space all around Tsunami. It rushed outwards, her very voice able to move mountains.

From out of nowhere (there are no clouds), a streak of electricity sparked across the sky. It connected with Tsunami, and merged with her aura. Another hit from up to her right, and soon several electric bolts were sparking off of her aura.

Zyroko opened his eyes wide, her ki was incredible. Tenchi was nothing to this.

His face was bathed in white, but he tried to yell out over Tsunami's screaming voice.

"H-hey! Stop that! Just what do you think you're....DOING?!"

He readied a quick burst of ki, to act as some sort of distraction. Tsunami's spiritual levels were growing so high that he could feel the other side of the planet rattling. How could any living thing have so much inner determination?

Zyroko reared back his arm, cocked like a loaded gun. "You think I'm just going to LET you go through with this?!?! FIRE FLASH!!!"

The quick, flame gold shot out of his extended arm. It raced forward at Tsunami, only a few more meters separating Tsunami and the ki ball's collision.

*BAZAM!!*

A white, translucent object appeared in the path of the ball. As the energy force passed through it, it all of a sudden lost its power and diminished outwards. The transparent object appeared to gain a more pentagon like shape, stretched vertically like a sword. Another one popped up next to it, and another. They were surrounding Tsunami all around like guardians.

Zyroko was surprised even more so, "L...the Lighthawk wings! No wonder she's a goddess.....ten of them!!"

Indeed, one after another the wings of the Lighthawk teleported in around Tsunami's electrified, pulsating body. They were much larger than Tenchi's, nearly the size of Tsunami herself. As Tsunami's body glowed, the wings glowed in unison. The goddess intended of holding nothing back.

Tsunami now had most of her ki gathered, and it was time to apply it. She began to allow her muscles to grow and flex. Veins popping with energy burst up through her skin and around her tight karate gi. Her legs and arms began to bulge and swell, their much larger outlines glowing a deep white. Soon Tsunami's entire body had a faint, whitish outline. It grew brighter and brighter, acting almost like a Taiyoken, blinding Zyroko.

His eyes had been forced closed by the intensity of Tsunami's rising power, but even through shut lids the glow of her aura seemed to pierce right through his skin. What was THIS? Even Ryoko didn't seem to possess such phenomenal feats...

Soon, all of Tsunami's body, except for her blue hair, was totally white. No distinguishing features remained. The hair itself stood high up on end, and the twin braids that had held the two ponytails together before burnt off. Tsunami's hair was now long and free, and in the face of the excruciatingly bright light, it began to change color. Steadily going from blue, to purple, to black, to a near white, and then ending out a grey. Tsunami's ocean blue hair had turned grey, and was now hanging down her back much like it did to Achika in "Tenchi Muyo in Love."

Tsunami's screams were loud as ever, and now she realized that it was nearly done.

Tsunami bundle her arms and legs up, making her figure seem to shrink in size.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHI-**YAHHHHH**!!!!"

Using her full, unimaginable strength, Tsunami thrust her arms, legs, and hear out from her body. Her glowing outline exploded violently, slamming into Zyroko like the force of a hurricane.

Zyroko tried to regain his balance, but the sheer amount of the of excess energy made it too difficult to get a clear bearing on where he was. All he could do was flap his arms around trying to make sure he didn't run into some canyon wall...

*KKKKKKKKKAAAAABBBOOOM!!!*

Tsunami's aura expanded and shot ahead, spreading out like a dome. In less then a split second it had crossed a 1,000 miles and proceeded to bathe the entire earth in her celestial light. People in china looked up from their activities to look at the sky. In America several people were forced to part from an episode of "Survivor" to see what the heck was screwing up their cable. In Japan several people who were trying to think of a good idea for an anime involving little balls to wish people back to life was interrupted, and they opened up their windows, shaking their fists at the distracting light.

For a brief moment, the whole world was like a white pearl amongst the other planets in space. Tsunami's heavily powers seemed to fill the entire world up. Yet, as soon as it came, it passed. The light began to be drawn back in by Tsunami. All around the energy she had exploded out with rushed back into her now pumped body like a surge of gigantic electricity.

All happening within a few seconds, the white light that surrounded the planet was now one point. Even from outer space it showed through the clouds. It sparkled like a star amongst the heavens. And as the view zoomed down back to the battlefield, it became clear that it was Tsunami who was giving off the light.

She was like a warrior out of a myth. Her blue battle gi was taunt against her body. Her arms were literally filled to the brim with ki and muscle. Her hair now was one long flowing river down her back, silver grey like any Jurain at full power should be. The twin marks on her forehead glowed white as well, and all around her the 10 wings of a goddess floated.

Her eyes remained the same color, that beautiful pink that had captivated many. Yet now they were filled with a type of emotion Tsunami had not felt in a long, long time...and it is not too hard to figure out what it was.

Tsunami stared at Zyroko, and then lowered her head. "Zyroko....I hate you!!"

Within the moment those words escaped from her lips, Zyroko's world took a tailspin. For a split second, Tsunami's figure wavered and seemed to disappear from his view. But before he could even think about it, a sickening feeling instantly developed in his abdomen.

*BOOOM!!*

**********

Ryoko was going top speed, just like Tenchi had done so earlier. Her golden aura wisped around her, its fire enveloping her like a blanket. Her turquoise eyes shot back and forth, always wary. Despite being quite a bit stronger than Zyroko was right now, one could never be too careful.

"What's that?" She asked out loud. Behind her she began to feel strong waves. Not really Ki waves...more so like the frequency of Jurains!

She turned back to flying, "Must be Tsunami...and I sure wouldn't want to be Zyroko when Tsunami sees all the carnage he's done."

Ryoko shot off into the distance again, not knowing that Tsunami had indeed discovered what horrors Zyroko was capable of.

But little did either woman know that they had only seen the half of it.

**********

Many images flashed through Zyroko's mind. Pictures of how he was first created, his still developing body floating in some test tube. Being sealed up to slowly grow over thousands of years. Even though that crystalline casing had kept his physical body at bay, his soul wondered all over the universe. He would imagine many places...many people. And the whole time he wanted them to be his. Perhaps it was Dr. Clay's "perfect" programming had left him more evil and alike to Clay than even Clay knew of! His ambitions had override Clay's control, and he was dispatched with no trouble. And considering the close link between Clay and Zyroko, it meant that Zyroko was capable doing absolutely anything he wished. Becoming Ultimate Zyroko was the first half. The rest was to make this entire plane of existence know that Zyroko existed...by slaughtering the lot of them. And traveling back and forth between the universe, heaven, hell...his torment of others would be everlasting!

Yet while these thoughts were flashing through his brain, a deep, strong pain in his stomach brought him back to reality.

Zyroko looked down, his eyes in wide shock at the site of pain. Tsunami's fist had buried itself right through his red upper gi. She had zanzokenned so quickly he could not follow...and nailed him right in the open stomach.

Driplets of blood ran out and around Tsunami's fist; she had easily broken through Zyroko's skin and muscle. With a loud *splish*, Tsunami brought her fist out. A gaping, open hole was present in Zyroko's abdomen. The pain was great, but Zyroko knew he could bear it.

He clutched at his wound, trying to bottle it up. "Eeeerrr....damn....you...how did you...?!"

*KAPOW!*

Wasting no time, Tsunami kneed Zyroko directly in the side. The extreme force caused his body to spin around at a rapid rate. His arms flailed about as he became a human tornado for a short moment. Tsunami grabbed one of his outstretched, spinning legs. She reared back, and let the bleeding, screaming Zyroko go. His body shot down, blood trailing behind. He was rapidly approaching the rock hard ground...

*BAM!!*

He nailed into the ground, causing it to crack and explode. Rock parts and pebbles were thrown violently from all sides. A large dust cloud rose up like a brown dragon. The smoke and crud concealed whatever condition Zyroko may have been in.

Tsunami floated down, lowering her altitude rapidly until she was on the ground. With a slight *thump*, her karate boots landed. She made sure that her attention did not leave the quickly-clearing dust column one moment. Any minute now, it would clear away and she would be able to see what Zyroko's condition was. Not that it would bring any new news...she could sense it without her eyes anyways.

The dust cleared away, and Zyroko's body was now visible. He was untouched. The wound in his stomach had healed, his cloths were not torn at all. He stood in the center of the crater, broken rock and rubble all about him. Yet his same old mocking grin smiled back at Tsunami.

He cracked his neck a bit, "Wow, quite a feat you displayed back there. It happened so quickly I didn't even have a chance to retaliate. But remember, if your punches lack stopping power than what else is there? Sure, you got me caught off guard...but I'm still here."

Tsunami readied herself, "Well then...ready for round two?"

Zyroko dusted the last bit of rock off of his clothes, "Indeed."

They both took off, slamming at each other with faster than ever speed. Zyroko's much larger fists blocked Tsunami's rapid punches with ease. He grabbed on to Tsunami's shoulders, flipping himself over her. When the opening was clear, he tried a side kick to Tsunami's neck. The blue haired Jurain deftly ducked her head in the nick of time, and promptly latched on to Zyroko's kicking leg. Her hands tightened right away, and she spun Zyroko about her head. He tried making a kick with his free foot, and it succeeded, slamming into Tsunami's left cheek. She let go, and Zyroko bounded backwards.

Zyroko got his hands ready, "Let's see how you like this! ICE FLASH!!!"

A light blue ki ball was created and thrown in the same instant. It was the exact same thing as the Fire Flash, minus the color. Tsunami was still partially recovering from her previous blow, so she could not get any Lighthawk wings or arms up to block it. The small blast slammed right into her chest area, and there its ki spread out rather than exploding. What skin it touched, were instantly frozen. The ice began to envelope her entire upper half. It stopped right at her neck, and covered her entire chest and arms in the thick ice.

Tsunami tried to wrest herself out of the ice, but it was to no avail. Zyroko took this time to rush at Tsunami, the moment being absolutely perfect. Tsunami strained and strained, but as she saw Zyroko coming, she realized that there wouldn't be enough time.

Zyroko made a wild punch towards Tsunami, and the goddess had to take action. She jumped out of the way just in time, frantically backing away with her arms frozen. Tsunami was good on her feet, so she was able to dodge every single attack thrown by Zyroko.

Frustration overcoming him, Zyroko began to punch and kick with all the strength and speed he could muster. Yet no matter how many times he succeeded in getting an attack off, Tsunami seemed able to get around it.

Zyroko had it, and came at Tsunami with both arms coming in from the sides. Tsunami was not mobile enough to block the double attack, and Zyroko managed to grab onto her by her sides. She struggled a bit to get out, but Zyroko lifted her off of the ground. Her feet dangled down, and Zyroko was laughing menacingly.

He shook Tsunami a bit, "Hahha...it might seem as if you're in quite the position now, my dear."

Tsunami stopped her struggling, and slyly looked back at Zyroko, "I could say the same about YOU!"

Since her arms were frozen, and Zyroko had grabbed her by her frozen upper half, her legs were free. She swung her left leg back, and from point blank range kicked and connected hard with Zyroko's lower chin.

He let go right away, the shock sending him back several feet. Tsunami, making like Frieza, began to assault Zyroko with no arms. She sent kick after kick his way, the boots making loud cracking sounds as they hit his jaw.

Zyroko was flying backwards, fast. Tsunami's flurry of kicks was far too much for him to take, and he was easily sent careening into a stone wall. Tsunami took advantage of the moment. She jumped backwards, maybe a 100 yards from where Zyroko had hit. She had to get out of the ice, and now was her chance.

Underneath the ice, her Ki and Jurai power began to bulge and grow. "AAAAAAAHHH...."

Electric bolts sparked around her, the white flame of her aura glowing brightly. The ice was tough and supernatural, but it was no match for the sudden bilge of power. Tsunami broke her arms free of the ice, sending ice shards in every which way. 

".......HHHHHIIIIYYAAHHH!!!"

She stopped to breathe a bit; that technique had drained some out of her. She looked up and around. The hole where Zyroko had been was not cleared away. With her now newly freed arms, she floated up and over there. She peered into the hole, looking around for any indication of Zyroko.

He laid there, many bruises upon his face. Some blood dripped down his nose, and one eye was swollen shut. He was breathing hard through clenched teeth; his shone with a mix of anger and desperation. 

Yet as Tsunami stood there looking at Zyroko, she felt something was amiss. He could've gotten out earlier...and regenerated. What did he think he was doing? She watched him closely, and noticed that his eyes strayed to the side...

Tsunami found out at once, "Damn!!"

She jumped back as a energy blast came at her from the side. She spun around to see who the assailant was, only to see Zyroko himself!

The Zyroko in the air was in perfect shape, unlike the one in the hole. Tsunami was too shocked to say anything, and it didn't help when the Zyroko who was in the hole in the stone wall came walking out. He was now fully healed, and the two Zyrokos walked side by side towards Tsunami.

The one on the left starting talking, "I see you are a bit thrown off by this technique. It's one of Piccolo's moves, actually. Great for putting the fast one on some."

The other one began to pick up his speed, "And now that its two on one...I think you'll find the favor is going to be ours!!"

They both launched ahead like Twin rockets, aimed at Tsunami. She darted out of the way of one Zyroko, but the other one anticipated her move and came up from the other side. He fired off a few quick punches towards her, and there was nothing she could do but block them.

The other Zyroko quickly turned around and came at her from behind. She could sense him coming around fast. Twisting her body around like a top, she managed to kick the punching Zyroko away and bring up her arms just in time to block the coming Zyroko's fists.

He grinned at Tsunami's hardships, "Having some difficulties?"

Tsunami grinned back, "Not at all."

She thrust her free leg up and into Zyroko's groin, a sharp cracking sound ringing out. Zyroko's eyes bulged and he began to sway backwards in pain. He clutched between his legs, some bits of blood seeping through his fingers.

Tsunami scorned him, "I suppose you could call this revenge for Tenchi."

Behind Tsunami, the other Zyroko had recovered. Seeing the goddess distracted by his now ailing other-half, he took off and began to charge ahead. His fist began to glow a hot yellow as it approached Tsunami....Tsunami's back was turned, she was talking to the other Zyroko...it was the perfect moment to strike.

At least until Tsunami spun around, grabbed the charging Zyroko by the extended fist. She wrapped her arms around it, and before Zyroko could think he found himself being roughly thrown. Up and over Tsunami's shoulder he went, and going backwards flew outwards. His body slammed into the bleeding Zyroko....hard. And the two of them crashed down towards the Earth. Tsunami wasted no time, and charged up her first energy attack of the fight.

A dark blue ball glowed in her hands, and she released it with a quick thrust forward, "TERRA-HA!!"

The wave of intense ki shot downwards and struck the spot where both Zyrokos had landed. The explosion that issued what so much strong, as it was fast and bright. The whole landscape was draped in its white light for several moments, before settling down. A few brief wisps of dirt began to spread out and land on the ground. The view was now clear for Tsunami.

Taking too much pain had proved to be the case for the clones. Both Zyrokos were now fused back together into one burned up, bleeding, annoyed Zyroko. His Piccolo cape was torn in several areas, and his face didn't seem to show one bit that he was happy about it. His lip curled up in disgust, and Zyroko staggered to his feet.

He began to spread his legs out to get a more steady position, "You...you...bitch!"

He quickly built up his ki and surrounded himself with the energy. His body glowed for a second, and his arms and legs bulged at the muscles. When the short flash had cleared, Zyroko was back to normal. His cloths, wounds, even messed up hair seemed like they were brand new.

Tsunamis sighed, "How many times am I going to have to kick you apart...let you regenerate...kick you apart...let you regenerate...it's getting a bit repetitive."

Zyroko smiled and cracked his neck a bit, rotating his arms. "Very well...it can change whenever you want it to. Or rather...when I want it to!!"

His outline disappeared, zanzokenning out of Tsunami's line of sight. She knew where he was going and what he was going to do, but she let him do it. Zyroko appeared right above Tsunami, and side chopped her head with a swinging arc of his left arm. Tsunami went free-falling downwards, not giving forth one ounce of strength to stop her descent. A large body of water was below her, and just as Zyroko had been aiming for, Tsunami plunged into the water. A giant cascade of water fired upwards to the sky. 

Zyroko laughed a bit; perhaps Tsunami was not as good as she appeared to be. He fired up his aura and shot down after her.

He had no idea how wrong he was.

*********

It was the exact same scene as earlier. Passing over a few mountains, recognizing several areas. Ryoko was nearing the shrine, and when she had gone over the same city Tenchi had, she sped up. Soon she would reach it. Up ahead, the foothills surrounding the Masaki shrine popped into view. She allowed her golden ki to flourish, easily enabling her to reach great speed.

She rose up and over the hills in a matter of seconds, and, seeing the gateway, proceeded to go to the shrine. She lowered her altitude, coming close down to the ground. She hovered over the steps for a bit, and landed about halfway from the top of the stairs. She paced herself; it had been a whole year since she last set foot on these stairs. Might as well take your time remembering.

As she slowly walked up them, she began to flash back. All the memories of this one spot seemed endless. Rivalry between herself and Ayeka...sweet moments with Tenchi...humiliating moments with Washu...eating Sasami's wonderful breakfast. Heh, sure was a hell of a lot better than being jammed in a cave for 700 years. Ryoko knew that she had to stand up for these ideals; she had loafed around enough. The thought of her and Ayeka becoming "close" friends was still very amusing.

Ryoko neared the top of the stairs, "But I think I owe it to that Jurain. What's the point in such senseless quarrels?"

She reached the top, and Azaka and Kamidake immediately hailed out, "It's Ryoko!!!"

She nodded towards the two guardians, "Hello my logs. How has the fort been held up?"

Seeing a blond, blue-eyed Ryoko was a bit much for the pieces of Jurain wood, "Uhhh...fine, I suppose...what is wi...?"

Ryoko pushed open the gates, turning back to them, "Naw, it's okay. Just make sure no one else comes in after me, k?"

The gate closed, leaving two very dumbfounded Jurain Guardians.

A sweat drop dripped down Azaka's side, "She's.....blond."

Kamidake replied in return, "Her eyes.....are blue..."

Ryoko walked into the grounds of Katsuhito's shrine. She looked around, seeing no one.

She cupped her hands over her mouth, "Hhhhhhheeeeellllooooo!!! The beauty has returnnnnnneeeddd!!!"

No response. Ryoko looked around some more. "I don't get it...I go through all the trouble of training for one whole year *lifts up rock*...and no one's here to greet me?!

She threw the rock away, the large boulder striking the mountains side, "INJUSTICE!!!"

*crash!*

"OUCH!!!"

A loud commotion seemed to be coming out from the side of the shrine, where the piece of stone had fallen. Ryoko rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe I shouldn't have done that..."

The scamper of several footsteps came up the hill, and to Ryoko's surprise came a very scratched up Ayeka came screaming out. Her clothes were torn and she seemed to have quite a bump on her head.

Veins in her forehead, she screamed out, "OKAY!! WHAT IS WITH THE PIECE OF GRANITE LANDING ON **MY **HEAD?!?!"

A sweat drop dripped down Ryoko's head, "Uhh..hehe....sorry?"

Ayeka was steaming, "I knew it must have been yo...!! What the? Your hair is..."

Ryoko nodded, "A Super Saiyan's. Didn't Tenchi tell you we both spent a year of training together?"

Ayeka's anger had eased a bit, "I know...but I didn't think the results would be so...drastic. Hehehe..."

Ryoko was confused, "What is it? Does my hair look...even MORE lavish as a blond? *attempts a pretty pose*"

Ayeka was giggling still, "No...it's just that your arms...and legs...are so....BIG! Hahahhahah!!!"

Ayeka was nearly falling over with laughter, leaving Ryoko a bit peeved herself, "Well I....never! It's all a simple side effect. It took me far too long to power up like this, and I don't want to let my energy down, just to have to power up later...especially because of YOU!!"

*Electric bolts shoot out of Ryoko's and Ayeka's forehead in traditional argument poses*

From the other side of the shrine, came a running Tenchi. He was still clad in the karate gi he had been wearing for the Zyroko fight, but had his normal outfit loosely buttoned over it.

Tenchi screeched to a halt once he saw Ryoko, catching his breath, "I *breath* heard some *breath* noise over here and *breath*....Ryoko? *breath*, did Tsunami *breath* arrive?"

Ryoko shook her head and let the Ayeka thing go, "Why, yes she did. I'm glad to see you made it back alright. Where is everyone?"

Tenchi had his wind back now, and adjusted his collar, "Oh, here and there. Ayeka and I were checking out the hillsides to see if any pieces of our house had flown up there. I think Washu was just trying to think of something to do...she and Bulma have been in the lab for a while now. Going back and forth, setting things up over...*points*....there."

Ryoko turned towards Tenchi's finger. Indeed, a large pile of equipment was set up on the ground. It was partially hidden by one side of the shrine's walls, and she had too walk a bit over to the left to see what it was. Mostly seemed to consist of several cylinders and wires interconnecting them. A large, bulky antennae protruded from the whole mess. Before she could inquire what it was, a glowing shadow of an interdimensional door came into view. It solidified into a wooden door, which promptly opened. Washu stepped out, carrying several lengths of cord in her arms. Followed closely behind was an exhausted Bulma. 

Bulma plumped her armload next to the machine, and fell down, panting, "My god...I'm glad that's the last of it. Huh? Is that....Ryoko?!"

Washu turned to look, after setting down her equipment, "Oh...I see...Ryoko huh? Okay Bulma, that should be about it..."

*CRASH!*

Ryoko fell over at that one, and she jumped back up fuming, "That's what I get?! Just a "oh, I see?!" Washu-chan, I've been away for a whole year...well, for me at least...the least you could have said was "hi!" "

Washu blinked, "W, what? Was that a request for...friendly conversation?"

Ryoko rubbed her blond hair, "Washu, a year is a long time. I've had much time to think about things. You are my mother...and frankly that's rather unmotherly of you!"

Ryoko walked closer to Washu, and kneeled down in front of her. Washu looked in Ryoko's eyes, and was surprised to see some tear stained eyes stare back at her, "Ryoko...I didn't..."

Ryoko sighed, and replied back, "It's okay. That's the way you've always been. But as I said before I've changed a lot. I want to take back all the things I've said...start fresh. We never did get off of the right foot...never really had any "Mother to Daughter" moments. And this sure does get to me...I've realized that all of you, even Ayeka, are far too precious to me to lose."

Ryoko then did something she had never done in her entire life. Going against every last trait she has had before, Ryoko hugged Washu. She buried her head on Washu's shoulder, holding her close.

"I...I know this seems weird...but I just want things to get better. Please, whatever things you remember about me...whatever doubts you once had in my personality...forget them. Just know that you have a daughter...whom does care for her mother. Washu, do you understand?"

Washu was unresponsive, but Tenchi saw that there was a reason. Washu's eyes were bulging out, anime-style tear rivers coming down her eyes.

"Ryoko...I...understand...but, your...muscles...are...choking...me!!"

Ryoko realized this at once, and let Washu go. She slumped to the ground, little circles spinning in her eyes. Ryoko giggled, "Hehe...sorry about that, I guess this new form is a bit out there for my usual self."

Bulma snapped the last of the tubes and wires together, and began walking towards the group, "Yes, you could definitely say that. You're a Super Saiyan, but your body is much more powered up! I thought you had to convert your Lighthawk wings to do such a thing as well?"

Ryoko shook her head, "Naw, it was all part of the training. By the way, what is with all that equipment you got set up over there?"

Tenchi helped Washu back to her feet, who, after dusting herself off, began to talk, "I suppose it IS perfect timing for you to show up. This....*proud points to the now completed contraption*...is the device that will defeat Zyroko!!"

Ryoko scratched her head, "Uhh...okay....but what IS it?"

Washu smiled, "Thanks to some great help from Bulma, I was able to complete this thing. It's a Matter-Fusion type of device (remember it from the early chapters folks?). It can actually fuse to beings together for any length of time. I plan on using it to defeat Zyroko! Just think, if you were to fuse with say, Tsunami...the power output would be so incredible Zyroko couldn't last another second!!"

Ryoko began to peer at the machine, "Weird...fusing into one? Is that safe? And why did it look like you were carrying it up piece by piece?"

Bulma stepped forward, "I'll take over this time. You see, this device can fuse two beings into one...but wherever that fused person goes it MUST be within a range of this antennae. Or else the fusion decomposes and the two people return to normal. We had it built in Washu's lab...but remember, Washu's lab exists on 5 planets. And there's no way its signal could broadcast from that far away in the universe. So we naturally had to take it apart and relocate it back on the good ol' Earth."

Ryoko nodded, "Okay...now what about the details? Like how do we get it going? And is it permanent damage?"

Washu continued, "It is not permanent. It will last forever, until you wish to defuse yourselves. This makes it very convenient. However, in order to start the fusing process....you must wear one of these."

Washu held out two headbands, very similar to that of Ayeka's. Except each one had some kind of gem off centered in it. "One person wears this...and the other person fusing wears the other. You wear it by shrinking it down like so..."

She pushed a button, and all of the wood of the Jurain-like headband disappeared. All that remained was the gem. Washu walked up to Ryoko, and pushed the gem into Ryoko's forehead. There was a slight sensation, and all of a sudden a glowing band appeared on Ryoko's forehead. Before she could protest, the beam of energy that had wrapped itself around her head quickly materialized. The headband that had once been in Washu's hand, now was being worn by Ryoko.

Washu spoke, "Now, the once the other person does the same...you two fuse, and that's that. It's very simple. Just take this *shrinks other headband down to jewel and hands jewel to Ryoko* and go now, fuse with Tsunami...and rid of us Zyroko once and for all! You'll notice that it's very similar to that of a Jurain's, like Ayeka's tiara. I had to modify the machine so it could fuse people together remotely...and decided Jurai energy would be the best medium. I quickly decided that I had a lot of faith in you...and that most likely you'd fuse with another Jurain. So it worked out good, eh?"

Ryoko tucked the gem away, and turned to Washu, "What about Goku and Vegeta? Did Gohan ever get them healed?"

Washu lowered her head. Bulma shook hers, "No, Ryoko. Gohan never came back...luckily, Goku and Vegeta ARE fully healed in one of Washu's tanks...I'll show them to you."

Bulma took out one of the portable computers Washu had given her, and typed away. Out of the ground, two holes opened up. Within moments two cylinder-like tanks came up. Inside each was blue colored water, with two floating bodies as well. All previous wounds of Goku and Vegeta were gone; their hair waved back and forth. But both were still fast asleep...

Ryoko looked at them closely, "If they are healed...why don't you wake them up? They are both more experienced and stronger than I am."

Washu placed her hand on Ryoko's arm, the one that contained her gem (the one that she normally has, you know, from Tenchiken?). "While they are healed, the healing process put them in a state of coma. We need something to jump start their systems. I modified the structure to take one of your gems...for temporary use. Would you be willing to part with it for now?"

Ryoko needed no other words, and promptly put her hand over Washu's. She smiled, and concentrated for a brief moment. Several strands of bright light shone out from underneath both Washu and Ryoko's hands, and they parted. Washu looked inside her palm, and saw the red, shiny, spherical body of one of Ryoko's gems looking back at her.

Ryoko talked, "I don't need it right now. Ryo-Ohki is at Kami's lookout. I think you'd take care of it fine. Once the gem is in place, how long will it take to get Goku and Vegeta back to normal?"

Washu did not hesitate, and placed the gem in a slot centralized between Goku and Vegeta's tanks. She pressed two or three buttons, and stepped back. "It depends really. Seeing as they are both non-humans, it could take a while. Maybe an hour at the most...but the process starts right now. Thank you for cooperating so much Ryoko. You certainly have changed....almost grown up."

Ryoko smiled, "Thank you, mom. I assume Tenchi is staying here so that his human genes don't come close to Zyroko, eh? Oh and while your at it...say "hi" to the others for me. I haven't seen Chi-Chi, Katsuhito-sama, Noboyuki, or Mihoshi in....well, a year. It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Washu nodded, "Of course. They are off at the fields, scavenging for food right now. Don't worry, you'll see them soon enough."

Ryoko replied, "When this is all over..."

Washu was very proud at that moment. Within a few minutes she had seen her daughter change before her eyes. No longer was she the annoying, obsessive, violent, and vulgar woman she had known. She was now humble, caring, even respecting her as her mother. She truly was something that she would never regret creating...or rather, giving birth to.

Ryoko turned to walk away, but stopped next to Ayeka. She placed her arm on Ayeka's shoulder, "Ayeka...I know we've never gotten along. And that you can never forgive me for what harm I've done to you and your people. Not enough apologies can make up for that...but...I am sorry. I hope that when this IS all over, we can become better friends. Many times I was unfairly wrong to you....and now that I've had a year to think things over, I've decided it just isn't worth it anyone. I come back...and the first thing we do is go on a girl's night out, k?"

Ayeka was shocked beyond belief, and the serene smile Ryoko gave at the end didn't help. Her mouth was wide open, and it continued to be as Ryoko stepped away and floated up in the air.

She waved good-bye, "I'll see you in a bit. In case Tsunami doesn't succeed, this little device is sure to work! See you all soon!!"

She let her ki bellow around her for one quick moment, and shot off. Her golden trail remained embedded in the sky for several moments...before fading away.

Washu sighed, "Just what DID you two do in that room?"

Tenchi shrugged, "She was very pensive most of the time...she seemed like she was very hurt by what had happened on the Shunga II. I think she's reached a new level...not only of physical strength...but mental strength as well. I wish her luck."

Bulma nodded, "As do I."

They all looked onward at the sky, lingering there for a moment. Ayeka was still shocked, her entire body shaking in surprise.

"Girl's....night...out?!"

At the gates, Azaka and Kamidake stared off into space.

"She's ....blond..."

"And her eyes are....blue..."

**********

Sound travels quite differently underwater. One can yell and scream all they want to on air, but once they submerge any sound wave at all pierces to your ears like lightning. It's a pity that most normal humans' hearing underwater is filtered out by the ambient noises of water splashing, floating, bubbling...knowing what truly hides within the depths would unleash a whole new line of truths.

These were the thoughts Zyroko thought as his eyes panned across the landscape underwater. Apparently, he had knocked Tsunami down into a type of sea. It was very large, his mere eyes could not see beyond its watery space. However, his mind and ki-sensing did much more than eyes. Where had Tsunami gone? After she had plunged into the water, he had noticed that she seemed to drop off her ki, thus becoming invisible to him. For if he couldn't directly see her...and her ki was low enough, she could hide indefinitely.

Zyroko cursed. Damn, perhaps I scared her too much? That wasn't nearly enough to stop her... And he hadn't felt even the slightest trickle leaving the sea; she hadn't left either.

"Which means..." He said aloud, his voice easily going all around through the waves. His eyes moved back and forth; the evil pupils trying to catch even a glimpse of Tsunami.

"That somewhere...she is here." 

Zyroko began walking across the bottom, bubbles escaping his lips. With the given options, just where could she be?

"Indeed, I am here."

*BAM!*

Zyroko found himself eating dirt, his face being slammed into the seabed with great force. Almost right away, the thing pushing him down let off. Spitting out some mud, Zyroko jumped away and turned himself around. He raised his fists, ready to fight.

No one was there. All that seemed to scuttle about were a few crabs and fish. Strands of seaweed swayed back and forth.

Zyroko rubbed a slightly bruised bump on the back of his head, "What the hell was that? Is that fucking bitc...What the?"

Zyroko blinked his eyes. About 100 feet away, standing high atop a small plateau...was Tsunami. Her Grey hair fluttered in the water, and she seemed as if nothing had changed at all. A gust of bubbles came up from below on the sea floor, covering her up for a brief moment. When Zyroko looked again, she was gone. Vanished....

Zyroko whirled around, "Damn!"

*POW!*

Too late. A hard-hitting fist came from his flank, the knuckles making its dent upon Zyroko's teeth. Zyroko spun around like a top, slightly slowed by the water. He hit the bottom and skidded about for a ways, before launching his fists forward. In mid-roll his fingertips dug into the ground, and a swift burst of strength allowed him to halt any further skidding.

He jumped to his legs, preparing to unleash hell. "Nani?"

*KABAM!* Out of nowhere again, the familiar arm came upon Zyroko's face; flashes of light emitted from every blow. Zyroko tried his best to see what the hell was going on, but all he could see was bubbles and water, on occasion the seabed as his face, or another body part, would slam into it.

He backed up against a canyon wall, wild eyed, looking all around. A quick glance above saw him his target; Tsunami glided gracefully through the water.

Zyroko turned one hand over, the palm facing up, "There you are! FINISH FLASH!"

Powering up yet another one of his quick attacks, a yellow ball appeared in Zyroko's upturned palm. It grew rapidly to a diameter of about a foot, and in to time at all it found itself cutting through the water as if it weren't even there. 

Zyroko grinned with glee; the blast was going right on target, and Tsunami had no way out. But as Zyroko watched with a smile, it turned into a look of shock. Right as the blast hit Tsunami, Tsunami's entire figure distorted. Her body actually spread apart, leaving a gaping, bloodless hole right through her. Through this opening the blast went, virtually not touching a single part of Tsunami. Once the energy ball was clearly away, Tsunami's body returned to normal. Zyroko was going to scratch his head at that moment, if he had had time. For Tsunami all of a sudden thrust her right arm forward, and it seemed to actually disappear as if going through a portal. Only her right shoulder showed, and beyond that the arm had gone..

In front of Zyroko, a bit of water pushed passed him. As he looked down, he saw in slow motion a fist, arm and all, construct itself right in front of his face. There was no pause, but rather a freezing of time then. For when Zyroko did utter a single thought on it, the fist had already hit him in the face, sent him sprawling, and gone off into the waters again.

*BOM!*

Zyroko rubbed his pulverized cheeks, and silently watched as Tsunami sunk lower into the water, coming down next to him. He spit out some blood, the gas-like blood streams rising up towards the surface. He stood up again, regaining his balance and his base. He nodded at Tsunami.

"What the hell was that all about woman? What are you, a witch? Right out of nowhere you..." 

*PUNCH!*

Without even moving an inch, a large, muscular leg in a blue karate gi whipped across Zyroko's face. He managed to not fall down this time, but after spitting out a tooth, more blood flowing out, and turning around full of anger...one could say the attack was effective none the less.

Tsunami's voice rang out, becoming even clearer within the water, "Know this, demon. My name is Tsunami. Translated that means 'Big Ocean Wave.' Did you not think that when my very name and body were made from the waters, the sea...the wonders of the deep...did you not think I would have some advantage?"

Zyroko screamed out, "Advantage?! You're throwing punches at me from hundreds of feet away and hitting! You don't even move and yet I get nailed somehow? I'd say you're manipulating the very fabric of dimensions to pull such a feat!"

Tsunami shook her head, "No, ignorant one. I may have once been a goddess, but those powers are not one with me. Let me put in pure and simple talk. So that your stubborn brain can register: Since I am from the water, I can control the water. Virtually down to the atomic level. By mere thought I can project body parts out of the stuff. Making my body diffuse so I can spread out, avoiding ki blasts, for instance, is a snap. You may see my physical body here, but when I touch water my soul is one with that. I exist ALL AROUND you. Even at this very moment, the water moving past your ears is me. The water going up your nose, is me. The water entering your mouth when you talk, making you curse the saltiness of the sea, is me. You cannot hide as long as you're in this environment. Really...I'd think someone who had absorbed Piccolo would have figure that out by now!"

Zyroko swiped the water with his left arm, "Bullshit! You think I'd buy that? And plus it doesn't matter who or what I absorb. Their power is assimilated with me. I am ever lasting. Petty water tricks can not even fathom a victory against me."

Tsunami narrowed her eyes at Zyroko, her beautiful red pupils concentrated on him. "You call this..."

*BAM!* *POW!* *SLAM!* *CRASH!*

The sentence still unfinished from Tsunami's lips, Zyroko lay in a writhing heap. This time only large bunches of the sea's water had slammed into him, knocking him all over the place. Underneath his skin in several places, blood began to gush up as he internally bled. She had hit him so hard his holded breath had been forced out; a stream of blood and bubbles rising up to the surface.

"...a petty water trick?"

He lay on his back, angry gaze towards the sun shining through the surface. "Yes...I DO!!"

He zanzokenned, leaving the line of site for Tsunami. Behind her, a rush of water told her his location. Zyroko teleported back behind Tsunami, both arms and hands raised for a double hit. As he swung at Tsunami, her body literally split in half, evading the arms. Her top half shot back, hovering over Zyroko. She bent her elbow, and dropped down drastically. Zyroko's back was exposed, and he could feel his spinal cord *SNAP!* as Tsunami gave her version of "The People's Elbow" directly to the battered Zyroko's back.

His body hitting rock, going through it like a hot knife though butter. Tsunami gathered the water all around the hole, pushing down. A large burst of pressure hit Zyroko, pushing him farther and harder down. Seeing no way out, he got out from under the water, going through the ground horizontally.

"Ha! Let's see her stop me now..."

He exploded out from the ground, rising up into the water. He dashed for the surface, trying to escape Tsunami's advantage.

"I'll just fry the whole sea if I hate to..."

Tsunami watched him closely. Those last few words hit her especially hard. She quickly glanced around, time near at a stand still. Fish scurried about, looking for food. Crabs scuttled about the seaweed, which undulated in the ocean current. So much life...nature at its best. By taking out the lake...only more innocent lives, big or small, would be lost again.

"I won't allow it."

About 30 feet from the surface, an extended arm shot forward. With itself coming from above, and Zyroko rushing up from below...the two collided with a large tremor and crash.

Zyroko moved back, eyes closed from the shock of the quick attack. "HMMPHH!!" Strands of hair snapped ahead, jostled by the hard hit from Tsunami.

Tsunami stepped into a water portal, instantly moving her body to right above Zyroko. Zyroko looked up, and saw Tsunami rush down at his face with her open hand. The fingers curled around his head, grasping him with speed and strength like no other. 

Tsunami shot down towards the sea bed, Zyroko being carried by his face. She screamed out, increasing her speed to incredible heights.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYAH!!!!" Tsunami's white fire of an aura glowed about her, as she approached the bottom. With Zyroko writhing and struggling all the way, she flew down parallel to a canyon wall; the arm holding Zyroko closest.

She shot her arm out, slamming it into the rock wall. Zyroko's face nailed into the rock face, riding directly through it as Tsunami zoomed passed. He felt the very veins and bones in his skull crack and buckle, the rocks cutting up his head like Freddy Krueger.

Tsunami bunched her right arm muscles, the very ones pushing Zyroko's head through the underwater stone. She cocked her arm back, and threw as hard as she could. Zyroko, cape being torn to pieces by the force underwater, cut right through the canyon wall. Giant crevices snapped open in the ocean floor; Zyroko's body going right through the canyon and into the solid ground. Giant stone plateaus and pillars exploded as Zyroko passed below them underground. An undersea mountain lay in his way, and he sailed right into it from underground.

The mountain cracked apart and glowed for a second; a flash ensued and the entire mountain fell in a pile of rubble. Clouds of silt rose up and went out in concentric circles. For a brief moment, the fighting had stopped. Tsunami passed through her infinite passages of water portals, Janenba-style, again. She touched down right in front of the cloudy space that was the underwater mountain. Something that big being destroyed would take some time to settle all the dust. She patiently waited, looking for the slightest bit of movement. A few rock chunks landed back on the ground, having gone so far up they had exited the water, only to splash in again. All was quiet.

A quick, blinding figure jumped out of the sand clouds and ran at Tsunami, "Don't be at peace YET!"

Zyroko was livid, and he had virtually no hesitation as he began to mercilessly assault Tsunami. His right arm reared back, its muscles poised. He clenched his fist together, and made a wide, swinging punch at Tsunami. Tsunami's body parted in the middle, diffusing into the water. The punch sailed directly through the now-open area, and hit not one bit of her. Seizing her chance, Tsunami kicked her legs up high and wide, flipping her body around so sharply that she clunked Zyroko square in the chin and managed to flip back onto her feet.

Zyroko fired off backwards, going back into the cloud of debris around the mountain. Tsunami disappeared from view; easily moving her physical body anywhere she wanted. From inside the still cloudy water above the ruined mountain, punches, kicks, shockwaves, screams of pain, grunts, and blood being forced out of the body.

Zyroko fell out, his cloths nearly totally torn off his body. Tsunami was about 10 meters away, and decided to end the water match. She allowed her arms to vanish, making them reappear behind Zyroko. The two arms caught Zyroko, closing the wrists together like Vegeta's Final Flash. Tsunami was a ways away in front of Zyroko, but she was collecting ki for an energy beam right behind him.

Zyroko's eyes looked back, seeing the energy ball being created right behind his back. He turned to the stead-fast Tsunami ahead of him, and shot her a menacing sneer.

"Damn you!!"

Tsunami blasted her ki up, white heat and energy flowing all around her body. Within a few microseconds the energy attack was ready. She yelled out the command, setting the blast off:

"HA-DAMA!!!"

A blue sphere flashed into view behind Zyroko's back, held by Tsunami's cupped hands. It held back for a moment, and slammed forward. If Zyroko had any fillings, he would have lost them then. His arms and legs trailing behind, the ki ball sent him flying upwards like a rocket. His shrill voice carried throughout the waters. 

On the surface, where a temporary silence had befallen the waters, all hell broke loose. Zyroko, carried on top of the Ha-Dama, exploded through the water. The water and waves fired outwards, spreading the sea apart like something Moses might have done. Zyroko rose up in the sky, his burnt and beaten body struggling to gain a hold of the situation.

He flipped himself around, acting with just enough speed to hold the large Ha-Dama in his hands. Ki seethed up and around his hands, scalding them. His arms bulged and tightened; veins and arteries showing up right at the skin.

He gasped for air, his strength nearly leaving him, "Errrr, yirahh....errah...I...err...will not...let this....errr....end..it...Uhhrha....NOW!!!"

He dug his fingers right into the ball, closing them up and taking a hold of the energy attack. His power just barely enough, he yelled out and threw the ki ball upwards.

"AHHHHHIIIIIIIYAH!!!!"

The blue-white ball was released from his hands, sailing upwards so fast it left sight in less than a second. Zyroko remained looking towards the sky, his lungs doing with whatever strength Zyroko had left to breath. His eyes had blood and tears dripping down to the earth. Sweat and burns were covering up his entire back and abdomen, not to mention his arms. His Piccolo Cape and Yamcha upper karate gi had totally burned off; all that remained was his badly torn white pants that Clay had given him from the beginning.

The symbol embroded on top of Zyroko's belt buckle, that of Dr. Clay's insignia, remained untouched.

Out of the deep blue, rose the goddess once more. Her silvery fired hair waved behind her like a wind sock in a gale. Her malevolent pink eyes looked seriously at Zyroko, wounded and terrible looking. Even more so when her pristine, compact body totally surfaced and leveled on Zyroko's plane.

She rotated her arm, stretching out a bit, "I suppose if you can't take the water, you get out of the ocean. Smart move, I might say to that...hey. That is really disgusting you know. How much longer will you remain in that beaten-up form? Just regenerate already."

Zyroko stopped the traditional DBZ-"Shaking", and smiled. "Hehehe...of all of them...none were the same. Not like you. I've been beaten and splattered all across air, water, and ground now. I see that using mere percentages of my net power won't be enough. I'm going to have to show you want I'm capable of right away..."

Majin Buu-style, his burns, cuts, bruises, scrapes, and other wounds faded away almost instantly. His body regained its normal proportions, and his clothing reappeared over his skin. The white cape dropped down, fluttering in the wind. The red Karate gi covered up his chest. His Goddess Gem Earrings clinked down from their eternal hooks upon his lobes. He reached up and dust off his attire. Adjusting a few strands of hair here and there; making sure his newly regenerated clothing was not strewn about in any fashion.

Zyroko run his hands through his spiky, black, Brolly-like hair. His dark eyes sparkled, an evil glint his victims knew all too well.

"I said that it was time to get serious...and despite the details, such as me being evil, murderous, sneaky, bitter, etc....I do keep my word."

Tsunami floated a little bit a ways, "I won't get in your way. Power up to your heart's content."

Zyroko smiled, stretching his arms out in sweeping motions, "As always...too kind. You'll soon see that to be your downfall."

Zyroko raised his arms to the sky, stretching out to his full height. For many moments he was rigid their. His eyes fixated on a single point above, and it just happened to be the sun. Pupils dilating; mind focusing; senses spreading outwards....he was ready.

His arms came down with a crash, his voice screaming out loud and clear.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

*CRACK!* *BOOM!* *BANG!*

Within a single instant moment, chaos took place of order. Tsunami's world was turned upside down. The sky became black from white. The water the both of them had just exited poured out its own sea bed. A desperate wind, like one coming from the strongest winds of the heavens blasted across the terrain. Tsunami was thrown backwards with great force, so much that she actually lost track of what was happening for a second or two.

Her hair blew up and all over her face, and she had to brush it out of the way more than once in the gale. She narrowed her eyes a bit, shielding herself from the bits of dust and rock flying out from the tornado-like wind emitted from Zyroko. She thought to herself, Why didn't he start out like this? He's powering up much faster than I did...and he could have taken me out before I completed my transformation. That fool...now it's too late.

Tsunami bunched her body up into a ball, gathering and concentrating her energy all around her body. Within moments, her power matched that of the rising Zyroko's. Her now-petite body, all round up like a moon of blue color, glowed a bright white as her ki levels began to soar. She paused for a little while, the ever-tantalizing moment before the storm hits.

She threw her arms and legs out, allowing her aura to expand and fire away from her body like a dome. Instantly the dome collided with that of Zyroko's growing aura. Rather than have any sort of 'battle', both large and strong barriers of energy dropped out. Their powers equal, both had cancelled each other out.

Now all that remained was Zyroko and Tsunami, floating high in the sky parallel to each other. Their hot-white ki auras zipped around their bodies, their figures totally encased within the flames. Electric bolts danced like fireflies off of the two of them, and the ground shook from their power even while just floating. The sun shined down upon them, the clouds long since parted from the power-ups. 

Zyroko lowered his head and arms, "Well, I've said before and I'll say it again...ready?"

Tsunami nodded. And so did Zyroko. Their auras began to enlarge and expand, hitting into each other. This time they merged, making one gigantic flame of clear white around the both of them. The very ground beneath them swayed back and forth, up and down, and all around from the tremendous shockwaves going out.

Tsunami raised her hands up in fighting position, and zanzokenned out of place. Zyroko, now much more alert, zanzokenned as well. The white flame was empty for s split second. Time seemed to freeze as it was. The world became dull and grey, Birds were halted in mid flight. Fish stopped swimming in mid-stroke. Moles balked digging in mid -dig. The entire planet held its breath as the climatic moment arrived.

***BOOOOM!!!!***

Zyroko's fist slammed into Tsunami's fist. A bright white shockwave exploded out, causing mountains to collapse right below their feet. This was followed by another hit, this time hitting low. Zyroko sneered and jumped back a few feet, readying his left leg for a kick.

*KAPOW!*

In a quick sweeping motion, Zyroko delivered a strong side kick at Tsunami's front. Luckily, Tsunami's forearms shot up fast enough to block the attack. Her arms began to bleed, rivulets of red dripping down her muscles to her blue gi. There was a moment of slight fear in Tsunami, seeing her own blood in front of her. Yet, that fear turned quickly into iron determination. She pushed Zyroko's leg out of her way, her arms flapping out and pushing with a deft snap of the wrists. She quickly flew to the side, and charged ahead at Zyroko's side.

Her head lined right up with her spinal cord, turning into a silver-haired battering ram. Zyroko saw her coming, and tried to send a right kick down her way. She darted to the left, avoiding it with ease. She drove up at full speed, nailing right below Zyroko's right arm. Zyroko felt his very organs *SNAP* and crash into his opposite side; lungs, heart, stomach...all were roughed about.

Tsunami's head was nearly a full 3 inches imbedded into Zyroko's now softened side. However, the pain wasn't enough to keep Zyroko from fighting. He spat out blood from a redded mouth, and raised his arm high to the sky. Firing down like a hammer, he slammed his elbow into Tsunami.

She sailed downwards, nothing holding her back, "Uhhhhhh...."

Her blue body was already right over ground, and Zyroko laughed with glee as he saw her plunge. Riding along a "cloud" of his ki, he flew down after her. Tsunami was able to shake herself to her senses, with only moments to go before she would impact the earth. She flipped her body around, turning her feet towards the coming ground. She used a quick blast of her ki, and she slowed down significantly. Her feet came to a rest on the floor, and she tried to catch her breath for a moment. However, as she turned back her head slowly to see where Zyroko was...she got a shocking image right in front of her:

Zyroko's boot.

*BAM!!!!*

Zyroko slammed into the planet's floor, sending Tsunami through it. She grunted with an exertion of pain, and sped off out of the newly-made crater. Zyroko was flying backwards, away from Tsunami. She rushed up to him, attacking with strength and precision. However, the Piccolo-minded Zyroko was able to get the better of the attacks. He spun around, causing his white cape to flare up into Tsunami's face. Though she could fight without seeing, sensing her opponent's ki, the cape did distract her.

Zyroko took advantage of the situation, and zanzokenned behind Tsunami (cape still wrapped around her head). He shot forward and grabbed both of her arms, pinning them behind her back. Tsunami's ligaments stretched and neared breaking. Zyroko twisted her harder, hearing tiny breaks and cracks from her taunt arms. Tsunami bit her lip, and held the pain back. Her entire arms were nearly torn from their sockets, yet Zyroko began to wonder why no sounds of pain had omitted themselves from Tsunami's tight mouth.

He whispered into her ear, "I see someone has quite the nerves under her control."

Tsunami's face was that of rigid apathy, "I can't say I'd say the same about you."

*KAPOW!*

Tsunami had kicked her leg up, and then down fast. Faster than Zyroko could see it coming. It kicked down and behind her, and ran directly into Zyroko. Right between the legs. Unlike Tsunami, Zyroko immediately felt it. Like a pit in his stomach, growing insanely gigantic....a leviathan churning his entire body into mush. He felt a rush of blood come up into his lungs, and he coughed. A thick, red spray exited from his mouth. He let go of Tsunami, allowing her to break free of the stranglehold. Zyroko backed off, but his head was starting to become clear once more...

The ground buckled under Tsunami, as she dropped near instantly straight down. Her feet touched the ground and landed, her head turned up, poised at Zyroko. Zyroko shook the pain off, and blasted down towards Tsunami. He wasn't as fast as Tsunami, but he could sure move quickly for a bulky man like he was. With a wave of heat and wind blasted down behind him, he made contact with solid earth.

He jumped ahead, lunging like a juggernaut at his foe. The silver-streaked woman saw him well ahead of time, and ducked easily a wide kick. Steam blasting out of his enraged head, Zyroko flipped around and attempted a vertical kick.

His metal boot sliced through the ground, the tip shooting off a rain of sparks. Tsunami jumped to the side, and fell downwards. She landed on her right palm, and using the position to her advantage, she focused all of her weight on the hand. With Zyroko's missing boot still going by her head in slow-motion, she kicked upwards with a quickly extended left leg. Her boot snapped upwards, nailing Zyroko in the chin. His eyes closed involuntarily for a moment. His large bulk moved a bit backwards, before his eyes came open again. His eyes filled with vehemence, he reached out and grabbed the leg Tsunami had kicked him with.

He spun around, bringing Tsunami into the beginnings of a circle. He began to draw her closer, his fist ready to fire outwards and jab her at point-blank-range. Tsunami saw this coming, and allowed him to bring her in. Right before he could raise his hand to strike, she shot her foot ahead, behind his head (she was spinning and being drawn in, remember?). She kicked his head from behind, causing him not only to *snap* forward, but released her as well.

Zyroko stumbled; his plan wasn't working out at all. He looked at Tsunami, as she gracefully came to a stop a few feet ahead. Her body was a bit scratched, and a few pieces of clothing were torn or bleeding. But other than that, she was in perfect condition. Zyroko had beaten her around and held his own, but she had been like a hurricane compared to his meek winds.

Tsunami brushed her long, smooth silver hair back, it's many strands blowing in the wind. "It would seem this battle has dragged on far too long. I said I would be the one to kill you. After all those horrible acts you committed...the strong evil that exists in your cold heart. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had swallowed Piccolo Daimou rather than Piccolo."

Zyroko straightened up, "Hehe....hahhaha......you may have a point there...at least about me having SOME part of Piccolo in me. I think I'll show you that now...for both our viewing pleasure."

Tsunami raised an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Zyroko did not reply, but instead rose up above the ground, gliding quickly into the sun-shined sky high up. When he was nearly out of view, he stopped. He widened his stance, making sure he could see Tsunami square between his shoulder. He closed one eye, ensuring that his aim would be dead on.

"THIS is what I mean by it!"

He raised his index and middle fingers on his right hand up, making them stop upon his forehead. Tsunami realized what he was doing all too late, for now there was no where she could hide. Zyroko began to channel energy in his body; tiny electrical sparks were now flowing and bouncing off of the tips of the two fingers. A *FLASH* exploded out, and now the electricity increased. Yellow waves of ki began to gather around the ends of his two fingers. An eerily familiar golden glow developed at his forehead, a small pinpoint of ki growing ever and ever stronger.

Zyroko brought his two extended fingers away from his forehead. They were now hot-yellow; Tsunami wondered how he could hold such a volatile bit of energy so close to his body. Well, at least it was obvious what he would do with it. Tsunami looked around. The area they were in was fairly desolate, but she knew that only a few miles over there were some settlements. And in-between there and here, even she could sense many life forms...big and small. She wasn't about to let them down as well. Life was far to precious...except for...

She grimaced, her frown expressing much anger, "HIM. Only his life can be put out...in order to save everything else. No choice but to stay the ground this time..."

She put her arms foreword, her eyes closed in deep concentration. Everything became oblivious to her, she let her mind wander as she called forth her inner skills. Earth, sun, moon, stars, water, ice, fire, life, death...all coursed through like an endless river. She channeled this emotions into her hands, and then out in front of her. One by one, silent, transparent, glowing, "ghosts" appeared in front of her. Each was in the shape of a stretched out pentagon, and there were 10 in total.

Tsunami's own trump card had been pulled, the 10 wings of the Lighthawk.

Zyroko saw this from above, his arm raised high and ready to throw his ki attack, "Ooh? You don't plan on running this time, eh? Very well, this attack was specially mastered just for the purpose of punching through such inferior shielding...."

Both of their powers were at the peak and pinnacle of whatever limit they had. This was the final test; the ultimate challenge. The fight was reaching its climatic moment at last. Both Zyroko and Tsunami knew there was no need for pause, so they went through with it.

Zyroko brought his arm up as high as it possibly could, and then brought them equal in the opposite direction...throwing them downwards at Tsunami with every reserve of strength, ki, and piece of determination he had.

"MAKANKOUSAPPO!!!!"

The devil screw beam of hell fired from his finger tips like an arrow. It's center shaft, significantly pumped up and stronger than any time Piccolo had use the move, was surrounded by an insanely bright corkscrew. It cut through matter itself with no effort, and it was on a crash course with Tsunami. Tsunami, and the land, water, and air around her lost its color. Everything became a uniform bright yellow. 

In return, Tsunami brought her 10 wings together so that they converged upon a center point. That point became a shield, composed of Lighthawk power. She lined it up with the coming beam, as so if it were going to hit her...it would have to go through the shield first.

The sheer speed of the attack was incredibly, and it got right to its destination in no time. It crashed into the LH Wing shield...knocking so much force into Tsunami that she felt her very teeth come near-loose in her mouth. The rock and stone all around her instantly was vaporized and blown into dust. A tornado effect began swirl about her, as she struggling to hold the attack back. Her wings could only convert the deadly Makankousappo's ki waves into harmless energy only so fast....and it seemed like Zyroko had a near infinite quantity coming at her.

:HA HA HA HAHAHHHHA!! NOW.....DIE!!"

Zyroko shot his full power into the beam, causing a rather large bulge to build up and swell along the beam's length. Tsunami dropped to her knees, her muscles burning for oxygen and rest. She nearly gave up every ounce of strength she had holding it. Yellow streaks streamed passed her eyes.

The same eyes that had witnessed countless millennia...

She had loved her existence, and she pledged that she would always work towards a better future. It had really started with the Jurains. She had grown rather attached to them, and that is probably why she ended up giving them her power. The many days of providing mere mortals with a taste of eternal youth. They loved her in return, and life was peaceful.

Yet the same eyes had seen other things. Unspeakable acts that literally torn apart her psyche. Witnessing the anguish Washu had felt...losing her husband and child. Seeing someone with such a good heart be taken advantage of, like Ryoko. Someone like Kagato using human life as his play thing....thirsting for more pointless power. Dr. Clay's malicious experimentation...her eyes had seen so much beauty, yet so much horror....

And now, those eyes were seeing that horror return. She was not about to let it happen again.

Tsunami began to speak out, her voice loud enough over the pulsating whirl of the beam.

"No Zyroko, that won't be happening any time soon. I have let things in my existence turn into terrifying events...I am not going to let that happen ANYMORE!!!!!!!"

Her arms ignited in the white glow of the Lighthawk Wings, and she threw them forward at the Makankousappo. The yellow-gold of the beam was being challenged by the blue-white of her celestial wings, and he was losing. Fast.

A small glowing white sphere grew and glowed more and more intensely in the center of the 10-Wing-Circle. It sparkled, its circumference packed with unbelievable Jurai Power.

"LIGHTHAWK-DAMA!!!"

Out of the 10 Wings, the sphere flashed in a brilliant display of light, and took off. It went directly into the Makankousappo, tearing the beam apart from the center-shaft out. Particles of white and gold energy began to rain upon the Earth below; tiny craters being created when the energy melted through the ground. Zyroko looked in surprise as his attack was being torn to shreds, and luckily noticed at the last second that the ball of energy Tsunami had sent up was nearly upon him...

His eyes opened wide for a moment, his entire body (and the sky above) bathed in the bright white light. He forcefully made the energy in his finger to drop, and with no time to lose grabbed his own body with his ki, and shot it downwards. The Lighthawk-Dama blasted pass his face, only a few feet to spare. He could feel the capillaries in his cheeks vibrate, a few of them popping. That was one hell of a shockwave...

The Lighthawk-Dama zoomed up to the sky, and out of sight. The earthquakes which had just plagued the fighting grounds of the former beam-battle ceased. Dust settled. Clouds returned to their original form. Animals went back about their daily lives. Water seeped back through the countless cracks within the earth.

Life, which could remake itself in any way or form, was recovering. Tsunami sighed; this was what she had wanted. And it was now time to confirm that decision once and for all.

Zyroko was still a good 100 feet above her in the air, while she was on the ground. He was breathing hard, but wasn't saying anything. And she knew why: He had nothing left. That beam constituted his best efforts. And those efforts were beaten down by hers. Now, it was the right moment.

Tsunami raised her two arms towards Zyroko, high above her. The 10 Lighthawk wings followed up the arms, propelled by invisible Jurai energy. The wings then parted, something Zyroko had never seen before. 5 of the wings went and hovered above her extended, raised left arm. The other 5 Wings went and hovered above her extended, raised right arm. They formed a Penta-star, with all the wings converged upon a center axis. It was exactly like what Tenchi had done before, except this time there were 5 wings instead of three...and there were two "shurikens."

Zyroko looked hard at what she was doing, "No...you wouldn't..."

She lowered her chin a bit, the same eyes focused on him, "I just did."

*FLASH!* *FLASH!*

The shurikens didn't even need to wind up this time. Tsunami used her control to instantly start them spinning. Now, she had two very large, very bright...white Kienzans like those of Kuririn and Tenchi. They were much larger then anything Zyroko had in his memory banks. Each disk was still just as thin, and just as deadly.

Tsunami began to draw back her arms to throw, "You seem to recognize this, don't you? I saw your best attack just now. Now it's time to see MINE. These aren't normal Kienzans. Like Tenchi, they are made of Lighthawk Wings. Like Tenchi, I can also control them at will. And like Kuririn, they can slice through virtually anything. The difference here is obvious, and not so obvious. Of course you see the obvious fact that there are two disks...but..."

She held the disks, ready to let them fly, "I think you'll see the other advantage soon enough!"

With that, Tsunami heaved the two Lighthawk Shurikens. The twin energy buzz saws moved like they were light itself. Zyroko saw them branch out, and knew they were going to cut in...and cut him as well.

*BBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZ!!!*

Just as the two LH-Shurikens were upon him, his figure vanished...zanzokenning out of the way. *Bzzzzzz* The disks missed their target. Zyroko reappeared elsewhere in the sky. Tsunami sensed his presence right away, again...and the disks turned right around. Zyroko saw he couldn't waste time...and began to frantically fly at a blistering pace. His hair rode behind him, his cape nearly tearing off.

"If I get touched by one of those things again....grrr, I will NOT this time."

Jumping all around, he gained a little ground on the two Kienzans-like attacks. They had no regard of what they went through; they both sliced up a dozen mountains before they were airborne again. Zyroko looked behind himself, and saw that he should go on the offensive. He raised his hands, the fingers separated and spread out, the palm wide. He charged up a universal ki wave, the same old golden energy swelling in his possession. He noticed one disk swaying off course, and lined up his shot.

*ZAPOW!*

The ki ball was sent off, the round, aerodynamic energy mass quickly moving at the shuriken. With no resistance what so ever, it exploded upon the surface of the blue oval. Zyroko began to smile in satisfaction, the smoke covering up the area the disk had been for a moment or two.

*BZZZZZZZZZZ!!*

Catching Zyroko completely off guard, the disk he had just shot at sliced it's way through the thick smoke. He jumped backwards, trying to get away from the infernal attack. Wherever he went, the damn thing hounded him. Moving backwards he could keep his eye on the deadly Lighthawk arrangement...and move away from it. But...

Zyroko realized the problem, and quickly looked around and panned the skies, "Where is the other one...? Hey......!?!?!"

His gaze briefly, ever so tantalizingly briefly, looked at his back. Bearing down upon him, was the 2nd disk. It's serrated edges gleamed in the sunlight at that moment. Time stopped. The world became a picturesque of dull blues and grays. Zyroko's eyes twitched, an involuntary measure most would assume would happen when one's life is in dire straights. His mind blankened, his sight blackened, and he felt his arm....go backwarded. (Heh, just trying to make up words by this point...)

*SPLASH!*

A rather hefty amount of red stained the rocks, the wine-colored fluid seeping down towards gravity....and destiny. The maroon intermixing with dirt and parasites....representing the worst blood someone would ever lay eyes upon. Yet Zyroko's eyes did see just that, as he snapped out of his trance.

The disk had cut right through his arm, severing it. Blood poured out as the arm ever so slowly began to fall off... 

Tsunami suddenly brought up her hands suddenly, making them go through a series of fast, intricate movements. The short display ended as soon as it began, and it did so by Tsunami thrusting her two extended index and pointer fingers out to the side...

*BOOM!!!*

Out of the Lighthawk Disk that was just in-between Zyroko's body and his cut off arm, a blazingly bright beam flashed out and flared out on the side the arm was slowly falling down (this is all happening in slow-mo...). Instantaneously, the arm vanished...totally blown away by the strange and QUICK attack. After letting loose its blast, the Lighthawk Shuriken began to grow unstable, and broke apart. The 5 Lighthawk wings floated back to Tsunami. A now right-arm-less Zyroko stood in the sky, baffled and bleeding.

"Bu...but...but how?"

Tsunami raised her hand upwards, catching the 5 wings around her. The stayed for a moment, before disappearing back into their hiding place that was Tsunami's mind.

"I suppose you now know the other upgrade. I can fire out a special Lighthawk Wing beam out of these...and while it does destroy the shuriken, and can only be fired from one side of the weapon...it's results are quite effective *she nods towards Zyroko's bloody stump* That's the 2nd time you've lost an arm...and I believe this is also a sort-of 2nd thing for you as well..."

"Nani?" Zyroko, without even taking the time to cover up his current wound or even regenerate it...turned back around where he was originally facing.

The other disk, the one he HAD been watching before losing an appendage....was right in front of him. He had no time to react, and the shuriken sliced right through his waist. A combination of blood, intestines, and muscle fibers were torn out as the razor-sharp energy buzz saw hacked right into him. Within less time than it took to think, Zyroko was cut in half. He stared wide eyed, looking at the disk below him...separating his lower half, just like Tenchi's shuriken had done. Then he remembered the energy attack Tsunami had done before...

He looked up...at Tsunami.

"No..."

She narrowed her pupils at him, "Those killed now have vengeance."

She thrust her index and pointer fingers...both extended...upwards.

*KAAABOOM!!*

From the upper side of the shuriken, a beam of iridescent light blasted out. It slammed right through Zyroko's body cavity, exiting out the top of his skull and brain. His lost thoughts were of fear and morn...and then....

blackness.

**********

Ryoko was scanning all over the place for any sign of excess Jurai energy. Just recently she had sensed a large ouput of it. Somewhere in this wastelands....where she and Tenchi had been fighting Zyroko. But as she looked about, it seemed like an entirely new area.

Many more craters were gaping at her....she could feel that very little, if any, life-forces were about. For some strange reason...the wastelands had become more and more true to its name. Desolation. Not a single bird...not a single rustle...not a single movement...not a single yell. This was a place that shouldn't even be on Earth.

This was a place from hell....and if it wasn't for the lake she saw in front of her, she would have thought she HAD died and gone there...

Her golden hair, not burdened by the Ayeka-Tiara-like headband on her at all, flowed smoothly and luxuriously behind her. Her turquoise eyes darted back and forth...searching. A speck appeared in her vision...what was that, she thought.

It was something blue and grey...she flew in closer for a better look. It was a human. A teenage girl, it seemed. As she drew closer...she could pick out the details...

She had long, smooth grey hair...it extended all the down past her waist like a river cut out from the moon. She was wearing a tight blue karate gi, similar to the one Son Goku wore, except for it was blue instead of orange/red. On her feet was a pair of karate boots...the laceless ones any warrior could put on in the blink of an eye. About her waist fluttered an equally blue belt...and on her arms were a type of arm/knuckle pads (as I said before, like the ones Tifa wears. 

Ryoko was only about 100 meters from the strange girl, when she must have heard Ryoko coming. The woman turned around, and her innocent, pink eyes went directly to Ryoko's heart.

"Sa...Sa...Sasami?!"

Ryoko sped up and touched down next to the woman. Ryoko was a face of utter surprise, while (Tsunami) was giggling quite a bit.

Ryoko approached the woman, "Who are you? You like Sa....no...Tsunami!"

Tsunami serenely nodded, "Yes, it is nice to see you again Ryoko-chan. I am Tsunami. I suppose you could call this my 'fighter's form."

Ryoko nervously got closer, and ran her fingers through Tsunami's grey hair, "I must say....that you'd almost be classed as a Super Saiyan! Hmm...or an old one at that. Too much grey! Hahah...well, anyways, what happened? I'm suppose to fuse with you so we can destroy Zyroko!"

Tsunami turned away, and pointed down below, "Look there...and you'll see how much more defeat we need....absolutely none."

She peered down there, and almost instantly vomited. Lying in a bloody, messy, dirty heap was Zyroko's legs...and just Zyroko's legs. From the belt up was a stump. long strands of intestines and backbone lay stretched out on the rock, his innards baking in the sun. Flies picked off bits and pieces of the fresh corpse.

"Ugghh...does that mean...that...it's over?"

Tsunami smiled, "Yes."

Ryoko sat down, turning her head away from the scene, "Even for a battle hardened Space Pirate like me, I am very relieved. You have no idea what type of fear he did...we trained for this day, but it looks like we won't need to use all that strength after all!"

Tsunami spoke, "I think you should be grateful for that. It's not everyday we get to appreciate peace. I hope that we can summon those balls of Son-kun...what were they called? The Dragonballs?"

Ryoko nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, that should help fix whatever problems Zyroko has caused. I tell you...you have no idea what he's done. Tenchi and I were close enough to get a picture of the horrors he performed....down to the...*tears*...littlest details."

Tsunami kneeled down and hugged Ryoko, "There there child...this is new for you. You've never felt such strong emotions for others beside Tenchi. I have to say that this...this is the first time I've ever...hated someone."

Ryoko looked up at Tsunami, her blues focused on Tsunami's pink ones. It was if they had known each other their whole lives. The peace they could now experience weighed very heavily on both of their hearts. Perhaps this meant that Tsunami could finally merge with Sasami...perhaps she could now settle with Tenchi...maybe Ayeka and her could finally have that girl's night out...maybe Goku and Vegeta would recover, and they could all prepare together for the coming of the androids.

"You know what? Life's nothing without friends like you, Tsunami."

She returned the gesture, "Yes, peace without peace between friends is no peace at all."

Ryoko got up, and so did Tsunami, "Well then, let us return to the shrine to try to start enjoying that brief peace."

Tsunami looked as if she were going to speak, her mouth beginning to open. The wind gurgling within her lungs even started to come up so she could form words...yet, no words came.

For before she could utter them, the slimy, bloody, revolting intestinal tract of Zyroko shot up suddenly, and slammed into Tsunami's face. It began to wrap itself around her head, and she quickly lost her balance and began to fall. Before she hit the ground, another intestine piece came up like a snake, making its way about her waste.

Ryoko jumped back, looking at where Zyroko's corpse had been. It wasn't there...but as she looked at the intestines quickly wrapping around Tsunami, she traced their long, worm-like bodies up and into the sky...

The torso-less legs of Zyroko floated there. From the opening above the waste, several tubes of intestines were out writhing about like the head of medusa. Two were now around Tsunami, and soon many more joined. Ryoko began to run towards Tsunami...to try to save her. But there was nothing she could do.

3 more intestines shot down from the body, and soon Tsunami was completely covered in the horrid bowels of the dead fiend. Before Tsunami's eyes, she saw the intestines begin to glow...that same glow of yellow she knew all to well...

Her lips moved, harshly whispering out with a tint of fear...

"Ab...sorb?"

The intestines flashed, blinding Ryoko's eyes. Tsunami was totally engulfed in the massive energy wave, and instantly her body was digested into pure energy. Her figure collapsed within itself, like a volleyball being deflated. Out of Zyroko's gaping severed hole, a pathway of energy flowed to and from the leg-only body of Zyroko to the now energized mass that was once Tsunami. Zyroko, now obviously alive and well, drew Tsunami's form into him.

The golden energy faded, and Ryoko looked on...unable to move. The friend she had just made peace and promises with...the memories they had just hoped for and relived...everything about her vanished as she was totally sucked into the body of Zyroko. 

The legs began to glow insanely bright, shutting out Ryoko's eyes once more. She crouched down, terrified and unsure of what to do... Tears dropped down from her eyes as the wind suddenly began to whip and churn about her.

"Tsunami...what do I do? Help...me..."

Then it stopped.

There was a moment of silence...that silence everyone dreads. The type of awkwardness that no one loves....and everyone fears. Ryoko was lying down, her head in her legs. She knew exactly what would behold her when she turned around, and she contemplating turning around at all.

Yet...we must face the hardest of situations eventually...and Ryoko was no woman to back down on such.

She got up.

She began to turn.

Her eyes looked up to where Zyroko was..

A tear ran down her cheek, "My...god...is it..?"

Zyroko was there. He was full body, with torso, arms, and everything else. His white baggy pants remained, with the metallic boots. The Majin Buu-like belt, with clay symbol on the front, shined like brand new. His Yamcha gi was untorn, as if it had just been sewn up by the greatest of the greatest seamstresses. On his shoulders perched the cape of Piccolo, hovering through the wind. But what scared her the most.

He now had a deep blue color for his hair, exactly the same color that Tsunami normally had...and Sasami always had. On his forehead were two dots...the symbols that had once blessed Tsunami's forehead. Zyroko now had absorbed three persons...Piccolo...Yamcha...and now the goddess, Tsunami.

The new evil wrath looked down upon his first victim, "Over? It's safe to say that, yes."

His lip quivered, and Ryoko found herself hitting the ground hard. A rush of force had come upon her, so hard that not even sound hard been able to reach her before the wave of power did.

*BAAAAMM!!!*

Ryoko's golden hair seemed like it would rip out of her skull, her fingers digging into the rock face like nails through chalkboard. A loud booming sound echoed around her, she nearly gave in to the sheer pitch of the wind rushing up her nostrils.

Holding her arm over her face, preventing rocks and pebbles from flying upwards at her. She looked up, at Zyroko..

His face was twisted in an expression of insane laughter, his eyes bulging as his voice shook the canyons and valleys about them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHA....."

Around Zyroko, a now grey ki aura flowed and burned around him. The new Jurain symbol on his forehead glowed, bringing forth more surprises. 

One by one, the ten Lighthawk Wings Tsunami had commanded appeared around Zyroko. The silent, glowing, sentinel guards surrounded him, his body giving off such a terrifying evil aura...that even Ryoko could not help but cry in fear.

Her fist tightened, and she tried to stand up, "Oh...it can't be over yet. Not until either you...or me...are cold and stiff in death..."

Her legs strained against the wind, barely supporting her...

Zyroko's voice came in from the laughter...

"HAHAHA...strain all you want little girl...HAHAHAHA....Strain ALL you want!!! HAHAAHA..."

**********

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO! :

"Hey, this is Goku! Don't you worry! Soon we'll be out of this jam in no time...I'm talking about Vegeta and I finally getting a chance to fight! Next time on DBZ and Tenchi Muyo Vegeta and I recover at last, geared up for the fight. But Ryoko's in a ditch, and there's no way we can even think of saving her before recovering. But  someone else can. Will Tenchi Masaki finally live up to his grandfather's dreams? Save the day? Bring a final peace to life on the Earth? You'll just have to see by watching the next surprising episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo! See you then!"

Chapter 16 - The Lovers Unite

Azaka: She's blond...

Kamidake: And she has blue eyes...

***********

OH MY!!! PHEW!!! That took a LOT longer than I thought! But it seems at last it's over...maybe I can finally get the long-awaited chapter 15 up. I hope no one's disappointed, this was by far the hardest and longest chapter yet. Hopefully this will clear up just enough so that I can churn out 16 and the rest quicker. I put a ton of effort into this one...so I hope you all enjoy it! SSJ Nate, out.

BTW, don't forget to review! The more reviews I get the quicker the next one comes out! I like to see how I need to improve and what I should keep ^_^


	16. The Lovers Unite

Dragonball Z

**Dragonball Z/Tenchi Muyo**

** Rebirth of Rage**

Disclaimers -  
1. All characters of Dragon Ball and Tenchi Muyo belong to the creators.  
2. This fanfic belongs to me.  
3. E-mail all comments, flames, questions, ect... to nateshannon@hotmail.com  
4. This fanfic takes place after Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan but before the Androids show up. As for Tenchi, unless they create OAV 3, this takes place right after the OAV of Tenchi.   
5. This is a action/adventure and humor fanfic, and is rated 14A for language.   
6. If you read it, please review it!   


Chapter 16 - The Lovers Unite

Spirits have the tendency to go through the most drastic of changes. One can have high morals in one instant...only to then have a sudden change to cowardness. Hoping at one moment, despairing at another. Having a spirit, a soul, could be both detrimental as well as inspiring. 

For to not have a way to manufacture hope, how can we bitter humans expect to ever have happiness? To avoid pain by pushing away both pain and pleasure....that leaves an existence vague and unclear....providing no "you" in the cosmos. Thus it is the most intelligent move to not to attempt to understand your part in life, but to just live your part in life.

Ryoko's lip quivered, her face affixed upon the man standing before her. Zyroko was in full swing power, and the entire area began to bellow and swill with the surge of wind leaving his ki-intensive body.

Several electric bolts shot around and danced around his white aura, the 10 LightHawk Wings Tsunami once had mastered in the middle of it all. The glow given off by the wings was the same color, the same shape, the same brightness....to the naked eye, it would seem like Tsunami herself could have still been using the power.

Yet Ryoko knew better, and she kept her guard up. The feel emitting from the wings...it now had a Jurain frequency, but also a Namek's and Human's. Zyroko was one step closer to perfection, and he wasn't about to stop someone from hastening the process.

Zyroko opened and closed his hands. Though he had not gained any actual muscle size, he could feel that his entire body's ki level had risen dramatically. No one so far had displayed such a high power level, according to Zyroko's built-in memory. His Tsunami-blue hair continually waved back and forth in the ebb of the bristling aura.

"Even I am surprised. I haven't even come near to what my ultimate power should be at...but I ALREADY feel invincible! Sugue..."

Ryoko thought to herself, _Okay, I'm going to have to do something...right? I might as well see how strong he is..._

Zyroko stretched out, and tried to stifle a yawn, "You know, that won't work very well in your favor *Ryoko gets Surprised* Oh? Not used to my new body yet I guess....with Tsunami's incredibly mastery of the Goddess powers of the Jurai, many new doors lay before me...I can now access 100% of the abilities within my absorbed victims....observe."

He vanished instantly, moving with such speed his aura was left behind....a lone flame surrounded by electric bolts. A creepy silence crept over Ryoko....even though the moment was a small slice of time, unmoving. It was if not one thing was happening...as if Ryoko's very world had stopped altogether. Time had frozen, like some bizarre scene from a Sci-Fi novel.

Zyroko moved with such speed, he was above Ryoko, fist raised, and it all seemed like an instant flash to the woman...

*POW!*

Ryoko's face slammed into the ground, a silent, but powerful, blow landing her across the back of the head. She started to gasp out, perhaps breathe a bit and call out some unintelligible curse words...

But the vivacity of Zyroko would have nothing of it. His metal boot sailed upwards from the ground in a gleaming arc. Ryoko's muscular body began to rapidly flip upwards, rolling over in mid air. Zyroko snatched her leg out...and, still moving faster than Ryoko could think, threw her forcully into a surrounding rock plateau.

Ryoko began to feel the wind of the FIRST attack blow past her now, while the THIRD move was happening...

_How...how can he be so...fast?_

*BOOM!*

The impact of the THIRD attack, which slammed her into a wall, settled in moments later...

Ryoko was stunned, "What the fuck.....how...what just happened? I didn't see a flinch..."

Zyroko back flipped backwards, landing with ease in a "cool-looking" pose. "It's all a side effect it seems...the combination of Tsunami, Yamcha, and Piccolo's genes have incredibly boosted my ability to move about....wouldn't you say? And if you can't follow you opponent...you haven't got a chance."

Ryoko spit out some dirt, which had intermixed with blood, "Yeah, and Shinji Ikari in Eva doesn't need to get a life...."

Zyroko was a bit confused, but moved on.

"Piccolo and Tsunami both possessed wild speeds, and Yamcha possessed an interesting array of moves. In a way, now that Tsunami's power is enabling me to o use so much more techniques....it IS like I have achieved perfection."

Ryoko struggled a bit on the rock, shifting it slowly about her. She began to get frustrated, and allowed a trickle of ki rise to her pores like drops of sweat. Zyroko began to sense a strange, yet quick power level change around Ryoko....but before he could make any inquiries about it...

*KAAAABOOM!!!*

The entire plateau vaporized before Zyroko's eyes. His body totally covered by a gigantic, intense gold flash....he was violently forced backwards. Stumbling through the sudden burst of wind...he peered at the spot Ryoko was.

She was still in Super Saiyan form, but her golden aura now wisped about her body. He could easily tell her energy was rising...watching as her biceps and quads began to bulge and swell little by little...

Ryoko smiled, "Is that so? No chance what so ever? Heh, I find that a bit far fetched..."

Zyroko put up his LightHawk wings, shielding his body from any passing rocks and such blown from the wind of Ryoko's aura. Ryoko could see that the man was already using the Jurain wings expertly.

She began to grit her teeth, feeling the raw power course through her muscles and veins, "GRRRR!! This....this is my way of seeing things. You have always blabbered on about becoming 'Ultimate Zyroko' this...and 'Ultimate Zyroko' that... I think it's time YOU faced up to the facts. Before you fought 'Super Ryoko'....and to show you just how much determination and enough time can DO to a body's abilities and strengths..."

She rose up into the air, the fire of her soul burning all about her. Fire dragons seemed to materialize out of her very aura, and all the while....Ryoko's body glowed a hot yellow-gold....the creases and valleys of her muscles growing deeper and stronger with every moment.

"....I will become Ultimate Ryoko!"

**********

Tenchi paced. Ever since Ryoko had left, he had been impatient. He fumbled with a blade of grass in between his fingers, rolling it back and forth. He looked over at Washu and Bulma, who were frantically trying to assemble a TV-Monitor.

He spoke up, "Washu-chan....just how hard is it? Didn't you before just let a window..."pop"...up?"

Washu, without looking up, spoke through a mouthful of screws and nails.

"Ahh, genius is never appreciated...the REASON we can't get the monitor we used before up, is because nearly two thirds of my lab's energy reserves is being directed into the Fusion Device...

Bulma wiped her brow, "And the other third is being used up by basic systems; life support, transportation, communication.... To get a Live-Video-Feed, we have to resort to slightly more primitive methods."

Mihoshi looked up from sweeping the steps of the Masaki shrine, "Oh? What could that be? I hope I don't have to play 'antennae' again.....darn Yosho's black and white TV!"

Everyone sweat dropped, except for Chi Chi. She walked by, carrying a load of laundry to lay out.

"To me, it's ALL silly. These strange contraptions all over the house....whatever happened to good ol' radio, stoves powered by fire, bicycles instead of cars....I'll tell you, this world is taking a turn for the worse!"

Washu just shook her head, and began to get back to work. "No....we have to directly access the thousands of satellites orbiting the earth. Once that's done, a relay can be sent to my..."watchers"....careful scattered throughout the world."

Bulma sat down, "Done! All the power is flowing from the independent source...now start the program Washu-chan!"

Washu, giving the "V sign," flips the switch. The sound of cooling fans, hard drives, and chips humming came upon her ears.

"It's been so long....since I've heard that sweet sound!"

Bulma shrugged, "You know...we were just ON your silly computer 2 hours ago! Programming the Fusion from the base!"

Washu did the anime-tears look, "Yeah...I know....HOW I MISSED IT!!!"

Tenchi walked over, rubbing his neck. "Anyway....let's see how they are doing."

The monitor's screen glowed. Typing in several coordinates, affixing power levels and such, Washu pin-pointed the location. 

"Appears to be 2 high power levels....heh, they must have defeated Zyroko easily without even fusing!"

Bulma turned her head to the power level figures. "Hmm....maybe...why is one rising so quickly?

"Huh?" Washu looked, and with a great look of concern pushed the "Display" button.

The image snapped forward, instantly coming to focus. Tenchi and the rest looked on...

Ryoko was in the middle of the screen, and she looked angry. Her muscles were on fire, literally bursting with power. Her teeth and fists locked in tight grips, she was definitely in some sort of power-up stage. Tenchi could already sense that she was surpassing anything ever seen before...she was..

"Ascending. She is ascending...to Ultimate Super Saiyan, stage 3."

Washu looked up, "Nani?"

Tenchi looked closer at her, "You see...there are several levels to the Saiyan, we found that much out in training. There is a normal "Super" Saiyan....or, you can greatly increase your power and become "Ultimate Super Saiyan stage 2." That's what Ryoko used in the last fight...she called herself 'Super Ryoko' at that point....I think."

Bulma said, "So what is stage 3?"

Tenchi closed his eyes, "The best form of level 1 Super Saiyan. She is trading off most of her speed now for raw ki and muscle mass. She will be able to perform untold damage....but...

Quickly typing away, Washu got the other window to pop up. Everyone gasped when they saw who Ryoko was fighting.

"Z...Z...Zyroko?!"

He not only looked healthy, but his hair was now blue!.... Tsunami blue. He had Sasami's forehead markings...and around his body 10 glowing LightHawk wings stood. He looked not necessarily stronger, but...

"He has a very high ki level, I can sense it in the computer. He will be able to move...FAST. I don't know what Ryoko is thinking..."

Yosho cocked his head, standing behind Mihoshi (still sweeping), "Why is that? She certainly looks stronger."

Tenchi bit his lip, "However, she will be much slower. She didn't want to go so far to ascend to that level. Now I don't know if she can win or not...I have to do something! I'll have to save her!"

Ayeka threw up her arms, "AGAIN, I see.... She certainly likes making habits of these things."

Tenchi began to put his combat uniform back on, "Well, Tsunami has been absorbed.....and Zyroko will be much faster now. Ryoko is going to lose speed...and thus might lose to her faster foe. She is still wearing that fusion headband...maybe..."

Washu suddenly knew what Tenchi had planned, "Wait a second...you're saying that..."

Tenchi nodded, now in full clad battle suit. "It's only way to go right now....or else Ryoko may be killed."

Washu protested, "But Tenchi....if you get absorbed, Yamcha's human gene will cancel out and Zyroko can become perfect!"

Tenchi smiled, "Oh no...remember, he can only absorb 4 people....he has 3 now. If he absorbs me, fine, the human gene is cancelled out. But he will have reached his capacity...he can't absorb Ryoko to finish the process."

Washu shook her head, "I still don't like it, not one bit..."

Tenchi powered his rei ki up, his body glowing white, "That's what risk are for...right? See you in a bit! I have my...love...to save!"

With a flash, he was off. Shooting upwards and out, sailing away like a trailing rocket. No one could blink before he was gone.

Washu sighed, "What a brash boy...well, good luck....to both of you."

**********

Zyroko stepped back a bit, avoiding some of the ground beneath his feet. Ryoko's fast surge of ki was causing the very earth around them to break apart. He watched, emotionless, as several mountains started to fall and crumble. Brown and grey rocks, mixed with slate, bounced around like pebbles skipping across a pond.

Zyroko yawned, "I see...so you can pump up your little muscle and become stronger. How original."

Ryoko was reaching her peak, "Shut up!! Before, I was only fighting at about 66% of my maximum. That's right....Super Ryoko was only two thirds of my full power!"

The evil creation cocked his head to the side, "Oh, and I assume that this is 100%? Your 'Ultimate' form? Most amusing indeed..."

Ryoko was almost done, her anger beginning to build as well.

"THAT'S.....RIIIIIGHT!!! AAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

*FLASH!!!* *BOOM!!!*

Ryoko finished at last, her body flashing outwards. As usual, Zyroko was blinded for a few seconds by her finishing up. Nearly 1/4 of the Earth became illuminated in the sudden, quick blast of ki in all directions (elsewhere Tenchi had to halt flying to cover his eyes).

Dust clouds swirling around, Ryoko was ready. She was nearly a full 3 or 4 inches taller....her body was totally pumped up with pure energy. Her arm muscles were gargantuan, nearly the size of decently big tree trunks. Her legs were the same, bulging sideways at the thighs and shins. Her chest was bursting out, for all practical purposes she was now "more endowed than ever before."

Ryoko stretched out, cracking her knuckles, "This form is pretty hard to reach, I'll tell you that. One full year is how long it took me to obtain it. I am now at 100%...though, 80% or 90% probably would be enough."

Zyroko looked Ryoko from head to toe, carefully eyeing the large muscles.

"Baka....you have no idea what you have just done."

Ryoko closed her right fist, "Me? Idiot? I don't think YOU are the one who understands. These muscles shall be your end....I shall bring justice to my absorbed friends once and for all!!!"

*Jump!* *Dash!*

Ryoko bounded forward, smoothly, and strongly pushing ahead. With her giant muscles gave her a lot of momentum, and she crashed head first into Zyroko's stomach. Zyroko stumbled a bit, a small amount of blood and saliva dripping out as he felt Ryoko's head bury into him.

Zyroko was carried upwards, sailing into the air with the force of the momentum. While one would think he would be doubling over in great pain, Zyroko opened his eyes....and smiled mockingly at Ryoko below him.

Ryoko frowned, "Bastard..."

*ZZZZIPP!*

She shot up, zanzokenning behind him. He looked over his shoulder, his blue hair blowing in slow motion across his face.

He saw Ryoko above him, her fists locked and above her head, waiting to fall down upon him.

Ryoko slammed downwards, aiming at Zyroko's head.

"THIS IS YOUR PAYBACK!!!"

*BABAM!!!*

Nailed across the face, Zyroko fell back the opposite directions....going back to the Earth. Ryoko's massive strength made him fall so fast....that she blinked, and there he was....already square in a neat crater on the ground.

Zyroko grumbled, getting up and rubbing his shoulders. While he knew that he would win....he had to admit, Ryoko had a very hard punch. Especially with muscles like that.

"However..."

Ryoko landed, her aura glowing hot and brightly. "Is that all you can take? I would have thought that you absorbing a strong woman like Tsunami would have merited a better match for me."

Zyroko stood up, dusting off his clothes. "You better be careful what you wish for....I still am unimpressed by this pathetic power of yours. Ultimate Ryoko? I'll say it again, amusing to say the LEAST!"

Ryoko spat at him, "You sure like acting like a broken record, or what? Are your ears too clogged with dirt to hear me...I am stronger than you will ever be!"

Zyroko smiled, "Actually....that IS true. You have easily excelled me...in the area of raw strength. Just look, your muscles have increased their size at least 2 fold. But does that mean you'll win?"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow, "What the...? What kind of reasoning is that?"

"Just watch..." he said.

He crossed his arms across his chest, a low grunting sound coming from his mouth. Much like before, Ryoko felt the ground shake. It was if he was beginning to power up...

"He has...more power? Sugue....but, damn it, it's impossible!"

Zyroko's eyes flashed for a second, immediately sending to Ryoko one signal.... "Here we go."

He screamed at the top of his lungs, his arms throwing themselves outward like loaded springs.

"HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Zyroko's ki exploded, going from practically nothing to incredible heights in a matter of nanoseconds. Ryoko was thrown violently backwards from the pressure and shockwave given off by the wind. Fortunately, her muscles were more than enough to stand up to the force....but one thing bothered her.

"The wind is so.....fast....not strong, but fast...what does...."

Zyroko finished as quickly as he begun, letting his brilliantly bright aura come to a low glow.

"You have the strength, Ryoko....but, do you have the speed?"

Ryoko was taken aback a bit, "What the...!!"

*KAPOW!!!*

Ryoko found herself spinning midair, her entire face feeling as if it had been smashed in. She had not time to utter the words to complete her sentence....when Zyroko shot forward and elbowed her in the jaw.

She lowered her arms, letting her fingers dig into the ground and slow her body down. She quickly came to a grinding halt, the rock being sliced apart by her fingers like a child's hand trough clay. Small specs of dirt and dust settled about her. Strands of hair dangled down her face, and with a dust-covered hand she brushed it aside.

Her once-amber eyes locked on Zyroko, "Damn it...I didn't sense a thing until after I HIT the ground."

A note of air blew past Ryoko's face as Zyroko zanzokenned over to her location. She found herself starring into his boot, the clean chrome surface mocked her own distraught, dirtied face.

Ryoko climbed up on her elbows, speaking through clenched jaws, "You..."

*WHAP!*

Like a flash, Zyroko's boot slammed into the rock earth, rode through it, arced upwards, and smacked Ryoko square across the chin. Small droplets of her blood dribbled out of her mouth as she fell towards the sky in sluggish, slow way. A drop streaked down Zyroko's boot, staining the metal crimson.

She thought to herself, "He's moving faster than I am....I can't keep up, not with....damn!"

Ryoko shook her head once, and quickly tried to recover her rapidly increasing ascent to the heavens. Flaring up the aura in one small, quick burst of ki, she flipped herself around, foot now facing downwards.

*SMACK!*

The feeling of bursting blood vessels, human flesh and tissue crunching underneath came upon Ryoko's now extended foot. She looked down, and smiled. Her timing had been just perfect...

Zyroko had attempted to charge at her while in the air, and since Ryoko was realizing how fast he was...she timed the perfect kick. At that speed, no way he could have avoided. And at Ryoko's strength....well, the handsome Zyroko wasn't so handsome anymore.

Backing away, Zyroko clutched at his face, streams of blood and plasma spewing out from in-between his fingers. Red, raw, pulsating flesh lay in shreds all over. Ryoko's right-on kick had broken most of his face open, blood and bone stuck out at the oddest of angles.

Yet, the man showed no pain, no remorse, no pitying look of despair. Instead, his eyes.....the only things not covered by his red fingers starred on. A wild sensation emitted from them....the very pupils making Ryoko shudder. A small gurgle of laughter came out from the abomination's face. It was an awful, screeching-sounding voice....his mouth shattered.

"Egscewent tyning, Reeohko....Is must admt that yo have done extremely well..."

She noticed his voice returning, the grotesque sound of a person lacking a solid mouth, tongue, and voice box slowly fading away...

"However, my regenerative skills can keep up with whatever damage you deliver. Though I am rather mad at how I sounded without a mouth.....pretty awful, eh?"

Snarling, Ryoko knew she was outclassed. "My...my muscles, they have gotten too big...I can't move these god damn bulky masses."

Zyroko cracked his neck a bit, "And if you can't hit your opponent...and only he can hit you...what's the point?"

*Zip!*

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. A large power level was approaching her attention....similar. Very similar indeed. In fact, it appeared to have a....Jurai signature!

Trying not to stay too alarmed, she kept a low profile, no longer looking in the direction of the power level.

She thought to herself, _That's....Tenchi! I wonder what he has in store? Well, If he arrives we can win for sure...now, just gotta distract him until my Tenchi arrives!_

The blood-red hands of Zyroko finally parted from his face. He was totally reconstructed, even his sly grin as mocking as ever. Quickly burning off the the maroon, dried blood cells on his face and fingers with a sudden burning of ki, he looked at Ryoko.

"It's your move...and you have now nothing but pawns. You've lost not only your queens, bishops, rooks and generally everything else important...but also you chances. Check..."

Ryoko spat, "MATE!!!" She threw her arm forward, tearing the limb away from its hiding place behind her back. A small speck of ki instantly exploded, exactly mimicking Tenshinhan's, Kuririn's, and Son Goku's famous Taiyoken. Let's just say that the training allowed her to perform some new moves...

Ryoko bounded away, her boots clacking loudly as she jumped from rock plateau to rock plateau. Her muscle-bulked body lumbered from ledge to ledge, zanzokenning in every which direction. Her golden hair waving back and forth, Ryoko smugly looked behind her. It was as if the tortoise had outwitted the evil hare once again.

"Heh, I bet that Taiyo-Ha I threw at him will keep him immobilized for at least another minute! I should be able to easily but myself more time so that Tenchi can..."

As she talked, her face looked back on its intended path, straight ahead. Instead of seeing open rocky terrain like before, the quick, flashing, sudden image of a solid, blurry, metallic boot began to flash before her....

"ZYROKO!"

*KA-POWPOW!*

The sound echoing all around, akin to the 'shot heard 'round the world,' Ryoko was subject to experience Zyroko's own foot digging into her face....payback, in some respects, to the damage she had caused to Zyroko himself earlier.

Her body flipped through the air, landing somewhat skillfully on two legs a few feet away. She went down on one knee, breathing heavily. Her vision was briefly blurred by red; blood dripping from an open wound on her forehead and jaw. She wiped it away, so that her eyes could stare coldly at Zyroko.

He was at an angle, his feet planted diagonally on a rock slant where Ryoko had just been. His face was picturesque of a stone; cold, hard, unmoving. With his hard muscles, blue hair....one not so inclined to look twice might have actually mistaken the man for a living rock.

His lips quivered, barely moving, "There are other people to kill. Do you now know that I could easily make you one of them?"

Ryoko raised her fist, bringing it up to her mouth. The dribble of blood seeping from her jaw was quickly dabbed up by her sleeve. She was just as unmoving as Zyroko.

She muttered out, her voice nearly silent, "This is my answer..."

The rock underneath her exploded, as her golden aura instantly flared up. Her feet jumped up, and propelled her body forward. She centered herself at the mocking Zyroko. Her frenzied eyes pinioned on the evil incarnation. Amidst the golden flames, tears of frustration and hate ran down Ryoko's cheeks.

Zyroko was able to even get off a *sigh*, and sidestep the attack. Ryoko's fist being flung forward sailed wide, and before she knew it Zyroko was right above her, elbow poised.

He dropped upon her, like a plane crashing from the heavens. His elbow slammed into her back, nearly knocking her teeth out as she descended rapidly towards the ground.

She let out a slight moan as she fell, riddled with pain, "Uhhhh...."

Crags and deep crevices were scattered about the rocky terrain. So it was very easy and predictable that Ryoko would fall into one. Her body vanished amidst a sea of blackness, going farther and farther into the deep.

Zyroko floated there, starring downwards. He never realized such a meek attack could do so much damage to someone that WAS stronger than him. If she only could have trained speed as well....then, maybe, he could have had a good fight at last. It was suppose to be an enjoyable existence, with this body. He didn't want to show off its power if no one ever presented a challenge...

A rock tumbled from the edge of the crevice, where Ryoko fell in. Zyroko's senses picked up something, so he instinctively looked down looked downwards.

By that time...it was already coming up at him. Too late.

"ONI-KEN!!!"

*ZZZZRRRRROOOM!!*

A bright white ki beam, interlaced with a spinning cyclone of green fire, came charging at him like a raging bull. Zyroko snapped quickly back to reality, surprised by the amazingly quick attack. His mind raced for possibilities; dodging wouldn't give him enough time...

The blast was nearly upon him, as he thought...

"Damn!" Zyroko yelled as he called forth his LightHawk Wings. The shimmering group of 10 shields grouped about him right away, converging to make one circular shield. The fantastically powerful, fast, Oni-Ken beam sailed at it....with no time to spare as the wings just came into place.

Zyroko nearly was forced out of his position holding the beam back, his muscles nearly tore in half in his attempts to keep the LightHawk Wings stable, as they absorbed the energy. In a few moments....they would...

Zyroko felt his wings buckling under the intense pressure, and gave out. He jumped to the side, as the wings gave way and the white-green beam punched through. It fired upwards, going high in the sky like a jet. Zyroko had his attention caught briefly as he watched it go high...then, realizing that the maker of the beam was still alive...

Ryoko was flying up at Zyroko, determined and ready to renew the fight. Zyroko, still caught off guard, had no time to stop her. She shot out of the canyon, like a cannonball. Her fist raised, it collided right away with Zyroko's jaw.

The blue-haired Saiyan/Namek/Jurain was knocked almost unconscious by her blow....falling upwards as the pain set in...

Almost, that is.

Zyroko's metal foot rebounded and kicked Ryoko across the face, reopening her facial wounds. Her neck spun around, nearly snapping in two as she moved with the momentum of the boot. Zyroko, using his now superior mental abilities, got his senses back, and went after Ryoko. 

His hands reaching out, as if to strangle her, he dropped on her. Ryoko, too, got her wits back....and timed herself as Zyroko came up on him.

"NOW!"

Her right arm shot forward, the palm wide open rather than closed in a fist. As Zyroko came down, her arm came up. It landed square in his stomach...the open palm completely touching the red fabric that was Yamcha's karate gi.

She smirked, ready to fire her special move again, "ONI-KEN!!!"

Zyroko's eyes flared.

And then, nothing.

**********

A bird lifted itself from the rock, fluttering clumsily about as it flopped away. It was startled, and quickly flew up to the sky.

Tenchi watched the bird out of the corner of his eye, wary of how nature had just seemed to change. All of a sudden birds were scattering about from within the tree canopies below him. He was moving very quickly to Ryoko's position...but that didn't mean he wasn't still observant of his surroundings.

He kept his eyes momentarily locked on the moving birds, "Something is sure spooking them...what could it be? Could it be Ryoko's..."

Anger and frustration retook Tenchi. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then looked back to his flight path with more determination. His white aura, now beginning to get a reddish tint as his anger rose, trailed loosely behind.

**********

_A bloody hand._

Nani?

_The wrath of living. The pain of loss...._

_The satisfaction of death._

Who are you?

_I am me._

What are you babbling about?

_Does it hurt?_

You're not making any sense.

_What is sense? An "understanding" of the human mind?_

Well, yes...

_Does it hurt?_

Does what hurt?

_Living._

**********

The mid-air battle was halted for a moment. Zyroko, cringing in pain, was doubled over clutching at his abdomen. Ryoko, a few meters away, watched with focused eyes.

Zyroko looked down, observing the extremely deep and penetrating wound that dug all the way through and out his stomach and back. It was if a cannonball and sliced through him, assuming of course that a mortal man could ever live through such an experience.. 

He probed the pieces of bloody tissue seeping out, wincing at the sharp pain it brought. However, he kept his priorities straight. After getting a careful yet quick assessment of his damage, he closed his eyes.

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhmm...."

Moaning a low, sing-song hum....his body's functions began to bend to his will. He got his cells swaying at the whim of his mind. The unconscious acts located deep within his genes, his DNA, his chromosomes....becoming awakened.

Ryoko was about to restart her attack, but hesitated as she saw Zyroko mumbling. That hesitation ruined her opportunity, as Zyroko's gaping, bloody hole closed up and healed itself. Within mere moments, he was back to his original self. She started towards him, as if to make a move...but then he started his own move. It was too late, once again.

*ZZOOOOM!!*

Ryoko's head titled back, as she followed Zyroko rapidly ascending in the sky. His image quickly blurted out as he entered the pathway of the great golden sphere, the sun. She had to shield his eyes to see what he was doing...

Zyroko yelled down at her, "I see you have more moves than anticipated. Perhaps you could make this fight more even for me, if you tried. Are you prepared for the next stage?"

She raised an eyebrow. She thought, _You mean we haven't been fighting all out yet?_

Zyroko extended his right arm, the two pointer and index fingers coming out of his fist. He slowly, ever so slowly, brought the tips of the two fingers up to his forehead. As they neared the symbol on his forehead, the symbol glowed. A strange, blue light began to glow about the fingers and forehead.

Ryoko knew what it was. "Makankousappo?!"

Zyroko smiled, "Very similar at least. This contains some improvements from Tsunami's end as well...and don't bother asking what those are. You'll find out soon enough."

However, Ryoko wasn't worried. She quietly smiled, knowing that the Makankousappo can only go in one direction. All she would have to do is line up her LightHawk Wings. As Zyroko neared ready, Ryoko silently got her 10 Wings in place. She caused them to float up higher, so that they were about halfway between herself and Zyroko, who was far up in the sky.

Zyroko saw the wings, saw Ryoko's smile....and smiled right back.

"Excellent."

His fingers left the forehead, charged and ready. Rather than a yellow energy ball resting on their tips, a light blue one danced back and forth. Ryoko saw that he was already finished, but didn't care. Her wings would easily catch the beam.

Zyroko raised the arm, poised to fire.

"JURAI-MAKANKOUSAPPO!"

Ryoko was a bit surprised, "Nani?"

Zyroko fell his hand, instantly aligning the two index fingers up with Ryoko (and consequently her wings as well). The small condensed blue ball of energy flared open, and shot downwards.

Ryoko saw that right away it was the Makankousappo. The spiral shape was identical, and it came at her even in the same fashion.

"The only difference is the blue color....some improvement indeed, Zyroko!"

The beam approached her wings....they bunched together, preparing to receive the full force of the wings.

Ryoko screamed, "Got it!"

The beam approached.

The beam hit the wings.

A flash ensued.

....The beam continued coming at Ryoko.

Her eyes lit up, the shock slowly setting in as the ki burst came upon her. "What the...."

Zyroko laughed, "Tsunami's improvement is...that it PASSES THROUGH LIGHTHAWK WINGS!!! SHI NE!!!!!"

Ryoko, still stunned, knew she could not dodge in time. And if she did, the superbly powerful attack would hit the earth, greatly damaging it. No choice now, except to...

Her hands came forward, as if they were going to catch a baseball. What else was there to do?

*PHHFFFFFFFIIIIIZZ!!!*A loud, screeching sound exploded around Ryoko. It was if a million of the strongest fireworks were burning up around her. The heat on her hands burned through her battle suit immediately, her bare skin cracking and turning black.

Her fingers were beginning to disintegrate, the Makankousappo enveloping her slowly with every moment. All Ryoko could see now was a universal world of blue. Zyroko's beam was beginning to grow hotter, and Ryoko knew she couldn't hold back anymore.

"HAAAAAAAAHIYAH!!!!

She let the beam fly, throwing it off to the side, and at the same time focusing her ki into two pinpoints: her eyes. With just barely enough time to spare, she fired twin eye lasers, yet another new technique. The thin lasers hit the Makankousappo head, and Ryoko's world went from blue to hell.

*BBBBBOOOOOOM!!!!*

She was thrown violently about, the beam exploding pretty much right in front of her. Gasping out as her oxygen left her, escaping to fuel the point-blank explosion. She shot upwards, clearing herself of the smoke.

Zyroko stood there, himself surprised that Ryoko had made his beam explode on purpose. Angered, Ryoko charged him, her rage rivaling that of a primordial animal.

An animal that would hold back no more.

"ZYROKO!!!!!"

A light tap of the feet, and Zyroko evaded the bull of a woman Ryoko. She spun around, fast, very fast for her bulky body. The muscular arms and legs shot at Zyroko, bounding back and forth like punching bags.

*SMACK!*

One of her legs slapped Zyroko across the face, a splatter of bodily fluids sliming its way from the corner of his mouth.

Snarling through his teeth, Zyroko turned his body around and began his own offensive.

*BAM!* *BLOCK!* *POW!*

He delivered a quick three punch with his right, with only one of them being blocked by a strong leg thrust by Ryoko. The other two punches nailed her, impacting not only in the facial area but the neck as well.

She fell a bit, feeling her neck shudder under the extraordinary pain and pressure. "Uhhhmph!"

Falling back, Zyroko aimed yet another steeled-attack. His cape whirling back, he shot downwards at Ryoko, metallic boot extended for full hitting ability. He made careful adjustments, trying to make it so that his foot would connect directly across her face. _This could, in effect_, he thought, _end her life. Oh well, if she was really that weak then what was the point of incorporating her?'_

He came down, ready to hit. Ryoko looked up, ready to defend.

*WHUMP!*

Much to Zyroko's quick dismay, Ryoko caught his foot between her two arms, pinioning the boot between her massive triceps. Her smile became a hard grin, as she starred into Zyroko's wild eyes.

He muttered, "You bitch...you wouldn't..."

At that, Ryoko swung Zyroko high, his body coming back behind her. She prepared a mighty heave.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

She threw Zyroko down towards the Earth, all of her might pushing with him. Her sheer strength instantly got Zyroko up to momentum. His flailing body took no time to strike the planet, slamming into several rocks.

*SCCCCCRREEEECH!!!!*

Sliding through many a boulder, many a mountain, many a...rock....the battered body of Zyroko finally halted, and fired up through the stonework. His cloths, tattered and worn, waved back and forth in the wind. Some more pieces ripped off, as he charged forward, his voice a shrill yell.

"SHI NE!!! Renzokou-Ha!!!!"

He ignited his left hand, extending the palm towards Ryoko. Right away, several shots fired out, the golden thin beams hitting and exploding all around the fighting woman. After a short while, literally thousands of the tiny energy beams were shooting around like enraged hornets, "stinging" whatever they touched by exploding.

Her feet light and snappy now, Ryoko bounded away. She jumped from plateau to plateau, just narrowing escaping as the rock beneath her went up in flames. Twice more she jumped, evading yet another 200+ beams in that single moment. Once, twice, thrice...she jumped again. The beams were now a thick cloud of death hovering just beyond her shoulder.

"Let's see him take this..." she said to herself quietly.

She changed directions, moving her body now perpendicular and moving up to the sky. She came up like a rocket, her "exhaust" trailing behind in the form of her aura.

Zyroko let a wave of satisfaction come, now Ryoko had no rocks to jump from. It was a straight shot to her, and the open sky. "Embrace her my beauties....be sure she is nice and in pieces when she's sent to HELL!!!"

His volley increased, thousands upon thousands of the tiny beams traveling up the sky. It was a storm; a cloud of hate moving at Ryoko. She looked over her shoulder, carefully observing the ki beams. She detested that man...and his evil and wily ways. She was not going to hold any mercy on him.

She stopped, spreading her arms and legs wide. Zyroko was about to react, brining all of his beams upon her, but Ryoko got the first move.

She opened her mouth, a sound being produced that nearly tore the landscape apart.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA-AAAAAAAA-AAA-AAHHH!!!!!"

The long, screaming, echoing, absolutely unbearable wave of sound came out at Zyroko. It was promptly followed by Ryoko's golden ki aura flaring out, nearly 30 meters in diameter. Every last of the tiny multi-beams were thrown off course, taken over by Ryoko's mind-numbingly loud screech.

Zyroko's attempts to shut it out by covering his ears failed. The sound was so intense, that even if he were deaf he would have cringed in agony. The torture was horrendous...how could one person contain that much ki in one shout?

Trying to see what Ryoko was doing now, he looked back up. Unfortunately, he did not like what he saw. Nearly all of the tiny multiple blasts he had fired were coming back. Back at HIM.

Ryoko was controlling them....the immense wind of her aura blowing them down towards him, and the earth. Within moments they would crash and explode upon him

Facing most certain doom, Zyroko laughed a bit.

"She still doesn't understand."

*FFFFFFFFFSSHOOOOOOOM!!!!*

The blasts convulsed around Zyroko, hitting him at pretty much the same time. A large, white-shaped dome expanded outwards from the blast point, sucking up rock and tree as it went. Ryoko, who was now used to such incredibly bright explosions, did not have to turn away to hide her eyes from the bright light.

As quickly as the dome-blast came, it quickly broke up and faded away. A rather hefty crater was left where it was, and Zyroko was at its epicenter.

He was in surprisingly good condition, with only a few scant burnt marks upon his cheeks and arms. With almost no effort, those vanished and he healed himself to full power.

Ryoko pointed a smoking finger at him, "They say that in the end, everyone gets divined retribution. Myself? I could care less what 'others' say. You have been harmful to very existence....dictating who lives and who dies..."

Slight tears of sorrow and rage came down her cheeks, "And...and...most wind up dead, rather than alive. So in one sense, you are the only thing that's keeping this universe from true peace. Course, destroying you will not save the other problems of society...however..."

Her aura shrunk a bit, coming back to normal size. It seemed to "zip" up and down faster and faster. As if it were tied directly into Ryoko's determination, which grew with every passing moment.

Her arms were raised to the sky, her legs stretched down to the earth. Zyroko thought he was looking at Atlas himself, except rather than supporting the earth, the golden Ryoko looked as if she was supported the heavens.

"However...by ridding you from this plane of existence, at least we can stay alive to fix whatever problems are left. You are a disease, and I plan to cure you from this planet. Be gone! And pester the life forms that exist no more."

Zyroko was slightly surprised. She was preparing something...something extraordinarily big. He watched as her body's already big muscles began to get pumped, spreading out a few more inches.

Ryoko was going to release her trump card. The last thing she could possibly do to halt Zyroko's progress into destroying the world. This was not something she had wanted to do at her maximum capacity. 

She would have to be careful....or rather than protecting her loved ones, she would be destroying them. This would be the final stand. At last, she could pull through this ordeal. If only Yamcha, Piccolo, and Tsunami were here to see it...

And between the wasteland and sky....the typhoon was coming. The proclamation of what was yet to come...and yet to fear.

Ryoko snapped.

Booming out, her body became a frenzied animal. Her arms and legs were still extended out as far as possible, but her arms, legs, and all other muscles....they began to violently shake. Her body burst into flames of gold.....her power rising infinitively. With such strength coursing through her body, her muscles expanded and groaned as they bulged out. Within moments they were nearly a foot and a half in diameter....then 2 feet. Her body was nearly going to rip at the seams with such intensity. 

Zyroko's eyes opened wide. His mind raced. This woman was insane! Just watching her made his skin crawl, and as he saw her eyes....through the golden fire, her eyes glowed. The pupils disappeared as an eerie glow came upon them. It was like the eyes of the devil were looking back at him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Zyroko quickly made his LightHawk Wings float nearby, ready for action.

"What....what is THIS?! What kind of trickery is....is this?"

Ryoko was growing hot, her body steaming under the fire. The brightness soon filled the whole sky.

The new sun....Ultimate Super Saiyan Ryoko. Indeed, Zyroko thought, this was out of the world.

Her arms dropped down, lying closer to her sides. Her elbows bent, and now her triceps were parallel to the ground. Her palms remained upturned, the fingers convulsing and twitching as the power was starting to be redirected. Almost right away, her muscles shrunk a little, compacting themselves down. But the power was not being lost, oh no. Zyroko could clearly see the muscles almost converging at her hands. A bulge of ki, flowing through her bulky arms and legs, was flowing into the hands. A small, pinpoint of dense energy formed. A blue sphere of brightness that rivaled Ryoko. It hung in the air, between Ryoko's upturned palms.

Energy streamed into the ball all at once, the flow coming directly from Ryoko's hands. And her power continued to grow, the river of ki merging upon the sphere of ki getting faster and stronger. Before long the "small sphere" became a basketball-size, then growing as big as 3 meters across.

"AAAAATTTTT...."

Zyroko held his arms criss-cross, preparing for the oncoming attack.

"MMMMMMAAAA...."

Ryoko finally brought her arms out in front of her now. She pushed the vast ball of energy forward, so that her arms could stand erect, facing down at Zyroko. Her palms and fingers went flat, turning up so that the were perpendicular to the ground. The hands crossed, and at their center of the "X" they made was the ball of hot power. It was nearly ready...

"**FLARE**!"

*SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHISSSHOOM!!!!*

**********

Tenchi was there at last, throwing his body to and fro about the rocky ground. His foot took hold in the last crag, and he launched himself into the air.

He looked....and saw the light.

Tenchi stopped.

Zyroko stopped.

The world, stopped.

**********

The ball flashed! It's rounded edges undergoing a chain reaction. Beams of hot intensity sparkled all around it, effectively creating a strobe for a few microseconds. Zyroko braced himself, but he knew that it would not do much good.

The ball lunged forward, backed by a beam behind it. Slow moving at first, the massive wave of resolve came at Zyroko. It fell like a falcon, swooping down to gain momentum and speed. Zyroko was seeing a train come at him, as if he were a mere fragile human. The situation did not look good, but he smiled on part.

If Ryoko continued to fire at that angle, the beam would crash through him and the earth. And there was no way the earth would recover from such a beam. All life would disappear as fast as it had come.

This confidence soon became curiosity, as he saw the beam suddenly dive deeper. It went straight down, no where near him. It was falling short!

Zyroko's lip snarled, "Baka.....women just don't know when and where to fight.."

The ocean-colored beam, which was now moving as fast as Zyroko could move, its momentum still rising, was enormous. Easily the size of the house. And while Zyroko thought that no beam could be directed anywhere near him, some irony set in.

The beam curved, now aligning itself back up with Zyroko. This time it was a bit below him....so the beam would come UP at him...

"and into space...not the earth..."

Zyroko's eyes were filled with the image of the oncoming beam.

"GGGGGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

.........................

And thus it was done.

*BA-BA-BA-BA-BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOM!!!!*

The skin of the planet melted away instantly in that area. Tenchi was slammed hard into the ground, now unable to even begin to raise his head through the gale. Zyroko was soon engulfed, LightHawk wings and all, with no resistance. The mountains around the area, and the ground below them for hundreds of feet deep....vanished.

It was over in a flash of an eye, but in that one flash....more damage was done instantly than creation was ever done. Ryoko had just released a force that killed faster than the gods could breathe life into things. The first humanoid act of god, indeed.

Ryoko, and Tenchi, opened their eyes. The landscape was radically different.

For miles around, the ground had vaporized so much that some were breaking apart with magma! Thousands of geysers bubbled and steam in the bare patch of earth. Smoke seemed to be coming from everywhere, as if the planet were growing it.

Coughing to the smoke, Ryoko noticed Tenchi. She gave a weak wave to him, and found it hard to fly. Her power level dropped right away, her hair and muscles returning to normal. It was like a balloon deflating, and much faster than it had come, Ryoko was back to her original state. Her un-SSJ hair hanged messily at her side, her body exhausted. 

Tenchi saw that she was hurting, and, with Zyroko destroyed, there was nothing more left to do but help her. Her shook his head a bit, small fragments of pebble and rock coming loose. A slight shower of sweat seeped down Ryoko's forelock, silently coming to a rest upon the Fusion headband. Like it was useful at all....

He started towards Ryoko....And she weakly tried to do the same by going towards him. Her back was turned to the crater that she had created, so the rise of a new strength above her was not easily noticed well.

Tenchi, however, saw it right away. He looked up, frantically trying to find the source. Unfortunately, he did find it. A bloodied leg hung in the air, supported and protected by 10 LightHawk Wings. Though he could not save his whole body with them, by cutting off his leg he had saved one part.

The leg shook a bit, grew a bit....testing its environment for ideal conditions. Tenchi opened his mouth to yell, but the Mitosis was already starting.

Like an alien cancer, Zyroko grew and grew. First his 2nd leg came out, like a gun. It was that fast. Then his torso crawled out, instantly spouting arms. A bundle of matted red flesh slithered up, and as the blue hair sprouted out it was clear.

A *bam* of energy came out, a short flash hiding the demented figure for one second...and it was done. Though slightly wet, his cloths slightly scathed, Zyroko was back. Clearing his vision of smoke and brimstone, he got his bearings swiftly....looking down at the limping Ryoko.

Tenchi now found his voice, "Ryoko....BEHIND YOU!!!"

Even if Ryoko had the energy to spin herself around, it would have done no good. Like an arrow directed at a bull's-eye, Zyroko's metallic boot crashed into the middle of Ryoko's back.

A loud *CRACK* was heard, and Ryoko nearly bent in half. Tenchi knew right away her backbone was shattered, and she would die on the spot. Her body floundered a bit, and came crashing to the ground. Tenchi saw out of her suit, the Fusion crystal float out.

THAT'S IT!

Tenchi flew down, reaching as far as he possibly could. Eying the fusion headband still on Ryoko's forehead, he at tried to dive for the falling crystal. No good, he missed.

Regrouping, and realizing that within a few seconds Ryoko would be dead, he made a mad lunge again...

DAMN! The crystal was so small Tenchi's hands could not grasp it well enough... One more try, and then Ryoko would surely leave this world. He felt her essence fade away, as she began to reach the ground below.

His hand came out....his muscles stretching and going for the minute crystal. With one smooth motion, he grabbed the crystal. Alright! He knew what had to be done.

Not thinking twice...he plunged in into his own forehead. It lit up and transformed, becoming a Fusion headband right away. Now, the both of them had twin headbands on their foreheads. Ryoko's was a red color now, and Tenchi's a blue color (the crysttals). They resonated, and a strong attraction began to surmount.

Zyroko, whom was also descending to catch both of them, was thrown back up by a sudden gust of wind. He starred down at the source, and was surprised to see that both Tenchi and Ryoko were glowing a strange blue.

*FLASH FLASH FLASH!*

Their bodies fell apart, blowing up, and burning. Flakes of energy remained in the air, and this began to converge. Before long both of their remains were coming together in one central point of high energy...

*ZZZZZZSHIMMM!!!!*

Like a cannon, the point of energy exploded with smoke. It was not bright enough that Zyroko had to turn away, so his eyes stayed focused upon the smoke screen. Something was strange...even though he had just seen Ryoko and Tenchi dissolve into energy...the site where they had merged seemed to have a living person in it...

The dusty wind came out and blew it away, and Zyroko's pupils contracted, not believing what lay before him.

A man, roughly Tenchi's height, was floating in the air below him. He was wearing a Blue Red suit... his pants were blue, like Tenchi, and his arms red, like Ryoko. On his forehead rested a single Fusion headband, though the crystal in its center was purple rather than blue and red. 

His hair was black as the Misaki boy, but it was longer, jetting out all over the place like Ryoko. Two sideburns like the SSJ hung down.

And his face....the eyes were the perfect mix, to instantly tell Zyroko what had happened.

The amber pupils, surrounded by Tenchi-sized eyeballs cockily starred back at him.

The man raised his right arm and hand, and pointing at himself with a straightened out thumb. A voice came from his mouth, not of Ryoko, not of Tenchi....but a whole new person.

"You must be the asshole that Ryochi here is suppose to take out!"

**********

A small squirrel nibbled on a dead, decaying body. Its teeth jabbed in and out of the flesh, eating the worms that seemed to be crawling about the corpse already.

Its grey/brown body jumped too and fro, looking under the bloody shirt.

A small, quick, gleaming slice came down upon the squirrel. It leapt up and scampered away, never to come back to the body.

A sword was sheathed, the "frightener" of the squirrel. A teenager boy, no older than 18, kneeled down at the body. He seemed used to death, so right away he pinpointed what was going on.

"Hmm, looks like a combination of ki burns and rock-crushing did this poor guy in...already the worms are attracting scavengers."

He stood up. Whoever had done this, had done this in cold blood. All around in the same area lay more bodies, more death, more terror, more pain.

Trunks slide a few strands of hair from in from of his eyes, "It's as if the androids had already shown up here..."

He looked back to the time machine, cotemplating whether or not to jump ahead.

"No, I arrived at 6 months prior the coming of the androids for a reason. I have to make sure Goku is safe, and if he is, I'll jump to the Android date then. Besides, it looks like some sort of trouble is brewing."

The lavender-haired boy walked over to the Time Machine and pressed a button. A cloud of smoke burst up around the contraption, and it instantly became a Capsule. Stuffing it in his pocket, the denim-wearing, sword-wielding, violet-eyed Trunks took off in the sky.

His destination was somewhere in the wastelands.....a battle was happening, and he didn't intend to miss it!

**********

Washu was impatient; the view she was seeing on the monitor was hardly satisfactory.

"Come on! KILL HIM! BEAT HIM!"

Chi Chi was nearby, and was equally into the fight, "The jugular! Ryochi, go for the JUGULAR!!"

Bulma sighed at the two, her own mind set on another task.

"You two should worry more about what's happening here and now. Washu...they're ready."

Washu got up, eagerly rubbing her hands. "It's about time! Even a 20,000 genius like me is annoyed by these long waits! Well, are you ready?"

Chi Chi stepped in behind them, "To bring back my precious Goku...

Bulma nodded, "To get Vegeta restored..."

Noboyuki and Yosho watched from the sidelines, sitting on the steps. Mihoshi and Ayeka put down their clothing baskets, and watched themselves.

The two ellongated cyllinders hissed with steam, and a little timer set up on the side buzzed at last.

A buzzing, which indicated the two could be awakened at last.

Washu pressed a button on Goku's tank, and Bulma pressed a button on Vegeta's tank. The process would be immediate, and both Bulma and Washu knew that their greatest warriors were back.

"Washu-chan...."

Washu nodded, "I know, you'll be able to hug both of them soon enough."

With a hiss, the tanks opened up. The blue-ish water spilled out, getting all over the grass, steps, Washu, and Bulma. But no complaining was done, as everyone had their eyes peeled on the now-dry tanks.

A hand reached forward, grabbing a hold of the edge of the tank. Son Goku pulled himself out, his head groggy and his mind racing. He instinctively reached for an alarm clock to turn off, as if getting of bed. The sleepy-eyed Goku settled for Washu's buzzing timer, smashing it.

Everyone sweat dropped, but didn't care. Chi Chi ran to Goku.

"Goku! Goku! GOKU!!!!"

She ran into him, embracing her husband. "I...I thought that you would never again wake up."

Goku was back, and quickly his awareness returned as well. "Chi Chi....am I....am I..."

Washu put her arm on his shoulder, "Don't worry, both of you are now fully healed."

Goku spun around, "Of course! Veget..."

Bulma was hugging Vegeta warmly, the two of them almost looking like a...

Goku's jaw dropped, "A couple?!"

Vegeta hastily let go of Bulma, and the two awkwardly shuffled about.

Vegeta snarled a bit, "Kakaroto, I hope you know you sent me to hell and back by becoming Zyroko."

Goku was about to answer, when his stomach growled. Everyone laughed, and some rations were quickly taken out to the starving Saiyans.

Even if it lacked the cooking of Sasami, they say hunger is the best spice.

And now, Goku and Vegeta enjoyed their rebirth....escaping the brink of death once more.

How much closer could, or would they get now with Zyroko?

**********

NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z AND TENCHI MUYO!

"Hey guys, this is Goku! At last, has the final instrument of power and destruction been devised? Ryochi, brimming to the top with power of Ryoko and Tenchi goes all out fighting his accursed enemy. Hey, what's this, Super Saiyan Ryochi! GO GO! Fight on! Maybe we can win this battle yet! On another note, Vegeta and I finally back in action, and we go off to help Ryochi! And what's this? The mysterious son of Vegeta, Trunks, is back as well? So it's now 4 on 1, it seems like we have this win DOWN! Yet...Zyroko's eyes continue to shine evilly... Don't miss the next episode of Dragonball Z and Tenchi Muyo!"

Chapter 17 - Saiyan Reunion, Jurain Departure 

Noboyuki: "It's unbelievably.....ENTICING! *slap from anonymous girl*" 

********** 

Geez, I must have some sort of disease or something preventing me from writing often enough _ It is a VERY good thing that I finally churned this one out, and I must say I'm as equally impressed now, if not more, than when I got out chapter 15! This one has better action, less corniness, and shorter, more clearer, fights. I hope everyone is happy that I finally am back in action. With my school coming out on the 25th, the future of RoR is looking bright! SSJNate, out. 


End file.
